


Too Hot To Handle

by jesbakescookies



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, JDM - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daydreaming, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Motorcycles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paparazzi, RPF, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 107,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesbakescookies/pseuds/jesbakescookies
Summary: Aria St. James is a busy woman with a thriving restaurant. She thought she had everything she needed until a few famous faces visit her dining room. A tall, dark and handsome actor decides Aria's just what he's been looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction posted on Ao3. I have a lot of things written over on FFN but they don't allow real person fics so here you go! I started posting this on my tumblr. I won't be adding the gifs here but if you'd like to read it with multimedia content check out my tumblr @jesbakescookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wrote a different kind of fanfiction. It’s nothing as in depth as my other fics so I am going to post it here. ENJOY!!
> 
> ***Actor, Real Person Fanfiction, Walking Dead RPF***
> 
> Featuring: Jeffrey Dean Morgan X Original Female Character, Norman Reedus and others..
> 
> Rating: Mature

 

* * *

  

Aria St. James opened her restaurant four years ago to mixed reviews and crippling debt. The first year she literally lived at her job, a sleeping bag under her desk unrolled ever night to sleep for a few hours. By year two, the crowds were thicker, the reviews better and Aria actually bought a condo to live in when not working. Eventually, she was able to delegate and have actual days off.

Coming back from a full week off, Aria was swamped with paperwork. She’d kept tabs on the place while away, watched the numbers and all the vital orders and shipments but going through it all in person was time consuming.

"Hey boss." Her head sous-chef spoke from the doorway. "Have a good vacation?"

"Good Javie. It was good, now I'm drowning in fucking paperwork."

"Yeah well that's why you get the big bucks."

"Yeah and the big ulcers."

They both chuckled and went over the supply orders coming in, as well as any staff issues that came up while she was gone. It was close to opening time when Aria finally made her way into the kitchen. She did inventory and checked on all the equipment finding everything in working order.

"I'm glad you guys didn't burn the place down while I was gone." She remarked at the staff meeting prior to opening the doors. A few laughed and she asked, "So anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Oh my god! You missed it!" Cheryl gasped, her blue eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"What?" Aria asked, cocking a sculpted eyebrow.

"We had a few tv stars in here."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"A few actors from The Walking Dead!" The waitress said with a huge smile. "They were so flippin' hot!"

Snorting Aria crossed her arms and commented, "I haven't seen it."

"God you're so boring." Javier muttered, elbowing her. "Do you know Boondocks Saints?"

"Yeah, I saw it once I think."

"The guy who plays Murphy, Norman Reedus was here. Jeffrey Dean Morgan and another guy... uh what's his name?"

"Andrew Lincoln."

"Yeah him." Javier exclaimed, "You totally missed it."

"Sounds great." She deadpanned, "Anything important happen?"

"They posted pictures of their food. We've been swamped ever since."

Smirking she replied, "Well that's excellent. I like free publicity."

 

* * *

 

  
Dinner service went quickly and Aria got back into the swing of things seamlessly. She finished the last round of main courses and began preparations for dessert when the hostess came bursting into the kitchen.

"Oh my god. They're back. Well two of them."

"Who?" Aria asked while plating a decadent chocolate dessert.

"Norman Reedus and Jeffrey Dean Morgan!" She shrieked before clapping her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. "Oh my god they're so hot, like so hot and their asking to meet the chef!"

"God. Really?" Aria huffed, wiping the plate of drizzle and handing it to the waiting staff. "I'm fucking busy right now Cher'. I have a dozen more desserts to go out."

"Free publicity boss." Javier quipped from behind her with a shit eating grin. "You remember what you talked about earlier."

"You fucker. You're fired after you finish all these desserts." She growled, tossing her towel in the bin and heading to the reflective surface of the oven door. "How sweaty am I?"

"You're glowing." Javier joked, his eyebrows wiggling. "Why are you looking for a date with one of those two because I heard their both available."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "I just don't want to turn any diners off by smelling like a pig."

"You look great." Cheryl replied, handing her a lipstick. "Put this on and they'll focus on those plump lips either way."

Snorting, she swiped her lips with the rose colored gloss and headed out to the dining area. She shook hands with a few who stopped to thank her and made her way to the back of the restaurant which had the more private booths. As she approached, she caught sight of the two men everyone was flipping their shit over. Aria understood the uproar when their attention flicked to her, they were both gorgeous but it was their consuming eyes that killed her. Aria’s feet almost stumbled over themselves but thankfully she gained control before falling on her face.

Stopping to see a woman who had eaten at her place every weekend since open, Aria gave her a friendly hug and smiled as she showed her a picture of her new grand baby.

"So sweet Doris." She remarked, motioning to the waiter and signaling for a free dessert for her. "Desserts on me. Congratulations Mrs B."

Leaving her, Aria finally reached their table as both men stood up to greet her.

"Sorry for the wait, the chef coat gets attention when I come on the floor." She commented, reaching for Jeffrey's hand and introducing herself. "I'm Aria St. James, Owner and Chef."

"Jeffrey." He rasped, his teeth flashing as he cupped her hand with both of his large warm ones. Aria felt herself blush at the sensation but tried to ignore it, turning her attention to the other man reaching out to shake her hand. She recognized both of them, flashes of films she'd seen them in triggering a sudden jitter of nerves. "What the hell planet am I on?" she asked herself silently. 

"Norman. Here take a seat." He spoke, his voice just as gravelly as Jeffrey’s. "You've got a wonderful place here."

Sitting down she saw the waitress watching and gestured for another round of drinks before answering. "Thank you. I heard you visited last week. My staff was excited."

Laughing with her, Jeffrey cocked his head to the side and asked, "You sayin' you weren't?"

"I was on vacation. I was probably drunk."

They both laughed and thanked the waitress for their drinks. Aria sipped a glass of ginger ale, her drink of choice while working the crowd. It blended in but kept her sober.

"Where'd you go?" Norman asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Aria couldn’t stop the appreciative glance she gave his wide shoulders and rippled forearms. Clearing her throat she replied, “Home.”

Laughing a little she expanded, “I rarely visit the place. This was the first time since opening I didn't step foot in here for longer than a day."

"Jesus. Workaholic?" Jeffrey asked, his nose scrunched up in an adorably charming way.

"Pretty much yeah." She chuckled, her lips quirked into a shy smirk. "If I hadn't become one, this place would've sunk the first year. It took a few years to get steady and even then its difficult. I live and breath this place."

"You enjoy it?" Jeffrey asked, his head cocking to the side as dark hooded eyes slid down her face and took in the embroidery stitched over her breast. “Being Owner and Head Chef?”

"Unequivocally." She replied with a grin, her eyes bright. Aria had known no real love for anything except for her craft. Cooking, baking, feeding others. She loved it.

"Well you know what the fuck you're doin'." Norman drawled, taking a bite of his dessert and moaning. "Y’make this?"

"I conceive and create everything here." Aria replied, tipping her chin to the dessert he was eating. "That's something I came up with while taking my time off. Good?"

"Fuck-mazing."

Aria chuckled and replied, "Excellent. That's the best review I've gotten." Standing up she said, "Well as fun as this has been I need to get back before Javie quits."

"Awww." Norman whined, standing up with her and coming out from behind the table. "You just got here."

Laughing she quipped, "Well someone's gotta cook or all these people are going to riot."

Norman pulled her into a friendly hug as did Jeffrey, both thanking her again for the great food. The waitress took a photo of all three of them and Aria headed back to her kitchen. She sighed in relief when she got back into the stifling safe haven, her eyes wide and wired.

"Hot right?" Javier asked with a grin, his tattooed arms wiping down the long counter top.

"So fucking hot." She replied with a breathless chuckle. "Jesus Christ. I need a real drink now."

"Soon, love. Soon."

 

* * *

 

"She was way fucking cuter than I thought she'd be." Norman commented, watching the tiny brunette wander back towards the kitchen.

"No shit. Not at all what I was expecting." Jeffrey replied, shooting back the rest of his scotch. "You think she's single?"

"Jesus man, you've been single for like five minutes." Norman scoffed, licking his fork.

Jeffrey’s eyes slid to his friends as he glared. "Man you know it's been longer."

Rolling his eyes Norman, quipped, "Still. I call dibs. I've been single longer."

"Fuck off." Jeffrey barked out, laughing deeply.

Norman chucked a napkin in his face and replied, "You fuck off. It was my idea to come here."

Jeffrey scoffed, his head cocked to the side as he retorted, "I was hungry."

"So was I!" Norman exclaimed, pounding a fist on the table.

They both burst into laughter as they realized they were arguing like children over a toy.

"Shit, we need to calm down. We don't even know if she's available." Norman grumbled, his lips curled.

"I'll find out." Jeffrey offered, motioning for their waitress. "Hey doll. I got a question."

"Sure!" She spoke excitedly, bouncing over on her toes. "Did you need anything else? Another drink?"

"No we're good darlin'." Norman responded with a grin, winking at her.

"We were just wondering..." Jeffrey trailed off feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Norman snorted and leaned closer and drawled, "we were wonderin’ if Aria was seeing anyone?"

"Only this place." She said with a dry laugh. “She practically lives here. Actually I heard a rumor she actually was living here in the beginning."

"That's devotion." Jeffrey commented, giving her playful smile. "So she doesn't date?"

"Not that I've ever seen or heard of.. why? You interested because-."

"No... uh.. we were just curious."

The waitress looked unconvinced. "Right... well, let me know if there's anything else I can get you."

"Thanks doll. Just the check." Jeffrey replied, sitting forward to sip his water.

"Oh Aria took care of it for you."

"What? No we're payin'." Norman spoke with a furrowed brow.

"No can do. She told me it was covered." Cheryl spoke with a smirk, her arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. 

"That little shit." Jeffrey huffed out a laugh before pulling out his wallet and pulling out a few hundreds. "Split this with the wait staff yeah?"

"Of course Mr Morgan."

"Just call me Jeff sweetheart." He flirted, flashing her a grin.

"Of course Mr Jeff."

Snorting he took a picture with her before Norman and he left the restaurant. Taking countless photos and giving autographs, kept them outside for almost an hour until they rode away on their bikes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Aria closed the restaurant but stayed to plan the new spring menu. Every season she rotated out specific meals for seasonally available produce and proteins. It was something she felt strongly about and one of the biggest draws to her dining room. 

Using the largest table, Aria spread out all her concept platting drawings as well as recipes and item descriptions. She even produced a few of the experimental dishes to taste as she worked. The restaurant’s lights were all dimmed and she turned the radio on low over the speakers. She was moving a few ideas from the maybe pile to the definite pile when a knock rattled the front door. Squinting, Aria could see someone in the large glass pane but not who. Pursing her lips, she weighed her options, the restaurant wasn't in a bad area of town but psychos lived in every zip code. 

Another knock came spurring her into action. Holding her cellphone just in case, Aria approached the door to finally see who was pounding. 

Jeffrey stood there with an apologetic expression and slightly embarrassed smile.

Smirking inwardly, Aria deadpanned, "Sorry we're closed."

Watching him pout obnoxiously and fold his hands in prayer had Aria laughing loudly and unlocking the door. "Okay what'd you forget a wallet or cellphone? Because if it's either, they’re long fucking gone."

Snorting, Jeffrey shook his head and replied, "My hat. Black with white logo?"

"Fuck if I know. Come with me." She answered, locking the door behind them and leading them to the office. Aria could feel him following her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She bit her lip to keep from blurting out something inappropriate about the amazing fucking scent coming off of him. A mix of expensive cologne, leather and smoke. The man looked like sex on a stick in his worn t-shirt and low riding jeans. 

"What're you doing here so late?" his voice rough and low behind her made Aria swallow thickly. 

"I'm the lost and found guard." She quipped, pulling out the box used as the catch all of forgotten items. Smirking at her with sparkling eyes Jeffrey drawled, "Don't guards usually wear uniforms?"

"It's under my clothes, like a super hero."

"Oh yeah?" He rasped, his hooded eyes trailing down her body and back to her face. "I'd uh... like to see that."

 Snorting, Aria shook the box and replied, "I can't go showing just anybody."

"I am definitely not just anybody." He drawled, glancing at the box before turning his attention back to her. "Nope, no hat."

"Well, sorry to inform you. If anyone saw you wearing it and found it, it's probably on eBay with an authentic famous actor sweat certificate."

Bellowing with laughter, Jeffrey gave her a blinding grin. "I like you doll. You are a fucking riot."

Dropping the box and dusting her hands off on her hips, she replied, "you hungry?"

"I can always eat."

"Hollow leg?"

"Bottomless fucking pit." 

* * *

 

They wandered into the dining room where her table was still in the depth of planning. 

"What's all this?"

"I'm redesign the new spring menu." She replied pointing out each area of the table. "I use seasonal products so every few months I revamp things. I have my standards but I try to have a handful or two of seasonally designed dishes."

Jeffrey seemed enthralled as she showed off the plating sketches and the pictures of her sample dishes. She let him try the few meals and appetizers she had in the concept phase. 

"You're fucking amazing." He commented, shaking his head while chewing and looking at the sketch. "And I don't just mean the goddamn delicious circus in my mouth. Just the conception, the thought you put into everything... I'm fucking blown away."

Aria felt her cheeks turn rosy and laughed anxiously. "Umm... Thanks?"

"I mean it. I feel like a dick for not even knowing or thinking about what kind of work goes into this."

"Well to be honest, I probably go above and beyond. I'm not sure many others go this fucking crazy. I just..."

"Love it?"

"I  _fucking love_  it." She corrected, her cheeks hurting from the size of her grin. "As hard as it is. As much pain and stress it causes. I love it. I wouldn't do anything else."

Jeffrey smiled at her and bobbed his head, "that's the way it should be."

"Do you feel that way? About acting?"

"Most days yeah." He answered with a chuckle, "there's always times where you question yourself."

"Very true." She agreed, sipping the wine she'd left breathing. 

"I have a confession." His voice was softer and a little gruff as though unsure of how she would take his next words. 

Cocking an eyebrow she asked, "You hate the lamb huh? I'm not sure about it either."

"Jesus woman, the lamb is ri-goddam-diculous." He exclaimed, throwing a fed up hand in the air.  

"Okay, okay." She giggled, plopping down in one of the chairs. Jeffrey joined her and motioned for the wine bottle. After pouring himself some and sipping it, he confessed, "I didn't forget a hat."

Furrowing her brow she asked, "What'd you forget?"

"Nothing.. I..." he paused, scrubbing his face with an embarrassed smile.  "I had a feeling you'd be here late with just coming back from vacation and all..."

"Okay I'm officially pathetic."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No you love you job."

Rolling her eyes, Aria motioned for him to continue, "Okay so you came to see me and not find an imaginary hat."

"Yes. I... look I don't really do this shit. At least not recently... and even then it was not frequent."

"Jeffrey?"

"Yes."

"Spit it out."

"I'd like to take you out some time.” The dark haired man explained, leaning towards her. “I'd say to dinner but I think I should take you somewhere non workplace like."

Aria’s eyebrows raised to her hairline and she felt her cheeks flush again. "Um."

"I mean if you're not available or whatever.... I asked our waitress and she said you weren't seeing anyone or at least she hadn't seen you dating anyone."

"Oh my god. Was it Cheryl? I'm canning her ass."

"No don't do that. I was persuasive." He drawled, flashing his dimples. The salt and pepper scruff that covered his handsome face only added to his appealing grin. Aria could feel herself melting under his gaze, his lip bitten as he suppressed a smug grin. 

"You do seem like the persuasive type."

"I've been known to get my way, yes." 

"Pfft." She snorted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "I've been known to be pretty fucking stubborn."

"Seems about right. Most successful people are."

"Suck up." 

 "I'm trying to get a date here." He retorted, sipping his wine and winking at her. Aria bit her lip to contain the smile pulling at her lips. 

"Well... on this hypothetical non workplace like date, where would we go?"

"Jeesh put a fella on the spot."

"Said fella should come prepared for such inquiries."

"High standards. I like it." He commented, licking his lip before biting it in thought. "Alright. I got an idea. Do you like to ride?"

"Depends on what I'm riding?" She flirted, licking her own lip coyly.  

"Fuck doll." He grunted, his teeth flashing "you're making it real hard to be a gentleman."

"I bet I am." She joked, drinking another gulp of liquid courage. Aria wasn't sure how the conversation was actually happening but a famous and handsome as fuck actor was asking her on a date. She was hoping she wasn't actually having a stroke or some other kind of hallucination causing neurological event. 

"Stop, tease." Jeffrey rasped, shaking his head as if ashamed but grinning just the same. "Motorcycles."

"I’ve only been on one once and it was some crotch rocket which was uncomfortable and frightening."

"Well, I won't put you on my Honda. We'll ride my Harley. Much comfier and smoother ride."

"So we ride somewhere?"

"Damn. You need a play by play. What about the element of surprise, babydoll?"

"I'm kind of a planner." She replied, waving a hand over the table as if a game show host. Jeffrey smirked and answered, "We'll go somewhere fun. You'll love it. Wear jeans and comfy shoes."

Aria chewed her lip in thought and asked, "When?"

"When are you available? I know you work everyday, all day but you gotta have a day off."

Pulling out her phone, she flipped through her schedule and said, "Is a weekday okay?"

"Any day, anytime darlin'."

Smiling crookedly she asked, "You sure you don't do this all the time? Sound a little too smooth."

"Seriously."

"Okay. If you say so Don Juan." She remarked, dodging his playful smack to her shoulder. Laughing she offered, "How about Thursday? I have both my sous-chefs on. My produce comes in the morning so I can check it and leave after."

"It works for me, if it works for you."

Setting it up on her calendar quickly she asked "what time?"

"How about we say three and go from there?"

"Sounds good. That'll give me time to get everyone on the same page."

Jeffrey smiled and nodded happily. "Good. I'm glad I lied and came back."

"You didn't have to lie."

"It was that or, hey let me in, I wanna make an ass out of myself. I figured it was better to tell a little teeny tiny white lie."

"Well I'm usually against lying but I guess I'll forgive you this time seeing as it got me a date."

"Never again." He offered, giving her the boy scouts sign. "Scouts honor."

Rolling her eyes, Aria yawned suddenly and blinked hard. "Okay exhaustion has hit me and I don't think I'm getting anything else done tonight."

"I'm sorry I interrupted."

"I'm not." She replied, smiling at him. "Best brainstorming session yet."

Grinning at her, Jeffrey stood up and opened his arms offering a hug. Aria smirked and gave him one, forcing herself to not inhale deeply. He was so much taller than her, her head barely reached his shoulder. The length of his arms could circle her twice if he tried hard enough. 

"You're so damn tiny." He muttered, pulling back to flash her his dimples. 

"I think it's you, who's the giant."

"Nope. You're elfin like."

"Fuck off. Am not." She scoffed, walking with him to the front door. "I'm perfectly average."

"Doll, you are any-fucking-thing but average." He rasped, leaning forward to kiss her temple. The rough crackle of his words murmured into her ear, "Lookin' forward to taking you out beautiful."

"I'm looking forward to it too." She replied, holding her hand out. "Let me see your phone."

Placing her number in his phone, she sent herself a text and handed it back. "There's my number. No more wild goose chases."

Laughing gruffly, Jeffrey agreed bashfully, “No more lies. You will need to show me you're super hero outfit though."

"That's more of a third date event."

"Well fuck. I better start planning number two." He joked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Probably a good idea." She replied, with a flirty smile. "Goodnight Jeffrey."

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Aria stood in her bathroom contemplating how on gods green earth she was going on a date with Jeffrey Dean  _Motherfucking_  Morgan? Shaking her head, she combed out her thick brunette hair and began braiding it over her shoulder. If they were riding she wanted her hair manageable yet styled. Sweeping her long bangs behind her ear, Aria applied the bare minimum of makeup and headed off to work. She would check in the new produce and instruct everyone for the evening and jet off on some kind of acid trip where a girl from a trailer park was seeing a movie star. 

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean, you're off tonight?" Javier asked, his inked arms crossed and hip cocked. "You just got back from vacation."

"I have a... thing I gotta go to. You'll be fine. I have everything prepped and the soups are on. Desserts are setting in the fridge."

"This thing must be important to have you sucking up this bad. It's a date isn't it? Tell me who? Is it that blonde chef guy from Grotos that’s been sniffing around since open?"

"Fuck off Javie, it's none of your business." She grumbled, her hands sweating at the idea of someone finding out and pointing out how ridiculous it was. The hot bastard was going to spend five minutes with her and realize what a fucking mistake he was making. "I will call INS on your grandmother if you keep questioning me right now."

A barking laugh from the doorway had Aria’s cheeks burning brighter than ever before. Javier was gaping at the sight of Jeffrey leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a leather jacket, his worn black t-shirt advertising a motorcycle club. It seemed that he couldn’t not look like sex on a stick. The man was impossibly good looking. 

"That is fucking cold doll."

"If you think that's bad, you should hear her when I actually fuck up." Javier commented, sticking his hand out. "Javier, better known as Ari's bitch."

"Okay. This has been great." Aria announced, grabbing her jacket. "And we're off. You be a good little bitch and make me money."

"Fuck doll!" Jeffrey guffawed, rocking back on his heels, his grin sparkling. Javier growled at her but it turned into a laugh. "Have fun boss lady. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!"

Aria followed Jeffrey to his bike and watched as he slid on gracefully. Handing her a helmet, he helped buckle it below her chin. Holding a hand out to steady her to climb on, he smiled easily, "Come on darlin'. Let's have some fun."

Taking his hand, Aria slid behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. After strapping his own helmet on, he pulled out of the parking lot slowly. Taking care to warm her up to the ride, Aria squeezed his stomach as she became more comfortable. Acknowledging the signal, Jeffrey sped up and let her feel the real power below them. They rode through different parts of the city, over bridges and through tiny towns. Eventually the sun was setting and he headed towards a gathering of lights in the distance. As they pulled into a parking lot, their destination became clear. The county fair had started two weeks ago and featured not only rides and games but musical events and fireworks. Aria smiled widely as she removed her helmet. 

"I haven't been to a fair since I was sixteen."

"Happy?"

"Very." She replied, smiling up at him before bouncing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Cupping her neck in a tantalizing way, he leaned down to kiss her temple and murmured, "You are most fucking welcome, beautiful

 

* * *

 

Jeffrey couldn't stop glancing at the woman next to him. At her pink lips curled into a smirk and green eyes bright like a kid's. She was quick witted and funny, a bit vulgar but not overly so. It didn't hurt she was as pretty as a picture. Her petite frame still had curves, hips and breasts that her chef coat hid remarkably well. In her skinny jeans and tight little sweater, Jeffrey couldn't stop touching her lower back or pulling her in close, under his arm. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe he was actually on a date with her. 

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been with gorgeous women before. He knew that who he was allowed him options that most would kill for but he was older now. Jeffrey did the whole young hot model thing and had dated plenty of fellow actors. He wanted more now and the longer he spent with Aria, the more he realized what he wanted was an honest to goodness, real person. Someone who had her own life, her own dreams and goals. Someone as passionate for life as he was. Glancing at the little woman next to him smiling at the sight of a kid hopping up and down in excitement, Jeffrey began to think he might had found her. 

They strolled the fairgrounds, looking at booths and listening to the carnies try to draw them in. Jeffrey played a few, winning a stuffed alligator and ball cap that said, 'Senoia County Fair.'

"We found your hat." Aria commented with a wry grin, her arm stretching up to try and place it on his head. Smirking when he barely cocked his head, making it impossible for her short stature, he chortled when she pouted dramatically. Giving in, Jeffrey bowed his head slightly allowing her the victory. 

"How tall are you anyways?" He asked, throwing his arm around her shoulder and curling her into his side. He could feel her curves against his ribs and hip, the sway of them making it difficult to hold back a groan. She was so fucking cute and sexy. 

"5' 2" and a half."

"That half does count." Jeffrey joked, winking at her playfully. 

"Pfft. You're goddamn right it does." She quipped, with a grin. "How tall's Mr Beanstalk?"

Snorting, Jeffrey teased, "6' 2 and one quarter."

Laughing she gave him the stink eye and muttered, "Jackass."

Chuckling with her, he kissed the top of her head before asking, "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Do you eat shitty fried food? Or are you a snob?"

"I eat for my mood. We're here enjoying the fair, I want a corn dog and eventually a funnel cake."

Smirking, he tipped his chin to the nearest food vendor. "There's our dogs. I think the funnel cake place was the other direction."

"Sounds good to me if it's good for you."

"I'm pretty sure you could ask for anything right now and I'd do it."

"Anything huh?" She quirked a brow, biting her lip teasingly. 

"You've got me wrapped around your little finger doll." He replied, flashing her a grin. "After seeing you shoot those targets, I don't think I wanna cross you."

Snorting Aria replied, "better not. I'll shoot a pellet in your ass."

His cheeks hurt from smiling at her but he couldn't help it. Aria was just too cute and funny to hold back. 

As they sat down to eat a few fans noticed him, asking for autographs and pictures. He made sure to check on Aria as he spoke to them, giving her apologetic eyes. She waved him off and smiled when a girl squealed after being given a hug. 

After the crowd thinned and they headed off to check out the rides, Jeffrey drawled, "Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Being stopped and asked for autographs and shit."

"One, it's kind of your job and to be expected. Two, it's not as though you ditched me for some fangirl."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

"No worries, Jeff." She replied, leaning into his side as they strolled. "You can make it up to me by taking me on the ferris wheel."

"Sounds good to me."The sun had long set but the fair grounds were lit spectacularly with strings of white lights and all the blinking bulbs on the many rides. The ferris wheel took them to the highest point on the grounds giving them a view of the surrounding area and the large corn maze. 

"I bet you can see all the way to Franklin from here in the daylight." Aria commented, looking down at the crowd below. Jeffrey leaned back, his arm around her as they slowly clicked their way to the top. The wheel ground to a halt at the top, leaving them swaying slightly from the motion. 

"Tell me it didn't break." She deadpanned, glancing at Jeffrey who smirked boyishly at her. "What'd you do?"

"Tipped the kid to stop us at the top."

"Oh yeah?" She spoke with a grin, turning to face him slightly. "Why’s that?"

"Because I've never kissed a girl on a ferris wheel before and I think tradition states it's gotta be at the top." He drawled, his voice husky and soft. 

"You've seen too many movies." Aria murmured, her cheeks heating as his hooded eyes watched her intently. 

Grinning, he stroked her cheek with a subtle brush of his thumb and rasped, "So you're saying you  _don't_ want to kiss a boy on a ferris wheel."

"A boy no... a man might be nice."

"Will I do?"

"I suppose I can make do."

Pulling Aria closer, he cupped her face and neck while gently kissing her. Slowly their movements turned desperate, Jeffrey nipping her lip and sucking it into his mouth. Aria’s tongue sliding against his had the man groaning deeply, his fingers curling into her hair and neck. She slid across the seat, only stopping from climbing into his lap by the ride’s safety bar. They barely registered the wheel lowering until they heard a wolf whistle from above them. 

Laughing against her lips, Jeffrey murmured, "I think we gave them a show."

"I'm not sure if I care."

"I know I don't give a flying fuck." He growled, pulling her mouth to his for one more passionate kiss. 

 

* * *

 

  "You're an excellent kisser." He commented as they strolled towards the funnel cake stand, his fingers woven between hers. Smirking down at her, Jeffrey  licked the corner of his mouth and winked. 

"You are not so bad yourself." she muttered, her cheeks pink in the flickering fair lights. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, very talented."

Jeffrey's cellphone chimed a few times making him sigh and apologize. Aria waved him off and ordered them food. Jeffrey's laugh had her cocking an eyebrow in question. 

"Just Norman giving me shit."

"About what?"

"Taking you out. He's a little pissed."

"Why did you guys have plans?"

"What? No.. no he uh..." Jeffrey trailed off and then muttered, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Well, now I gotta know."

Sighing, he scratched his scruffy jaw and answered, "He's pissed because he wanted to ask you out."

Aria’s eyes couldn't have gotten wider if she tried. "Seriously?"

"Yeah now you can't fucking take off on me now that you know."

"Why would I take off?"

"Because, I don't know. Maybe you'd rather date that fucker."

"I'm here with you because I want to be."

"Still.."

"Still nothing. I know we just met but I'm pretty sure you can tell I don't do this often, or like ever. I’m here because I like you. And I'm having a good time."

"Do you like me more than him?"

"I don't know him." She replied with a shrug. "Tell him finder’s fucking keepers I guess."

Snorting loudly, he watched her bite into her funnel cake, powder sugar dusting her lips and shirt. Giggling she didn't even bother trying to stop it. "It's impossible to eat these daintily."

"You look adorable trying though."

Rolling her eyes she dared, "I'd like to see you not get it all over that beard."

Taking a bite, Jeffrey found out just how difficult it was to eat them not only cleanly but to look cool while doing it. Aria’s uncontrollable giggles were worth the embarrassment. 

 

 

* * *

 

Riding back to her place, Jeffrey took the long way back to enjoy her wrapped around him for just a while longer. He floored it on a straightaway to get her to squeal, the sound making his jeans tighten and grin grow. 

Her condo was near the restaurant, the small complex featuring less than a dozen units. Each had their own little patios and gardens, the tall fences giving them privacy from the close neighbors. Jeffrey pulled up to her driveway and turned the bike off. He wasn't sure if she'd invite him in but he was walking her to the door and getting a goodnight kiss. 

Pulling the helmet off, Aria handed it back with a smile. "I enjoyed that ride much more than the back of a crotch rocket."

"Understandable." He chuckled, setting the helmet down with his own. 

"Do you want to come in for a drink or coffee?"

"Absolutely." He replied with a pleased grin. "I was hoping you'd offer."

"Don't get any ideas, player." She commented over her shoulder with a smirk. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Mmmhmm." Aria replied, unlocking her door and disarming her security system. "I'm learning your smiles and that was a shit eating grin if I've ever seen one."

Barking out a laugh, Jeffrey grinned widely at her as she cocked a challenging eyebrow. He licked his bottom lip before biting it while looking her over in amusement. 

She was calling him on his bullshit and he was _fucking_  loving it. Leaning a broad shoulder against the doorway leading to the kitchen, he gave her a wink and drawled, "you uh.. are perceptive as fuck aren't you doll?"

"I would classify myself as an excellent bullshit detector. " she quipped, kicking off her shoes and padding towards the kitchen in polka dot socks. Blocking the doorway with a long arm, Jeffrey rasped, "What's the password?"

Biting her lip, Aria peered up at him, the woman even shorter without shoes. He was quite frequently taller than most but he was practically looming over the poor girl. Tilting her head at such an angle it looked painful. Altering his stance, he slouched against the doorframe and smirked when she seemed relieved. 

"I live here. I have free reign." She retorted, quirking a brow. "I should be asking you for the password."

"Oh yeah?" he rasped, scratching his eyebrow in thought. 

"Yep." She popped her lips. 

Jeffrey leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers and spoke low and gravelly, "Can I bribe you instead?"

He heard her breath catch and couldn't help but let a smug smile curl his lips. Brushing her bottom lip with his, he felt his own lungs hitch when she replied, "Only if it has something to do with your fucking mouth."

Pressing his lips against hers, Jeffrey cupped her cheeks and jaw. He was a giant holding her between his rough paws. Aria was so damn petite he felt as if he had to be extra gentle. The little brunette was having none of it though, her hands burying into his hair and pulling him harder against her mouth. Groaning deeply as he pressed her body into the wall. Jeffrey felt every inch of her stretched out below him. The curve of her heaving breasts and the heat of her core pressed against his thigh had the man growling with need. 

"Feel so fucking good." He grunted, his hand holding her hip tightly while grinding against her. Aria’s hands curled into his shoulders as he picked her up by the thighs. Laughing, she peered down at him as he kept her wrapped around his waist bringing her to his eye level. 

"That's better." He murmured against her soft pale neck. Aria moaned as he kissed and sucked his way down. 

"Fuck Jeff." She moaned as he nipped her collarbone. 

"Yeah." He groaned, rolling his hips into her spread thighs. "Fuck, say my name again, sweetheart."

"Jeff." She gasped as his hands squeezed her ass while rutting into her. "Fucking hell."

"Yeah. I like you moaning that." He grunted, kissing her deeply and thoroughly. Pulling back after a few desperate minutes, Jeffrey rasped, "We should slow down."

"Do you want too? Or are you being gentleman-like." She asked breathlessly. 

"Little of both." He replied, placing his forehead against hers as he panted, he stared into her vibrant green eyes. "I like you. I wanna know more about you, so I don't wanna rush shit but I would also like to tear your fucking clothes off right now."

Smirking, Aria kissed his nose playfully and replied, "I like the idea of knowing each other better. I haven't done this in a very long time and prefer it to be more than fucking as much as I'd like to. Right now. Against this wall."

"Fuuuuuck. Doll. How in holy hell can you tell me something like that?" He groaned, kissing her neck and breathed in her ear. "You're fucking naughty."

Laughing, she replied, "How about I get you that drink?"

Setting her down on her feet, Jeffrey tucked loose hair behind her ear. 

"Would coffee be too much trouble? I have a long night ahead of me."

"No trouble but what's going?"

"I've got to get back up to Atlanta for a 5am flight. I have to go to a con in LA."

Playfully smacking his shoulder, she exclaimed, "Jeff! Why didn't you say you needed to leave early? We could've rescheduled."

"I didn't want to wait another week to take you out." He replied with a shrug. "I would've taken you out the night I asked you, if you'd have offered."

"I don't get it." She commented while filling the coffee machine with water.

"Don't get what?"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"The hell? Why wouldn't I be? You're driven, passionate, intelligent and funny. Not even touching on the fact that you're a sexy little knockout." Jeffrey rasped, flashing her a bright smile. 

The grin widened when she blushed, her shy eyes focusing on the coffee grounds she was scooping. 

"You don't see what everyone else sees." He added, rubbing his chin in thought as he sat down at her kitchen table. "Is that a girl thing? Not seeing what amazing fucking people you are."

"I can't speak for anyone else but I know I don't see myself from the outside. I see all the nitty gritty, the up close and personal. The failures, the fuck ups. Objectively, I suppose I see my success as a chef and I know I'm not fugly or anything but I think I'm too close to the subject."

Pulling her towards him, Aria stood between his spread legs. Holding her hips, his thumbs brushing across her waistband, Jeffrey was almost eyes level with the short woman. 

"You're amazing and goddamn stunning." He spoke with a firmness that made her lose her argument, a tingling flush reaching every inch of her body. 

"Thank you."she spoke through a shy smirk. 

"You're very fucking welcome." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
She felt fucking amazing underneath him. It wasn’t surprising because Jeffrey felt extreme chemistry with her, like nothing he’d felt in a very long time. It was however completely addicting. He wanted to consume her, every soft yet firm morsel. Her stature may be small but the curves he discovered while they made out like teenagers were all woman. Jeffrey wanted to see and touch every goddamn inch of her petite frame.  
Aria’s tongue and lips tasted like sugary fair food and a hint of hazelnut from her girly coffee creamer. He ate it up, teeth pulling her plump bottom lip into his mouth to suck and redden. She writhed under him as he did, her fingers curled into his belt to tug him closer and harder against her.  
Jeffrey wrapped her leg around his lower back and pinned her down with his hips. His broad shoulders and long arms boxed her into the cushion, his face buried into her arched neck. Aria rolled her whole body beneath him, grinding against the throbbing ache between his legs. Shuddering between her thighs, his hand clutched her hip and he pressed his forehead against hers. Panting roughly across her face, Jeffrey’s voice was low and gravely “We gotta stop sweetheart. Fucking hell, I don’t want to stop. But you’re gonna turn me into a fuckin’ fourteen year old virgin unloading in my pants if we don’t.”  
Biting her lip to keep from laughing, she nodded up at him and spoke equally as husky. “You are dangerous Mr Morgan.”  
“Mmm.” He groaned, dipping his face into her neck to taste her skin one more time. “Why does everything you say turn me on?“ he rasped with a chuckle. He kissed her slowly but just as wanting, his tongue sweeping across her lips. When he pulled back he smiled down at her and took a mental picture. She was laying against the light gray pillow, her chocolate colored hair loosened from the braid. The wavy locks framed her flushed cheeks and there was a pleasant curl to her swollen lips. She was beautiful all mussed up and wanton.  
“I’m beginning to like you.” She murmured, her brow furrowed in what almost looked like confusion.  
“Just beginning huh? Something wrong with that?” Jeffrey asked, staying on top of her but pulling some of his weight from her. He brushed his hand through her hair and gave her a boyish grin. “You don’t want to like me?”  
“Don’t be stupid.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes before pursing her lips. Jeffrey curled his fingers into her ribs in threat, his eyebrows raised. “Tell me what that look was for or else.”  
“Ugh fine.” She muttered with a shy smile, “I haven’t really liked someone in a very long time. I mean attracted to yes but…”  
“I like you too sweetheart.” He shared as she trailed off. “I’m happy to be the one you like.”  
“Me too.”  
Sitting up, Jeffrey pulled Aria with him and kissed her chastely. “I should head out. Got a long night and morning ahead of me.”  
“You should’ve told me. Are you even gonna sleep?”  
“I’ll catch some on the flight.”  
“I suppose in the fancy first class area you have the room.” She teased as they stood up from the couch.  
Snorting he offered, “do you expect me to fold these legs up for coach?”  
Laughing she nodded, “yeah I guess that’d be uncomfortable.”  
“Damn right Miss Shortstack. Be happy you’re so compact.”  
“Pfft. I have to stand on my toes to reach everything!” She spoke with wide eyes. “I can never see what’s going on in a crowd and I constantly have people patting me on the head like a child.”  
Jeffrey chuckled, pulling her into his chest and propping his chin on her head. “But you make a perfect chin rest.”  
“Fuck off.” She muttered, smacking his ass with a giggle.  
“Ooh! Doll. Don’t get me started again.” He joked, pulling back to wag his eyebrows suggestively. “Start smackin’ my ass and I won’t leave.”  
“Get outta here weirdo.” She growled through a laugh, her eyes sparkling. “Go entertain your groupies.”  
“This is probably the first con I’m heading to that I’d rather skip.” Jeffrey confessed, combing a hand through her hair to cup the base of her neck. “Rather stay here.”  
“You’ll have plenty of fun.” Aria commented, smiling up at him. “Besides I gotta work sometime. Javier’s going to throw a conniption as it is.”  
Cupping her cheeks gently, Jeffrey bowed his head and kissed her soft and sweet. He savored every soft curve of her lips and tongue with a deep satisfied moan.  
“I’ll probably be able to text you some.” He whispered against her lips.  
“Well don’t feel pressure to, I know you’ll be busy and god knows I’m going to be losing my mind. I still need to finalize the new menu and get everyone on board with it.”  
“Don’t over do it.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” She joked, her lips quirked to the side. “I would never over work myself.”  
Snorting, he kissed her on the forehead and backed out the front door, a wide grin on his face. “I’ll see you soon doll.”  
“Ride safe.” Aria called after him.  
“Always doll. Always.”

* * *

 

Aria watched Jeffrey ride away from the living room window. The bright chrome and shiny black paint picking up the street lights as he turned the corner.  
“Holy shitballs.” She murmured in awe, tracing her swollen lips with shaky fingertips. They may have held back from fucking against a wall but they sure as hell made out like teenagers all over her sofa. She couldn’t get over how good he tasted and felt. Aria hadn’t dated for years and her last was a fellow chef who’s schedule was more demanding than even hers. They saw each other a couple times a month and nothing had felt as passionate as with Jeffrey.  
“Holy fucking shit.” She squealed, while fangirling all over her living room.  
Plopping down on her sofa she placed her hands on her hot cheeks and sighed deeply.  
“Who’s life is this?” Aria asked out loud to her empty house.  
Picking up her phone she contemplated contacting her friend Megan to have someone else’s opinion or in the very least someone to squeal with. Texting her to see if she was still awake, she smirked when Megan replied. ‘It’s only midnight. What am I an old lady?’  
‘Not old. Mature.’  
‘Fuck you…. what’s up?’  
‘I went on a date tonight.’  
Her phone rang instantly, making her chuckle. Picking up, she heard Megan demand instantly, “Tell me everything.”  
Laughing, Aria confessed, “It was kinda with a…. famous person.”  
“Are you serious? Do I know them?”  
“Probably. Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She screeched over the phone. “You went on a date with Negan! Why didn’t you tell me before?! Holy shitsnacks, how did you pull that off?!”  
“They came into the restaurant.”  
“They?”  
“Norman and Jeff came in and later Jeff came back and asked me out. Oh my god it was so funny.” She went on to explain the entire lost and found trope, as well as the date. Megan squealed just as much as Aria had when Jeffrey left her house.  
“So when are you seeing him again?”  
“He’s going out of town for a few days. Probably after that.”  
“That’s fucking awesome. Oh my god. I can’t believe it. You have to introduce me.”  
“If we see each other again I’ll work it out.”  
“Why wouldn’t you?”  
“Oh I don’t know. He’s famous as fuck and off to LA the land of models with fake tits. He’s got waaaaay better options.”  
“Well that’s bullshit and you know it.”  
“How’s that bullshit?”  
“Because you’re young and beautiful. You have your own damn business that’s doing amazing FYI. You’re funny and sweet. You have so many damn good qualities it’s ridiculous. If he’s as great as you said he was, he’ll ask you out again in no time. I mean goddamn have you watched him on Walking Dead. I’d kill to have that sexy as fuck man kissing me.”  
“Maybe I should watch the show?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s better you haven’t, I bet he likes that you don’t treat him like royalty.”  
“Yeah far from it. I’m kind of a bitch.”  
“No you aren’t. You’re sarcastic and hilarious.”  
Arias phone beeped and she saw another call coming in. “I gotta go I’m getting another call, it might be Javie. Talk to you later?”  
“Definitely. And give Jeffie a sloppy kiss for me.”  
“By bitch.”  
“Night, night Hooker.”  
“Hello?” Aria asked after switching lines. A throat cleared and the deep voice she’d enjoyed all night asked, “I didn’t wake you did I?”  
“Nope. What’s up? Did you forget your imaginary hat again?”  
His laugh echoed from the little phone speaker and he replied, “No darlin’. I didn’t forget my imaginary hat.”  
“Well that’s good because I’m seriously considering pretending to staple it to your damn head.”  
Snorting, Jeffrey chuckled again and sighed. “You’re a funny girl you know that?”  
“Thank you. Now I thought you were driving to Atlanta?”  
“I am. You’re on speaker phone.”  
“Are you alone?”  
“My assistants here. Say “hi” to Craig.“  
“Hello, Craig.”  
“Good evening Ma'am.”  
“Oh Jesus. Do I sound that old because just so you know Jeff’s the one with graying hair, not me.”  
“Hey now, are you calling me old?”  
“More like a silver fox.”  
Another laughed echoed and Jeffrey commented, “You see what I mean?”  
“Oh god have you been talking about me?”  
“Only good stuff dollface.” He replied before adding, “look I wanted to call and ask and I know you’ll probably say no but I wanted to offer it. Just in case, I mean.. I’d hate to not and then-..”  
“Jeff, spit it the fuck out.”  
“I was thinking I could fly you out to LA for a couple days. For the con.”  
“Oh.” She replied, chewing her lip in thought before answering, “as much as I would love too, I really can’t with just coming back. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey don’t be sorry. It was a longshot. I just… I enjoyed our time together and was feeling greedy.” He replied with a gruff laugh, Aria pictured him smiling bashfully.  
“Well, you’ll be back soon right?” she offered, her voice hesitant.  
“It’s looking like four days in LA and then a quick trip to New York for Norman’s new gallery opening.”  
“That’s fun.”  
“It should be. You could come to that if you want.”  
“Jeff.”  
“I know, I know.” He chuckled, before sighing deeply in resignation.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, like I said I was feeling greedy. Anyways I’ll be back in six days.”  
“Okay. Well, when you get back I’ll cook dinner.”  
“Well that’s an offer I can’t resist.”  
“Good. Now I’m going to bed. Text when you get time.”  
“Will do sweetheart.” He replied, before adding. “Don’t work too hard.”  
“Yeah right. I’m not sure there’s any other way.”  
“Ditto. Good night Aria.”  
“Safe travels, Jeff.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
"Okay boss lady." Javier announced, smacking his hand onto the counter. "Tell me all about your date with Fuckhot McHotty or I'm vetoing the carrot soup.” Glaring at him, Aria grumbled, "First off, that soup is fucking amazing and you have no goddamn say. Second, it's none of your goddamn business."  
"Come on Ari." He whined, complete with a foot stomp that would make a two year old jealous.  
"Fine." She whined mockingly back her nose wrinkled in irritation. "We went on a date. He's a very handsome, charming man. And yes we will be seeing each other again."  
"How good in bed is he?" Javier asked with a flirty smile. Rolling her eyes, Aria replied, "I'm not dignifying that with an answer."  
"Fine. Where'd you go with this handsome charming man?"  
"He took me on his bike to the fair. We rode some rides, ate some junk food. It was fun."  
"Please tell me you got to kiss him at least. That fuckers mouth. Mm, mm, mm." He ended the sentence with a unbelieving head shake, his gaze to the heavens above.  
Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "We may have kissed. He's very good at it."  
Laughing, Javier grinned widely, "So he asked you out again already?"  
"He's traveling some this weekend but when he get back we're having dinner."  
"You're cooking aren't you?"  
"I enjoy cooking and I figure he took me out the first date, I'll handle the second."  
Grinning like a maniac, Javier bounced on the balls of his feet, "This is so fucking exciting. You have to take me to one of those after parties. I have to meet Michonne. She's so fucking badass."  
"I don't know who that is and we've gone on one date. Calm down, there isn't a wedding reception planned just yet.” She spoke dryly, her throat tightening at the words and images.

‘What the fuck?’ She scoffed inwardly while mentally slapping herself silly.

"She’s fucking awesome and he'd be crazy not to keep you around. You're successful and cute." Javier continued without noticing her inner turmoil.  
Rolling her eyes, Aria tried to keep the excitement at bay but could stop the smile curling her lips. Javier smirked and teased, "You're totally downplaying the kiss. I bet it was as hot as fuck."  
"Yes, okay! It was fucking amazing.” Aria exclaimed but pointed at him sharply, “Now this shit stays between us. Don't tell anyone else. I don't know what kind of privacy he wants about this."  
Huffing out a breath, he replied, "I have to tell Cheryl. She'll shit a brick if she finds out I didn't tell her.”  
"If you tell that motormouth the story will be on the goddamn tabloids in the supermarket. Don't, not until I know where this is going." Aria demanded, her eyes drilling into him. “As your friend, not your boss. Please.”  
"Fine." He grumbled, pulling on his coat. "But you need to find out because I can only keep a juicy fucking secret like this for so long. It's physically impossible to do. I'll explode.”

The dinner service went smoothly, cooking and plating taking Aria’s mind off the handsome devil consuming her thoughts. She kept imagining the way he looked propped above her on the sofa, his wide shoulders and strong arms. Jeffrey’s tongue was fiendish and hands sinful, he was addicting.  
Aria had never felt such heat with someone. She'd never wanted to tear off a man's clothes and ride him like a bronco before.  
Of course she'd been with men, a handful or so but nothing was ever so desperate and wanting. It was new and consuming, she was nervous but excited to see what would happen. They both had demanding schedules and his life was nothing like hers but for some reason they gelled with each other. Aria couldn't wait to hear from him again and she spent most of her night daydreaming about what she would cook for him when he returned and how long it would take for him to tear off her clothes.

* * *

 

Jeffrey was exhausted by the time the conventions first day was over. He worked the circuits and talked to reporters as well as fans. He enjoyed himself but for the first time since starting Walking Dead, he was more than excited to be finished. He wanted to get back to Georgia and to a certain little brunette. Jeffrey hadn't expected to like Aria as much as he did but after spending the evening at the fair with her, she was all he could think about. It started when he stopped by her restaurant to ask her out. He saw the passion she had for her craft, the thoughtfulness and drive. She was passionate and Jeffrey was drawn to it. He wanted to be with someone with such ambition. It was addicting. She was addicting.

  
"Hey, Fuckface." A voice carried down the hallway, interrupting thoughts about the petite woman. Turning around, Jeffrey grinned as Norman sauntered towards him. "What the fuck? You aren't going to the party?"

"I'm beat man." Jeffrey replied, giving Norman a bro hug before strolling down the hallway. Snorting, Norman bumped his shoulder and joked, "you old fuck."  
"Fuck you!" Jeffrey chuckled, shaking his head. "Were basically the same goddam age dumbass."  
"You act older, bro. What're you gonna do? Go back and sleep?"  
"Probably." He replied, swallowing through a nervous lump in his throat. What he wanted to do was talk to a certain little brunette with a sinful mouth and soft curves.  
"You sound weird. What're you hiding?"  
Sighing, Jeffrey scrubbed his jaw and muttered, "thought I'd call Aria. It's not too late there."  
"Holy shit. One date and you're whooped."  
"First off, I'm not fucking whooped because I wanna talk to a beautiful woman and second, you didn't go out with her so you don't know how fucking awesome she is." Jeffrey informed, a smug smile curling his lips as Norman glared at him.  
"I would fucking know if you hadn't gone behind my back and asked her out."  
"Hey man, all's fair in love and war."  
"Fucker."  
"Damn right I'm gonna fuck 'er."  
Laughing gruffly, Norman gave him a sly grin and rasped, "Text me if you change your mind and tell that little hottie hello."  
"Will do." Jeffrey laughed, bumping his fist against Norman’s before strolling into his suite. Kicking off his shoes and tugging off his clothes, Jeffrey showered and changed into sweatpants and t-shirt. After stuffing a protein bar down, he picked up his cellphone and texted Aria.  
'You better not be at work little girl.'  
'Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it BIG guy?'  
Snorting, he grinned at the message and called her. When she picked up he replied to her question. "I'll put you over my knee, sweet cheeks."  
Her laugh rung out over the phone and she replied coyly, "Promises, promises."  
"Oooh doll. You're gonna get it when I get back."  
He could practically hear her smile, the woman laughing lightly on the other side of the line. Jeffrey could hear movement in the background and the shuffling of pans.  
"Are cooking right now?"  
"Yep. I'm making a few of my test dishes."  
"Tell me about them."  
"The first is roasted baby carrots and pearl onions with stuffed quail. The second is grassfed angus beef sliders with spring veggies. I'm trying to get the fat ratios right for the burgers. The ground I got is too fatty and I need to cut in some leaner protein. I want them juicy but these fuckers are sopping messes."  
Jeffrey laughed, leaning against the headboard and offered, "I'm all for a sopping, juicy mess."  
"Of course you are pervert."  
"Hey! I was talking about burgers."  
"Riiight." She deadpanned before moaning and chewing into the phone.  
"You know its cruel and usual punishment to hear you eating some fucking awesome burger while choking down a protein bar for dinner."  
"Jesus. Get something else. Don't you have room service?"  
"Didn't want to bother."  
"You need to eat real food Jeff."  
"I like when you say my name." he drawled, his thumb brushing across his lip while picturing her below him on the sofa.  
"Don't change the subject. Jeff."  
"Fine I'll order something." He concede with a put out sigh, pulling the menu from the nightstand.  
"Norman wanted me to go to the after party." He told her after ordering food.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Tired as fuck and... I wanted to call you."  
"Don't miss out to talk to little ol' me. I'm not as entertaining as a LA party."  
"No you're not, you're more entertaining than a shitty LA party." He commented before asking, "do you have your laptop handy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wanna Skype while I wait for food?"  
"Sure let me clean up my mess and I'll call you."

* * *

 

Aria was frantically tidying her hair and making sure she didn't have burger grease all over her face. After a thorough brushing and washing, Aria grabbed her laptop and set it up on the long metal countertop. She sat on one of the barstools, her fingers clutching the seat anxiously as the laptop dialed his number. The screen popped open and his smiling face lit up at the sight of her, his dimples still showing through the salt and pepper beard.

"Well hello, beautiful." He rasped, his voice hoarse from talking to people all day.

Blushing at his comment, Aria rolled her eyes and murmured, "Flirt."  
"Just speaking the truth babydoll." He replied, his nose scrunched up in the adorable way he did when being playful. "You’re in the kitchen still?"  
"Yeah I have a soup on for tomorrow."  
"What kind?"  
"Carrot. It sounds gross I know but it goes really well with my smoked duck."  
"Never had carrot soup but I'm willing to try anything you cook."  
"Good because I'm constantly experimenting. I need a guinea pig."  
"You saying you'll keep me around?" he asked with a crooked grin.  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"If you take me for another ride on your bike. My car was way too boring this morning."  
Laughing with his head thrown back, Jeffrey grinned widely at her and drawled, "Darlin' I will take you anywhere, anytime on the back of my bike. It was nice riding with someone. Especially all wrapped around me."  
Blushing even further, Aria bit her lip to contain the giant smile but couldn't hold it. Jeffrey smile seemed to widen as she grinned back at him.  
"I miss you doll." He confessed, his expression turning slightly bashful as he scratched his temple.  
"You barely know me Jeff."  
"I know enough to know, I'm missing out by being here instead of there."  
"You always such a sweet talker?"  
"Yes and no. I'm a flirt and I can smooth talk people into things but... I mean every word I say to you. I like you a lot and I wanna spend a lot more time with you."  
A knock on the door had Jeffrey saying, "hold on that's dinner."  
Aria watched him get up, seeing his low riding sweatpants and clinging tshirt. Closing her eyes a moment to burned the image into her memory for later. 'Holy fuck.' She moaned inwardly at the sliver of bare skin by his hip. Blinking away the image, she watched as he brought back a tray and plopped down on the bed. Whipping the cover off his plate dramatically, he showed off the burger he ordered.  
"Looks satisfactory but I'll make you a better one when you get back."  
"I'll hold you to that babycakes. Do you mind if I eat in front of you?"  
"Of course not. I'm used to watching people eat. I do it all the time to look for reactions."  
"That's weird you know." He offered before biting into the large burger, his eyebrow cocked teasingly. Aria swallowed thickly as she watched him lick his lips and then fingers as ketchup dripped everywhere.  
"Too much ketchup." She commented, her head cocked to the side as he chewed.  
"Definitely." He replied, nodding while showing her the bottom. "buns all soggy because of it."  
"They should've put it on the side to prevent that. Is that fucking iceberg lettuce?"  
"You sound so offended."  
"I am. They could at least use a mircrogreen or romaine. What fancy as fuck hotel is that?"  
"Who said it's fancy?"  
"Ummm Mr Movie Star, I'm pretty sure they set you up in nice digs."  
"It's nothing spectacular. Just a Hilton."  
"Well they need to revamp their menu and get a better head chef. I'd kick Javier in the testicles if he put iceberg lettuce in my damn refrigerator, let alone served it."  
"Easy doll. Don't get all worked up... although your cheeks turn a sexy pink when your mad. Kinda like the other night." He rasped, his tongue swiping across bottom lip while smirking. "You know on your couch. You were all kinds of rosy.”  
Blushing even further she huffed out a breath when he laughed at her. "Stop."  
"What?"  
"Making me blush like some teenage girl."  
"I can't help that you're so damn adorable when you do."  
"Suck up."  
"Is it working?"  
"Definitely."  
Jeffrey grinned, pushing his plate aside and watching her work at the stove. Aria kept laughing whenever she glanced at the laptop because he was leaning forward to see what she was doing.  
"I'm not that interesting Jeff."  
"You're enthralling."  
"Oh my god, stop. You're too smooth."  
"Only with you apparently."  
"Lies." She commented, tasting the soup and moaning. "Oh that's good."  
"I wanna taste it." Jeffrey pouted, his mouth downturned and eyes sad.  
"I bet you wanna taste it." She flirted, her lips quirking as he smiled slyly back at her.  
"Oh fuck doll, you have no idea how bad wanna taste it." He growled, biting his lip while undressing her with his eyes. "You always such a flirt sweetheart?”  
"Only with you apparently." She repeated his words, quirking her lip. "Truthfully can't remember a time I did flirt."

"Well, I am goddamn grateful to be on the receiving end of you're budding habit." He drawled, stretching out on his side, his head propped on his hand. "So this second date, does you cooking me dinner count because I can't wait for our third date."  
"Still focused on my super hero costume huh?"  
"Hell fucking yeah. Gimme a hint, what's it like? Does it involve latex?”  
Snorting, Aria crossed her arms and replied, "No spoilers. I don't wanna ruin the finale."

Laughing gruffly, his nose crinkled in that appealing way of his. "Fair enough. I'll wait but you better be prepared for me because I got a feeling I'm gonna tear it off of you."

"Jesus." She gasped, her cheeks heating as she repeated words from the other day. "You're dangerous Mr. Morgan."

Grinning, while giving her a playful wink he replied, "You sweetheart, are just as dangerous. You're all I think about right now."  
"I'm sorry." She apologized , her mouth frowning at the idea she was a distraction.  
"I'm not.. best thing that's happened to me in a long fucking while."  
Aria smiled shyly at him and asked, "When will you be back?"  
"Wednesday evening at the latest." He replied, rubbing his face roughly.  
"Get some sleep. You're gonna make yourself sick."  
"Yeah. I'm on fumes right now."  
"I'll text you tomorrow sometime."  
"Good." He rasped, his lips curling up sleepily. "You go home now, alright? You need sleep once in awhile too."  
"I'm heading out now. Sleep well Jeff."  
"You too sweetheart."

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Stretching out on the large bed, Jeffrey tried to fall asleep but he kept running over conversations with Aria and picturing her quirking smile and bright eyes. He adored her laugh, the way she threw her head back and didn't bother suppressing the adorable snort. She was completely real, at least from what he knew about her.

On the next date, Jeffrey was determined to learn more about her and keep his mouth and hands to himself, at least until after dinner. They needed to get to know each other. He wanted to know more about her past and family, he wanted to know what her hopes and dreams were for her career. Aria was driven and he wouldn't be surprised if she had more plans in the works for her restaurant and craft.

Growling in frustration, Jeffrey looked down at his groin. The incessant hard-on he had while speaking to her over Skype had yet to recede, the woman's pouty lips and sparkling eyes igniting a heat in his shorts that wouldn't leave without proper attention.

Sliding a large hand down his stomach, Jeffrey gripped himself through the boxer briefs. Groaning at the pressure and the throbbing it caused, he peeled off the cotton and began a slow stroke. His eyes fluttered closed and he pictured Aria’s delicate hand manipulating the thick girth rather than his rough skin. Her palm would be silky but her grip strong, agile fingers curling and squeezing the tip.

"Mother of fuck." He grunted, as his head swelled at the thought of her pink lips wrapped tightly around it. Jeffrey wanted to slide deep into her mouth to feel her soft tongue and constricting throat. She'd moan around his hot flesh, her wide eyes begging him for more.

"Goddamn doll." Jeffrey murmured while thrust his hips off the bed, into his tightening fist when the images flashed to her riding him wildly. She'd sit on his lap, her soft curvy tits bouncing as he bucked from below. Aria would bite her swollen lips, her eyes wanton as he plunged into her, his thick cock spreading her open.

"Yeah... take it." he gasped, his head thrown back as he pictured her laying on her back, her legs parted widely and her eyes begging him.

'Fuck me, Jeff.' She'd plead, her nails digging into his hips as she yanked him into her thighs. 'Please fuck me.'

Jeffrey groaned deeply as images of her clawing the sheets and biting her pillow flashed behind his eyes in rapid succession. He wanted to impale her with his dick and fingers, eat her whole and lick up the leftovers. He wanted to spread her lips and fuck her with his tongue and teeth. Consume every soft pink fold and suck her little swollen nub into his mouth. Aria probably tasted like sweet musky honey, her taste would coat his tongue and wet his beard. God how he wanted to grind his face between her supple thighs until her voice broke from screaming his name.

  
"Fuck. Fuck." He moaned, his hips lifting off the bed and into his frantically pumping fist. "Ari. Fuckin’ hell.”

With one last thrust from the bed, Jeffrey came hard and fast all over his hand and stomach. A hissed breath through clenched teeth, followed by a deep satisfied groan filled the room. His limbs felt like went noodles, the tingling from his release spreading down his legs and arms.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He huffed out, his hand grabbing a stray towel to clean up. Flopping back onto the bed, Jeffrey felt a smile tug at his lips as relaxation settled over him like a warm blanket. What he wouldn't give to be able to roll over and see the tiny brunette exhausted and satisfied next to him with tussled hair and an equally relaxed smile.

 

* * *

 

"I swear to Christ Javie, if you forgot to order more scallops for the weekend I'm going to throttle you!" Aria threatened from the walk in cooler as the door open.

"Fuck doll, every time I walk in here, you're threatening the poor guy." A voice rasped from over her shoulder.

Spinning around she found Jeffrey leaning against a metal shelf of produce, his large shoulders wrapped in leather and long legs in worn denim. His dark rimmed glasses framed his amused eyes as a coy smirk curled his lips.

Setting a box aside, Aria approached him with a grin. "What're you doing back? I thought your flight was tomorrow morning."

Shrugging while flashing her an embarrassed smile, Jeffrey confessed, "I didn't wanna wait."

Biting her lip through a giddy smile, Aria sided up to him and curled her hand into the front of his jacket. Pulling him closer she peered up at him and murmured, "Well I'm happy you're so impatient, now fucking kiss me already."

Jeffrey's hands didn't hesitate to cup her face and hold her neck, his mouth joining hers instantly. Turning them around, he pressed her into the ice-cold wall causing her to squeal into his mouth before giggling.

"Cold." She muttered before digging her hands into his hair and opening her mouth greedily to his tongue. They kissed like teenagers, hands and mouths touching and kissing anything in reach.

"Fuck. I missed you doll. How's that possible?" He rasped, dipping his head into her neck to suck a tantalizing path behind her ear. "Just met you and feels like I can't get enough."

"I missed you too." She replied, her hands sliding along his waist dipping her fingers below the worn cotton t-shirt. "And I'd like to tear your clothes off right now."

Growling into her neck, Jeffrey sucked and licked his way back to her mouth, devouring her as if needing her moans to survive.

"Hey boss lady-." Javier voice broke the heady trance, his words fading off as he caught sight of the two entangled inside the refrigerator. "Oh..... oh my god."

Aria snorted, pulling back with blushing cheeks as Jeffrey subtly adjusted the giant problem in his pants. Clearing his throat awkwardly he flashed Javier a friendly grin and offered, "How's it going Javier?"

"Uhhhhh." The sous-chef mumbled, his wide eyes drifting back and forth between the two before muttering, "Great.. um so boss, service is about to start."

Clearing her throat, Aria tucked loosened hair behind her ear and asked, "Scallops?"

"Top shelf on the right."

Glaring at him she muttered, "Did you put it out of my reach to fuck with me?"

"Obviously." Javier replied with a grin before turning his attention back to Jeffrey. "Sooooo I guess I'll be seeing you around huh?"

Jeffrey smiled widely, his dimples showing as he joked, "As long as Aria isn't arrested for murdering you."

"Which is highly possible." Aria retorted dryly, standing on her tiptoes to reach the box. Jeffrey pulled it down without any hassle, flashing her a sly grin when she pouted. "Aww don't pout darlin' I like little people."

"Fuck off!" She snapped without any bite, her lips twitching. "Smartass.”

Kissing her temple, Jeffrey brought the box out of the cooler and set in onto the countertop. Aria noticed a few of the servers hovering in the doorway looking at the tall dark and handsome man smirking at her. Rolling her eyes she asked, “You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Not if I’m eating alone.” He muttered, stepping in closer to speak low and deep. “Was thinkin’ I’d stop and see you now, maybe come back later once you close up.”

“Sounds good.” She replied, flicking her eyes to the servers pretending not to watch. “Don’t you have tables to set?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“They’re all done.” Cheryl replied with a grin, her body practically vibrating with excitement.

“Well find something else to do, Jesus.” Aria ordered, her mouth scowled and irritated.

After they left, Aria leaned into his chest and stretched her neck up to kiss him once more. Jeffrey framed her face and kissed her slow and deep, his whiskers tickling her nose and cheeks.

“I’ll come back soon.” He rasped against her lips. “I’m gonna take my luggage home and clean up.”

“You came straight here?”

“Told you… I missed you.”

Blushing at the man, Aria pushed him towards the doorway. “Go on now. You’re distracting me with all your smooth talk.”

“Sure it’s the talking and not the kissing?”

“See. Smooth talker.” She laughed, her lips quirked to the side. “I’ll see you later, player.”

“Til’ later beautiful.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Aria pulled off her chef coat and dug through the closet in her office for a change of clothes. Her shirt was sweaty and she felt overall disgusting from being behind a stove all day. Jeffrey was going to be there any moment and she would rather wear a potato sack than the t-shirt sticking to her back.

"Ah hah!" She exclaimed finding a fairly unwrinkled shirt with her restaurant’s logo on it. Yanking off her shirt, she washed up quickly in the staff bathroom and changed into the fresh tee. She couldn't do anything about her black chef pants, the splash of something on her thigh making her grimace.

"All well." She muttered, heading into the kitchen to whip them up some leftovers from the service. Spooning the last of the carrot soup into a shallow bowl, topping it off with smoked duck and chopped herbs, Aria heard the knock on the front door. Smiling widely, she set the dish down on the counter and headed out to let Jeffrey in.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, a black hoodie over an old misfits t-shirt. Aria smirked at the beanie he wore and decided Jeffrey out of leather was just as fucking handsome.

"Hey there beautiful." He rasped before kissing temple and pulling her into a body warming hug. Aria took in a deep breath as he rocked them back and forth while nuzzling it her hair.

"Mmm. You're an excellent hugger." She commented, as they pulled apart, the compliment making Jeffrey grin smugly.

"Thanks darlin'."

Rolling her eyes playfully, she motioned to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Always."

Taking the spread of different dishes to the comfiest of booths, Aria grabbed a bottle of wine from the service counter. Jeffrey took it from her and poured them both a glass.

"Everything looks amazing sweetheart." He leaned towards her, kissing her cheek. "Tell me about 'em."

Aria explained each dish while they ate, Jeffrey moaning through bites making her laugh.

"You're a fucking goofball." She chuckled at his over the top compliments.

"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a dimpled grin. "Just telling you how it is sweetpea."

Blushing at his pet name, Aria replied, "I'm happy you're enjoying everything."

"So this is all on the new menu?"

"Yep." She nodded, sinking into the booth with a pleased smile. "I think this is my best spring."

"I can only compare it to other places fares and you my dear are heads above the rest." He drawled with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he teased, "Despite how petite you may be."

She couldn't even be bitter about the quip when he wrinkled his nose and grinned his bright smile at her. ‘Handsome fucker.’ She thought wryly.

"You're the worst." She scoffed, suppressing a grin as she glared mockingly. Jeffrey bellowed, his head thrown back as he replied. "Oh darlin', shit you're a riot."

Their laughter died down and they found themselves staring silently at each other. Aria felt a flush bloom across her chest and up her neck, her cheeks turning rosy under his hooded stare. He was eating her whole with those bedroom eyes and she was enjoying every second of it.

"You are so goddam beautiful. You know that?" He stated, his voice low and as rough as asphalt. A cadence only developed by a bad habit of cigarettes and stiff drinks. She adored it and wanted it rasped into her ear.

Smirking, Aria sipped her wine and cocked her eyebrow. "I think you've mentioned it before.”

Chuckling lowly, Jeffrey drummed his fingers on the back of the booth in thought, his tongue darting across his bottom lip. As he continued to look her over, he cocked his head to the side and rasped, "I wanna know more about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Anything... Everything. Where’re you from?”

"Umm. Well, I was born in Nevada outside of Vegas. I hated it. It always felt dead to me, everything being brown and covered in dirt and sand. We were poor, my dad was a janitor at the grade school and my mom fed me canned crap and fast food." Her nose was wrinkled is disgust. "I was starved for something but I didn't know what."

"That's how you got interested in cooking?"

"Sorta yeah. I decided at sixteen I was done with high school so I took the GED and took off. My parents weren't too concerned with me so I travelled. I wanted to go somewhere that had everything I could ever want, so I took a greyhound to New York. The melting pot or so I read about. And of course I met a guy, fell in love and we found ourselves on a plane to Amsterdam where he promptly dumped me.”

“What an asshole.” Jeffrey scoffed, with his long arm on the back of the booth he leaned closer as she spoke. His fingers played with a lock of her hair, twirling it between two. Swallowing thickly, she fought the urge to turn her head and kiss the tan skin below his watch. Aria wanted to lick a path up the side of his long neck and bite his jaw bone while fisting his hair. She could almost taste his salty skin on her tongue.

Clearing her throat she continued, “Total douchbag. Anyways, I was eighteen and stranded in a foreign country by myself. I just became this vagabond working in different restaurants under the table to travel and feed myself. I figured out real soon that I had a passion for food so I tried to learn everything I could about running a kitchen."

Jeffrey grinned at the knowledge, his eyes bright. "I never would've fucking pictured you traveling like that."

"Why?"

"Because you're a planner."

Rolling her eyes she muttered, "I was young, dumb and out of choices."

"Tell me more." He replied, biting his lip in anticipation. "Where'd you go? What’d you learn?"

"I learned how to get pissed in England.” She spoke with a laugh as Jeffrey joined her. “In Paris an old baker named Louis taught me how to make a proper beignet and the best loaf of crusty sourdough you'll ever taste. I bicycled through Italy and tasted every kind of pasta and wine ever created. About five years passed with me never settling down until I ended up on a flight back to New York. I wanted to be back in the states."

Sipping his wine, Jeffrey asked, "Homesick?"

"Maybe in a way. I mean I’d been to a lot of places but I wanted to be back in America. I worked in New York under different head chefs. Many different kinds of restaurants from highscale French to mom and pop pizzerias. I paid my dues with literal blood, sweat and tears." Snorting she offered, "if you think I'm tough on Javier you should've seen some of the shit I put up with. All five foot two of me."

"Don't forget the half." He rasped with a grin, his eyes twinkling.

"And a half." She repeated with a smirk. "These macho assholes tried to stomp all over me. Like making the new girl break was sport or something. I had one boss make me work all night cleaning all seven ovens with a toothbrush and then was made to work on the line at open."

"Jesus." Jeffrey scoffed, "what a dickhole."

"Yeah that wasn't fun." She muttered, finishing off her glass of red wine before Jeffrey refilled it with a grin.

"You getting me drunk?" She murmured, her eyes twinkling in humor.

  
"Just keeping your tongue wet darlin'." He drawled, a smile tugging on the corner of his lip.

"Tell me all about you.”

"Don't say you haven't googled me."

"I haven't." She confessed with a shrug, "I figured if you want me to know, you'll tell me."

Jeffrey's mouth parted and he stared at her for a long moment before he shook his head in disbelief. "You are one of a fucking kind doll."

"I'm not saying I don't know stuff, I mean fucking Javier and Cheryl are like walking tabloids. They tried to give me the low down. I stopped them but some things made it to my ears."

"Like what?"

"That you're quite a ladies man." She offered with a smile, her eyebrow cocked high.

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes but Aria could see his ears turning pink. "No more than the next man."

Cutting him a break, Aria replied, "Like I said. I mostly didn't listen and what I heard, I took with a grain of salt. I'm an open person, I don't really hide who I am or what I've done. I like to keep company with like minded people. I'm just hoping you'll be one of them."

Jeffrey smiled easily at her, his expression genuinely pleased. "I would be the happiest fuck alive to keep company with you sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

 

He tried to keep his hands and mouth away from her but it was impossible when she smiled at him with those pouty fucking lips. Jeffrey couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into his lap, her legs straddling his hips as they made out desperately.

"Fuck doll." He huffed, when she pulled away to kiss his neck, his hands tightening on her hips as she rolled them against his pocket rocket. "Gonna make me blow if you keep grinding my dick like that."

"Maybe I wanna make you blow." She breathed into his ear before sucking his lobe into her hot mouth, her hands buried in his hair.

"Mother of fuck." He groaned, thrusting off the seat into her spread thighs. "Darlin, I'm gonna tear your clothes off if we keep up at this rate."

"If we count our Skype calls as one date, we can call this our third.” She murmured, her lips quirked to the side as the words sunk into Jeffrey’s lust addled brain. Smiling slowly, his hands slid up and down her thighs and he drawled, “You wearin’ you’re superhero costume under here.”

Aria laughed, her head thrown back and she offered, “Truthfully, at the moment I am not.”

“Well that’s un-fucking-acceptable.” He grunted, his face trying to pull of disappointment but failing miserably. How could he be disappointed when he had a stunner in his lap?

Snorting, Aria leaned forward and kissed him slow and deep, her tongue stroking and curling with his. Whispering against his lips, Aria confessed, “There’s no costume but I am naked underneath if that makes up for it.”

Jeffrey couldn’t stop from grabbing her ass and rutting up into her core, the man desperate to bury himself deep inside her fluttering walls.

“I swear to Christ.” He rasped, nuzzling into her neck and behind her ear. “You get me hotter than fuck.”

“I think we should move this party somewhere else.” She murmured, peering down at him as his hands gripped her narrow waist.

“Oh yeah? Where too?” Jeffrey asked hoarsely, his eyes trailing over her swollen lips and mussed hair.

“My place’s very close.” Aria replied, her lips pulling into a crooked smile.

“Fuck yeah it is.” He grunted, motioning to the table of dishes. “We gotta clean up first.”

“Fuck it. I’ll do it in the morning. I gotta grab my bag.” She replied, sliding from his lap while tugging on his hand.

“You in a hurry babydoll?” he asked with a chuckle, his long legs unfolding from the booth. Aria smirked back at him while pulling him to the back of the restaurant to grab her things. “You want to take a leisurely stroll or do you wanna go to my place and fuck?”

Jeffrey wasn’t sure if his eyes could get any wider as the words spilled from her pretty fucking mouth. “You keep talking like that and we won’t make it to the fucking bike, let alone your bed.”

“Who said anything about needing a bed?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Leaving her car at the restaurant, the couple rode to her place making the normally ten minute drive in under five. Aria couldn’t keep the grin off her face as Jeffrey all but dragged her up the walkway and into her condo. The door slammed shut and the lock was flipped before the towering man crowed her into the wall. His hands and mouth were everywhere it seemed, that sinful tongue rasping dirty fucking nothings into her ear.

“You want me to nail you to this wall babygirl?” He asked, his breath panted against her neck as he lifted her leg above his hip. His thick thigh pressed between hers, the course denim dragging a delicious friction against her clit  
“Fuck. Jeff.” She moaned as his hands squeezed her ass while he rut into her. “Anywhere. Everywhere.” Aria gasped before she was hauled up and wrapped around his body, the man carrying her blindly towards the living room while devouring her mouth.

He sat on the sofa with his legs spread wide, Aria grinding on his lap as he yanked her shirt off. The feral growl he emitted at the sight of her breasts spilling from black lace had Aria’s core clenching with anticipation. She wanted him buried six feet deep inside of her.  
“Fuckin’ perfect, ” He moaned while sitting forward to bury his face in her tits. His large hands squeezed them as his tongue lavished her cleavage in attention, his teeth pulling on her nipples through the brassier.  
“Fuuuuuuck.” Aria groaned as he yanked the flimsy garment from her chest, tossing it aside. She buried her hands in his thick dark hair, pressing his mouth into her breasts as he sucked the puckered tips red.  
“God-fucking-damn doll.” Jeffrey cursed as she slid her hand between them to squeeze the throbbing heat in his jeans. “Gonna bury that in you real soon darlin’.”  
“Now.” She growled back, her hands stroking him through the rough denim. “I want it now.”  
“Soon, baby girl.” He replied, flipping her onto her back as he pulled away to undress. Standing above her, Jeffrey pulled off his shirt and slowly unbuckled his belt. Aria squeezed her thighs together when he stood there in nothing but boxer briefs.

Placing a knee on the cushion between her legs, Jeffrey kissed her while his hands worked on removing her pants. With a quick tug, Aria found herself completely naked below Jeffrey Dean Motherfucking Morgan.  
She couldn’t even stop the giggle from escaping as he growled at the sight of her. His eyes rose to hers and he rasped, “you laughin’ at me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t give me a complex doll. I haven’t even started yet.”  
“I’m just… surprised that I’m naked below you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re, you and I’m, me.”  
“This because of what I do for living?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Well just so you know… I’m pretty fucking surprised that you’re naked below me?”  
“Why? I’m just some girl.”  
“You may be many things but just some girl, ain’t one of them.” He replied gravelly, his eyes tracing every curve and dip of her feminine shape. “You’re fucking gorgeous. Now no more laughing or else…”  
“What’re you gonna do?” She asked coyly, her lip bitten between her teeth as she watched him hover above her.

Jeffrey’s smile widened slowly, his gaze dropped down her body before raising back to her meet her eyes. “I’m gonna bury my face between those sexy thighs until you apologize for giving me a complex.”

Heat bloomed between her legs, flooding her core with dampening arousal. Nodding slowly she murmured, “Well you better get started because I’m getting the urge to giggle again.”

Smirking at her, Jeffrey slowly lifted her foot from the sofa and set it on his shoulder. Turning his head to the side while still keeping eye contact, he sucked on the delicate bone of her ankle before slowly kissing his way up her calf. His tongue dipped behind her knee before he moved higher along her inner thigh. Aria’s breathing was rapid, her mouth parted as she watched with wide eyes.  
She could feel his hot, wet breath over her core as his hooded eyes were something close to ravenous. Pausing for a moment to make sure she was watching, Jeffrey dipped his head to drag a long stroke of his tongue up her slit before sucking a hot rhythm on her hood. The long drawn out moan that crawled its way out of her throat sounded foreign and feral.

“Mmm.” He moaned while burrowing his face into her folds, the vibrations of his growling adding to the overwhelming sensations of his tongue and whiskers.  
“Oh my god.” Aria gasped, her chest arching off the sofa as he buried his tongue inside her tight walls. Jeffrey seemed determined to fuck her senseless with his tongue before even attempting to plunge the steel hard dick she had ground against all evening, inside her. Burying her hands into his dark hair, Aria writhed below his talented tongue, her hips rolling into his face as he sucked a fast pattern.  
“Fuck yeah. Fuck my face, baby.” He growled, while sliding two fingers inside her, his breath heavy and hot on her stomach.  
“Jeff.” She shuddered violently as he crooked his fingers and sucked her into his mouth with no respite. His eyes were chunks of coal, his gaze consuming her as thoroughly as his mouth. Clutching the pillow and a fist full of her own hair, Aria shattered. Heat bloomed from her clenched walls as Jeffrey’s fingers seemed to pull the chord that strung her together. Black spots clouded her vision as she came harder than ever before in her life.  
Gasping for air, Aria reached down and raked her nails through his hair. “C’mere.” She demanded, pulling him towards her with hungry eyes. Jeffrey’s wet lips curled into a satisfied grin, his eyes just as dark but lively. Aria clutched his neck, her mouth sucking and licking his lips clean.  
“Fuck baby.” He moaned as she sunk her hand into his boxers. “God-fucking-damn.”  
The breathlessness of his voice made her smirk, her teeth nipping his bottom lip.  
“Fuck me Jeff.” She cooed, her tongue darting out to tease his. “I want you.”  
“You got me, sweetheart,” he drawled, pushing his boxers away and making quick work of rolling on a latex. Tugging her up his thighs, Jeffrey slung her legs over his forearms and slid his cock through her folds. Aria threw her head back when she felt how hot his dick was, moaning deeply and desperately. She was seconds from feeling him buried inside her and it wasn’t soon enough.  
“Fuck babygirl, you want it so bad, don’t you?” He teased her with the swollen head, pushing inside not nearly fast enough. Whining in frustration, Aria stared at him with wanton eyes and threatened. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna lose it.”  
Growling at her words, Jeffrey pushed himself in to the hilt with one shudder filled thrust.  
“Jesus motherfucking Christ.”  
“Oh my god.”  
Jeffrey leaned forward, the movement spreading her legs even further as they lay across his elbows. Pressing his forehead against hers, he murmured hoarsely. “You are. So fucking. Tight.”  
The only response she could summon was a gasping shudder as he pulled back completely before plunging back in. The shocking friction, combined with her recent orgasm had Aria clawing at his arms and the sofa. Her eyes flooded as another orgasm tore through her with no warning. Jeffrey increased his movements as he felt her walls seize around his cock, the man pushing himself in as she flexed and spasmed.  
“God you-.” He rasped, sucking on her tits as words failed him. Settling for showing her how good she felt, Jeffrey grabbed her ass and pushed and pulled her onto his cock. Aria had never felt anything like it, a man totally dominating her but doing it while still pleasing her. She bit her lip to hold back the total throat tearing moan as he thrust hard and fast while titling her pelvis just so. The head of his dick hit that perfect spot inside her to trigger her third and strongest release. Losing complete control of her body, she fell limp as he kissed her frantically. Wrapping her weak legs around his waist, Jeffrey rolled his hips slowly but deeply into her. He nuzzled into her neck and rasped filthy, yet sweet words into her ear.

“Fucking prettiest little pussy.” He growled, his thumb swiping across her hood as he ground his hips in circles. “Gonna cum again sweetpea. I fucking feel that little twat aching for it. Give it to me.”  
“Jeff.” She breathed, tears wetting the corners of her eyes. “I can’t. I can’t.”  
“Yeah you can babydoll.” He assured, his voice coarse and scratchy. “You’re my good girl, you’re gonna cum for daddy.”  
“Fuck.” She moaned at his filthy words, extending her neck to let him bite and suck on the flushed skin. Feeling him swell inside her, pushed Aria over the tumultuous ledge, both of them shattering in each other’s grasp. Jeffrey’s fingers dug into her waist and thighs, the man clutching her as his hips stuttered in an off kilter rhythm. His lungs sucking in air harshly as he pressed his sweaty temple into her breasts.  
“Holy hell.” He panted, a rough chuckle escaping his dry lips. “I think I’m paralyzed. I can’t feel my fucking legs.”  
Giggling, Aria peered up at him, her hands cupping his scruffy cheeks. She pulled him closer and kissed him so softly and sweetly it was an almost jolting contrast to the last frantic minutes of sex. Jeffrey moaned deeply, his hand holding her neck while brushing his thumb along her jaw and cheek.  
“You are fucking amazing.” She murmured against his lips, her cheeks flushing even further as he smiled down at her.  
“Well thank you, sweetheart.” He rasped, kissing her gently. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Slowly extracting themselves from her freshly christened sofa, Aria pulled Jeffrey towards her bedroom. He couldn’t help but smirk as she kicked clothing on the floor into her closet before shutting the door to the mess.   
“Not a word.” She muttered with twitching lips.   
“About what?” He asked with a grin, climbing onto her bed.

  
“Good boy.” She replied, giggling as he tugged her across the mattress to straddle him.

“I’m not done with you, you know.” Jeffrey commented, his large hands sliding up her thighs and hips, traveling along her ribs before brushing his thumbs across her nipples.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Oh fucking yeah.” He replied, cupping and massaging her tits while thrust upwards into her wet folds. They both moaned as he surprisingly quick recovery time had him half hard and on his way to full mast already. “Goddamn baby. You feel that? You drive me fucking crazy.”  
Rolling her hips, dragging herself along the soft, yet hard flesh, Aria leaned over to kiss him. Her tongue stoked a fire in his gut, the woman was an accelerant and his dick was licked with flames.   
“Fuck baby girl.” He moaned, his hands grasping anything near him as she continued to slid her wet slit against him. She was soaked and the longer he rubbed against her sensitive folds, the wetter she became.   
“Jeff.” She gasped as his large hands squeezed her ass tightly and thrust against her. “Condom?”  
“Fuck.” He groaned, the man forgetting to grab another latex. “My jeans.”  
“There’s some in my nightstand.”  
The very idea that she’d fucked someone else, let alone in that very bed, had him growling deeply, “they better be close to expiring.”  
Laughing, Aria stretched to reached for the drawer and pulled out the box missing only one foil package. Jeffrey couldn’t help but use the position to explore her body, his fingers following the delectable curve of her ass.

“They’re getting there and there’s only one missing if that tells you how often I do this.”  
“Until now, that box isn’t lasting the night.” He drawled, watching her tear the package open with a grin. “Gonna take care of me doll?”  
“Yes.” She purred while rocking back onto his thighs to stroking his dick, her hands sliding easily with her arousal coating his skin.   
“Fucking fuck.” Jeffrey groaned as her hand pumped and twisted a delicious rhythm on his cock, her tight fist causing him to lift his hips off the bed.   
“Good?”  
“Fucking phenomenal.” He grunted, as she rolled the latex over his pulsing head to the root. “Fucking ride me baby girl.”

Smirking at him, Aria rose up on her knees and slowly slid down his cock until her ass touched his lap. Their unanimous groans bounced of the bedroom walls, the couple both enjoying the new position.

  
“So goddam good doll.” Jeffrey gasped as she began to rise and fall on his dick, his hands clutching her curvy hips. “You’re so fucking tight I can’t take it.”  
“Want me to stop?” She asked with a smile, her eyes twinkling while swiveling her hips.   
“Not for a fucking second.” Jeffrey growled, plunging into her from below while gripping her neck. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Aria clutched his thighs while grinding herself in tight circles on his cock. The sight of her chest thrust out and mouth in a gaping moan, his large hand wrapped around her pale neck had Jeffrey losing control. Flipping them so quickly that Aria squealed, he grinned at her surprised eyes. “My turn.” He threatened, his eyes predatory as he trailed them over her naked body. “Hold on sweetpea.”

Plunging into her spasming walls, Jeffrey held her hands above her head and pinned her to the mattress. His hips snapped in between her spread thighs with sharp precision. If he hit a certain spot, her mouth would drop open and her eyes widened. She was stunning, a true beauty with her blown pupils and pink, freshly fucked cheeks. Jeffrey wanted live inside her, just eat and drink her all night and all day.

“Oh God.” She moaned, arching her neck to exposed the long pale column to him. Jeffrey used the opportunity to suck and lick the flushed skin while rocking his body into her in slow waves.   
“My friends call me Jeff, baby.” He panted, flashing her a wide grin when she rolled her eyes playfully.   
“Ass.” She muttered before moaning deep and raw, her nails digging into his neck and bicep.   
“Yeah… yeah that’s it sweetheart.” He encouraged, his dick feeling the beginnings of her orgasm approaching. “Gimme it. Fuck. Baby. Let me feel you cum again.”  
Aria’s thighs clamped onto his hips as her whole body bowed off the mattress, her walls seizing around him. He’d never felt a woman cum as hard as Aria, the grip she had would be close to painful if it didn’t simultaneously feel so fucking good.   
“Fucking hell.” He snarled, his hips slamming into her repeatedly as she writhed and cried out. “Damn doll. God fucking damn you’re pretty when you cum on my dick.”  
“Fuck.” She gasped, her body falling limp below him. “Can’t breathe.”  
“Easy baby.” He murmured, slowing his movements but still driving forward. Jeffrey slung one leg over shoulder and sunk even deeper. Aria moaned, her lips quivering and eyes fluttering.   
Cupping her face, Jeffrey rasped against her lips. “You okay sweetheart?”   
“Yes.” She gasped, rocking her hips off the mattress and encouraging.   
“Not hurting you?”  
“No.” She spoke with a smile. “But I’ll feel you tomorrow.”  
Grinning down at her, he lowered her leg to wrap it around his waist. Leaning in close, Jeffrey moved slow and hard, his hand clutching her ass. He massaged the muscle while driving into her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. It was overwhelming, the dual sensation of burying himself inside her while consuming her mouth.   
“Holy fuck.” He cursed before practically seizing on top of the poor girl. Jeffrey grasped her tightly, his hips snapping into her, as pressed his forehead against hers. They panted together, both of them locked in some kind of silent but deeply intimate communication. He’d never felt something so intense before.   
Jeffrey’s thumb swept across her cheek, the tip wiping away moisture seeping from the corners of her eyes.   
“You’re crying.” Jeffrey rasped, his eyes dropping down her body as though looking for an injury. Aria’s hands slid up his chest and neck before curling into the hair at the base of his skull, twisting it between her fingers. Lifting her head off the mattress she kissed him sweetly. “You made me cum a fucking lot. These are tears of joy.”  
“Well fuck. That’s the best review I’ve ever fucking gotten.” Jeffrey joked, his grin crooked and nose wrinkled playfully.   
Rolling her eyes Aria muttered, “smartass.”

* * *

 

They lay on their sides facing each other after cleaning up. Jeffrey couldn’t stop touching her in some way. The way she would get goosebumps when he hit a sensitive area kept him coming back. He wanted to know all her spots, every nook and cranny, in every way possible.

“You’re staying right?” She murmured, her eyes blinking slowly as exhaustion began to take over. Feeling guilty for keeping her up to the early morning hours after she’d working all day, Jeffrey slid forward to scoop her up. She settled into his chest, her face burrowing for moment before a small sigh ghosted over his skin.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” He assured, kissing the top of her head. “Get some sleep sweetheart.”  
Laying with her wrapped up in his arms was almost as satisfying as being inside her. Jeffrey let his eyes trail over her bedroom to take in the personal touches sitting around. On the nightstand he found a picture of her and a fiery redhead, both with huge grins as they posed with each other. Smirking at the little sliver of her life, he glanced at the photography on the wall. There were black and white shots of landscapes and architecture, large ornate churches and castles. They were obviously taken in Europe or somewhere with old world buildings. He wondered if she’d taken them or maybe her firecracker friend.   
He enjoyed her speaking about her past, it spoke volumes of the strong woman she was. Leaving home as a teen, traveling the world with nothing and no one. He wasn’t too sure he could do that at his age, let alone when he was eighteen. Peering down at her, he watched the way her lips parted slightly with each breath. Her fingers had curled slightly and made her look sweet and innocent as it lay below her chin.   
‘Fucking adorable.’ He thought with a smirk, his eyes followed the curve in her eyebrow and noticing a tiny scar on her temple. Bringing his thumb up, Jeffrey gently traced it feeling the way it mended an old injury. When she stirred, he paused before sliding his hand into her hair and cupping her neck. Hearing the little mew from Aria as she buried her face into his chest, had him grinning into the crown of her head. Aria was fucking him up something fierce. He hadn’t felt so enamored by someone in years, maybe ever. Taking in a slow deep breath, inhaling her soft scent, Jeffrey finally became tired. The last thought crossing his mind, ‘I can get used to this.’

 


	10. Chapter 10

The smell of something heavenly woke Jeffrey up, his heavy lids flickering open as the aroma tickled his nose. Groaning slightly, he glanced at the pillow next to him and found it empty. Aria was obviously cooking; the sounds of pots and pans floating down the hallway. 

Pushing himself upright, Jeffrey realized all his clothes were left in the living room from their midnight romp. Smirking at the memory of tearing clothing from her, he stood up and stretched his long body before using the restroom. Snagging a towel from the door he strode confidently out into the kitchen, the cotton slung low on his hips. He found Aria in his t-shirt looking in the fridge, her little foot rubbing the back of her other calf. Smiling instantly he stepped quietly towards her, gripping her hips when she bent over to grab something in a drawer. Tugging her back into his groin he purred, "You on the menu for breakfast"

 Her throaty laugh had his grin widening as she peered over her shoulder at him. "Good morning." She greeted, turning around to stand on her tiptoes. Dipping his head, his lips coupled with her pouty ones instantly. He traced the curve of her bottom lip with his tongue, the action causing her hands to clutch his hair and scratch his scalp. Hiking her up by her thighs, Jeffrey sat her on the counter and feasted on her hot, wet tongue. Aria spread her thighs wide to let him press his body against her, the cotton towel not hiding his enthusiasm. His large hands pulled her to the edge by her knees, as he ground between her thighs. Aria's soft palms did not stop moving, her fingers exploring every inch of his chest and back. 

Growling into her mouth, Jeffrey slid his hand up the t-shirt and brushed his knuckle against lace fabric between her thighs. "You wearing' cute panties for me sweet pea?" he rasped, his voice like sandpaper. 

"I don't know maybe you should see for yourself." 

His eyes were consuming her as he used his thumbs to slid the cotton tshirt up, pooling the fabric on her waist. Jeffrey cocked his head to the side and hissed a breath through clenched teeth as he found tiny black lace panties with very little coverage. The chest rumbling sound he made seemed to climb out of his belly. 

"I'm going to fuck you." He stated, the timbre of his voice dropping the longer he looked at her. 

The flushed woman licked her lips, her caramel colored eyes darkening as she whispered, "Right now?"

Humming, he nuzzled his whisker covered jaw into her neck to nip her ear gently, tugging on the lobe. "Right now."

"Right here?"

"Mmhm. Right.  _Here_." He growled, as she loosened the towel from his body and wasted no time in grasping him firmly in her palm. "Mother of fuck." He breathed, his head falling back as she twisted her wrist and passed smoothly over the head in one stroke. "Stop."

"No."

"Yes. Or you won't get nailed to this goddamn counter."

"But I like touching you." She pouted, the corner of her lip pulling into a crooked smirk. Jeffrey nipped her bottom lip and rasped, "You can still touch me but it's gonna be while I'm buried inside you."

Sliding his fingers inside the tiny scrap of lace, Jeffrey tugged them off and tossed them over his shoulder with a victorious grin. Slinging one leg over his forearm and gripping the counter, he used his free hand to guide himself to her sweet spot. Pushing in without much resistance, Jeffrey moaned into her hair as he became seated inside her. He couldn't stop the throat tearing groan he let loose as he thrust deeper and harder. 

"So goood." She moaned into his collarbone, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he began plunging with greater speed. He watched her tilt her head back, exposing her delicate neck as her head thumped into the cabinet behind her. Picking her up without pulling out, Jeffrey lay her on the kitchen table. Aria pushed a pile of mail to the floor, paper flying everywhere as Jeffrey began pushing into her without pause. 

She was fucking gorgeous splayed out for him, her knees dropped open and little feet perched on the edge of the table. His ravenous eyes slid up and down her arched body, the sight making his cock swell and threaten to spill almost instantly. Gripping her hips, he slammed himself inside her with little, to no control. The sound of their skin slapping and Aria’s breathy moans were almost enough to push him over the edge, so he dropped his hand to where they met. His thumb swirled over the pink hood, brushing a tight circle around it causing her to claw at the slick surface. 

"Jeff!" She gasped, her body bowing at such an extreme curve he wasn't sure if it were humanly possible without breaking something. Clamping down on him as her body caved under the pleasure, Jeffrey barely held on to let her ride her orgasm out before spilling inside her with a animalistic growl. Pressing his forehead between her breasts, he panted heavily with a rough chuckle. "Jesus sweetheart. You may be the end of me."

"I hope not, you’re kinda growing on me."

"Keep squeezing me like that and I'll be growin' in you doll." He joked with laugh. 

Her snort made him grin widely, pulling back to see her smiling up at him. "You're insatiable."

"You're fucking addicting."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Breakfast was both burnt and cold, something that had Aria horrified and blushing in embarrassment. "Fuck, I haven't burned something in so damn long." She huffed scraping the pan into the trash can.

"Well to be fair, I did distract you."

"That's true. This is  _all_  your fault. You are the worst.."

Smirking he yanked her into his chest and grumbled, "Now, now. No reason to be mean."

Giggling as he gripped her ribs and shuffled her against the fridge, nuzzling her neck with his rough whiskers. "Stop!" She squealed, smacking his hands away. "I gotta clean up and get to the restaurant."

"Damn." He grunted, pulling back to smirk down at her. "That time already?"

"Past that time. I'm usually far into prep by now."

"I'd say sorry but I'm  _really_  not."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aria's morning started out phenomenal but by mid dinner rush she was hating her life. Jeffrey dropped her off after a mind bending and physically exhaustion evening and morning. She'd gotten the kitchen prepped and dishes on track for the evening. Everything began to unravel when two servers called out with the flu and a hostess quit with no notice. One of the refrigerators started buzzing loudly before the cooling mechanism failed completely causing the kitchen staff to scramble to fit all the perishables in the limited cooler space. Aria spent an hour finding a repairman while simultaneously cooking the incoming orders. 

"Fuck!" She growled, yanking her hand away from a pan. "Who the fuck put a hot pan back on the fucking racks?!"

Her eyes scanned her crew and saw the guilt eyes on her new line cook. "I'm sorry I-."

"Off. You're on bussing."

"Chef-."

"Off the line or out the goddamn backdoor, your choice." She snapped, pointing at the dining area.

The young man left instantly passing by Jeffrey who stood there looking rather surprised by her change in demeanor. In the kitchen she wasn't a push over and her tongue was sharp if give reason for it. She knew she could bite and snap at people when stressed out but it was part of working in such a high stress environment. 

Aria shook her head at him once as if begging him not to comment. Turning back to the stoves she rattled off the next orders to her sous-chefs before instructing her servers. 

"Jules you need to push people to desserts, the ganache isn't lasting much longer and the fucking fridge won't be up until tomorrow. We need these tables turned over, I have food spoiling as I fucking speak."

The blonde nodded, her eyes wide but clear. "Yes Chef."

"Talk to me Javie." 

Her right hand man gave her the timing and needs of every station as she began plating the long line of entree plates. Her eyes rose to Jeffrey's as he leaned against the opposite wall, his teeth flashing as he swiped his tongue across them. ‘Fucking handsome bastard.’ She thought with a wry grin. 

"Order up." She announced, sliding a plate down the metal counter towards the waitstaff. The next hour went by quickly, Aria handing Jeffrey a plate of food and sending him to a countertop out of the way. He seemed entertained watching them work and eventually Aria forgot he was there. Javier and her worked like a machine, both interchanging positions and stations without ever colliding. When the last table left and the kitchen shut down, Javier smacked her ass with a towel and quipped, "Now will you pull the stick out of your ass boss lady? It's been goddamn annoying."

"Fuck you, Javie. I'll pull it out and beat you with it."

A barked laugh startled her, her eyes instantly jumping to Jeffrey's grinning face. "Fuck doll. That's pretty fucking raunchy."

"Can you believe this is how my boss talks to me? I mean that’s verbal abuse as well as threats of bodily harm."

"Ooooh Javie, Javie, Javie." She trailed off shaking her head while wiping the counter off, a mocking grin sliding across her face. "That wasn't a threat Javie, that was a fucking promise."

Jeffrey chuckled at her, as Javier rolled his eyes and threw a hand up. "I'm done unless you need help with that tall drink of water in the corner."

Snorting, Aria crossed her arms and replied, "Fuck off Javie."

"Night boss, night Mr Jeff." Javier flirted, giving them a wave. 

Aria felt self conscious now that she remembered Jeffrey had watched her work all night. Replaying her words and actions made her feel way too exposed. 

"You are fucking amazing to watch work doll."

Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Just cooking."

"Nope. That was pretty cool to see. Watching you in your element." Sucking a breath through his teeth he leered at her. "That was...  _hot_. as.  _fuck_."

Biting her lip, Aria wandered through the equipment and found herself standing between Jeffrey's long legs as he sat on a barstool. Pulling her closer by her hips, he murmured, "I kinda want you to yell orders at me, s'that wrong?"

Giggling, she leaned her forehead against his chest and replied, "You'd only like it for a few minutes before you'd tell me to shut the fuck up."

"Oh, I don't know. Guess it depends on what you're ordering me to do."

Smirking at him, she slid her hands up his chest. "Get me a drink or ten."

"Deal." He rasped, his eyes scanning her face with a slight frown. "Seemed like a rough one."

"It was. Started great..."

"Yeah it did... it's ending pretty good too in my  _humble_  opinion." Flashing her grin and giving her quick wink, Jeffrey tipped his chin to the door. "Wanna ride back to your place?"

"Yes, but I should drive my car. It's been sitting here."

"Alright." He kissed her lips chastely, brushing a thumb down her cheek. "Let's blow this pop stand and get you liquored up baby doll."


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

“I wanna bring you with me to a get together at Norman’s place.” Jeffrey’s voice came through her phone, the man driving to the airport. “When we get back from Florida he’s throwing a pre filming barbecue. Nothing fancy, just cast and crew, their families.”  
Aria bit her lip and stirred a pot of bordeaux sauce. “When is it?”  
“It’ll be next weekend. Saturday.”  
“Fuck.” She muttered, “I can’t. That’s the night of the wedding rehearsal dinner. They booked the whole place for the night. I can’t miss it.”  
“Damn.” He replied, a horn honking in the background. “No worries doll. There’ll be more get togethers. I just wanted to show off my beautiful girl.”  
Smirking, Aria teased, “Jeez and here I thought you enjoyed my company but I’m just arm candy.“  
His laugh rumbled through the phone and he drawled, "Babydoll, I more than enjoy your company. I just want everybody to see what a great fucking girl I got.”

Laughing, she then sighed, “I’m sorry. I really wanna go.”  
“It’s okay sweetheart. Another time.” He rasped, the sound of him cursing at another driver broke the silence. “Pick a fucking lane asshole!”  
Giggling, Aria instructed, “Off the phone, concentrate of not dying.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, before confessing. “I’m gonna miss you baby girl.”  
Heat flooded her body when he spoke to her that way, his rough drawl rolling words across his lips like gravel. Squeezing her thighs together, Aria breathed, “I already miss you, Mr. Morgan.”  
Humming deeply, Jeffrey promised hoarsely, “I’ll be home soon, sweetpea and when I am, Daddy’s gonna make it up to you.”  
“Fuck.” She gasped, her throat hitching at the words and his deep voice.  
Chuckling, he joked, “Yeah, I suppose we can fuck but I was thinking of something slower, maybe even romantic-like.”  
“Bear skin rug and Barry White?”  
“Oh please, it’s Al Green all the way.”  
Snorting, she forced him to hang up. “Travel safe. Text me when you arrive, okay?”  
“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon. I.. uhhh.” He trailed off, roughly clearing his throat before continuing. “I can’t wait to see you again baby. I’ll talk to you tonight.”  
“Looking forward to it. Bye Jeff.”  
“Bye sweetpea.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” Jeffrey confessed to Norman as they sat on the jet heading to a Walking Dead event in Florida. The rest of the cast were spread out across the plane, some sleeping through the trip while others were tapping away on their devices. Norman took a sip from his Starbucks cup and raised an eyebrow.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing with what?”  
“With Aria.” Jeffrey muttered, his eyes narrowing as he looked around for eavesdroppers. Yeah, he was paranoid and he wasn’t very happy about it.  
“Yeah, what about her? You said things were going good.”  
“They fucking are… too good. I mean….” he trailed of, shaking his head while smiling wryly as he pictured her cooking in her underwear the morning before, her little toes bouncing her around as she worked. “Don’t get me wrong, they are going really fucking good. She’s amazing. I can see this going somewhere awesome. But..”  
“But…”  
“It’s going fast man, like earlier…” glancing over his shoulder at Andrew before muttering quietly, “I almost fucking said those three fucking words to her.”  
Norman’s eyebrows shot up and he slowly grinned. “Well fuck me sideways. You’re in-”  
“Don’t fucking say.. it.”  
“Fine but I mean you’ve only been seeing her a few weeks right?”  
“About a month but yeah.”  
“She must be a good fuck.”  
“Don’t talk about her like that man, it’s _fucking_ more than that.” Jeffrey grumbled feeling protective of his girl. “I mean don’t get me wrong, that…. that is fucking insanely good. It’s just way fucking more than just fucking.”  
Norman grinned, pushing his sunglasses up to hold a head of messy hair. “Brother, I’m happy for you.”  
Rolling his eyes, Jeffrey scrubbed his jaw roughly and replied, “it’s freaking me the fuck out how much I like this girl.”  
“Don’t freak the fuck out man. Go with it. Let it happen. She doesn’t seem the type to chase after famous dick and she obviously likes you just as much. What’s wrong with feeling what you’re feeling?”  
“One it’s really fucking fast considering we’ve spent a lot of our time apart and two you know my history of sticking with girls. I don’t wanna fuck things up.”  
“Yeah, well change the fucking pattern, man. You don’t have to be a manwhore.” Norman spoke with a raised eyebrow and a curled lip.  
“Like you should fucking talk.” Jeffrey huffed, crossing his arms defensively.  
“Dude, we aren’t talking about my dick, were talking about yours.”  
“Why are we talking about Jeff’s dick?” Andrew asked from over the seats, his grin flashing widely. “I mean not that we all don’t loooove your dick, Jeff.”  
“Never fucking mind.” Jeffrey growled, his eyes flashing to Norman who grinned mischievously.  
“Jeff’s head over heels for his girl and he can’t handle it.” Norman explained while Jeffrey repeatedly punched him in the shoulder.  
“Asshole.”  
“Aww.” Andrew cooed, his eyes lively. “You in love brother?”  
“Fuck off both of you.”  
The men broke into peals of laughter, smacking Jeffrey on the shoulder and back. “Come on man, don’t be mad. I had to tell Andy.”  
“No you didn’t and I’m not in… love.. with her.” He finished with a low whisper.  
“Whatever, man.” Norman sighed after another round of gruff laughter. “Just go with it. Fuck, she sounds like a great girl. She digs you and puts up with your lifestyle. What fucking more do you want?”  
“I don’t want anything more I just… want to not feel….”  
“Out of control?” Andrew offered, a smirk curling his lips. “When I met my wife I thought I was going fucking insane. She was all I could think about and I wanted to run the opposite direction. Anyone who can snap their fingers and make you drop to your knees is scary as fuck. You should know this Negan.”  
Rolling his eyes at the man’s comment he muttered, “She’s got me by the balls man.“  
"As it should be!” Melissa quipped from across the aisle, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips.  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jeffrey huffed, glaring at the rest of the cast who seemed to be listening in. “Fuck all of you.”  
A heavy round of laughter erupted as they all revealed themselves as eavesdroppers.  
“ _Assholes_.”  
“Is she coming to the party?”  
“She wants to but it’s the same night as a wedding rehearsal dinner at her restaurant. She can’t miss it.”  
“Well next time. Maybe just a small dinner or something.”  
“Yeah.” Jeffrey muttered, looking out the window at the approaching city.  
“Look man,” Norman started quietly for his ears only, waiting for Jeffrey to look back at him. “Go with it. If things are going as well as you say, she’s probably in the same boat as you. Let it happen. Enjoy it. It’ll be great.”  
“I guess.”  
“Trust me brother. You’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Opening her laptop, Aria stretched out on her bed and waited for Jeffrey to call. Her day had been exhausting and she was close to falling asleep when the device chimed. Clicking ‘accept’ the screen popped open and she found Jeffrey in a similar position and just as tired.  
“Hey there, sweetpea.” He rasped, his voice hoarse from talking and most likely smoking all day.  
“Hey handsome.” She replied, smiling softly at him. She bit her lip as she took in his bare chest and the dark rimmed glasses, he was too damn good looking without even trying.  
Laughing gruffly, he smoothed his beard down and joked, “Probably look far from handsome right now darlin’. Been standin’ in the sun all day sweating my balls off.”  
Chuckling, she smirked at him. “You look pretty good to me.”  
“Well thank you, doll. You look pretty damn good too, that one of my shirts?”  
“Yeah. I’m wearing it because it smells like you.”  
“Damn baby, making me hard talking like that.”  
“Just the truth. I… I haven’t missed anyone in a long time, I haven’t had anyone to miss. I’m adjusting to it.”  
Jeffrey smiled at her, his dimples deepening as it turned into a grin. Aria rolled her eyes and muttered, “Don’t look so smug.”  
Laughing deeply, Jeffrey looked at her with hooded eyes. “I’m not used to missing anyone so much either, doll. And I fucking miss the hell out of you.”  
Blushing, Aria lay her head on her bent arm. “Well at least I’m not the only one.” She replied, smiling at him. “I feel bad I can’t make that party with you.”  
“Don’t darlin’. It’s no big deal. Besides there will be more. I ain’t lettin’ you go anytime soon.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Oh fuckin yeah.”  
Staring at each other for a long moment, Aria bit her lip and flirted, “You’re looking at me like a porterhouse.”  
Licking his lip before biting his tongue between his teeth, Jeffrey confessed, “I’ve been hard since we talked this mornin’. I’m ravenous now.”  
Sliding a hand between her legs, Aria squeezed the throb starting low in her stomach.

“Whatcha doing there baby girl?” He asked, his words rough but soft.  
“Nothing.” She gasped, her fingers dipping under the scrap of fabric.  
“Fuck. Let me see you.” Jeffrey demanded, the laptop moving slightly as he adjusted his hard on. “Jesus sweetheart. You gotta show me.”  
Sliding the computer back, Aria let the camera pick up her hand buried between her legs. Jeffrey’s throaty groan had her eyes flickering open to see his own hand inside his boxers. Sucking on her bottom lip, Aria’s walls clenched at the sight of him stroking himself.  
“You’re fucking sexy baby.” He encouraged, “fuck take that shirt off. Let me see those titties.”  
Removing the white t-shirt, Aria watched as he threw his head back at the sight of her bare breasts.  
“God- _fucking_ -damn, your perfect.” He growled, jutting his chin towards her panties. “Take those off too. Let me see that pretty little pussy.”  
“Jeff.” She whined, her fingers swirling over her hood.  
“Come on baby girl. Show me.”  
Bending her leg she opened her thighs to allow him to see her hand work.  
“Fucking hell.” He grunted, his own palm working harder. “Goddamn if that ain’t a pretty sight. You thinking about me?  
"Jeff, fuck yes. Tell me what to do.”  
“Shit.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “You… you are _something_ else darlin’ fucking hell, keep doin’ that. Dip those fingers inside baby. Let me see how wet you are.”  
Aria arched her body off the bed as she slipped her finger inside, pumping it to show him how turned on she was. Jeffrey growled at the sight, the man leaning forward to see better. “Fuck, taste yourself. Suck those fingers, beautiful girl.”  
Moaning at his directions, Aria did as he told, twirling her tongue around her finger to tease him. She noticed his boxers were gone and his hand was working himself over without shyness.  
“Jesus. I wanna fuck that mouth.” He rasped, his words breathless and rough. “Just slid passed those pouty little lips.”  
“Yeah.” She gasped, her hand returning between her legs as she worked her fingers in and out with determination. “I wanna.”  
“Yeah? You wanna suck my cock doll?”  
“Yes.” She hissed as her hips twitched at his tone. “I want…”  
“What do you want sweetheart?”  
“I want you to fuck my mouth.”  
“Ooh goddamn doll. You have. _No idea_. how bad I want to.” He replied, his eyes hooded and mouth parted. “Cum for me baby girl. Show me how you make yourself cum.”  
Crooking her fingers, Aria brushed her thumb across her clit several times before cumming hard. “Jeff!” She gasped, her neck elongated as the tension she built up, snapped. Jeffrey growled at the sight, his hand pumping quickly as he watched her writhe.  
“Yeah that’s it. Fuck I’m gonna cum too, doll.”  
“Let me see.” She breath, blinking her eyes to clear the lust. Aria watched the way his forearm muscle tensed with every pump, his neck arching as his release rolled through him. A hissed breath escaped his clenched teeth and a deep groan from low in his belly had Aria biting her lip tightly. He was fucking gorgeous cumming all over his hand and stomach while watching her. His chest was heaving as he panted, his eyes heavy and dark. “Fucking hell. Wish that had been inside you.”  
Smiling, Aria curled up on her side and watched him clean up and pull his boxers back on. “Get some sleep doll. I can tell you’re exhausted.”  
“You too.”  
“I will.” He replied, his lips scowling slightly. “I still miss you.”  
“Me too baby.” She murmured, reaching for his tshirt and pulling it on. She pressed it into her nose and inhaled real slow. When her eyes peeled open she found Jeffrey biting his lip.  
“You’re adorable.”  
Aria blushed, her eyes rolling playfully to cover her embarrassment. “Shush.”  
“I’ll call you tomorrow alright sweetpea?”  
“Looking forward to it Mr. Morgan.”  
Humming he rasped, “I’ll like when you say that.”  
“I know.” She smiled, “that’s why I do it.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

The week had been difficult, not only with staffing issues and the upcoming wedding rehearsal dinner but Aria was missing Jeffrey fiercely. She wasn't sure how but the man had firmly rooted himself into her life and with him gone, she was feeling lonely. It wasn't even as though they spent everyday together. With both of their schedules being hectic, they'd go days, if not more than a week from seeing each other. They did however talk frequently throughout the day and more often than not they would Skype or FaceTime in the evening. 

Jeffrey was addicting it seemed and now that she had a taste of what it could be like to have someone in her life, someone she could have dinner or breakfast with, she wanted it all the time. They'd only been dating for a month or so but she was clearly feeling something stronger than any of her other relationships. Maybe it was because she was older but Aria could tell, what they had was deeper and longer lasting. She wanted to be with him and she could see them becoming even more to each other. 

All of this was wonderful, she was thoroughly enjoying it but it was also completely and utterly  _terrifying._  

She was nervous about what she was feeling but more than anything she was nervous about what Jeffrey was feeling. Aria could tell he cared for her, that he enjoyed being with her but she wasn't too sure if he was looking for something long lasting and serious. 

She hadn't meant to see the tabloid article about his long line of past girlfriends but there it was in the checkout line at the drug store. There was a moment of hesitation before curiosity took hold and she flipped through the pages to find an exposé on his philandering ways. Most of it seemed completely off base and edged at magazine fodder but there was always a grain of truth somewhere. 

Jeffrey himself had hinted at his past stream of girls but seeing pictures of the models and actresses he'd been linked too had given her a surge of inadequacy. 

Aria was no model and she sure as hell wasn’t a starlet. She grew up in a trailer park in the desert and dropped out of high school at sixteen. She'd travelled and was worldly in that way but she would always be that girl from nowhere, Nevada. 

After setting the magazine aside, Aria paid for her items and headed to her vehicle. Once sitting with the air conditioning on she called Megan, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel anxiously. 

"Hey Bitch. How's it going?" Megan answered, her tone revealing her smile through the phone. 

"I'm not a model or an actress."

"No shit. Why are you telling me this?"

"I just saw some stupid fucking magazine plastered with  _all_  Jeff's ex's and they’re all fancy bitches with these acting careers and modeling jobs. I'm not any of that shit."

"So maybe he wants someone who's a real fucking person. I mean it's not like you aren't gorgeous. So what, you're a short little bitch."

"Hey!"

"What? You're so compact and cute."

"Fuck off." Aria whined. "You're not helping me."

"Fine you're beautiful and goddamn successful. You not only travelled Europe learning all that you know but you own your own amazing restaurant  _and_ you're only in your thirties. Do you know how awesome that is? Do you know how many places go under? But your place is thriving. I saw that article in Georgia times. You made the top five restaurants in the state."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Megan mocked, "All you have is yeah? Look, Jeff seems like he's into you because you're not like all those others Hollywood whores. I haven't met him yet but from what you've told me, it seems like he's really into you. Now stop reading tabloid bullshit and remind yourself that you're the one he instantly goes to after climbing off the plane. You're the one he arranges his schedule for and you're the one that and I quote you here "fucks the ever loving fuck out of."

Laughing a little, Aria sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "Yes, there is that."

"I'm serious Ari. Those other bitches have nothing on you and hey, if it turns out that he's just some prick looking for notches in his bedpost, at least you can say you fucked Jeffrey Dean  _Motherfucking_  Morgan."

Rolling her eyes, Aria muttered, "but it'll be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I... I'm feeling things for him now and if it turns out to just be me feeling and not him, I'm gonna feel like an asshole."

"Like feeling what things?" Megan spoke carefully. 

"Damn bitch don't make me say it."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know." Aria snapped, her irritation with the entire situation getting the better of her. She wasn't used to being out of control and Jeffrey was making her feel unsteady. 

"Of course you know." Her friend scoffed, "you know but you don't want too."

"Fine. Okay. I like him  _very_  much and if we keep seeing each other it's only going to get worse."

"Don't you mean better?"

"Better, worse it won’t matter if he doesn't feel the same way." Aria huffed, her eyes narrowing as she watched a couple walk hand in hand into the store. Her mood souring as she realized the sight made her miss the big, dumb jerk even more. 

"Hey, don't do that. I can tell what you're doing, don't build that fucking wall or I'll kick your ass. Jeff is not like  _Rob._  He's a grown man who has his fucking head on straight."

"Yeah but-."

"Jeff. Is. Not. Rob." Megan spoke firmly, the woman clearly not letting Aria back peddle. "If you're scared he's going to randomly walk away, you need to express that fear to him. It's not wrong to tell him what you're looking for and seeing how he feels."

"It's weird though right? I mean, I'm gonna sound like some crazy, clingy bitch if I'm like, you need to sign this contract that says, 'I won't dump you in a foreign country without a dime to your name and barely the clothes on your back....'." 

"Fuck that. It's not wrong to want to know his intentions with you. It's how adult relationships work. I know you don't really know that because you haven't let anyone in since the  _douchebag_  but believe me. You've told Jeff about it and I'd bet money on the fact that he would not only understand the paranoia you have but want to relieve you of it. I don't know him, haven't met him but the way you talk about him, the things you've told me. He fucking cares about you, Aria. You're gut is never wrong girl."

"It obviously has been."

"Well not since the asshole. You learned your lesson."

They were quiet a moment before Megan asked, "Are you sulking?"

"I miss him and I hate it." Aria whined, her lip sticking out obnoxiously since no one could witness her pouting. 

"That's normal. Get used to it."

"Ugh. I hate your face." Aria spoke with a smile. 

"I know. I hate yours too." Megan returned with an airy voice. 

"When are you visiting?"

"In three weeks. I'm coming down and we're doing a spa day.  _No arguments_. Then we're doing dinner, dancing and drinks. I want to met Mr. Tall, Dark and Fuckhot."

Giggling, Aria murmured, "I'm looking forward to it. You'll love him. Hell, he'll love you. You'll probably run away together."

"Oh shut up. You know I'm all talk. Randy's the guy for me." Megan sighed, a dreamy quality in her voice. 

"I don't know how you do it. He is such a man child."

"I know but I love babying him."

"You're so crazy." Aria laughed, her lips curling up thinking about her best friend and her pothead boyfriend. Two total opposites. She was a fiery, balls to the wall redhead while he would prefer to watch a movie and smoke a bowl. 

"Takes one to know one, dear." Megan retorted before asking, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thank you Megs."

"You're welcome babycakes."

Snorting at her over the top nicknames, just another reason she knew Jeffrey and her would get along. "I'll talk to you soon. Say hi to Randy for me."

"Will do. Love ya bitch."

"Love you too hooker."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey was trying to enjoy himself at Norman’s grill out but he couldn't stop glancing at his phone hoping for a text from Aria. They'd spoke the evening before but with the event being held at her restaurant she'd been AWOL the entire day. Sipping his beer, he tried to listen to the conversation a few cast members were having around him but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit. Pulling out a smoke, he stepped away to light up and enjoy some privacy. Standing near a decorative fountain, Jeffrey opened his messages and sent one out to Aria asking how she was.

Taking in a drag while staring at the little screen, he exhaled slowly with a frown. His screen eventually timed out and went black when she didn’t reply, making him scowl deeper. 

"Goddamnit." He muttered, flicking his ash aggressively. Jeffrey was irritated but not at her lack of response. He was irritated at his response to not hearing from her. He felt obsessed with her and it was becoming a hindrance to his sanity. 

"Hey fucker, why are you sulking?" Norman asked, lighting his own cigarette as he sauntered over. Jeffrey rolled his eyes and finished his with one long drag. On his exhale he replied, "I'm not sulking."

"Liar. Stop being a pussy and admit it."

"Admit  _what_?" Jeffrey scoffed, dropping his cigarette butt in the empty beer bottle. 

"You fucking  _miss_  her and wish she was here."

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

"So. Stop being a pussy and hang out or go fuckin’ be with her." Norman drawled, scratching his lip before taking a drag. 

"She's working numbnuts. She's too busy to fucking deal with me right now."

"What the fuck ever. You're just being a little bitch. Go see her."

Growling under his breath, he glanced at his phone and muttered, "If she's too busy to text, she doesn't have time to talk. I'll wait ‘til she's done slaving away over wedding food."

Rolling his eyes, Norman snorted, "Fine fuckface. Do it your way, suffer over here like some emo twat."

"Go fuck yourself Reedus." Jeffrey snapped with no real bite. 

"Gladly." Norman rasped, grinning at him while emulating an enthusiastic hand job. "My five knuckle shuffle is far more entertaining than your sad sack face."

Barking out a laugh, Jeffrey shoved Norman towards the fountain hoping he'd fall in. 

Norman yelped, just catching himself from taking a bath but losing his cigarette and beer in the water. 

"Fucker." He chuckled, flicking the drenched paper at Jeffrey. 

"Suck it up buttercup. It’s karma for being an asshole." Jeffrey quipped, his teeth flash a genuine smile. 

"There's those pearly white." Norman simpered, drying his hands off on his jeans. "It only took you lashing out violently to get it. How  _fucking_  ironic?"

"I'll show you lashing out dumbass when I toss you head first into the pool."

"Jeez man, where's all this hostility coming from." Norman taunted, raking a hand through his hair. "Oh I know. You got used to mind blowing sex and now you're all pent up and grouchy."

"Your point?" Jeffrey rasped, lighting another smoke as they joined the party again. "Don't be fucking jealous brother. It looks bad on your ugly mug."

"Hey I could've known if you hadn't stolen her."

Laughing deeply, Jeffrey retorted, "You couldn't handle her. Besides, you're not her type."

"What's her type?" Norman asked with a frown. 

"Handsome and talented."

Norman punched Jeffrey in the shoulder hard enough to give him a numb arm. Groaning, Jeffrey smacked him with his other hand and barked, "Respect your elders asshole."

"Okay you old fuck, how about you grab another beer and chill the fuck out until she's done."

"Fine."

" _Fine."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I want to die." Javier moaned while resting his forehead on the metal countertop next to Aria. She glanced over with a smirk, while wiping down the grill top. "Don't be a pussy."

"I'm sooooo tired. How are you still  _going_?"

"Methamphetamines." Aria deadpanned, her lip twitching as his mouth dropped open.

Laughing, he smacked her ass with a towel. "Seriously though. How are you still awake? You've been here since five am and I know you were here ‘til at least midnight last night."

"Truthfully. I have no fucking idea. I'm basically running on autopilot."

"Well then you need to autopilot your ass out of here and into your bed. Don't come in tomorrow." Javier instructed, pointing at the door with his serious face on. 

"Yeah right. I have all the month’s end stuff to do."

"It can wait a day."

"If I wait a day then it pushes back the rest of my week."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Javier drawled in a flamboyant southern accent. Aria burst into laughter until tears rolled down her cheeks. Javier stood there with his inked arms crossed and a bemused expression on his face. 

"Now I know you're loopy. That wasn't nearly funny enough for tears."

"Shut up." Aria huffed, chuckled under breath as she kept replaying his words. Giggling slightly, she rubbed her face roughly and replied, "Okay, yeah. I'm exhausted and delusional. I'll stay home tomorrow. You're okay to-."

"It's fine boss lady. Seriously. I'm a little worried about you. You've been here all week nonstop. It was like when we opened and you lived under your desk like some troll."

"It's been a busy week."

"Yeah well. It's not anymore. Go home."

Nodding, Aria unbuttoned her chef coat and grabbed her bags. Javier was right; she had been basically living at her restaurant all week. She didn't want to be in her empty home, the place felt vacant without Jeffrey's large presence. It wasn't as though he was there all the time but when he was, he took over. Now her place held memories of their times together and the rooms felt large and hollow. 

 

Shuffling to her car, Aria was digging for her keys sleepily when she heard a throat clear. Jumping at the sound, she found Jeffrey leaning against his motorcycle next to her car. Smiling widely, she quickened her steps and dropped her bag on the ground before jumping on him. Jeffrey stood up and caught her before she knocked them both over. Laughing gruffly into her neck, his arms wrapped around her tightly while he rocked back and forth, with her clinging to him."Well this makes up for the radio silence all day darlin'." he rasped into her temple. 

"I'm sorry. I left my charger at home and I didn't have a second to spare to locate someone with the same kind."

"It's alright, doll. Just missed hearing from you." He murmured, kissing her neck and jaw before burying his tongue in her mouth. Aria sunk her hands into his hair as he turned to press her against her car. Groaning into her mouth, Jeffrey rasped, "Fuck, I missed you baby girl. So.  _Fucking._  much."

Aria placed her forehead against his and felt her eyes burn slightly at his words. She was exhausted and feeling completely emotional. "I missed you too." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Jeffrey frowned at the sound, his hand rising to cup her cheek. "Don’t cry doll. I'm back for awhile now."

Sniffing, while burying her face into his neck, she hid her watery eyes while speaking. "It's been a tough week and I'm so, so, so tired after today. I don't mean to be a wuss."

"It's alright to feel emotions, sweetheart."

"I know. I just... I don't want you to think I'm a clingy bitch."

"Doll, I'm really enjoying you clinging to me. I'm not sure if you noticed but I have a fucking bazooka in my pants ready to go off if you so much as look at it."

Giggling, Aria pulled her head back to peer down at him. "I'm not sure I can perform tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanna lay the fuck down in a bed I'm used to and sleep next to my beautiful girl. This week’s been as long as fuck and all I've wanted was you."

"Stop." She muttered, her cheeks blushing bright. "You're too sweet to me."

"No such thing and I only ever tell you the truth."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Oh  _fucking_  yeah." He replied, flashing her a grin as he set her back on her feet. Aria bit her lip and thought about what Megan had said about talking to him. Filing it away for a time when she wasn't about to drop dead, Aria asked. "I'll meet you at my place?"

"You okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

"See you soon, sweetpea." He murmured, kissing her firmly before climbing on his bike and buckling his helmet. Aria leaned forward and kissed him one more time before climbing into her car. A knot had loosened in her chest at the sight and feel of Jeffrey. She would talk to him about what she wanted, what she needed from him and hopefully he was looking for the same things. 

 

* * *

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
They were driving over to Norman’s place for a small dinner with a few other of Jeffrey’s friends. Aria chewed her lip as they pulled up to the large home surrounded by land.   
“No reason to be nervous.” Jeffrey rasped, his lip quirked to the side.   
Rolling her eyes, she pled ignorance. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Right and that gnawed lip and bouncing knee is because you’re excited right?”  
“Fine. I’m nervous alright. Happy?”  
“No, I’m not happy you’re stressed out. It’s just dinner with Norman. You met him already. Then there’s his assistant and Steven and his wife. Maybe a couple others. Nothing too crazy.”  
“Yeah I just… I’m not from this crowd Jeff.” She sighed, her eyes narrowing as she tried to say what she was feeling. “I don’t know how to talk to people like that?”  
“You talk like you always fucking talk. You don’t have a problem talking to me.”  
“You’re different.”  
“How?”  
“You know what they say about assuaging your nerves in front of groups of people, well, I can picture you naked far easier than them.”  
Barking out laugh, he replied, “I’d prefer if you didn’t picture Norman naked thank you very fucking much.”

Smirking she squeezed his hand and offered, “don’t worry dear. I prefer silver foxes.”  
“You better.” He grunted, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. His hands sunk in her hair and cupped her head. “Don’t worry sweetpea. I won’t leave your side alright?” He murmured against her lips, his hooded eyes staring deeply into hers. The words sunk into her, the heavy meaning causing her to swallow thickly. Without him even knowing, Jeffrey soothed the worry that had plagued her the previous week. She knew he hadn’t meant anything more than leaving her alone at the party but it was enough to lift her shoulders and ease the tightness in her chest.   
“Thank you.” She breathed, her eyes tracing over his handsome face. Leaning in to press his lips against her forehead, he rasped, “it’s not a fucking hardship sweetheart. I want to be with you.”  
Kissing her once more, Jeffrey tipped his head to the house and instructed, “Now let’s go eat some fucking food. I’m starving.”  
“Surprise, surprise.” Aria deadpanned, smirking as he glared at her with no heat. Pulling her into his side, Jeffrey dipped his head and growled into her ear, “Gonna get it later Ms. Sassy Britches.”  
Chuckling, Aria curled her hand in his leather jacket and peered up at him. “Looking forward to it, Mr. Morgan.”

 

* * *

 

The home was eclectic, filled with photography and art. The furniture a mix of comfortable leather and industrial lines. Jeffrey glared at Norman as he hugged Aria like an old friend, his eyebrows wagging at Jeffrey over her shoulder. Flipping him the finger, Jeffrey hung up his coat and Aria’s bag.   
“I’m glad this asshole finally pulled you out of your restaurant.” Norman joked, his smile easy and teasing. “I figured you just hated me.”  
“I do but he made me come.” She replied even, her face without any expression. Jeffrey belted out a laugh as Norman pouted like a child. Aria cracked, her smile finally breaking through.   
“Oh my god classic.” Steven chortled in the background. Reaching out he shook Aria’s hand and introduced himself and his wife. Aria smiled and waved at the few people lounging around.   
“I think you’ve been hanging out with Jeff too much.” Norman complained but winked at her. “Although he’s been less of a prick now that he’s dating you.”  
Snorting, Aria commented, “Sorry to inform you but I’ve always been kind of an asshole.“  
Everyone laughed, Jeffrey enjoying her seamless entry into his group of friends. He knew she would fit in perfectly, it was just getting her used to the idea of hanging out with people she’d seen on television or the big screen.

 

* * *

 

  
They ate dinner on the large porch, Norman having food brought in which had Aria scowling. Jeffrey couldn’t hold in the chuckle as she looked at the iceberg lettuce salad. Putting a finger on her lips as she opened to spew a tirade about the abhorrent vegetable, Jeffrey grinned at her.   
"Bite your tongue my dear.” He murmured into her ear, his breath hot. Her narrowed eyes would’ve scalded others but her twitching lip exposed the humor she felt from his advise.   
“Fine.” She mumbled under his digit, pulling his hand away. “I’ll be good.”  
Nudging her ear with his nose he rasped, “You can be bad when we get home.”  
“What’re you two whispering about?” Norman asked, his eyebrows raised. “Wanna share with the class?”  
“Nope.” Aria replied, popping her lips before giving him a chesire grin.   
“Mean. She’s mean Jeff. I get why you two get along.” Norman grumbled, his eyes narrowed but playful.   
“You’re just mad because he asked me out first.” Aria commented, a haughty brow raised as she sipped her wine nonchalantly. Jeffrey flashed a cocky grin as Norman seemed to blush from head to toe.

“You told her?” The shaggy haired man rasped, shaking his head. “Man what about the bro code.”

“I had to. You were bitching me out while we were on a date.”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Steven exclaimed, his hand up to stop them from speaking. “What’s this about?”  
Jeffrey grinned and rocked his head back and prodded Norman. “Come on man, tell ‘em.”  
“Fuck all y'all.” Norman snapped, his mouth twisting into a wry grin.   
Rolling her eyes, Aria explained, “they both came into the restaurant and introduced themselves. Jeff took initiative and asked me out before Norman could.”  
“Snooze you lose brother.” Jeffrey quipped, sipping his beer with a smirk. The others cracked up at Norman expense, his pout more than obnoxious. Aria took pity on him and offered, “If it makes you feel any better Jeff made up a whole story as to why he happened to be at my work at one in the morning.”  
“Hell yeah it will. Tell us.”  
Feeling his neck heat, Jeffrey wrapped his arm around Aria and covered her mouth. “Now, now. There’s no need to bring that up.”  
Laughing under his hand, Aria pulled it down and cooed, “Oh come on it’s so cute.”  
“Nope. I’m using my veto.”  
“Your veto?”  
“Yep. We each get a veto to put the kibosh on embarrassing couple stories and that’s mine.”  
“Oh man come on.” Norman bitched, lighting up a smoke and blowing it to the side. “Soothe my wounded pride.”  
Jeffrey sighed deeply and looked down at Aria’s quirked smile and lively eyes and found he couldn’t deny her anything. “Fine. You tell it once and only once.”

 

* * *

 

Aria stood in the bathroom, her little legs bare to mid thigh where his shirt ended. He smirked as she stood on her toes to reach something in the medicine cabinet. Jeffrey lay in bed, his body propped against the headboard. He liked being in her place, in her bed. It felt right. Seeing her prepare for bed, her little rituals of washing her face and applying lotion. Enjoying her occasional glances as though he were just as enthralling to her, as she was to him.   
“You’re staring.” She commented, while rubbing her legs with a vanilla scented cream.   
“Let me do that.” He instructed, his breathing shallow as her hazelnut eyes connected with his. “Come here beautiful.”  
Inhaling sharply at the sight of her heated gaze, Jeffrey bit his lip hungrily. Picking up the tiny bottle, Aria sauntered towards him with soft hips swaying below the loose cotton. He’d never seen something more sensual as she crawled towards him with flushed cheeks and tight peaks.   
“Fuck.” He groaned, his eyes dropping closed for a split second as though overwhelmed by the stimuli.  
“Sweetpea. Sit on my lap.” His voice was so coarse it caused a shiver to run up her spine, her arms breaking out in goosebumps. Jeffrey smiled at the sight but lost patience and pulled her on top of him. The giggle she released as he scooped her up into his lap had him grinning widely. Smoothing his large hands up and down her thighs, Jeffrey rubbed the lotion into her skin.   
“Love how soft you are.” He murmured, his heavy eyes watching his life worn palms passed over her curvy thighs and hips.   
Aria slid her hand up the center of his stomach, through his chest hair, curling her fingers in it. “I like how hard you are.” She breathed, rolling her hips against his painfully stiff dick.   
“Goddamn sweetheart.” He groaned, his head thrown back into the soft pillows. “Jesus you feel so good.”  
Bracing her hands on his chest, she ground against him in seductive circles. Grasping her hips while thrusting upwards, Jeffrey growled , “Let me taste you.”  
Ari lunged forward to bury her hands in his hair, while their mouths devoured each other. He growled deeply as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently.   
“Ari.“ He gasped, his hands clutching her ass while writhing under her. Gripping the shirt hiding her luscious body, Jeffrey yanked it over her head and tossed it aside. She was only wearing panties and a smile, her eyes twinkling as he stared dumbly at her.   
"You’re so damn pretty.” He drawled with a rough twang.   
Aria bit her lip and stroked her hands up her own body, her palms massaging the soft flesh he wanted to touch, lick, bite, suck and fuck.

“Mine.” He grunted, pushing her hands away to cup the warm weight. Clenching his eyes shut, he thrust upwards to relieve the throbbing ache in his groin. Kneading the soft curves gently while brushing his thumb across her tight nipples.   
“I ever tell you what perfect breasts you have?”   
“Probably. You are pretty smooth.”  
“Well let me remind you.”  
Pulling her forward while dipping his head, Jeffrey consumed her breast with lips, tongue and teeth. He growled and nipped causing her to whine and grind against his lap.   
Tugging her panties aside, he wasted no time sinking two fingers into her tight little body. Aria dropped her head backwards, her chest jutting out into his face, begging him for more. Sucking as much of her breast as possible into his mouth, he growled while thrusting his fingers with a steady rhythm. Her breathy moans and sharp gasps had him desperate and needy for more. Curling his fingers upwards and sucking her tender, Jeffrey felt her walls flutter.

“That’s it… yeah, I feel you baby. Let me hear you.”

“Fuck.” Aria gasped towards the ceiling, her body seizing as she clawed into his chest and shoulder. “Jeff, J-…fuck.”

Watching her shatter on top of his lap had him close to cumming in his shorts. He’d never seen anything prettier than the pale pink flush crawling up her breasts, all the way to her cheeks.   
“Oh baby girl.” He purred, his fingers slipping from her panties and into her mouth. Moaning as she sucked his fingers clean, he couldn’t stop from imagining her wet mouth on his dick.   
“Fucking hell.” He cursed as she buried her hand in his boxers. “Take those off me.”  
Biting her lip at the order, Aria instantly undressed him before yanking off her own underwear and grabbing a condom.  
“Good girl. Now get back over here.”  
Smirking at him, Aria replied, “There’s something I need to do first.”  
Jeffrey opened his mouth to ask but ended up choking on his words. Her mouth was both heaven and hell combined, it felt too fucking good.   
“Son of a-.” Jeffrey gasped, looking down to see her blown pupils peering up at him. Her soft lips stretched around his dick as her tongue curled along the bottom, her head bobbing slow and steady.  
“Baby. Oh god sweetheart.” His hands sunk into her hair, the silky strands slipping through his fingers as he enjoyed the feeling of her hot wet mouth. “Gotta stop. Fuck.. baby.”  
Aria hummed deeply, the sensation causing his hips to thrust off the bed and into the source. Curling his hands into her hair, he made a few shallow thrusts before it became too much and too soon.   
“Stop. Fucking …. Jesus fucking Christ.” He cursed while physically removing her from his throbbing dick. “Holy hell sweetheart that’s fucking amazing and all but I want to bury this between those thighs.”  
Aria slid onto his lap and prepared him before slide down with eager eyes. Smirking at him with red swollen lips, she let him taste himself on her tongue. Jeffrey didn’t even try to withhold the deep and desperate groan that bounced off the walls. He had to make a conscious effort not to dig his fingers into her perfect skin.   
“Fuck, ride me darlin’. You feel so goddamn good.”  
Gripping the headboard next to his head, Aria began to rise and fall on his dick. Her perfect little body pulling desperate groans and fierce growls from his throat. Jeffrey lifted her up before pushing her down on his lap repeatedly. He wanted to live inside her, just rut and burrow into her and feel her flutter and flex around him.   
“Holy hell doll.” He growled, wrapping her up and flipping them over. Jeffrey pinned her knees to the bed and began rolling his long lean body into hers, his hips filling her to the brim.   
“Please.” She begged, her lips trembling and eyes hooded.   
“Tell me what you need sweetheart. Anything.”  
“Harder.”  
A deep growl rattled his ribcage, his teeth bared hungrily. “Hold on darlin’.”  
The unrestrained moan she released shot lightening through his body, curling his toes. Snapping his hips with pure gluttony, Jeffrey kept her spread wide and vulnerable.   
“You feel that baby girl?” He panted, bending down to nip her breast. “Daddy treating you right?”   
“Fuck yes.” She gasped, her fingers curling into his hair and scratching his scalp. Chills ran down his spine and swelled his dick, he needed more. Pulling out, Jeffrey flipped her over and pulled her hips back sharply. He slid inside with no stop in pace or strength. Aria yelped but pressed backwards, her ass grinding onto his dick as he pounded her into the mattress.   
Growling into her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her torso to hold her neck. His hips kept rolling into her as he rasped filth into her ear. “I feel you. Tight little cunt just begging for it. Fuck, I’m walling you out right now baby. God fucking damn. Squeeze my dick.”  
Aria moaned as he tighten his hand around her neck and sped up his hips. The sound of slapping skin was smothered by the pounding heartbeat in his head. Her muscles clamped down on him, the total dominating presence of him controlling not only her pleasure but her breath, shoved her off the edge. The snarl he unleashed made her flutter and gush.   
“Good girl. Fuck. You’re mine. Tell me.”   
“I’m y-yours.”  
“More.”  
“Fuck, Jeff. I’m yours, no one else’s. Fuck.”   
“More.” He growled, tilting her hips to allow him deeper. Aria whimper as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.   
“Be a good girl. Tell me.”  
“My pussy’s yours. Only yours.”  
“Yeah.” He moaned, his head dipping to suck her shoulder and neck. “I own this kitten don’t I? I fuck it so good huh baby?”  
“Yesss.”  
“Yeah.” He moaned, pushing in as deep as possible before unloading inside her with frantic unsteady thrusts. “Sweetpea. Oh fucking hell.”  
Pulling back to allow Aria to flip onto her back, he fell heavily on his stomach.   
Aria smoothed her hands up and down Jeffrey’s back and ribs, the man trembling from the strength of his release.   
“Goddamn woman.” He huffed, his words spoken into the pillow. “Never had it so good.”  
Aria’s laugh was husky, her voice raw from moaning and groaning. “Me neither.” She replied, stroking hair from his temple. “Never had most of this really.”  
“What do you mean?” Jeffrey asked, rolling onto his side to face her.   
“The last serious relationship I had was the guy I went to Europe with.” She replied nervously. “I mean I’ve had other boyfriends, I’m not a total weirdo, it’s just… nothing’s been like this. Like us.”  
“You saying we’re in a serious relationship?”  
Aria’s mouth opened but she seemed to choke on the words, her eyes shifting from his to the bed. Giving her a break, Jeffrey smiled slowly, his nose crinkled in amusement, “because I want to be.”  
Smirking, she playfully slapped his chest. “Jerk, you scared me.”  
“No reason to be scared babydoll.” He replied with a wink, “We want the same things, at least I think we do.”  
“I…” shaking her head, Aria rolled her eyes as though embarrassed by what she was about to say. Jeffrey froze at the thought that she might say those words that scrolled through his head, all those days ago.   
Clearing her throat, she continued while looking down at the mattress. Jeffrey’s throat tightened as she spoke, his mind racing trying to think of what he’d say in response.   
“I want us to be an us but I need something from you.”  
Cocking an eyebrow Jeffrey joked, “the truth comes out, she after my money.”  
Snorting, she tried to smack him but he caught her hand and pulld her against him. Holding her tiny hand in his, Jeffrey pressed it against his chest and spoke earnestly. “What do you need sweetheart? I’ll do my best to get you anything you need.”  
“I just… have this… fear and it obviously stems from my ex ditching me in a foreign country but… I’m scared you’ll change your mind. That maybe you aren’t feeling the way I am and that one day you’ll just… walk away.”  
Combing a hand through her hair to cup her head, Jeffrey tilted her face to meet his gaze. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m pretty sure I’m feeling exactly how you are and there’s not a chance in hell I’ll walk away from it. I won’t disappear on you.”  
Curling further into his chest, Aria tipped her face up and kissed him softly. “I care about you very much. I want… everything with you.”  
“Me too sweetheart. I hate being apart from you. When I’m gone all I think about is you. Normally something so distracting would piss me the fuck off but I… adore you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh fucking yeah.” He replied gruffly, his thumb brushing across her flushed cheek. “I want you in my life sweetpea and I don’t see that changing anytime soon.”


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling into the parking lot of her restaurant, Aria found a couple men lounging around the front door. Pursing her lips, she hesitated a moment wondering why anyone would be hanging out when they didn’t open until afternoon.

Keeping her phone in hand, she gathered her laptop bag and purse. Pushing her sunglass up to hold her bangs out of her face, she approached with narrowed eyes.   
As they saw her approaching, one pulled out a camera while the other grabbed a small notebook from his pocket.   
“Aria St. James?” The shorter of the two asked, his red face and rumpled clothes giving her the impression that he had just rolled out of bed after a bender.   
“Yes…” She replied flinching as the man’s camera went. “Can I ask why you’re taking my picture and standing on my doorstep?”  
“We’re from Startimenews.com and we wanted to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”  
Cocking an eyebrow Aria replied, “How exactly did you hear about this supposed relationship?”  
“We have a lot of sources ma'am.”  
“Alright. Well that’s kinda private don’t you think?”  
“Mr. Morgan’s a public figure.”  
“So?”  
“So? the public deserves to know.”  
“They deserve to know his private affairs? I doubt it. Look guys. I’m not sure what kind of story you want but I know Jeff, we’re close. He’s a wonderful man and I’m a busy woman. So unless you want to help set tables or peel potatoes I’ve got to be on my way.”  
After a few pictures of Aria opening and locking the door, the two men walked away. Aria scowled at the big windows and pulled her phone out. Texting Jeffrey a quick message telling him their relationship was outed and she probably pissed the inter-webs by not giving them inner details of their sex life. Her phone rang instantly.

“What happened?” He asked instantly with the sound of people shouting instructions on set in the background.   
“I had a couple paparazzi camped out in front of the restaurant. They wanted to know all about us. Apparently it’s big news that everyone should know about.”  
“What’d they say?”  
“They asked about us. I told them it wasn’t really anyone’s business. They said you’re a public figure so they deserve to know. I said you and I are close, that you’re a wonderful man and that I was a busy woman and if they didn’t want to peel potatoes or set tables they could get off my doorstep.”  
“That all?” He asked, his voice tight.   
“They took some very interesting pictures of me walking, unlocking the door and shutting it in their faces.”  
The phone was quiet and Aria began to think she’d done something wrong. That maybe she shouldn’t have talked at all or said more. Maybe she was rude and now the world would think Jeffrey was dating a total bitch. Maybe she made him look bad or maybe, worst of all, he didn’t want anyone to know.

“Look, I’m sorry if I did the wrong thing or whatever but we kinda didn’t even discuss what would happen when this came out. If I did something wrong-.”  
“Stop.” Jeffrey interrupted her verbal meltdown. Biting her lip, Aria fiddled with the buttons on her chef coat nervously as he stayed silent for another moment.  
“I didn’t even think… Goddamnit.” Jeffrey grumbled on the line, his voice strained and obviously irritated.   
“Jeff look if I wasn’t supposed to talk to them or I said the wrong-.”  
“No baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. Look I’m going to talk to my publicist and figure out if we should announce it or something.”  
“Jesus, really? Is that actually something we have to do?”  
“I know. Look, I gotta go but I’ll handle this okay. I’m sorry you were harassed sweetheart.”  
“It wasn’t a big deal. I mean yeah I don’t really want photographs of me half asleep on the Internet but what can you do when you’re dating the sexist man alive.”  
Jeffrey bellowed over the phone, his gruff laugh making her chest loosen just a little.   
“I haven’t made that title yet.”  
“Well that’s a shame. Probably better for me though because you’d ditch me for whoever the sexist woman alive is.”  
Jeffrey rasped low in the phone, “You’re the sexist woman alive to me, baby girl.”  
“Okay player.” she spoke with blushing cheeks, “Get back to work. I’ll let you know if anymore of you’re adoring stalkers show up. Is there something you want me to say?”  
“You did fine. I’d say, don’t cuss anybody out or punch them and you’ll be fine.”  
“Well fuck Jeff, that’s exactly what I was planning on doing.” She deadpanned causing him to chuckle. Smirking at the empty dining room she murmured, “Will I see you tonight?”  
“Depends on the schedule. We’re a bit behind.”  
“Okay. Well let me know.”  
“Will do sweetpea. Stay out of trouble.”  
“Never.”

 

* * *

 

  
Jeffrey hung up the phone and rubbed his face roughly while growling. He was furious at himself for not even thinking about or discussing what would happen when the vultures found out about Aria. He felt like a total asshole for not preparing her. He’d been half afraid she was going to throw in the towel when he told her about talking to his publicist. He’d been living in a fantasy world where they got to keep what they had together to themselves but it was out now, there’d be no going back once mainstream media found out.   
“Why the bitchface?” Norman asked, while lighting a cigarette. Jeffrey held his hand out for his own.   
After lighting it, he explained, “Aria got her first taste of cameras jammed in her face.”  
Grimacing, Norman exhaled and asked, “Shit. She okay?”  
“Yeah man, I’m just.. I’m a fucking dumbass. I didn’t even think about it or prepare her.”  
“Yeah that’s pretty dickish man.”  
“Fuck off. I’ve been a little busy.”  
“Busy getting your dick wet.” Norman joked before chuckling. Jeffrey punched him in the shoulder and scolded, “This is serious fucko. What if she changes her mind?”  
“What, about you?” Norman rasped, his brow furrowed.   
“Uh yeah. Not everyone wants their lives painted all over magazines and the Internet.” Jeffrey huffed, taking a vicious drag off his cigarette thinking about what he would do if Aria ended things because of who he was and what it meant for them.   
“Well I mean, she should’ve realized it would happen.” Norman offered, rolling his broad shoulder. Jeffrey narrowed his eyes as he looked off at the set, flicking ash from his smoke and muttered, “Well realizing it and experiencing it is two different things.”  
“Was she pissed?”  
“No.”  
“Upset?”  
“Well, no.”  
“Then what the fuck’s your problem?” Norman chuckled, tossing his cigarette butt aside.   
“What if she does get pissed or upset. This is just the beginning. I don’t…” Jeffrey swallowed thickly and confessed, “I don’t want her to change her mind about us because some fucker camps outside her work and harasses her.”  
“That where they got her?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What’d she do?”  
“She told them if they didn’t want to peel potatoes or set tables they could fuck off.”  
Norman laughed gruffly and gripped Jeffrey’s shoulder. “Man she’ll be fine. If anything I feel bad for those poor fucks who try and strong arm information out of her. Unless that’s what you’re worried about, her losing her cool?”  
“No but I did tell her not to cuss out or punch them.”  
Laughing Norman asked, “What’d she say?”  
“Told me that was exactly what she had planned on doing.”  
“She’ll be fine man. She ain’t changing her mind.”  
“Oh yeah and you know this how?” Jeffrey scoffed, crossing his arms as he watched Andrew speaking to Scott.   
“I know because I saw you two together. She fucking loves you man.” Norman replied, a cocky grin on his face.   
“Fuck off. There’s no way you could know that.”  
“I fucking saw her asshole. She stuck to you like glue and looked at you like fucking… I don’t know. Like you were all she could see. It was disgusting and completely fucking annoying.”  
Laughing deeply, Jeffrey peered over at the man he considered a surrogate brother and asked, “Why?”  
“Because it’s bullshit. I want a girl who looks at me like that. You’re fucking lucky man.”  
“Yeah until some assholes on the internet start talking shit about her or us or they invade her privacy even more and get photos of her in a damn bikini or something.”  
“Well I for one would be very fucking upset if that happened.” Norman drawled, brushing his lip with his fingers as he obviously pictured the image. Jeffrey glared at him and shoved him aside. “Stop picturing my girlfriend in a bathing suit.”  
“Fine I’ll stick to my regular fantasy… nothing but a chef hat.” He replied with a shit eating grin.   
The sound of Norman’s yelp echoed across the set catching Scott’s attention. Cocking an eyebrow in question at the men, Jeffrey replied, “Believe me, he deserved it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria sat her staff down to let them know of the occurrence with photographers that morning. She wanted them aware in case they were ever confronted with questions about her and her relationship with Jeffrey. It wasn’t something she wanted to do but she’d rather them be prepared.   
“Okay so that’s the plan for the night. I have one more topic I need to discuss.” She spoke, hesitantly. “I’m sure you are aware of my… relationship with Jeffrey.”  
“Oh do you mean Mr Tall, Dark and Hot as Sin?” Cheryl quipped, her painted lips quirked to the side.   
Sighing, Aria continued, “Yes Cheryl, as I was saying. Most of you know I’m dating Jeff and unfortunately it seems that the people who invade others privacy for a living have found out also. There were two reporters waiting for me this morning outside. So I wanted to make you all aware, there may be questions thrown at you, there may be photographers outside waiting for super exciting pictures of me taking the trash out or I don’t know eating a sandwich. I’m asking not only as your boss but I think as a fellow human who likes to have some kind of private life, if you all could keep what you know about our relationship to yourselves. I’m sure it’ll be exciting having them around but I just want you to think before you speak and act. You’ve all met Jeff. He’s a great guy, and has always been friendly and kind with all of you. Please respect both of us by not joining the media circus. I’ll be forever grateful if we can keep things civil and without drama.”  
The team broke up to finish their jobs before opening, Javier coming straight to her. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” She huffed, wandering back in the kitchen. “I mean in the back of my head I knew this would happen but I guess maybe it was just wishful thinking that we could just.. I don’t know, be a normal fucking couple for awhile first.”  
“I’m sorry Ari.” Javier spoke with a frown, his hand rubbing her back. “Look you don’t need to worry about any of us speaking to the press. Even with you being a hard ass sometimes, you respect all of us and I know they will too. Plus if any of them squeals, I’ll kick their asses.”  
Snorting, Aria began setting up pots and pans to heat up. “I appreciate it Javie but I don’t need a bodyguard.”  
“I don’t know. I’ve seen some of those fuckers get pushy on tv.”  
“Well if anyone gets pushy with me, you’ll be the first to know.”  
“Good. So what did they say?”  
“Nothing important. They wanted to know about my relationship with Jeff. It was stupid. They took a couple photos of me looking half asleep and fully irritated.”  
Javier chuckled, “so like any other day.”  
“Exactly. I swear, he’s gonna dump me once all the stupid tabloids start talking shit about his frumpy, no name girlfriend. Posting pictures of me with no makeup and stained chef coats.”  
Rolling his eyes, Javier began to rattled off all the reasons she was wrong, “First fucking off, you are neither frumpy or no name. You’re cute as a goddamn button and you have one of the top TEN restaurants in all of Georgia. That’s a state with a million and one places to eat! Two, that sexy man would rather chop his arm off than let someone talk bad about you. He looks at you like you hung the fucking moon, girl. And three you’re batshit crazy if you think he’d listen to those jealous twats online.”  
Laughing a little, Aria stopped what she was doing and asked, “what do you mean about the way he looks at me?”  
“You’re so blind. That man loves you. When you’re not looking, hell even when you are but when you’re not, those dark bedroom eyes… fuck, they just… watch you. I don’t know how to explain it but if I could pay someone to look at me like that, I’d do it. It’s like… you are the only person in the room to him. Everyone else could fall off the planet and he wouldn’t fucking notice because you’re there in front of him.”  
Aria felt her eyes prickle and turned away slightly to keep them from spilling over but Javier was having none of it. Stepping forward, he dipped his head to catch her blurry gaze. “He loves you. Hold onto him. All this other shit… it’ll be worth it because men like that… they don’t come around often.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note. This story is fiction and done for fun. I'm not out to hurt anyone. Truthfully I just think JDM is hot and I think we're all just living vicariously through a fictional character in a fictional story. Take it or leave it. I'm cool either way. Xoxo

 

* * *

 

Aria was climbing in bed when her phone buzzed with a text message. Smiling at Jeffrey's name, she read it and cocked an eyebrow.  
' _Look outside.'_ ~ Jeff  
Slipping out of bed, she peered out her front window and chuckled. Standing in her driveway was the tall man next to his motorcycle, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and smile on his face.  
Leaving the window, she stopped quickly to kick her dirty laundry into the closet again and checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Shrugging at the loose t-shirt and hair thrown up in a bun, Aria jogged down the stairs and pulled the door open.  
The handsome devil leaned a leather clad shoulder against the porch rail and grinned at her, the flowers outstretched.  
"I don't know your favorites yet, so I got them all."

Smirking she replied, "Tulips or dahlias and you shouldn't have."  
Stepping forward, Jeffrey handed them to her and cupped her cheek. Peering down at her with those deep hooded eyes he murmured, "Yeah, I should. You deserve them anyway but I had to apologize for putting you in that spot this morning."  
"It would've happened eventually."  
"Yes but I should've prepared you." He replied, brushing his thumb across her warm cheek. Leaning in he kissed her softly and lay his forehead against hers and rasped, "I'm sorry."  
Biting her lip, she curled her free hand into his jacket and murmured, "You're forgiven. Now are you gonna come inside?"  
"If you'll have me."  
"You're always welcome here." She replied with a smirk, pulling him into her condo before shutting the door. Jeffrey shrugged his jacket off, as she entered the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. When she set them down on the table, she felt large warm hands sliding around her hips and long arms wrapping her waist. His head dipped into her neck and kissed the warm skin behind her ear. She shivered as his whiskers brushed across the sensitive area, the petite brunette moaning as he sucked her earlobe before nipping it.  
"Jeff." She gasped as his hand traveled over her stomach and in between her breasts, his warm palm splayed across her chest as he pulled her against his tall frame.  
"Yeah babygirl?" He replied, his voice gravelly and deep. "Want me to stop?"  
"Never." Aria gasped, before being spun around and hauled up his body by her thighs. Squealing at the quick motion, Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he walked them to her bedroom. His strong, thick arms carried her easily up the stairs to the large unmade bed. Jeffrey's mouth did not stop exploring her as they tumbled into the sheets, his tongue tracing her collarbone and jaw.  
It felt as though he had two sets of hands, his fingers and palms reaching everywhere at once. Her shirt was pulled off as she dodged the cotton to return her mouth to his greedily. Jeffrey moaned deeply as her hands began unbuckled his jeans and shoving the zipper down.  
"Fuck." He hissed through clenched teeth, her hand slid inside to hold him tightly. "I love you're hands on me sweetheart."  
"Mmm. Thats good because I love putting my hands on you."  
Biting her lip, Jeffrey pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it while rolling his hips into her hands. Aria moaned as he plunged his tongue into her parted lips, while he yanked her panties down and cupped her wet center.  
"Fucking hell." He grunted, his hand dipping between the soft folds, his fingertips sliding through them teasingly. "You. are. _soaked_. baby."  
Aria pressed her head back into her pillow, her mouth wide and neck arched as two thick digits circled her entrance slowly. Jeffrey hovered over her, his eyes watching her intently as she writhed against his too soft and not deep enough motions.  
" _Jeff_. Come on." She pleaded, her hands clutching his forearm and shoulder. The feeling of his strong arm flexing with every shallow plunged had her lungs hitching and fingers clawing at his tan skin.  
"Whatcha need sweetpea?" He rasped, his voice so gravelly and rough it had Aria's walls clenching. There was something about his hoarse baritone that made her core ache.  
"Jeff."  
"I wanna hear you say it." He growled while plunging in just enough to make her moan wantonly. "That's it baby. God-fucking-damn you're so pretty like this. Tell me what. you. _want_."  
"Stop teasin' Jeff."  
"Say it sweetheart." He growled, his fingers curling into her, thrusting just a little bit deeper.  
"Fuck me Mr. Morgan. Please."  
Growling into her neck, she felt his teeth pressed into her skin as he sunk his fingers in with no more hesitation. Aria clenched around them, her body refusing to let him leave once he'd given in.  
"Oh doll." Jeffrey moaned, while pulling his fingers from her grip before pushing back in. "Your kitten's begging for it."  
"I'm begging for it Jeff. I don't know if you noticed." Aria whined, her hips rising off the bed. Jeffrey chuckled, his tongue tracing her jaw to the sweet spot behind her ear. "Alright baby girl. I got you."  
Pulling his shirt off and kicking his jeans away, he was settled between her legs instantly. Returning his fingers, he swirled them around her clit while slowly pressing himself inside her tight body. Aria gasped, her mouth gaping as he moved with one long plunge. Not letting up until he was seated deep inside her, then rotating his hips. His fingers didn't stop circling her hood, flicking it occasionally. The movement had her twitching, her body jutting off the bed to meet his rolling hips.  
"That's it sweetheart." He murmured, his mouth kissing a trail along her jaw and chin to her mouth. "You like me touching you while I fuck you?"  
"Yes." She moaned, her hands clutching his arm and neck. "Fuck. Harder baby."  
Growling at her words, Jeffrey began to pick up his pace. He sat back on his heels and yanked her into his lap, gripping her ass to lift her up and down. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest into his face, the man taking advantage immediately. The sensation of his whisker covered mouth sucking her tight peaks and the drag of his cock through her wet folds had Aria's head thrown back in pleasure.  
"Fuck." Jeffrey growled as she fluttered around him, his hands holding her ass tight enough to bruise as he repeated dropped her down onto his lap. "I feel you. Gimme it beautiful. Cum for daddy."  
"Oh my god." Aria groaned, pressing her forehead against his, her blown pupils peering down at him. "Make me cum."  
"Say it."  
"Make me cum _daddy_."  
The snarl he released was feral, his eyes so dark she couldn't see the irises. Jeffrey lay her back and pinned her legs open as his hips snapped into her with no control.  
"Cum now." He ordered, his hoarse voice panted and breathless. "Now Ari. Fucking hell."  
Jeffrey had her arching off the bed as his thumb and forefinger pressed together on her clit, rubbing it between them tightly, the sensation snapping the last of her control. Her lungs seized, her mouth wide in a silent scream as tremors ran through her petite frame. Jeffrey did not let up, his dick shoving her through her first orgasm and into her second before he explode inside her. She could feel him pulsing and throbbing, his release feeling just as good as her own.  
"Son of fuck." He moaned, his hands slowly rubbing the reddened spots he'd left all over her hips and thighs. "Holy hell sweetheart."  
Curling up together, Jeffrey held her close to his overheated body. Aria stroked his back and chest, her fingers combing through his chest hair. "So good." He mumbled into her messy hair. "You're so good to me sweetheart."  
"So are you, handsome." She replied burrowing her face into his neck to kiss him. "Make me cum so hard."  
"Good. I like making you cum hard. Feels fucking awesome."  
"I couldn't agree more." She quipped sleepily. Jeffrey's deep laugh vibrated against her, his hands squeezing her closer.  
"Get some sleep baby." He whispered as she began to doze, kissing her temple.  
"Are you filming tomorrow?"  
"No. I'm not needed. We've got a meeting though, whenever you've got time."  
"With your publicist?"  
"Yeah. Don't start worrying. It'll be fine."  
"If you say so."  
"I do. And what I say goes."  
"Yes, Mr. Morgan."  
"Mmm. Yeah, that's right darlin'."

 

* * *

 

Jeffrey's publicist, Katherine, wanted to put out a press release announcing their relationship but Aria wasn't too sure she wanted to do it. She requested a few days to think about it before they invited the circus into their lives. Katherine seemed put out by the request but Jeffrey backed Aria's decision up. He was hiding how nervous he was that her hesitance was fueled by a change of heart. Maybe now that she was facing the life altering aspect of being with someone in limelight, she would back away and break it off. The thought alone dried his throat and tightened the sockets in his heart.  
Once his publicist left, Jeffrey and Aria sat silently for a moment in the booth near the back of the restaurant. He watched as she tapped her fingers in thought, her eyes far away. Biting his tongue between his teeth he finally gave in and asked, "you changing your mind?"  
Blinking a few times, Aria glanced at him and replied, "About?"  
"About us?"  
"No." She replied instantly but there was something behind the words that didn’t ring true.  
"Don't lie. If this is... too much.. if my life is too much-."  
"Stop right there." Aria interrupted, her hand sliding into his as it rest on the booth seat. "I'm not lying. I'm not thinking about calling this off, I'm... trying to get passed the idea that the world is going to be involved in our private life. I'm not backing down, I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that anyone would give a shit about who I'm dating. It's weird and what Jennifer was saying about doing interviews and going to events-."  
"Hey, don't think that far okay. We don’t have to do that shit, she is all for pushing me out there and I don't mind but I'm not letting her push you into anything. You don't have to worry about that. The whole press release thing, its supposed to relieve some of the pressure. If we give them the story they might back off on digging for it."  
"I just... I think if we go out there and announce it, it's going to get worse. I mean... I'm trying to run a business and I don't really want my staff harassed and definitely not my customers harassed by assholes standing outside looking for you or me. It's one thing to be an occasional thing when you happen to be here but if we shout it from the rooftops aren't we like building a billiard outside that says, 'hey your payday is in here!'?"  
"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe? But maybe not. It's all a fucking guessing game when it comes to the press."  
"And that's why I'm torn about outing ourselves. I'm not sure it's the right thing to do and I know that she thinks it is, and maybe you do too but I'm not... I don't think I want to do it. Are you going to be pissed if I don't want too?"  
"No." He rasped, his hand coming up to cup her neck and brush his numb across her jaw. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you'd rather wait it out and see what happens, we can."  
"She's going to hate me."  
"No she isn't and if she does I'll can her ass."  
Snorting Aria leaned into his hand and muttered, "as much as I appreciate your loyalty, I think she has your best interest in mind. I just don't know if she has mine just yet. I think I'm just another face to her."  
"Well you aren't to me and maybe I'm a narcissist but I kinda feel like only my opinion matters."  
Chuckling, she leaned up and kissed his smirking lips gently. "You are but I still like you."  
"Oh yeah?" He murmured against her lips.  
"Oh fucking yeah." She replied with his usual words.  
"Mmm. I wanna take you home."  
"No can do. I gotta work."  
"Fuck it, let's run away."  
Aria smiled ruefully at him and replied, "I think we're too old to runaway, Jeff."  
Grunting in response, Jeffrey tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "When I have a break in filming I wanna take you away. A real vacation."  
"You mean besides me just staying at home away from the restaurant?"  
"Yeah. Somewhere with beaches and warm sands."  
"Sounds nice." She sighed, leaning into his side.  
Jeffrey kissed the top of her head and wrapped a long arm around her. "Yeah. About three weeks and were done, then I have a special charity project."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"Funny enough it's a cooking show."  
Snorting she looked up and asked, "please don't tell me you're cooking."  
Laughing deeply, he shook his head. "No it's some competition thing. Scott's involved in a charity that feeds the homeless, the studio is sponsoring the event. So the cast is going to put up money, there's two teams backing two chefs. They compete and whoever wins gets the others teams money for their chosen charity."  
"Sounds fun."  
"Yeah it should be cool. We're playing formmake a wish. They've been planning it for awhile, it's kinda ironic that I'm dating a foodie now though."  
"Ugh I hate that term. It sounds like some special club for rejects. Everyone loves food."  
Wrinkling his nose in amusement, Jeffrey pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings dear."  
Rolling her eyes as she tilted her head to look up at him, Aria replied, "you'll just have to make it up to me tonight."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
Nuzzling his face into her neck, Jeffrey drawled, "Well, I guess I'll just have to get on my knees and beg you for forgiveness."  
Whining quietly, Aria gave him a narrowed gaze and murmured, "now you're just teasing me. How am I supposed to concentrate in the kitchen while picturing you on your knees?"  
"You aren't. That's why I said it." He replied with a wink and a flash of straight teeth. "I'll see you later sweetpea."

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

  
"Okay so I have a confession." Aria stated, her finger swirling a pattern-less trail on his chest. Jeffrey hummed deeply, his hooded eyes meeting hers while sliding a hand up her nude back. "Is this gonna be your veto story?" He asked with a crooked grin.

Smacking his chest, she giggled and shushed him. "Noooo. Do you want to hear it or what?"  
"Fine, fine. Don't mind me, I'm all ears my dear."  
Snorting, Aria commented, "smartass."  
Wrinkling his nose adorably, he urged. "Tell me."  
"I've seen some of your movies and you freaked me the fuck out in the Resident and I hated your guts after the pool table scene in Watchmen."  
Jeffrey couldn't contain the bark of laughter as he clutched her tighter. "Doll, that both hurts and flatters me."  
Laughing with him, she continued, "And I cried like a fucking baby when you died in Grey’s."  
Cupping her face, he pulled her up and kissed her softly, his lips pulling at hers. "I'm sorry I upset you, baby.”  
"Shush." She smirked, her cheeks heating.  
"Is it weird being with me?"  
Rolling her eyes she replied, "No. I mean when I first met you, I thought of those roles but I detached them from you after speaking for that little bit."  
"That's good. I don't want you thinking I'm some psychopath."  
Giggling, she replied, "Oh I do, I just don't mind. The sex is too good to walk away from."  
Chuckling deeply, Jeffrey cupped her head and kissed her forehead. His voice was gruff and deep, the sound vibrating under her. "Happy to please darlin'. Happy to please."  
They were quiet, both reveling in the softness of the bed and each other. Aria nuzzled into his side and stretched out along his body, enjoying the warm he generated.  
“You fit good.” Jeffrey muttered, his arm wrapping her waist and cupping her head. “Your little curves fillin’ every space.”  
Smiling, she tilted her head up to see him smiling down at her. Kissing his palm, she replied, “happy to please.”

 

* * *

 

  
Jeffrey had a huge favor to ask Aria and he wasn't sure how she would take it. He'd been invited to be on the cooking show similar to iron chef. Two competing chefs cooking to win money for different charities, each chef had a few stars putting up money for the charities. One chef dropped out last minute leaving the show hanging and close to being put on hiatus. It wouldn't have been such a big deal but a group of Walking Dead fans had been invited to watch, all of which were make a wish kids.  
Jeffrey did not want them to be disappointed so he told the producer to give him the afternoon to butter up a close personal friend who happened to be a chef.  
He wasn't too sure how Aria felt about being on television but with her reaction to just a press release regarding their relationship weeks ago, he wasn’t too hopeful she’d agree. Jeffrey did know she was a giving person who often donated to local shelters and homeless youth programs. He hoped she would be just as generous to some sick kids.  
Walking into the restaurant he received a wave from Cheryl who pointed to the back of the dining area to see Aria sitting with a man in a sharp suit. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jeffrey sauntered towards them. Jealousy wasn't something he ever felt, maybe he had a big ego but he didn't often feel envious of others. The man chatting up Aria however, had a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips which had Jeffrey's jaw tightening and eyes hardening. Sliding his sunglasses on top of his head, he cleared his throat softly and caught Aria's attention while throwing her a wink.

  
"Jeff." She spoke with a bright grin, standing up to greet him. Kissing him chastely, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a pleasant hug. All feelings of unease melted away as she was so openly affectionate in front of the stranger.  
"Hey sweetpea." He rasped, kissing the crown of her head while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"This is Kevin, he's an investor and developer. We were just talking about a few opportunities in the near future. Kevin this is my boyfriend, Jeff."  
"Nice to meet you." Jeffrey stuck his hand out and flashed him a knowing smile, the polished blonde covering his distaste for the change in the situation.  
"Yeah, you too. I recognize you from a few of your movies. You're very talented Mr. Morgan."  
"Just call me Jeff and thanks, man. Always appreciate a fan." He replied with a wink, his dimples deepening as the man's cheek twitched in irritation.  
"So what're you doing here, I thought you were starting to film that show?"  
"Well I'm actually here to talk to you about an opportunity also. You have some time?"  
"Of course, yeah. Kevin if you're okay calling it a day. I'm glad you came by, let me go over all the numbers, see if it's a fit for us."  
"Just remember what I told you Ari. We've known each other a _long_ time and you know I won't lead you wrong."  
Jeffrey smirked at the man's prods towards him, his eyes twinkling. Placing a hand on Aria's lower back, he slid his fingers along her waist to hold her hip. He knew he was being an alpha male fuck but he couldn't help himself. The look of indignation on the slick suited creep was far too enjoyable to stop the cocky gesture.  
"Of course," Aria spoke as though oblivious to the men flashing their tail feathers. "I'll get back to you by Monday."  
Rising from the booth, Kevin shook Aria’s hand and gave Jeffrey a nod. "Good to meet you."  
"Likewise Kenneth." Jeffrey drawled, mistaking his name on purpose with a smirk.  
"Kevin."  
"Right, Kevin. Thanks for comin' in to _visit_."  
Watching him leave, Jeffrey felt Aria looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You done pissing all over my dining room?”  
Barking out a laugh, Jeffrey shrugged his wide shoulders lazily. "What? I couldn't help myself. That needle dick fuck wants in your teeny, tiny panties and no one and I mean no one, goes near those cock teasing things except me."  
Aria smirked at him as they took a seat in the booth, Jeffrey sitting right next to her instead of Kevin's spot. "You have no reason to be jealous."  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Yes you were."  
"Maybe a little but I'm not now. He is not your type at all."  
"What's my type?"  
Rolling his eyes, he peered down at her and rasped, "you like tall, sexy older men. Successful, devastatingly charming and dimples. You need dimples."  
Biting her lip, Aria murmured, "you forgot foul mouthed and exceptional in bed."  
Slowly smiling at her, Jeffrey leaned in close and kissed her neck. "I wanna fucking bend you over one of these tables and _take_ that kitten in front of all these people."  
"Fuck, Jeff." She whined under her breath, "don't start something we can't finish."  
"Oh I can finish you doll."  
"Stop." She laughed, smacking his chest. Jeffrey grinned at her, licking his lip and saying, "I can't help it. You're so damn beautiful."  
"Okay player. What're you doing here? What opportunity?"  
"Alright doll, keep an open mind."  
"Oh god. This sounds terrible already."  
"Easy baby. Easy." He laughed, tucking hair behind her ear. "The show I was supposed to film hit some snags."  
"It's the cooking one right?"  
"Yeah. One of the chefs dropped out."  
At that, Aria narrowed her eyes and seemed to figure out where the conversation was going. Placing a finger on her lips to hold back her words, Jeffrey explained. "Hear me out. The proceeds go to charity and there's a group of kids from Make a Wish coming, their fans of the show. Norman's on the other team and I can't let the little fuck win. He's rooting for a Julio Santiago from El Perez."  
Pulling his hand away, Aria exclaimed, "Fuck, I'd cook against Santiago? You'll lose your money."  
"One, if I do, it goes to charity. Two, you won't lose, you're amazing."  
Sighing, Aria scrubbed her eyes and asked, "When?"  
"Filming can be pushed back a few days but.."  
"Jesus. That's no time to prepare!" Aria exclaimed, her eyes wide. "I can't just go on with no plan."  
"I have faith in you."  
"Fucking hell." She sighed, looking towards the kitchen in thought. "Have whoever is doing this call me. I need to know everything, the rules or whatever. Now I gotta go talk Javie into it because he is my only hope at pulling this off."  
"I ever tell you how amazing you are?"  
"Suck up."  
"Is it working?"  
"Obviously. I just agreed to do something I would never do because of a guy I lo- like." She stuttered over the word which had Jeffrey's eyebrows raised and a knowing smirk curling his lips. "You lo-like huh?"  
Her cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink which had his dick twitching and eyes darkening. It was so similar to the shade that would paint her chest while cumming below him. Jeffrey now knew she felt the same way he did, there was no need to hesitate telling her any longer.  
"Stop." She whispered, her nervous eyes flicking away.  
Leaning closer, Jeffrey dipped his head into the curve of her neck and kissed her sweetly. Dragging his whisker covered face up her neck to kiss behind her ear, Jeffrey murmured, "I love you to sweetpea."  
Pulling back she peered up at him, her caramel colored eyes widening slightly at his expression. Cocking his head to the side, he bite his lip and smirked at her. "Don't look so surprised."  
Curling her hand in his t-shirt she pulled his lips to hers, breathing the words into his mouth. "I love you, Jeff."  
"So this mean you're gonna do it?"  
"Yeah I suppose I've got too now."  
"I didn't tell you to grease the wheels."  
"I know." She replied, her lips quirking to the side. "Me neither."  
Snorting he asked, "what do you need from me?"  
"Megan is getting married, her man child finally popped the question."  
Chuckling, Jeffrey cocked an eyebrow. "And?"  
"There's an engagement party at her parents place in Vermont. It'll be hoity toity bullshit and I need you to keep me from losing my mind while her mother talks about how I'm basically hired help because I cook for a living."  
"Seriously?" He scoffed, his brow furrowed.  
"Yeah it's pretty fucking awesome, so maybe if I bring a successful man with me, she'll stop shitting on me and calling it "motherly advise."  
Jeffrey scowled at that and grumbled, "you don't need some fucking man to make you successful."  
"No shit but in her eyes I do. I don't really care, it's just exhausting to stop myself from saying something horribly inappropriate. I need a buffer."  
"Well say no more, I'll buff you baby."  
"I bet you will."  
Wrinkling his nose, Jeffrey smiled at her, his hand gripping her thigh. "When are you done tonight? I gotta thank you proper for doing me a huge favor."  
"You're doing me a favor too."  
"Still, mines bigger, you'll be on tv. There's gonna be cameras in your face while you cook, they’ll probably do interviews and take shots of your restaurant. Then there’s the factor of them possibly finding out about us and outing us completely….”  
"You're talking me outta doing it."  
"I just want to prepare you. It's a huge favor and I don't want you to do it if you really don't want too. No pressure at all."  
"I can't say it's anything I would've seen myself doing but it's for a good cause and well, I'm pretty sure you could ask me to do just about anything and I'd do it."  
Jeffrey's grin couldn't get larger at her confession. "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah but don't take advantage of it."  
"Never doll, never." He rasped, brushing a thumb across her jaw. "Just so you know, you've got me wrapped around your adorable little pinkie finger also."  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh _fuckin_ yeah.”  
Leaning down he kissed her softly and murmured, “I really do love you sweetheart. Have for awhile now.”  
“Me too Jeff.” She replied, a smile curling her lips. “Very much.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

* * *

  
"What the fuck was I thinking?!" Aria exclaimed after standing in the staff bathroom with Cheryl for close to an hour. The hair and make up woman had taken over to prepare them for the shows background interviews and Aria was second guessing her decision to participate.  
'It’s for a good cause.' She kept repeating to herself as the director went over all the questions they would ask and what areas of the restaurant they'd set up in.   
"You weren't." Cheryl quipped, her grin widening. "You were staring at your boyfriend’s stupid, handsome face and nodding."

  
Snorting obnoxiously, Aria couldn’t deny it and looked in the mirror. She took in the perfect makeup, the look far from overdone but still more than her everyday look. Taking in the dress she'd never cook in, Aria cocked an eyebrow and muttered, "I'd catch on fire if I wore this in the kitchen."  
The a-line dress was navy blue with white polka dots, her waist wrapped with a red belt. Her feet slipped into the red heels easily and if they weren't so adorable she would've scoffed at their instance at her wearing them. She was short, she knew it and the world knew it but she never forced herself in heels to compensate. The candy apple red shoes however were comfortable and sexy as hell.   
"Well you looking fucking hot. You should wear heels more often, look at how nice you ass looks." Cheryl commented, her head cocked to the side to take in the sight at another angle.   
"Gee thanks. Good to know my ass looks terrible normally." She deadpanned, pulling the bathroom door open to join the crew in the dining room.

Cheryl followed her out talking in her ear about the show and asking if they'd meet the stars participating in it. Aria however was not paying attention because as soon as she walked into the filming area she found Jeffrey’s dark eyes attached to her.   
He was eating her up, the man not used to her dressing up passed nice jeans and a blouse seemed to enjoy her new look.   
"O. M. G. He’s totally eye fucking you." Cheryl murmured next to her. "How the hell do you ever leave the house with a hottie who looks at you like that."  
"Truthfully. I have no fucking clue.” Aria muttered, her eyes not leaving the man in question. He was as handsome as ever, his dark wash jeans topped with a black shirt and leather jacket. She'd never had such strong desires to remove clothing with her teeth before.   
The director smiled and approached. "You look lovely. Now we are all set in the back area for the interviews. Then we’ll shoot some cooking shots in the kitchen."  
"Alright." She spoke but her gaze was on Jeffrey who was sauntering towards her with a smirk, his nose crinkled in that adorable way that tugged at her chest.   
"Well hello." He rasped as he reached her, his eyes trailing over her slowly before stopping at her face. "You looking fucking amazing sweetheart."   
"Thanks handsome." She replied softly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, avoiding her painted lips.   
"You're keeping these heels." He murmured in her ear hoarsely. "I wanna feel them digging into my back later."  
A flushed crawled up her cheeks as he pulled back with a wicked grin and a wink.   
"We're ready for you Aria." The cameraman announced as Aria tried to keep herself from bursting into flames.   
Kissing her on the temple, Jeffrey rasped, "Thanks for doing this doll."  
"You're welcome." She murmured, squeezing his arm before walking away and speaking over her shoulder with a smirk. "I'll make you thank me again later."

 

* * *

 

 

"How did you first figure out the kitchen was where you wanted to be?" The blonde woman asked, while Aria sat at one of the tables in the dining room. Jeffrey watched from the side, his eyes drawn to Aria’s red lips as she spoke. He’d been floored when she came out in the little polka dot dress and red fuck me heels. Jeffrey had never wanted to tear the clothing off someone so terribly.   
They had such busy schedules that they'd never gone out on anything more than a casual date. Jeffrey decided instantly that he needed to take her out more often, places that required she wear sexy little dresses and sky high heels. He liked how short she was but there was something about the curves of her legs in stilettos. Images of licking her from her delicate ankle to the curve below her luscious ass flooded his mind as she crossed her legs primly.  
‘God-fucking-damn.’ He groaned inwardly, urging his dick to stay in his pants and not bust through the zipper like some Japanese monster flick.   
"I was working as a waitress in a little cafe in Italy and the sous-chef quit in the middle of service after a huge tongue lashing from the chef. He grabbed me from the floor and said ,'cut these and stir this.' I did what he said and the next night he kept me in the kitchen. Eventually I was learning anything and everything from him. Five year later I had worked all over. Paris, Florence, Amsterdam, even a pub in England churning out fish and chips."  
"Wow that's amazing. How old were you when you started?"  
"I was 18."  
"And you're from Nevada, how'd you end up in Europe?”  
Laughing a little she replied, "Young love."  
The host chuckled and moved on, as Aria didn't expand on the topic. Jeffrey watched them speak about her restaurant and the charity work she did for the homeless.

Eventually they moved to the kitchen where Aria and Javier worked on a meal together. Watching her cook in the cute dress and heels did dirty things to him, his dick would not stop announcing its demands as she bent over to grab trays from the oven.   
By afternoon they were done and it was near opening time at the restaurant. The camera crew was loaded up and Aria got her staff ready for the evening.  
Pulling her aside, Jeffrey asked, "Are you staying to work or can I take you out?"  
"Take her out.” Javier shouted across the kitchen. “She’s driving me fucking nuts."  
"Get fucked Javie." She muttered before smirking at Jeffrey. "What do you have I mind?"  
"Besides seeing what you have under that sexy little dress? I'm thinking we need to find some place for a few drinks, maybe a dance or two."  
Laughing huskily, she leaned in and whispered, "What makes you think I'm wearing anything under here?"  
"Oh doll." He growled, his hand sliding along her hip and waist. "You are lucky there's witnesses. I'd smack your ass the same shade of red as your fuck me heels for teasing me."  
"Who says I'm teasing big guy?" She quipped, before sauntering away with swaying hips and a perky ass, her amused voice spoken over her shoulder "Let me grab my bag."  
Scrubbing his face roughly to keep from chasing after her, he almost jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke next to him.   
"I was going to ask her out but I see you've got dibs." The producer informed with a sly grin, "Now I know how you convinced her to do this."  
Flashing him a smile, Jeffrey replied, "Keep your eyes to yourself Jay. I'd hate to ruin a perfectly good friendship by scooping your eyes out with a melon baller."  
The man laughed heartily and nodded, "Fair enough. Thanks for getting her to work with us though. She’s awesome. I think she's an even better choice than our original."  
"Good. I'm glad we're just able to move forward." He replied, leaning against the hostess desk. “I didn’t want to let the kids down.”  
“It should be a success. Now, the director and I were talking about getting some video of you two together. It's be a great pull of the female audience to have a love story-.”  
“Stop right there.” Jeffrey interrupted, his eyes flicking to the man next to him instead of the cute brunette giving final directions to her staff. “We are keeping things on the down low for now. I don't want to expose her to the pressure of the media until we absolutely have to.”  
“Well Jeff, I can talk to her. I'm sure I can get her to-.”  
“No.” He growled, his nostrils flaring at the idea of someone forcing Aria to do anything she didn't want too. “You leave that aspect of her and I out of this show. It's about the charities, not who I am dating.”  
“It could pull more audience in, bring more attention to the charities.”  
“Spin it however you want Jay. It isn't happening. Now drop this shit or I'll make you drop it.” Jeffrey spoke lowly as Aria approached, the man next to him quieting as she reached their sides.   
“Everything alright?” She asked, the woman picking up on the vibe instantly.   
Jay reached his hand out to shake hers and replied, “Everything's great. Thanks again for doing this Aria. Everyone really appreciates you joining us last minute.”  
“Well thank Jeff. He's persuasive.” She replied, a flush heating her cheeks to a lovely shade of pink. Jeffrey flashed his pussy eating grin because his mode of persuasion included his face burrowed between her thighs and tongue buried inside her.   
Jay cleared his throat as the two stared at each other with more than a little sexual tension. “Well either way. Thank you. I will touch base with you if we need anything else, otherwise we will see you in a week for the big event.”

  
They said their goodbyes and Jeffrey led her to his truck outside. Opening her door, he helped Aria inside despite her not needing assistance. He couldn't stop touching her, his hands sliding across her waist and cupping the curve of her neck. She was beautiful wearing pajamas but wrapped up in the silky material and heels, Aria was a stunner.  
“Okay, beautiful. I was thinking we could drive into Atlanta and meet up with Norman and a few others. There's a bar we go to that is low key and won't be slammed with cameras.”  
“Sounds good. A few drinks after all that shit sounds good.” She replied buckling her seatbelt.  
“It wasn't too bad was it?”  
“I'm just not used to speaking about myself or my past.” Aria replied with a shrug.  
“Well you were amazing and I liked hearing more about your past. You've told me some but never any details about your travels.” Jeffrey commented as they headed downtown.  
“I'm sorry. I just… I don't know, I feel like my life is kinda boring.”  
“You traveling all over Europe in your teens and twenties, learning to cook from all kinda of chefs is boring to you?”  
“Well it wasn't as though it was a vacation. I mean, I was working to feed myself and a lot of the time I couldn't find work because I was illegal. When I did have jobs, they took advantage of me because I was foreign and female.” She explained with a furrowed brow. “I mean yeah it sounds great, traveling and seeing the world but when I was there, I was alone and scared. I didn't speak the languages, I had no money, no home, I had no one. Truthfully that time in my life isn't really all that pleasant.”  
Jeffrey hadn't even thought about that aspect of her being in foreign countries at that age. “I'm sorry. I didn't even-.”  
“Hey, it's okay. I mean I understand the idea sounds romantic and exciting. Seeing the old world and eating all kinds of different foods, meeting all kinds of people. I mean don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change it, I learned so much about myself and the world.” She replied, her hand slipping into his. “But most of the time I was just trying to survive day to day.”

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived in Atlanta, the couple met up with Norman and a few of his art gallery friends. The bar Jeffrey had spoken of was low key and served a wide variety of tapas. Aria was happy to try something new, her lips pursed as she read over the menu.   
Watching her with a bemused smirk on his face, Jeffrey sipped a beer and watched as Norman chatted up a blonde at the bar.   
“Stop laughing at me.” She muttered, her lip twitching.   
“I've just never seen someone pick apart a menu of appetizers for so long.” He commented with a laugh as she smacked his shoulder.   
“Shush.” She muttered, her hand sliding onto his thigh as she flipped the page. Biting his lip, he covered her hand with his and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. The urge to touch her had yet to recede, the woman was intoxicating and Jeffrey was far from upset about being an addict.  
“Good evening.” A voice spoke from his side, her tone high and flirtatious. “I'm Kaitlyn and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Is there anything I can get you?”  
Smiling at her, Jeffrey commented, “I think we're going to have something to eat if the little lady can decide.”  
Scoffing quietly, Aria muttered, “I'm not little.”  
Barking out a laugh, he bit his lip as she glared at him. The waitress smirked, “Well, just so you know, everything here is delicious and if you can't decided you could always get a few and order more. I can come back, it's no trouble.”  
Aria squeezed his leg under the table and smirked at the woman's flirting. “Hear that sweetheart. It's no trouble.”  
Wrinkling his nose and grinning at her, Jeffrey replied, “Get whatever your little heart desires dollface.”  
Rolling her eyes, Aria rattled off a few dishes and watched at the blonde swayed her hips away. “Well, she wants in your jock.”  
Chuckling, Jeffrey sipped his beer and sighed dramatically, “don't they all.”  
Stroking his leg, Aria laughed and then motioned to Norman. “I think he's found his company for the evening.”  
“Me too.” Jeffrey murmured, ducking his head to kiss her neck. “You really look beautiful tonight, sweetpea.”  
Turning towards him, Aria brushed her red lips against his sweetly. “Thank you handsome.”  
“Are you really not wearing anything under this pretty little dress?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Ooh, doll. I swear, if you're not wearing any panties under there…”  
“What're you gonna do?” She asked, her eyebrow cocking high and haughty. Jeffrey growled low and deep, his fingers stroking her hip looking for a pantyline. Nuzzling behind her ear he rasped, “I'll show you soon sweetheart. Real fucking soon.”

“Dude, they have karaoke on Saturdays.” Norman announced, plopping down across from them and flashing a wide knowing grin. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting somethin’?”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Jeffrey pulled Aria onto the dance floor after a few drinks, the petite woman snug against his chest as they swayed. His hands traveled along her hips and waist, the large palms gliding against the soft fabric of her dress.  
He smirked down at her as she peered up, her heels giving her enough height to keep her neck from hurting. She slid her hands up his chest and hooked her arms around his neck, her fingers raking into the hair at the base of his neck.  
"Fuck baby girl." He growled, his forehead rest against hers for a moment. "You. are. _gorgeous_."

"Thank you, handsome." She replied with a painted smirk, her caramel colored eyes highlighted with the dark shadow and liner. Jeffrey liked that she could look just as good without makeup but it was pretty hot to see her all dolled up.  
"In a month there's a awards thing I've gotta go to. Would you go with me? We could probably have you go in and meet me after I do the whole photo op thing."  
Nodding, she replied, "Of course but I have a feeling we'll be out by then."  
"Why?"  
"This show, I know they’re going to bring it up. After seeing the producer today watching us like a hawk."  
Giving her a crooked grin, he replied, "Nothing gets by you. He already asked."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, I told him to go fuck himself."  
Laughing quietly, Aria lay her head against his chest and let him sway her to the music. "That's not very nice."  
"Well he deserved it for checking you out."  
Smirking at him, Aria asked, "Were you jealous Mr. Morgan?"  
"Nope but that doesn't mean I won't knock the hell out of someone for eyefucking you." He replied, flashing her a grin and a wink. Kissing her neck he rasped, "I love you, you know."  
Smiling the crooked grin he loved, Aria murmured, "I love you too."  
She laughed with bright eyes as he spun her around and dipped her. It wasn't until the song ended that he realized there were a few people taking cellphone photos of them.  
"Fuck." He muttered, pulling Aria slightly behind him before giving them a forced smile and leading her off the dance floor.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it babe," she replied, smiling softly as they joined Norman and his friends back in the booth. "It's going to happen. I'm it for the long haul."  
"Oh yeah?" He drawled, a grin curling his lips and deepening his dimples.  
"Most definitely."  
"Good sweetheart because I'm not letting you go."

 

* * *

 

Aria hadn't been completely honest with Jeffrey. She did mind being photographed and looked at because of who she was dating. Not enough to break it off with him because she wasn't insane but enough to make her cringe inwardly at the idea and want to scream at them all to mind their own business. She wanted to just enjoy having someone she loved and that loved her, not worry what people were thinking about it. She understood it, knew that his fans were part of who he was but it didn't get rid of the anxiety of being looked at and constantly analyzed.

 After drinks and dancing, the couple headed back to Jeffrey's home. They didn't spend a lot of time there, Aria's place being closer to not only her work but also his filming location.  
Holding the door open, Jeffrey seemed to have a glint in his eye as she shed her coat.  
"Now, I think we were discussing what exactly you had underneath that pretty little dress darlin'." He drawled while approaching her with a smirk, his head cocked to the side.  
"Really? I don't recall that." She quipped playfully, while backing away from his prowling figure.  
"Where ya going sweetheart? You uh... nervous about something?"  
"Well, you do look a little... hungry."  
"Oh I'm hungry alright." He growled, his hand reaching to snatch her wrist and reel her into his wide chest. His hands slid across her hips and waist, his fingers tracing her curves looking for a hint at what she wore beneath.  
"I've been feeling you all night trying to tell if you're a naughty girl under here but I can't tell." Jeffrey murmured while brushing his scruffy jaw along the dip in her neck. "Show me sweetpea. I gotta know."  
"You'll need to unzip me."  
"Glad-fucking-ly. Just leave those shoes on. Fuck they're hot on your little feet. I've never wanted a foot job before but fuck me if I don't now."  
Laughing she turned around and felt his thick fingers slowly tug the zipper down her spine, the teeth pulling apart as the fabric dropped from her petite frame. When her barely there thong and demi bra were revealed, Jeffrey released a deep groan as his hands smoothed over her bare back and ribs.  
"Fucking hell." He rasped, his rough voice tickling her neck. "I think I like this better than nothing at all. Goddamn you ass looks fucking amazing baby girl. Fuck."  
Gripping the admired curves, Jeffrey nipped and licked a delicious path along her shoulders and down her spine. Gasping as his hands moved from her ass to her stomach and breasts, Aria leaned into his warm body.  
Sinking into him, she reached behind her to clutch his neck and hip as his fingers dipped teasingly in between her legs.  
"God-fucking-damn. These little things are _soaked_. You been thinking dirty thoughts little girl? Hmm?"  
"Yes." She moaned as he pulled them aside and trailed his fingers through her wet center.  
"I bet you have. Fucking dirty girl." He rasped hoarsely, his hand cupping her breast and core while sucking on her neck. Shuffling them towards the dining room, Jeffrey pinned her against the table and growled, "Hands on the table baby."  
Groaning as he bent her over, Aria splayed her hands out and pushed back into his groin.  
"Oooh, you little minx." He growled, his hands tugging her hips back firmly against his hardon. "Look. At. You. _begging_ for it. Fuck, nothing sexier than my dirty girl grinding on my dick."  
"Jeff." She whined, wiggling her ass against him. "Stop teasing."  
"You like when I tease sweetpea." He purred into her neck while unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Sliding both of his large, warm hands up her ribs and over her breasts, rolling her nipples softly. Moaning, Aria reached back and clutched his belt, yanking him closer.  
"See. Fucking listen to you _lovin_ ’ my teasing."  
"Fuck." Aria gasped, the man's fingers twisting one nipple sharply as his other sunk between her legs. Dipping his digits below the flimsy panties, Jeffrey rumbled behind her as he bit into her shoulder.  
"Holy hell." He cursed, rubbing his forehead into the back of her neck and sunk his middle finger into her. Aria bit her lip and groaned while rocking her hips into his palm.  
"That's it." He encouraged, sucking on her neck and jaw. "Good girl. Take what you want."  
A deep, throaty moan seemed to rise from her aching pussy to pass over her parted lips. Jeffrey growled at her wanton sounds and rut his dick into her ass. Pumping his finger several times, Jeffrey added a second causing her to gasp and writhe against him.  
"You gonna cum for me baby girl?" His voice filled with grit and smoke was panted into her ear. "Cum on my hand and I'll fuck you in your little red heels. Fuck you're so sexy."  
"Oh god." She gasped as his hand changed positions and his thumb pressed firmly into her clit, rubbing circles. Aria's body spasmed instantly, her knees buckling before his arm wrapped around her.  
"Easy girl," he breathed into her neck, his tongue making a long path up to her ear lobe. "Not done with you yet."  
"Fuck, I hope not." She panted, her smirk flashing over her shoulder to see the most lascivious of grins shining back at her. Finally shedding his clothing, Jeffrey tugged her panties down but stopped her from stepping out of them.  
"No." He growled, "leave them there. Fuck that's hot."  
Pulling back to look at her, Aria felt his eyes raking over the curve of her naked ass and the lines of her spread legs still held atop red high heels. His gaze lingered for longer at her ankles which were bound by the scrap of fabric.  
"Yeah." Jeffrey drawled, his thumbs rubbing tantalizing circles around the base of her spine. “Hold on sweetheart."  
The height of her shoes brought her core directly in front of him allowing one smooth thrust before he was deep inside her. They simultaneously groaned, their hips grinding together as if trying to get closer. Deeper.  
"Yeah, fuck. Baby." He snarled, his hands cupping her waist while circling his hips into her. "Look at you taking it. So goddamn hot."  
"Jeff. Don't just stand there."  
"You think I'm just standing here?" He rasped, his hands sliding up her waist and ribs, his thumbs tracing the line of her spine. "Well lets change that." Slamming into her, Jeffrey let loose a barrage of thrusts, his hips smacking into her ass loudly. Aria groaned and wiggled, her hips pushing back to get him deeper and harder.  
"Look at the perky ass just bounce." He growled behind her, his blunt nails scrapping a tantalizing path over the curve. "Let me hear you darlin'. Fuck, moan for me."  
"Jeff." She moaned as he increased his pace, his dick plunging faster and harder as they fucked against his dining table.  
"Take it." Jeffrey panted, wrapping and arm around her to hold her flush while rutting into her. "Gonna give it to you baby. You gonna take it?"  
"Yes."  
"You want it?”  
"Fuck... yes." She whined as he pulled out and spun her around. Lifting her as though weightless, Jeffrey sat her on the table edge and growled, "Spread those silky thighs sweetheart."  
Laying back on the table, Aria did as she was told, watching the man lift her leg to prop a red heel on his shoulder. His tongue circled the delicate bone at her ankle, his hot mouth sucking and nipping along her calf and knee.  
"Been thinking about licking these sexy legs all night."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Oh fucking yeah." He replied while draping her other leg over his forearm while gripping her hip and aligning himself with her core.  
Thrusting in without slowing, Jeffrey's head was thrown back and his neck tendons strained as he worked her over. "Fucking hell."  
Aria took everything he gave, the leg over his shoulder allowing her to get leverage and raise her hips from the table. She angled just right to feel him ram the blunt head into her favorite spot. Moaning at her actions, Jeffrey yanked her closer and thrust harder and deeper.  
"Fuck. Let me feel you cum doll. Please."  
"Please?" She asked breathlessly. "I like you... saying... please."  
Chuckling as she panted and writhed against him, he huffed, "if I gotta beg, I will, just cum on my dick darlin'. Fuck I'm gonna cum so deep when you do.”  
The words killed her, the hotness in his voice and the feral look in his eyes were enough to push her over the edge. Jeffrey was snapping his hips into her spread thighs as she wrapped one leg around his waist. Digging her heel into his ass, she ordered, "Harder."  
Jeffrey snarled, his teeth nipping at her sweaty breast and collarbone. "Fuck yeah. I'll give you what you want baby girl. Just ask daddy nicely."  
"Jeff." She whined as he slowed down.  
"Be my dirty little girl darlin'." He rasped, his voice breathless and pained. "Come on."  
"Harder _daddy_."  
"Yeaaaaaaah." He moaned as his sped up and slammed into her with hip bruising force. The barrage of deep, hard thrusts had Aria losing her voice while screaming out. Losing herself in the motions she felt him swell and thicken inside her as she came hard enough to make spots bloom across her eyes. Jeffrey lasted a few more hip slapping plunges before spilling every last drop into her fluttering walls. The only sound left in the large home were the panting breathes of two satiated people.  
"Son of a bitch." He gasped, lowering her legs and pressing his forehead into her sticky skin. "My god, you are amazing."  
Aria lay there completely exhausted, the woman huffing out a breath as Jeffrey pulled her upright and began carrying her upstairs. Kicking off her heels as they went, she nuzzled into his whisker covered neck.  
"You okay?" He murmured into her hair as she sucked on his neck.  
"Yeah." She mumbled through her kisses, only pulling away as he set her on the bathroom counter.  
"I don't know about you but I need a shower. You just gave me quite a workout." He spoke with a smirk while turning the faucet on. Aria smiled back at him and replied, "really? I thought it was kind of mild."  
"Oh doll, keep it up and I'll have to show you again."  
Biting her lip, Aria quipped, "You sure you're up for that ?"  
"Baby girl. Get in this shower and you'll fucking find the fuck out."

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Aria stood with Javier and Deandra, her two most trusted assistants, as they began to record the cooking competition. The crew was setting up and fixing the lighting, as they got ready to film the first introductions. The only thing keeping Aria in place was the thought of disappointing Jeffrey. She knew he would be fine if she backed out but he wanted to support the charities and the kids who wanted to meet the cast. She couldn't let him down by being a big baby about it.

"I'm going to die." Javier murmured, "right here on the floor, by the stove."  
Aria bite back her smirk and listened as he continued whispering behind her. "They're all up there and I'm down here and I'm going to die on national television. And everyone's going to laugh at me."  
"Shut up Javie." Dee hissed, "I'm nervous enough without you doomsdaying it over there."  
“Fuck you Dee. I’m losing my shit.” Javie hissed back.   
Turning her face slightly she threatened, "You both better pull your big girl panties on and buck the fuck up or you're dead to me. Got it?"  
"Yes, Chef." They muttered unanimously.   
"We're going to cook our fucking amazing food. Same as any other day. Win or lose, we will finish. Got me?"  
"Yes, Chef."  
Turning back she glanced around the large studio, the seating for the crowd above them to allow the audience better views of the action. Aria felt as though she were in some kind of gladiator ring fighting for her life by cooking a five course meal.   
Finding Jeffrey watching, from above, his long arms braced on the rail as he smirked at her. Biting her lip as he winked, Aria let out a slow breath to calm her own racing heartbeat.   
'Don't puke. Don't puke, don't puke.' She repeated as they called action.

 

* * *

 

  
"So Jeffrey a little bird told me you know the head chef on our team really well." The host commented as they watched the two teams cooking below them.   
"Is that little bird's named Norman?"  
"Yes. It may be."  
"Right." Jeffrey chuckled, shaking his head and ignoring the heat he felt on his neck. "Yes, I know Chef St. James. She's a good friend of mine."  
"Just a friend?"  
Licking his lip nervously, he glanced at the petite brunette in her element. She was shouting out orders and cooking something bursting in flames as the alcohol caught fire. The crowd oohed over it, whistles of excitement for the action.   
The couple talked about what they should say if questioned and both agreed to play off any insinuations. Aria didn't want the show to use them as some spin off plot line when it should be about the charities. Jeffrey agreed wholeheartedly, his eyes softening as he saw yet another side of the woman he loved. She was passionate about more than cooking. She valued generosity and was honorable. He fucking loved her and couldn't see his life without her. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how he survived before she was in it.  
"Aria's a great girl. She jumped on the chance to do this last minute to help support our charities and give the kids from Make a Wish the opportunity to see the cast. She's a lovely person."  
"Okay, okay. Jeffrey's being secretive."  
Laughter broke out and the attention was shifted back to the action in the kitchens. Jeffrey glared at Norman across the set and gave him two middle fingers. He should be furious but knew it was Norman fucking around, making him squirm in front of the cameras. They pulled pranks on each other all the time. He hadn’t meant to push on the one sore spot in Jeffrey’s life. Knowing that didn't mean he wasn't going to smack the shit out of his surrogate brother the next opportunity he got.   
Shaking his head as Norman returned the gesture, the crowd cheered and whistled when dishes began to come together. Aria was plating away, her concentration on perfecting every element. Javier was buzzing around her calling off times left to cook different components. Her other sous chef moved a tray of fish, the rack sliding right off the baking dish, dumping all of the contents on the floor.   
"Shit." Jeffrey hissed through clenched teeth as her team scrambled. Javier was gesturing wildly and the woman who dropped the tray looked as though she were about to burst into tears.   
Aria whistled loud ending their freak out and rattled off instructions. She moved smoothly into creating a completely new dish now that her main ingredient was lost.   
"Her assistant lost her main component!" The host announced dramatically, before continuing. "Chef St. James is starting over for her fish course. She seems cool headed. Jeffrey is Chef St. James always this collected."  
"Aria is a machine in the kitchen. I've watched her cook before. Javie and her are a great team. If anyone can pull it off, it's them."  
Jeffrey watched as they began to finish up dishes, while Aria jumped on creating a completely new dish with different ingredients. She was working quickly, her eyes jumping to the clock as time clicked down. The host began asking questions to the chefs below as they worked.   
"Chef St. James. You lost your main component on the fish dish. What's your plan?"  
"Well luckily we have some snapper. It’s not my favorite for this but we are going to modify things real quick here. We all work in the restaurant industry so we are used to improvising when mishaps occur."  
"Very good. Very good. And you think you'll pull it off for a win. You've got Jeffrey up there rooting for you. He is saying great things about you."  
"I have faith in my staff here. We're close to finishing up. Hopefully we can live up to Jeff’s praise because I'll never hear the end of it!" She quipped with a chuckle, winking at the man above her. Jeffrey grinned widely at her, his eyes sparking with amusement.   
"Alright, back to you guys." The co-host said as the camera went to the group upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Aria could feel sweat dripping down her spine and collecting in the center of her bra. She was used to sweating through clothing while in the kitchen but never while being filmed in HD. Her gaze flicked to the time clock for what felt like the thousandth time, the giant countdown looming over her.   
"Sauce Javie." She ordered, holding her hand out and taking the pan smoothly without looking away from her task. "Time?"  
"Five for veg, chef."  
"Dee?"   
"Uh... um." her assistant stammered, the woman still frazzled from the fish disaster.   
"Easy Dee." Aria spoke calmly, glancing at her. "Deep breath for me."  
"Yes chef." She replied, closing her eyes she took a breath and began working again.   
After a few more breathes she began rattling off her times, her voice stronger. Aria had begun plating as the time started to wind down.   
"Snapper?" Aria barked, her hands wiping plates and pouring sauce.   
"One minute."  
"Make it forty seconds, or we don't finish." She ordered, moving swiftly down the table to finish off each dish to perfection.   
"Yes chef!" Dee answered.   
"Desserts done?"  
"Yes chef."  
"Put it in the chiller."  
"Yes chef."  
The fish was handed off and the desert were scooped and placed in the freezer. The crowd above was buzzing, their shouts and whistles long ago become white noise to Aria. The cameras being shoved in their face were harder to ignore.  
Aria glanced up at the area Jeffrey was watching from and found him smiling at her. Biting back her own grin, she focused on finishing the last few dishes as the crowd began to countdown.   
"Now, now, now. Javie." She exclaimed, her sous chef finishing off the last plate as the buzzer went off. Aria's let out a huge sigh and hugged Javie and Dee.   
Julio brought of a shot of tequila, toasting to the end of the cooking portion of the show. Clicking her shot glass with him and her team, Aria threw back the shot with a hiss. "Oh that burns so good." She rasped in Spanish, clutching Julio's arm playfully. Bellowing, the Hispanic man replied, "I'll get you a bottle, it's made at my ranch in Mexico."

 

* * *

 

The judges were eating her food and asking her questions. Aria tried her best to keep cool but her nerves were fried after such a long day.   
“So Chef. This is the dish you had to start over after your assistant dropped the main ingredient. Is this something you’ve made before?” One judged asked before sipping the subtle miso broth from her spoon.  
“No. Everything I’ve made today is an original dish. We have used similar techniques and flavor profiles but they’re all new.”  
“That’s impressive. You said you are used to working on the fly?”  
“Things happen in kitchens.” Aria chuckled, “It’s not uncommon to get bumped or knocked into while hustling. We’ve substituted more dishes than I’d like to admit to.”  
The judges laughed at the statement and then broke down the different components and asking questions about how things were made. Aria could feel the cameras on her and the audience watching. She knew right then that being in front of the cameras was not for her. Aria had no idea how Jeffrey could tolerate all the eyes.   
Her round was over and she was able to relax with Javier and Deandra as they tasted the other chef’s fares.   
A hand touched her lower back, making her spin around to find Jeffrey smiling softly. “You did amazing doll.” He rasped, kissing her on the cheek. “Everything looked fucking delicious.”  
“Thanks.” She murmured, glancing around before stepping up to kiss him. His hand sunk into her hair and cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss.   
Pulling back after a few breathless moments, Jeffrey whispered, “I gotta head back but I’ll see you soon.”  
Watching him walk away, Javier spoke from her side. “I could watch that man walk away all day long.”  
Snorting, Aria bumped his hip with hers playfully and commented, “Stop objectifying my man.”  
Chuckling, Javier hooked his arm through hers and replied, “Well he shouldn’t dress so provocatively if he doesn’t want the attention.”  
“He’s wearing jeans and tshirt Javier.”  
“Yeah jeans that do nothing but accentuate both his luscious ass and obvious lethal weapon. Goddamn girl, how do you ever leave the house?”  
“Cheryl asked me the same question and I’ll tell you the same thing. I have no fucking idea.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey watched as they debated the food between the judges. Their heads bowed and words hushed. His eyes traveled to Aria and saw her speaking with the other chef. She threw her head back and laughed as he spoke. Chewing his lip, he watched as the man leaned closer and spoke in her ear. The blush she had made Jeffrey narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“Feeling a little green there Jeff?” Norman asked with a shit eating grin. “I mean I don’t blame you. He’s chatting her up in Spanish. Making her blush and smile.”  
“Fuck off.” Jeffrey muttered, pulling his gaze from the two by force.   
“Did you know she speaks spanish?”  
“I’m not surprised. She lived all over Europe. I think she knows some Italian and French also.”  
“Oh bet she knows French.”  
“Is there a reason you’re talking to me dickhead?” Jeffrey growled, his eyes sliding to Aria again.   
“Just to fuck with you mainly. Am I doing good job?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Fuck yes you are, which reminds me. Why did you tell them about us?”  
“I was just fucking with you. I don’t understand why you don’t just announce it.”  
“Well, we have to now, fucker. They were all over me about it.” Jeffrey huffed, his mouth scowled.   
“Why are you waiting?”  
“We didn’t want them to make the show all about who I’m dating. Its about the charities.”  
“I don’t get why it’s a big deal.” Norman grunted, leaning next to Jeffrey.   
Sighing, he scrubbed his face and explained, “Because this isn’t Aria’s life man. It's ours and I don’t want to force her to do anything she’s not comfortable with.”  
“Well she’s gonna have to get used to it if she’s sticking around.”  
“She’s sticking around.”Jeffrey growled, his eyes moving to the woman in question.   
“Well.”  
“Well what? Just because she is, doesn’t mean I should force her into shit.”  
“I don’t know. All I’m saying is its bound to get out. You’re just delaying the inevitable.”  
“Well if delaying it means it allows her to ease into this lifestyle, then its what we’re doing. We don’t need you forcing our hands.”  
Rolling his eyes, Norman muttered, "You’re pussy whipped brother.”  
“If caring how my girlfriend feels makes me pussy whipped, then I guess I am. She’s important man. What she wants is coming first before what any of these fuckers want. Even you.”  
“Alright, alright. I didn’t mean to push.”  
Glaring at him a moment, Jeffrey’s traveled back to Aria to see her still speaking to Julio. 

“Goddamnit.” He cursed under his breath causing Norman to chuckle.   
“I wonder if he’s sharing his recipe for Spanish tube steak.” Norman commented, barely holding in the hysterical giggle. Jeffrey couldn’t stop himself from smacking his friend upside the head.   
“Ow fuck!” Norman grunted, his eyes narrowed and irritated. “That hurt fucker.”  
“You deserved it and you fucking  _know_  it.” Jeffrey muttered, before laughing as Norman pouted.   
“Whatever. You can’t take a joke.” Norman huffed.   
“I can take a lot of things but talking about my girl and some other dudes dick isn’t one of them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aria had to turn down Julio’s dinner invite three times before he took no for an answer. He’d been chatting her up ever since they finished filming the judging portion of the show. She kept trying to edge away and see Jeffrey but couldn’t shake the charming Spanish bastard.   
Glancing at Jeffrey and Norman speaking, she could tell Jeffrey was irritated about something.   
"Hey boss lady?” Javier spoke from nearby, his quirked lips and playful eyes telling her knew she was trying to escape.  
“Yeah Javie?”  
“You’re needed on the other side of the set.”  
“Okay. Hey I’ll talk to you later Julio.” She gave him a smile and scooted away as fast as she could without running. Javier grinned, stepping in between the two and saying, “so Julio-.”  
Aria dodged a few pieces of equipment and stage crew to find herself in front of Jeffrey.   
“Hey.” She greeted with a smile, her lip bitten shyly.   
“Hey there doll.” He rasped, reaching out to circle her wrist with his large hand. Jeffrey smirked at her while reeling her into his chest and encircling her waist with long arms.   
“You’ve done so goddamn good today beautiful.” He complimented, licking his bottom lip as he brushed his thumb across hers. “Fuck, I wanna kiss you. Can-.”   
His words were smothered by Aria’s mouth, his hair fisted in her hands. Jeffrey pulled her into a corner partially hidden by giant scaffolding. Towering over her, he backed her against the wall and pinned her with his hips. Aria clutching his belt and neck, ear fingers curling around the leather and his hair.    
Growling deeply at her when she rolled her hip into his raging hardon, Jeffrey yanked his mouth away and panted heavily. “Fuck doll. I wish we could but we gotta stop.” He rasped, his gritty cadence enough to soak her through.   
“I don’t want to hide anymore.”  
“Yeah?” He asked cautiously, a bit of excitement shining in his eyes. “Is this because of what Norman did?”  
“What did Norman do?”  
“ _Fuck_ … nevermind.”  
Aria narrowed her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. “What did Norman do?”  
Jeffrey huffed a breath out while smiling ruefully. “Fucking hell sweetpea, you can be pretty fucking scary.”  
“Jeff.”  
“Okay, fuck. He told them about us or hinted at it and they questioned me about it during the filming.”  
“Asshole.” She muttered, her irritated eyes finding the man in the crowd.   
“He was just fucking with me.”  
“Still. ”  
“Well if it makes you feel better I hit him.”  
“What? Because of that?”  
“No because he was harassing me about Chef  _Julio_  trying to get in your pants. And no I won’t tell you the shit he was saying or I’ll have to hit him again.”  
Laughing quietly, Aria reached up and cupped his face, her finger scratching through his beard. “You are the only one I want and the only one I need.. I love you.”  
Jeffrey dipped his head and devoured her as though it were their last, his large hand cupping her head and curling into her hair. Days could’ve passed and neither would’ve noticed but eventually they pulled apart enough to breath. Both gasping while Jeffrey rested his forehead against hers.   
“I love you darlin’.” He murmured, his gruff voice curling her toes. “Fuck, I wanna take you home now.”  
“One more step, then we’re done.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _The winner of this round of Celebrity Charity Cook Off is…… Chef Aria St. James.”_

The words echoed in Jeffrey’s head as he watched her undress to shower. She’d stepped in with only a weeks notice and won the damn thing. Smiling at the memory of her surprised expression and the grin that followed, Jeffrey saw her glance at him. Her face softening as she noticed him watching her attentively.   
“Enjoying the show?”  
“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely.”  
Snickering, she unpinned her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, the ends curling around her breasts. Aria was goddamn beautiful and there was no hesitation from Jeffrey when she curled a finger towards him. He was in the bathroom with her before she could turn around to turn the faucet on. Giggling, she clutched him as he shuffled her into the spray, her laughing echoing in the tiled room.   
“Jeff!” She sputtered water out while he chuckled, her protests smothered when her back met the wall and his tongue plunged into her mouth. He wanted to pick up where they left off at the studio and fuck her into a hard vertical surface.

“Goddamn it. I’m fucking you right now dollface.” He rasped into her neck, his teeth scraping up her neck. “Right.  _Fucking_. Now.”

“Fuck Jeff.” She moaned into his chest. “Please.”  
Yanking her thighs up, Jeffrey slung her legs around his waist and pressed her back into the wet wall. He ducked his face into her neck sucking and nipping her shoulder. “Hold on tight baby girl.”  
Aria moaned deeply when he slowly pushed inside her, Jeffrey’s aching cock spreading her lips and sinking in to the root. Nothing had ever been so hot and wet before, the strength of her grip had his knees close to buckling.   
“Fuck.” He growled into the side of her neck, his teeth bared and eyes clenched. She felt so tight around his hot flesh that he wasn’t too sure he would be able to hold on passed his first thrust.   
“Baby girl.” He huffed, his voice gravelly and rough as he rolled his hips into her spread thighs. Feeling her squeeze his dick as he spoke, Jeffrey pulled his face from her neck and peered up at her while thrusting in deeper. “You like me talking to you? Hmm?”  
“Always.”  
“Why baby?”  
“Your voice turns me on.” She gasped before whining as he snapped his hips into her. “Fuck. I like when it gets all deep…. rough. Especially when fucking me.”  
Humming deeply, the sound vibrating through his ribs, Jeffrey rasped hoarsely, “like this sweetheart?”  
“Yeah.” She moaned as he began a faster pace, his hips quickly plunging inside her core without pause. “Talk to me.”  
“Want me to tell you how fucking tight you are?”  
“Yes.”  
“How fucking wet and hot. Fuck my dick is going to explode.” He growled, snapping his hips as quickly and hard as possible. “Take my dick baby girl. You taking what daddy gives you?”  
“Fuck… yes. Please.”  
“Hell yeah. Beg for it. Beg for me.”  
“Please Jeff. Fuck me.” She moaned, her lips red and swollen from her biting them.   
Jeffrey could feel her walls fluttering and flexing, her orgasm approaching quickly. Squeezing her ass in his hands, he used his grip to support her while rutting into her.   
“Come on sweetpea. Fuck…. I’m gonna make you cum baby. Hard.”  
“Fuck.. yes.” She groaned.   
“Yeah. Fuck…. Yeah.” He growled while plowing inside as quickly as he could as she clung to his wet skin. “Feel you baby girl. Tight little pussy is getting tighter. Fuck.”  
“Please.”  
“Please what?” He gasped as she squeezed him rhythmically. “Tell me.”  
“More. Please.”  
Using the grasp on her ass, Jeffrey began yanking her down his dick while she clawed at his shoulder.  
“Yes.” She moaned, her head thrown back into the tile.   
“That’s it. Cum for me, baby. Fucking Christ.” He cursed as she clamped down on his dick, the tight, rippled walls grasping his head as he continued to pummel her core. “Cum for daddy baby. Fuck cum on my dick.”  
The woman slung around him turned to stone for a single moment, her body tensing and spasming as her orgasm shattered. The long drawn out moan she released had Jeffrey doubling his effort, the man determined to give her a second one before he unloaded. The increased sensitivity had her writhing as he continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.   
“Cum.” She gasped, her blown pupils peering down at him. “Cum deep.”  
“Fucking hell.” He hissed through clenched teeth as he came on command, his thick head swelling even more before he unloaded inside her.  
“Goddamn fucking hell.” He cursed while shoving into her until every drop was spilled. Aria squeezed her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his gasping one. They kissed sloppily with clacking teeth and panted breathes.   
“God-fucking-damn you’re amazing.” He panted heavily, into her soaked hair and skin. “So fucking tight.”  
“I think you’re just huge.” She murmured with a breatheless laugh. Jeffrey groaned as the action clenched her muscles around his dick making him twitch.   
“Oh baby.” He cooed, one hand holding her ass while the other cupped her face. “You’re my girl.”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Fuck I love you baby. I wanna keep you forever.”  
“Like this?” She asked with a chuckle. “We gotta leave the shower sometime.”  
“I know.” He rasped against her lips while kissing her softly. “I just… I want you… forever.”  
Jeffrey wasn’t sure what he wanted to express, he knew what he wanted to say or ask but it was way too soon for such things. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was finally growing up but one image kept rising in his head and it didn’t involve Aria naked and wet. It involved Aria in a pretty white dress and a giant rock on her petite finger.   
Smiling at him with those plump peach lips, Aria pressed them against his mouth and whispered, “I want you forever too, sweetheart.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

“We have a situation.” Jeffrey’s publicist spoke as soon as he answered his phone. Sighing, he glanced around the set and stepped away to get privacy. 

“What’s up?”

“Well…” her voice trailed off.

“I’m kinda pressed on time Kathy.”

“The good news is the announcement of your relationship has been overall positive, many already asking about a wedding.”

Jeffrey felt his neck heat at the idea, the same damn thing had been plaguing his own mind for the last week. Ever since the hot shower sex, where a vision of Aria in white permeated his brain and forced him to realize just how hopelessly in love he was with the petite beauty. 

“So what’s the bad news?”

“Well there is a female fan base that isn’t too pleased with you settling down. They’ve started an anti-Aria twitter and have been spamming negative content about her all day. A lot of mean remarks and hurtful stuff.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, are you serious?”

“Unfortunately.” She sighed, as she typed in the backed ground. “Look if you want me to talk to Aria-.”

“I’ll talk to her. What’re we doing about this?”

“There’s nothing to do unless they start threatening her or stalking.”

“For fucks sakes Katherine. So I’m supposed to go to her and say, ‘Hey the internet hates you and I’m not doing shit to stop it?”

“Look Jeff, this stuff happens. Until they do something over the line, there’s nothing we can do.”

Rubbing his eyes roughly, Jeffrey noticed the interviewer looking for him. “I’ve got to go. Look try to do…  _something_. I don’t know, think of something to…”

“What? Make everyone like your girlfriend?” Katherine snarked. 

“Har har.” Jeffrey, deadpanned. “Just do something okay, Kat. Please.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll think of something.”

 

* * *

 

Aria’s phone blew up with messages from Megan as dinner service started. The frantic vibrations turning her peaceful Wednesday evening into a drama filled fuckfest.  She knew that the words of random idiots on the internet meant nothing but it didn’t stop the knot from forming in her throat like a chunk of stale bread. Eventually she tossed her phone into her office and forced her mind to focus on work. 

Forcing it however, didn’t work. Aria being scattered and distracted, sliced her thumb and burned her forearm by closing time. Javier tried to talk to her about everything but she was tight lipped. She needed to get her head on straight before even thinking about talking out loud. She felt way too sensitive to have a rational conversation. 

“You sure you don’t want me to look at your arm?” Javier murmured, his gaze far to empathetic. Rolling her eyes, Aria scoffed, “Like I haven’t tended to a burn before. Get fucked Javie.”

“Okay, okay. Night boss lady.”

“Night Jav. Hey… thanks though. For wanting to help.”

Smirking, he gave her a nod before leaving the kitchen. Once the door locked loudly, Aria collapsed against the walk in fridge door and closed her eyes. 

“Its worth it.  _Jeff_  is worth it.” She murmured, blinking away the prickling and straightening herself upright. Heading to the cabinet with all their first aid supplies, Aria began to tend to the burn and cut on her finger. 

A loud knocking had her freezing solid, her eyes widening as she realized she hadn’t spoken to Jeffrey since that morning. Her phone was long forgotten in her office. 

“Fuck.” She muttered, wrapping a paper towel around her thumb, which was openly bleeding again. “Hold on.”

Walking briskly to the front door, she found Jeffrey pacing with a scowl, which only deepened as she opened the door. His dark eyes looked her over and she knew that he knew about the web chatter. 

“What happened?” He asked, pulling his riding gloves and beanie off before reaching for her hand. Rolling her eyes, she tipped her chin towards the kitchen. “I have first aid stuff out.”

Walking back to the supplies, Aria felt Jeffrey watching her closely but couldn’t bring herself to look back. She felt stupid for feeling emotional about a bunch of no-name assholes saying terrible thing about her. It was ridiculous that she was even thinking about it, let alone being affected by. 

“Talk to me doll.” He rasped next to her, his head cocking to the side to catch her eyes. 

Sighing, she pulled the paper towel away to show him her thumb. “I cut my thumb and burned my arm.”

“Jesus.” He grunted, reaching out to look her thumb over. “Doesn’t need stitches, how bad’s the burn?”

“Not the worst I’ve had.”

Jeffrey looked at the red skin with a frown, finding a blister forming already. “Damn sweetheart. How’d this happen?”

 Aria hopped up on the counter, while Jeffrey sat in front of her on a stool. She watched him clean her finger first, his touch gentle as he put pressure of the spilt skin. 

“I was being stupid.”

Cocking an eyebrow in question, he continued wrapping her thumb. 

“I was just… distracted.”

“Does this have anything to do with something on the internet?”

Huffing out a breath, she looked away from him and pursed her lips. Shrugging one shoulder, Aria muttered, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter because it’s upsetting you.”

“It doesn’t matter because I’m an adult. Sticks and stones and all that shit.”

“Aria.”

Hearing him say her name rather than a pet name, she returned her gaze and felt the stupid knot form in her throat again. She couldn’t stop the blurring of her eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” He hushed, reaching forward to cup her jaw. “Oh sweetpea, fuck don’t cry. You’re killin’ me.”

Sniffing, she shook her head and whispered, “I’m not crying.”

Laughing quietly, he brushed his thumbs below her eyes and showed her the obvious moisture. 

“Wanna keep lying to me doll?”

“Ugh.” She groaned, pressing her forehead into his shoulder so she wouldn’t have to meet his eyes when she confessed. “Fine I’m feeling… emotional about a bunch of mean girls.”

Leaning back, he forced her eyes up to meet his. “You’re allowed to feel emotional and upset about a bunch of jealous women saying mean shit about you. Fuck, do you think I haven’t felt like shit after some movie reviewer calls me a hack or a type cast drone? I’ve drunk myself stupid on numerous occasions because of fucking jerkoffs not liking the way I play a pretend character.”

“I know, I just…”

“You’re not used to being under a microscope. I know darlin’ and fuck if I could make it any other way for you, I fucking would. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, I hope you know that.”

“I do and I appreciate that you would.” Aria replied, her uninjured hand coming up to rest on his chest. “I’d do the same for you too, you know?”

“I do.” He rasped, leaning down to kiss her softly, both of his large hands holding her face. “Let me see that burn and then get you home.”

Rolling up her sleeve, Jeffrey gently washed the burn with a cool towel and then applied a burn gel. Wrapping it with gauze he finished it with a strip of medical tape and a soft kiss. Aria smirked at him as leaned forward to nuzzle into her chest, his large hands sliding up her thighs and hips to grasp her ass. 

Growling lowly, he dug his nose into collarbone. “I wanna taste you.”

“Fuck.” She gasped in surprise, her bottom lip screaming in pain as she bit down harshly. Jeffrey reached up and freed the poor thing and rasped, “Don’t bite it off, it’s my second favorite one.”

“What’s your first?” Aria moaned, as his hand slipped up her inner thigh. 

“Let me show you.” He mumbled hoarsely while sucking on the soft spot below her jaw, his thumb rubbing her clit through her pants. 

“Jesus." 

Jeffrey quickly unbuttoned her chef coat while she kicked off her shoes and tugged her pants down. His warm, rough hands grasped her breasts through her worn tank top. "Fuck.” He groaned as her nipple hardened below his palm. “Got the cutest fucking nipples." 

Aria giggled at the comment and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you.”

“You’re fucking welcome. Now lay the fuck back and spread my favorite lips. Let me make you cum on my tongue.”

Aria dipped her head, her cheeks flushing dramatically. “ _Jeff_.”

Laughing deeply, his thumbs brushed together against her core, sliding through the slick folds. “Holy fuck.” He grunted before biting her shoulder. “Shit. You’re so wet. Lay back baby girl. I wanna taste you.”

Stretching out, Aria squeaked as Jeffrey yanked her closer to the edge. His hands cupped her ass and raised her hips to his mouth as though licking his plate clean. 

“Oh my god.” She gasped at the overwhelming sight alone. She could barely fire off enough neurons to compute the sensation of his thick tongue sweeping through her, curling around every surface, let alone the look on his face while doing it. 

Humming into her wet flesh, Jeffrey stared up at her with deeply hooded eyes, a hungry glint in the dark slits as she writhed against his mouth. Pulling back he panted onto her mound, “Are you gonna cum babydoll?”

“Yeah.” She moaned as he dove back in with vigor. “ _Jeff.”_

“You’re mine.” He growled, sucking her clit in between his lips while slowly shaking his head. Aria snapped instantly, her body arching off the counter as her hands tugged Jeffrey’s face closer to her clenching walls. 

“Jesus, holy shit.” She panted, her chest heaving as he continued to suck and lick her clean. She combed her fingers through his hair and stroked his neck as he nuzzled into her thigh. 

“Taste fucking awesome.” He murmured, placing a soft kiss on her clit before unbuckling his pants. Aria watched as he pushed them down enough to expose himself before tugging her off the counter and into his lap. She slung her arms around his neck as he slowly lower her down his dick. 

Throwing her head back as he sunk inside, Aria squirmed in his lap as he began to slowly raise and lower her onto him. 

“Fuck.” He groaned when she was flush against him, his hips thrusting up into her. “So damn tight.”

“Jeff.” She moaned, her mouth pressing open mouth kisses along his neck and shoulder. 

“Yeah sweetpea.” He breathed, his heavy breath feeling moist on her neck. “You like riding my dick?”

“Yes. Fuck me harder.”

Standing up, Jeffrey lay her back down on the counter and began plunging in between her spread legs. His large hands pinned her legs open, as his hips snapped forwards into her soaked entrance. The feral growls he was emitting while watching himself disappear into her, had Aria clawing at the slick metal surface. He was still partial dressed but she could see the cords of muscles in his arms flexing as he grasped her limbs and fucked her deep. 

“Fucking shit.” He snarled as she squeezed him with her inner walls, the sensation causing him to swell even further. Moaning at the feeling of his throbbing head pulling a delicious friction from her, Aria continued to tilt her hips to meet his thrusts. 

“Come on baby girl.” He panted, his hand sliding up her stomach to play with her tits. “So good. Such a good girl.”

“Jeff.” She gasped at the praise, her insides fluttering and mouth dropping open. 

“You like that hmm?” He rasped, his hand laying flat on her stomach as he continued to rock his hips into hers. His thumb began brushing back and forth over her clit as he spoke. “You’re so fucking good baby. Fuck look at you taking my dick. You’re goddamn precious.”

“Fuck.” She gasped, her hips flinching with every not so subtle brush of his thumb. “I’m gonna-.”

“Yeah. Be a good. Cum for me baby girl. Fuck cum for daddy.”

“Jeff.”

“Say it. Be a good girl and say it.”

“Please.”

“Please. What?” He growled, his hips thrust into her hard as his thumb pushed down and rubbed tight circles. 

“Please  _daddy_.” She whined, her hips rising from the flat surface to feel him deeper. The growl he released echoed in the kitchen as he went full speed, his hips snapping hard in between her legs. Aria moaned deeply as the sensation of him rubbing her clit and burying himself as deep and as fast as he could, had her cumming instantly. 

“Motherfucker.” He snarled, his large hands pulling her to the edge to plow through her first orgasm and push her into a second before releasing inside her with long pulses. His chest heaved as they recovered, his sweaty forehead pressing in between her breasts. 

“Jesus sweetpea.” He rasped, his breathing heavy and tone exhausted. “Wearin’ me out.”

“I’m sorry old man. Am I too much for you?” She quipped with a giggle as he tickled her sides. 

“That’s e-fucking-nough of that dollface.” He growled. 

“Stop!” She squealed with laughter, squirming against the counter as he nuzzled into her neck. 

“Alright, alright I’ll stop under one condition.”

“What?” She gasped, her stomach twitching as his fingers slid along her ribs, soothing her. 

“You tell me the truth.”

“I always do.”

“Are you rethinking us now? Because of the stupid internet?”

Sighing, she asked, “Do you think I would ride your face if I was rethinking us?”

“I don’t know, maybe. It’d be a nice going away present.”

Snorting Aria sat up and began dressing. “True but I’d rather keep you around so I can ride it more.”

Grinning at her, while tucking himself away and handing her clothing over. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? Jesus, I’m pretty sure it should be illegal.”

* * *

 

Jeffrey sat in bed next to Aria, who was fast asleep, her face tucked into his side. He could feel her warm breath on his ribs and her hair tickling his arm as he held her close. With his free hand he scrolled through twitter and read the latest posts about the woman he loved. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself not to react as they talked about the woman he loved. 

He wasn’t sure what they wanted to accomplish but their group had grown in size and become more aggressive with their taunts. 

Sighing at the pictures of Aria they’d doctored and tagged, shots from the charity cook off used to harass her. Glancing down to see her still sleeping, Jeffrey slowly extracted himself and headed downstairs. He grabbed himself a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table, thumbing through the photos he’d taken of Aria on his phone. 

Finding one of them together, his long arm taking a selfie as he kissed her temple. Her eyes were vibrant and lips quirked into a tiny pink smile. She was gorgeous and he loved her. He wasn’t going to hide that from anyone. 

Typing out a quick message, he tagged the photo and posted it without second guessing himself.  He wasn’t going to sit around and let people treat his girlfriend, the woman that he was growing fairly certain would be his wife, badly. He was going to share with the world what a wonderful fucking person she was and they were going to have to fuck the fuck off. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god. Did you see what he tagged that picture with?” Megan asked while Aria spoke with her the following evening. 

Rolling her eyes, Aria muttered, “How many times are you going to ask me that?”

“As many as it takes for you to understand what I’m saying.”

“What exactly are you saying?”

“I’m saying that handsome fucker is totally gonna ask you to marry him and you better say fucking yes because I  _have_  to be in the wedding party with all his handsome, famous friends. If I’m not maid of honor and walking down the aisle with Norman fucking Reedus, you’re dead to me.”

Snorting at her friend’s insistence, Aria muttered, “It doesn’t mean he’s asking me.”

“How can you not see that from his tag? I mean #loveofmylife #onlyone. How do you not read that to mean marriage?”

“It’s just a fucking tag. He’s not on one knee yet.”

“He will be. I guarantee it. I bet when you come for my engagement party, he’ll do it.”

“He’s not going to propose at your engagement party. That’d be weird.” Aria scoffed, her eyes rolling hard in her head. 

“Not  _at_  it, dumbass. You’ll be staying overnight in a cozy bed and breakfast. There will be a soft bed, probably some large tub filled with rose petals. Who wouldn’t propose?”

“You’re a nutjob Megs.”

“One, what’s your fucking point? And two, what will you say?”

“Oh my god, stop.”

“I’m  _serious_.” Megan sobered up, her tone softening. “I’m serious, if he asked, what would you say?”

Aria swallowed thickly and bit her lip in thought. If she were honest, she’d thought about it. The white dress and what Jeffrey would look like waiting for her at the end of some imaginary aisle. The images had her chest fluttering and cheeks heating. She wanted it badly but was too scared to voice it, until then. 

“Yes.” She replied, the word sounding entirely too small of a reply but completely accurate. Aria would marry Jeffrey in a heartbeat. 

“I knew it!” Megan squealed, “I can’t wait to walk down the aisle with Norman.”

“Oh my god Megs, calm down. Besides you’re getting married remember?” Aria laughed.

“So what? I can’t enjoy a fucking stud muffin on my arm? Oh my god, I’ll get to touch his arm!”

“Oh Jesus Christ. I gotta go Megs. You should go take a cold shower.”

“Fuck that, I’m going to use it as spank bank material.”

“ _Bye_  Megan.”

“Okay, okay. Hey, seriously though, I’m happy for you. Jeff’s amazing and you deserve someone like him, someone that shouts over the inter web rooftops that you’re the love of his life.”

“Thanks hooker.”

“You’re very welcome bitch.”


	22. Chapter 22

  
Aria stood inside the department store dressing room trying on a few dresses for Megan's party. The slinky black dress was gorgeous but way too sexy for the engagement party. She could see Jeffrey enjoying it though, so she set it aside to buy for a different occasion. She found a blue satin dress with pretty black lace edges, that hugged all her curves and wasn't too revealing for a party at Megan's high strung mother's home. Taking a picture of herself in it, she sent it to Megan with a question mark.

"Looks hot!" Her friend replied as well as a bunch of flame emojis. "Jeff will total propose to you when you wear it."

"Fuck off." Aria texted back, a smirk curling her lips and a flutter filling her chest. She wouldn't admit it but the idea of Jeffrey proposing to her was exciting. Aria wanted him to, even though they'd only been together half a year. Maybe she was getting soft but the idea of calling him, her husband, stoked a fire in her guts. She wanted it, she wanted him and she wanted him to claim her.

“Don't lie. You want him too just as bad as I do.” ~Megan

“You're way to invested in this supposed proposal.” ~Aria

“No such thing and we both know you're just as excited as I am.” ~Megan

“Fine. Okay. The idea is… nice.” Aria hit send but scoffed at her wording. It wasn't nice, it was fucking awesome.

“Nice? Jesus, we need to get you a thesaurus. Try fucking amazeballs on for size.” ~Megan

“I don't think that's a real word.” ~Aria

“Shut your mouth and buy the goddamn dress. Make sure you have something sexy for underneath because after you say yes, that fuckhot man is going to take you hard and fast. I just know it.” ~Megan

“Jesus. Stop thinking about my boyfriend like that.” ~Aria

“Are fucking kidding me? I've been thinking about your boyfriend like that ever since Grey’s and I'm not stopping now!” ~Megan

“Ugh fine but I don't wanna hear about it.” ~Ari

“Fine.” ~Megan

“Fine.” ~Aria

“:-P” ~Megan

“:-P” ~Aria

 

* * *

 

 

Aria arrived at the restaurant after dealing with the bank deposit and found a few photographers hanging around. Sighing deeply, she checked her reflection in the mirror before exiting the car. She kept her sunglasses down and she approached them with a smile.   
"Hi guys." Aria greeted, smiling despite the desire to tell them all to get a life. She just didn't understand the draw of photographs of her walking across a parking lot.   
"Aria, where's Jeffrey this morning?"  
Laughing lightly, she replied, "Probably sleeping in!"  
"Aria what's your reaction to all the chatter between fans. There are some who dislike your relationship with Jeffrey."  
"To each their own. Me and Jeff are happy and that's all that matters to us."  
"How did you react when they called you the Yoko of the Walking Dead?"  
Snorting, Aria smiled and replied, "I thought it was clever. Look guys, we're just normal people living our lives together. Jeff and I love each other, what the internet thinks of us doesn't really matter. Now I've got a lot to do, so thanks for coming out."  
Sliding into the door before locking it behind her, Aria huffed out a irritated breath and strode to her office.   
"Fucking Yoko of the Walking Dead." She scoffed angrily. "Bunch of little jealous bitches."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm sorry." Cheryl exclaimed before clapping her hand over her mouth as though trying to stop the words but too late.  
"What happened?"  
"There's these girls at table fifteen and they were talking shit about you."  
"About me? They didn't like their meals?"  
"No! About you and you being with Jeff."  
"Oh." Aria mumbled before asking slowly, "What did you do?"  
Cheryl shook her head as though refusing to say.  
"Cheryl how bad am I going to have to grovel?"  
"I told them to stick their opinions up their fat, skank asses." She confessed quickly before biting her lip painfully.   
Aria tilted her face to the ceiling and asked the dark metal surface why life hated her so much. Taking in a slow deep breath she started rattling off her to-do's.

"Okay so I need to give Jeff a heads up because I'm sure this is all over Twitter or some other fucking popular bullshit site, he'll probably call his publicist who will hate my guts because I'm some no name asshole causing Jeff trouble, when he should date some starlet who knows how to be famous. Meanwhile I need to go apologize to these customers for... I don't know, being alive, while swallowing my pride and soul, one tiny piece at a time, like broken glass dipped in alcohol."

When she was done, Aria found that everything in the kitchen had stopped. Looking around at them she realized she had spoken every word out loud. Blinking a few times she felt a weight lift as she decided what she was going to do.

"I'm not going to do this anymore." She announced. "I'm done doing this."

"What? Ari no!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"No really its over. I'm done being this person."

"Fuck, Ari don't do it. You can't break up with Jeff. He's amazing!" Javier urged, his eyes wide as she stared back blankly.

"Break up with Jeff? What the fuck? No! No..." she scoffed shaking her while taking her apron off and unbuttoning her chef coat. "No. I'm done playing this game."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet but I'm going out there and we'll see what comes out of my mouth but I'm not apologizing for being in love with a man who loves me back. What we have is fucking real and what everyone else thinks doesn't matter but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. So that stops now. I'm done feeling hurt."  
Swallowing thickly, she combed her hair with her fingers and asked Cheryl, "Gloss?"

The blonde handed it over instantly, the woman's eyes filled with regret.   
"It's okay, Cher. I'm not mad. I'm... I don't know. It was rude of you to say that but I understand.. thanks for sticking up for me."

Without waiting for a reply, Aria strode out onto the floor. She found the table near the center of the dining room and realized that whatever was about to happen, would be in front of every other customer in the restaurant.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

Coming to a stop at the table, she smiled politely and greeted them, "Hello ladies. I heard there was an... unfortunate incident."

"Your waitress is a bitch." A girl snapped, her eyes narrowed and lips smirked. "I mean, I guess it makes sense. She works for you."

Aria clenched her jaw but kept a smile on her lips. She gestured to a chair at the next table and asked the other patron nicely, "Would you mind terribly if I used this chair, sir?"

"No, of course not." The older gentleman replied, "and I have to tell you, this is the best pasta I've had since our honeymoon in Italy."

Smiling widely, Aria replied, "Thank you very much. I actually backpacked through Italy. I learned that technique, the curl, from a skinny little Italian who had to be in his nineties. Francis Francisco, if you can believe it."

The man chuckled and patted his wife's hand. "Well thank you. It took us back."  
"You're welcome. Thanks for coming in." She answered before pulling the chair over to the table of young women.

  
"So, look. I appreciate that you're fans of Jeff's. Believe me, I understand it. He's an amazing actor, a great person, nicest man I've ever known. And I mean look at him." She trailed off with a chuckle and a genuine smile. "I get it and I appreciate the enthusiasm. Back in the day I loved Christian Slater, no joke. I wanted to marry him and have his babies. I was obsessed with him, knew everything, anyone could know."

Looking over the women watching her with narrowed eyes, "I think what gets lost is that stars are all real people. I mean they're on your tvs, your laptops, your cellphones. You can pay money to meet them, talk to them, take photos with them. Famous people are so available to be fawned over that it starts to feel like you know them. You know how they feel, what they think, what they like and that's all well and good but they're real people. They've got families, friends, spouses."

The women shifted in their seat, the ring leader looking less moved by the words but still regretful.

"I get by having them so ingrained in your lives you become protective and invested in what they do and who they see but I mean this world is filled with such tragedies and hardships. We've all been through shit, so why would you ever wanna stop two people from being happy together? I mean it's pretty rare and me and Jeff are just two people who were lucky enough to find each other."

"I get that you don't like me." Shrugging her shoulders Aria looked them over and said, "But I'm no better or worse than any of you. I'm a high school drop out from a trailer park in nowhere, Nevada who worked her way up by tooth and nail. I spent my teens up into my twenties pretty much homeless, washing dishes and mopping floors to feed myself while sleeping on park benches and under bridges. Everything I have today, I've worked myself to the bone for but I'm just a person like any of you."

She looked them over seeing chewed lips and wide eyes. Aria was beginning to understand that they were expecting something completely different, a confrontation rather than a peaceful discussion. "All I'm asking is that you give us the respect and privacy that you feel you deserve. Now, I apologize for what your waitress said. It was inappropriate and she'll be reprimanded for it. I don't take customer complaints lightly. So dinner is on the house this evening and you're welcome back anytime."

Smiling at them, she stood up and without waiting for a reply, returned the chair to the table behind her, giving the man a nod. "You two have a good evening. Get the tiramisu, another recipe from Francis. You'll love it."

 

* * *

 

  
  
Jeffrey had just sat down to change out of his Neganware after a photo shoot, when his phone blew up. He had text messages and notifications popping up while it rang. Seeing his publicist calling, Jeffrey answered but before he could get a word out she said, "We've got another situation."

"What now?"

"Your girl went rogue."

Chuckling, he asked, "what'd she do? She didn't hit anyone did she?"

"No but she confronted a table full of fans."

"Shit." He sat forward, pressing his elbows into his knees. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Apparently there was a confrontation between the fans and one of her waitresses. It's all over Twitter and Tumblr. Aria then came out and sat with them. There's a video. Truthfully... I don't know if I could've done it better."  
Jeffrey smirked and asked, "What'd she say?"

"You should just watch it. I'm sure someone's sent it to you. You're girl is very well spoken Jeffrey. I'm I'mpressed.”

"Alright. I'll call you back."

Thumbing through the countless messages, Jeffrey found the link to the posted video. He watched as someone set their phone up to record the conversation, they'd obviously planned whatever was about to happen. He smirked as he watched Aria walk up with a friendly smile that did reach her eyes.

He listened to her speak to the older man behind them, soaking up the little tidbits she'd share about her life when it came to food. She was an open person but would only talk about her past when asked. They'd shared many nights talking over the phone or on the laptop, both finding out about each other slowly. He knew the broad strokes of her life but there was still the nitty gritty that one only learned over time.

When she began speaking to the girls, he leaned forward and watched carefully.   
"They've got families, friends, spouses." She spoke, the words ringing in his ears. Chewing his lip, he watched her continue and learned more about her youth than he'd known before. It surprised him but explained the strength and perseverance he loved about her. The reasons he wanted to marry her.

Swallowing thickly, he sunk back into the sofa and watched as she walked away. 'Well fuck,' he thought, rubbing his mouth and jaw in thought.

Closing the video, Jeffrey called Aria and tried to steady his mind and calm his voice. He wasn't sure how she was going to take the revelation that she had been filmed and it was all over the internet already.

"I'm sorry." She greeted him with. "I fucked up and I understand if you hate me."

"You done?" He asked gruffly, a smile tugging at his lips. "You know what they say about people who assume things right?"

"Jeff, come on. Not only did I go out and make a scene, I didn't notice them fucking filming it? God I'm such a dumbass."

"Sweetheart, you're a lovely, well spoken woman, who not only confronted a bunch of bullies but did it with class." He drawled, cocking his head to the side as he replayed her words in his mind. "I'm a lucky fucking man to have such an amazing woman in my life."

Jeffrey could hear her breath hitch and the sound of her sitting down heavily. He listened to the kitchen noise in the background, his own breath stilling as he waited for her to speak.

"So you're not mad?"

"No darlin’. I'm deeply and utterly in love with you."

"Jeff." She gasped.

"It's true. Watching you speak... it's just clarified what I feel for you. I can't see my life without you, Aria."

"I love you too." She murmured, her voice turning soft and sweet. Jeffrey leaned forward and offered, "I say we go to Megan's engagement party and afterwards we take a vacation. I have a friend with an awesome beach home. Me and you and empty sands."

"That sounds amazing. I'll start working on clearing my schedule." She spoke with a sigh, relief obvious in her tone. "How long?"

"I want to say forever but probably a four or five days if you can."

"Oh I'll make it happen." She laughed.

Jeffrey could picture her smile and twinkling eyes. When his dick twitched at the thought of her in a bikini, he offered, "I'm really good at applying suntan lotion so feel free to wear as tiny of a bikini as you can find."

Snorting, Aria replied, "Bikini? Who said anything about a bikini?"

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

* * *

 

Aria and Jeffrey pulled up to the large colonial era house with it white pillars and deep green shutters. The hedges were immaculate and the fountains lit perfectly. Aria hated it.   
"I hate this place." She stated as he  shifted into park and looked at her in confusion. “It's so fake.”  
"You didn't tell me that?"  
Shrugging, she tapped her fingers on the door handle and explained, "Don't get me wrong, Megan's family is... fine. They've helped me out before. It's just, everything has strings. There's always a catch, we'll help if..." pursing her lips she added, "I love them, I really do. Megan's father is brilliant and taught me quite a lot about running a business. Her mom is suffocating and domineering but she always has my best interest in mind."  
"Well doll, you won't be by yourself this time." He assured, leaning forward to pull her lips to his. Kissing him softly, she hummed deeply as his fingers curled into her hair and his tongue delved into mouth.   
A loud rap on the window had Aria yelping in fear, to find Megan laughing hysterically outside the car.   
"That little fucker." She growled, yanking the door open to greet her best friend. "You little fucker."  
Megan grinned widely and attacked her with tight arms. Aria felt her eyes burn with tears as they rocked back and forth.   
"Missed you."  
"Me too babycakes." Megan croaked, clearing her throat and pulling back to smile at her. Her fiery red hair was curled and twisted into a braid, her pale skin and freckles glowing under the street lights. "So introduce me to your boytoy or I'm gonna  _die_."

* * *

 

Smirking at her, Aria turned to find Jeffrey leaning against the car, his ankles and arms crossed casually. He had a easy grin on his face, his hooded eyes watching the two women with affection.   
"Megan this is my boyfriend Jeff, Jeff this is my best friend Megan." Aria introduced formally with an eyeroll.  
Megan squealed and asked, "Is it weird if I hug your boyfriend?"  
"Yes." Aria replied as he rasped, "No."  
Glaring at him, Aria threatened, "You better not have a thing for redheads."  
Barking out a laugh, he straightened up and opened his arms to hug Megan. Smirking at Aria as Megan bounced on her toes ecstatically, Jeffrey mouthed, "I love you."  
Aria's chest thudded loudly as her cheeks warmed under his heavy eyes. Biting her lip, she ached to get him back to the room to  _relax_.  
"I'm so glad you could make it." Megan chatted as they walked up the cobblestone driveway. "My mom seriously didn't believe me when I told her. She said, “Megan  enough with your fairytales. What man would be interested in a woman who likes standing in front of an oven all day drying out her pores?"  
"Jesus fucking Christ." Jeffrey scoffed loudly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm going to get a little salty if she says shit like that in front of me."  
"Don't worry about it. She is going to be on her best behavior because you're here. It's perfect."  
Aria rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll be fine, both of you. Stop being so protective."  
"It's because we love you dummy." Megan replied with a smile. "You're so damn tiny, someone's gotta make sure you don't get stepped on."  
"You stupid twat. I hate you, you know?" Aria growled, her lips twitching as Megan chuckled. Jeffrey watched as they jabbed at each other with snotty words until they reached the door. It reminded him of his relationship with Norman.   
"Alright, are you both ready to get drunk and pretend to care about the new golf course development and how it's making them all rich?"  
"Please god." Aria muttered, clutching onto Jeffrey's arm. "Save me."

 

* * *

 

Jeffrey watched Aria from the other side of the room, the petite woman laughing with her best friend. He was head over heels, he knew it and sitting in a room full of people only clarified it because Jeffrey could only see her. There could be a house fire and he wouldn't notice. Aria was wearing a deep blue, form fitting dress with little lace accents and high heels that highlighted her curvy, sexy legs. She was all he could see and think of, as people spoke to him. 

Megan's mother was very excited to have a “movie star” at her home, the woman insisting on giving him a tour. Aria rolled her eyes and strolled along as the woman showed off her house and grounds.   
Jeffrey had to admit the place was nice but he could only care about what Aria had underneath the tight little dress. The last time she'd been dolled up, she'd worn the tiniest thong he'd ever seen. Biting his tongue sharply to contain a groan, his shifted in his seat.   
'Fuck.' He grumbled inwardly at the visual of her bent over the dining table as he railed into her.   
"So, you're the guy my girl is obsessed with huh?" Megan's shaggy haired fiancé greeted with a friendly grin, jolting him out of the erotic memory. Jeffrey flashed him a smile and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Is she?"  
"Jesus, all I hear about is Negan this and Negan that." Randy huffed, his smile good natured. "She loves that fucking show. Don't get me wrong, I like it. But Jesus, you guys have some pretty insane fans."  
Laughing a little, Jeffrey looked the guy over and realized how strange it was that Megan's mother seemed okay with the idea of Megan marrying a guy who wore tennis shoes to his engagement party. 

"I know." Randy spoke, sipping his bear before flashing him a grin. "How the fuck did a lazy fuck like me get a catch like Megs?"  
"I was just curious how her mother reacted to your relationship."  
"Oh she hates me but I'm from the Fredricks clan. Old money. She knows her daughter is marrying into a family that's been here since the beginning. She's set for life.”  
Jeffrey shook his head and looked at Aria laughing, her eyes bright and lips curled. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, the sight never seemed to stop filling his chest up with something warm.   
"So when are you popping the question?"  
"What?" Jeffrey rasped hoarsely, sipping his whiskey to get rid of the frog in his throat.   
"Come on man, I can see it all over that handsome mug. You love her, you wanna put a ring on it."  
Jeffrey rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I won't deny I've thought about it but... it's too early for that shit right?"  
"No man. If it's right, it's right." Randy offered his advice, "besides, I've never and I mean never seen Aria this happy before. Even when she opened her restaurant. You ask and I guarantee she'll say yes. I know things."

 

* * *

 

 

Aria popped one of the scallop appetizers in her mouth and hummed, her eyebrow cocked as she chewed. "Lemon grass?"  
"Good palate." The caterer replied with a smile, the man pushing another tray into a servers hand.   
"Aria, why are you hanging out in here with the staff. You belong out there with that handsome man you  _somehow_  landed." Megan's mother greeted, a glass of wine in her hand. She was a beautiful women, her red hair twisted into an elegant bun and her makeup done to perfection. The deep green dress wrapping her long, narrow frame.   
"Jeff's not going anywhere and I had to compliment the chef."   
Rolling her eyes, the older woman hooked her arm through Aria's and stage whispered, "Sweetheart you don't leave a man like that alone. He's likely to find something shinier."

They exited the kitchen and strolled down a hallway. Aria frowned at the statement and furrowed her brow. "Don't say that, he's not like that at all."

"Honey, please I'm just trying to protect you. That man is as handsome as they come and famous, he's going to have women throwing themselves at him in droves. Let's not even talk about all the women he's going to be on screen with. Do you think all those  _sex scenes_  in films are innocent? My god Aria, get your head out of the oven and look around once in awhile. This is the real world and if you don't  _stake_   _claim_  to that man, someone else will."  
Aria's teeth set into a tight sneer hidden behind her pressed lips, her eyes narrowed to slits.   
"Margaret." A gruff voice spoke from the doorway leading into the library. Jeffrey sauntered forward and spoke with an edge Aria had never heard. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insinuate that the love I have for Aria is so flippant. I understand your desire to...  _educate_  her in the ways of the world but I assure you, I am going no where."  
Reaching a hand out to Aria, he murmured, "Come on sweetheart, the toasts are about to start."  
Biting her lip, Aria took Jeffrey's large hand and left the dumbfounded woman alone. Reeling her into his side, Jeffrey pressed a kiss to the side of her head and rasped, "Don't listen to her."  
"You mean you won't leave me for the first woman to throw herself at you?"  
"Darlin' the only woman I plan to leave with, is you and its on a plane to a beach, so I can lather up your delicious tits with sun tan lotion."  
Laughing quietly, she tucked her face into his chest and inhaled his delicious scent, a mixture of expensive cologne and manly musk. "I can't wait."  
"We could leave right now." He suggested, his voice turning seductive. "Just tell Megan and Randy congrats, see you soon and head to the airport. I'll have my assistant fix the tickets."  
"Jeff." She sighed, her eyebrow cocked, "I can’t ditch out, we leave in the morning." Stopping just outside the doorway, they kept out of sight for a moment. 

"I know, I know." He huffed, his eyes scanning the room to see Megan's mother speaking to a group of women. "I don't like her."

Laughing, Aria replied, "I could tell."

"She's full of shit. Those scenes aren't real. I'm not fucking anyone."

"I know."

"And I don't want to fuck anyone else."  
"I know."  
"And there isn't anyone else that's staking a claim, I'm already spoken for."  
"I  _know_  Jeff." Aria assured with a tiny grin. "I don't doubt your devotion."  
"I am devoted to you." He murmured, kissing the side of her neck. "You're the love of my life."  
Tingles broke out as they always did when Jeffrey was wooing her with his silver tongue. Heat crawled up her round cheeks and her lips parted, as she panted shallowly.  
"It's true." He added when she looked up at him with hesitant eyes. "You are."  
Reaching up, Aria cupped his strong jaw and kissed him firmly and deeply. His recently shaved face felt foreign under her palm. She enjoyed the smooth, soft skin around his mouth and showed him as much by sucking and nipping him. Jeffrey's hand landed on her neck, his thumb brushing along the underside of her jaw and chin.   
"You're the sweetest man I've known and I love you." She panted against his lips as he pulled back a fraction. "You're my one and only."  
Smirking down at her, Jeffrey tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good. I don't share."  
The tapping of a wine glass brought everyone's attention to the staircase where Megan and Randy stood with their parents.   
"We wanted to thank you all for coming." Megan's father spoke, his salt and pepper hair styled as well as his wife's. "It's been a  _long_  time coming."  
A few laughs escaped and Randy rolled his eyes at the statement. Aria watched Megan elbow him and whisper some kind of threat.   
"We weren't sure Randy would ever make an honest woman of our little Megs."  
" _Dad_." Megan growled, her mouth scowled.   
"Okay, okay. Moving on." Her father chuckled, pulling Megan into his side. "We've thought of Randy as our son for quite awhile now and we will be proud to be able to call him one officially."  
There were a few more congratulations speeches and it wasn't until Megan's mother called Aria up to them that she realized she was suddenly expected to talk. Her eyes widened at Megan who mouthed, "I'm sorry."  
Scowling at her without the others seeing, she mouthed, "you're dead."  
Clearing her throat, Aria smiled nervously. "Well, I guess I'm talking."  
A few laughed while Jeffrey grinned and gave her a wink to which she rolled her eyes to.   
"I've known Megan for fifteen years now. I was living in France, working in a bakery that made her favorite macarons. She was there for school and she was demanding and bossy and I hated her." Snorting, Aria linked her arm through Megan's and pulled her close. "I told her as much and she told me I would be prettier if I actually smiled and wore a little lipstick. We've been friends ever since. When she started dating Randy I thought, “what the hell is she thinking?”

Laughing, Aria smirked at Randy who scoffed and crossed his arms with a pout.   
"But after spending time with them I realized they were kind of like two sides of the same coin. They seem like opposites but they even each other out. I'm so happy for them and I'm happy Randy finally asked her because she's been planning their wedding since their third date and frankly I'm tired of hearing about it."  
The room burst into laughter and Megan playfully smacked her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Turning she gave Randy a hug and murmured, "welcome to the family."  
Returning to Jeffrey's side, he pulled her under his arm and kissed her temple. "Good job sweetheart."  
"If you say so."   
"I do and I'm always right."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Oh  _fucking_  yeah."

* * *

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHAT? A second chapter in less than 24 hours!!!! ** Its because I love you guys. XOXOX

* * *

 

They were boarding an airplane to fly down to the coast of Florida where Jeffrey's friend’s beach house was located. Jeffrey had been there once and knew it was on a long stretch of empty sands allowing them the privacy he wanted. The last few weeks had been stressful with both work and the drama of the press regarding their relationship and both of them needed the respite. He'd given his publicist and anyone else that would possibly need him, specific instructions to only bother him if it was an emergency. Jeffrey didn't want to speak to or see anyone but Aria for the next five days. 

Taking a seat in the spacious area in the first class cabin, Jeffrey smirked as Aria cocked and eyebrow and murmured, "So this is how the other half lives, well la-de-fucking-da."

Snorting, he murmured, "Nothin’ but the best for my little princess."

"Smartass.”

* * *

 

Snickering, Jeffrey removed his ball cap and sunglasses as the last of the passengers boarded. They'd thankfully escaped the majority of the cameras and adoring fans, making their trip through security far less dramatic. Aria was becoming accustomed to the flashing lights and yelled greetings but Jeffrey still tried to keep it from overwhelming her. 

The flight attendants went through their safety instructions, the blonde in front of them making eyes at him the entire time. Avoiding the intense gaze, he stowed his bag after removing his book and earbuds. Aria was thumbing through the sky mall catalog chuckling at the random crap they tried hocking to people.

Leaning towards Aria, Jeffrey ducked his head to her ear he asked, "what color is your bikini?"

Snorting, she peeked at him and murmured, "Again with this bikini thing? Who says I have a bikini?"

“You better have a bikini, the last thing I want is one of those vultures getting a picture of those  _fine_  titties.” He rasped, kissing her behind her ear. “They are mine.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh  _fucking_  yeah they are. Nobody gets to even peek at those perky beauties.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they’d landed, Aria and Jeffrey found out that the people in Florida loved the Walking Dead. Not five minutes after they’d exited the plane, they were both inundated with photographers and fans. 

Aria tried to stay back and let Jeffrey get the whole process over with but she ended up being dragged along as they requested pictures of them together. Clenching her teeth while smiling, she tucked herself into Jeffrey’s side and allowed a few pictures until she murmured, “Get us out of here.”

Jeffrey did just that, graciously signing and posing with a few fans while pushing them towards the curb where a car was waiting. Climbing inside the back of the large SUV, Aria let out a sigh as the door shut. 

“Sorry, I don’t know how they knew we were coming here.” He muttered, watching her closely. 

“It’s fine.” 

“No it’s not. I can tell.”

“It is, Jeffrey it’s just… stressful.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s part of being with you and I love you enough to put up with it.”

Jeffrey frowned at that and seemed to slump in his seat. Aria sighed and scooted closer to him, “Hey. I’m serious, it’s okay.”

“I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

“I’m happy, more than actually.”

Huffing out a breath he commented, “Just not when we go anywhere.”

“Well it makes things difficult for sure but I’m not walking away from you because of it.”

“What if you get sick of it?”

“Jeff, stop. Okay, I get stressed out under all the pressure of being in public with you and maybe I will get sick of the cameras and the screaming but I won't ever and I mean  _ever_ , get sick of you. Not happening.”

Pulling her face to his, they kissed slowly and softly. “The rest of this trip it’s just you and me, well and a few people who take care of the property.”

“Good. We need the break.”

“Hell fucking yeah we do.” He grunted, kissing her temple while wrapping an arm around her. 

 

* * *

 

 The home was giant and modern with tons of glass windows giving them a panoramic view of the crystal blue waters. Jeffrey stood with the property manager, as Aria looked out the large pane of glass facing the beach. 

“The kitchen is stocked and my wife and I live just down the beach in the guest house, so if you two need anything at all just give us a call.”

“Thanks Henry.”

“No problem Mr. Morgan. 

“Call me Jeff.”

“Alright Jeff.”

Seeing the man out, Jeffrey sauntered up to Aria and slid his hands along her hips and wrapped his long arms around her middle. Dipping his face into her neck, he asked, “Do you like it?”

“That’s a silly question, what’s not to like?”

Chuckling, Jeffrey kissed her temple and rasped, “I don’t know, all I see is you.”

“Okay player.” 

Snickering at the nickname, Jeffrey turned her around and asked, “So what first? You hungry or do you wanna go down to the water?”

“Well…” she trailed off while placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards towards the bedroom. “I think I need a more thorough tour, specifically the bedroom.”

Growling deeply, Jeffrey reach down and gripped her thighs, hauling her up his body. He grabbed her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her hands into his thick hair. Ravaging her mouth as they walked down the long hallway into the bedroom, Aria squirmed against him as they travelled. 

“Baby.” He moaned as she rolled her hips against his groin, the man’s fingers digging into the meat of her ass. “God sweetheart the things you do to me.”

“Good things?”

“Very fucking good things.”

Tossing her onto the bed making her giggle, Jeffrey crawled over top of her, his mouth sucking and kissing any visible scrap of skin. His hands worked quickly to remove even more clothing, the articles tossed over his shoulder without a care. Aria squealed as he yanked her down the bed, slotting himself between her legs. 

“Gonna get it doll.” He growled as she tried to wiggle away with a laugh. 

“You’re far too clothed.” She mumbled as he devoured her mouth and neck. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, take your fucking clothes off Jeff.”

“Why?” he rasped with a laugh as she huffed out an irritated breath. 

“Because you’re gonna fuck me hard and fast until you can’t any longer and you’ll need all the flexibility you can get.”

“Fucking hell, baby girl.” He growled, tugging his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. “I am going to fuck you so goddamn hard.”

“Good. I need it.”

“You need it huh?”

“Yes.” She moaned when his fingers dipped inside her teasingly. 

“Yeah you do, fuck. Do you feel how wet you are? God-fucking-damn sweetpea. You love it?”

“Yes. Fuck I love you touching me.”

“Good.” He grunted, his fingers sinking in to the knuckles. “Because I’m not stopping until you lose your voice from screaming my name.”

Slinging one of her legs over his shoulder, Jeffrey spread her wide open and slowly pushed into her with no hesitation. Arching off the bed Aria ground against him with a wanton moan. 

“That’s it.” He purred, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth as he slammed into her with a deep thrust. “Fucking take my dick.”

“Yeah, give it to me.”

“You want it?” he rasped, his voice hoarse as he continued to plunge into her with no respite. “You want this dick?”

“Fuck yes.” Aria moaned, her fingers digging into his neck and broad shoulders. She licked the tattoo on his chest and rolled her hips into him. “Fuck me. Harder Jeff.”

Growling loudly, Jeffrey pinned her legs open on the bed and snapped his hips into her until she screamed his name.

“Good girl.” He panted, his blown pupils take in the sight of her sweaty chest heaving as she came long and hard all over his dick. “That’s my girl. Fuck keep cumming on me.”

Aria undulated underneath him as his hips continued to plunge and grinding into her. He could feel her walls fluttering and clenching as he continued to impale her, the tight entrance sucking him in and holding him snugly. 

“Holy fuck.” He snarled as she came again moments later, her pussy soaking him with arousal as she unraveled. “Good girl, fuck. So good, look at you baby. Look at you gushing all over me.”

“Jeff.” She gasped, her eyes wide as he fucked her into the mattress with no rest. 

“Yeah, yeah. There you go. I got you.”

“I can’t.”

“Yeah you can. Feel that little pussy begging me. Fuck it wants it.”

“I’m gonna-.”

“I know you are sweetheart. Let me feel that tight cunt.”

“Fuck  _Jeff_.”

“Yeah, you like that huh? Dirty fucking girl.” He growled, nipping her lips before flipping them over to let her straddle his hips. “Ride me baby. Ride daddy’s cock.”

“Jesus.” She moaned while sinking onto his dick. “Like this daddy?”

“Fuck  _yeah_.” He groaned, pressing his head back into the pillow as she rolled her hips and slammed her pussy down onto his dick.  “Fuck, just like that. Fuck daddy, sweet girl.”

Digging her nails into his chest, Aria ground herself onto his dick as he thrust his hips off the bed and into her. Her head was thrown back, her tits on display as they writhed together. Jeffrey stroked her thighs and waist, his large hands travelling up her stomach to cup and squeeze her breasts. 

“Yeah.” She moaned as he twisted and pulled on her nipples, the man sitting up to suck on the delicious pink flesh until it reddened. Nipping her collarbone and licking her jaw, Jeffrey warned, “I’m gonna cum so fucking deep.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh fucking yeah. You’re gonna taste me on your tongue.”

“Jesus.” She gasped when he rolled him over once again, pinning her hands above her head as he nailed her into the mattress. The feral snarl he emitted as he came seemed to trigger Aria’s final orgasm, her body’s tension snapping. His dick pulse and throbbed inside her clutching walls, Jeffrey moaning deeply as he thrust and rut into her. 

“God.” He panted, pressing his forehead into her sweaty breasts. “Never get enough of your tightly little pussy. I love it.”

“Good. I love you fucking my tight little pussy.”

Growling at her filthy words, Jeffrey sucked on her breast and nipple making her squirm underneath him. “Dirty girl.”

“You like it.”

“No, I love it.” He purred, licking a long path up her sternum to her neck. “I love you beautiful girl.”

Humming at the words and his mouth working over her neck and chest. “Love you handsome.”

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

  
Jeffrey sat on the sand as Aria stood knee deep in the water, her wind swept hair blowing over her bare shoulder. She did end up having a bikini, the little black thing leaving little to the imagination, much to Jeffrey's delight.

DTurning slightly she smiled at him and spoke over the sound of the waves. "You getting in with me?"

In a bit." He replied, wagging a pack of cigarettes at her.  
Rolling her eyes with a tiny smile, she muttered, "Nasty habit, Mr. Morgan."  
Placing one between his lips, he mumbled, "I've cut back."

  
“Mhmm." She replied, wading further into the water before diving into the waves. Taking a drag, Jeffrey watched her swim a little further out before treading water. The grin she flashed him, had Jeffrey's chest cinching up into a pleasant knot.

"Fuckin’ hell." He huffed, sucking in a sharp lungful of nicotine. Ever since the engagement party, where Randy encouraged him to propose, despite how fast it seemed, Jeffrey hadn't been able to think of anything else. The evening prior, while Aria slept soundly beside him, Jeffrey searched the internet for jewelry stores nearby. He was going to ask her, he couldn't get it out of his head and the idea of doing it while away from everyone and everything seemed perfect. All he needed to do was somehow make an excuse to leave the house without her.

Finishing up his cigarette, Jeffrey tugged off his shirt and waded out into the water towards her. Aria was deeper than he thought, his long legs not touching the bottom when he finally reached her.

"Out here with the sharks huh?" He rasped with a teasing grin. Aria's eyes widened and she peered down. "Are there sharks here?"  
"It's the ocean darlin'."  
Squealing, Aria swam into his chest and wrapped her limbs around him. Laughing gruffly, Jeffrey held her with one arm while treading water with his other. He kissed her chin and jaw as she looked around for sharks.

“Easy.” He murmured as she tightened around his torso. “I got you.”  
Swimming them towards shore, he joked, "I think you just wanted me to rescue you."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"I bet."  
Carrying her up the beach to their towels, Jeffrey laid her down while he held himself above her. Aria reached up and brushed wet hair from his eyes and smiled, her freckles looking darker now that she'd spent time in the sun. He’d never known what sun-kissed meant until that moment.  
"Beautiful girl." He rasped, leaning down to kiss the salt water from her lips. Jeffrey wasn't sure if everyone who found someone they loved, felt as strongly as he did for Aria, but he doubted it.  
"I've got an errand to run later. You'll have to keep yourself busy for a few hours."  
"Jeff, I thought you said no work." Aria huffed, her brow furrowed with confusion.  
"It's not work, it's just an errand."  
"What's it for?"  
"None of your beeswax."  
Aria snorted, her lips curling up. "You trying to surprise me?"  
"No. I just need to do something that you don't need to know anything about."  
"Okay then." She replied, with a pout. "I'll do something that you don't need to know anything about."  
"What would that be?"  
"Nothing."  
Narrowing his eyes, Jeffrey muttered, "are you just fucking with me?"  
"Maybe."

 

* * *

 

 

Standing inside a jewelry shop in the beach town’s tiny shopping area, Jeffrey kept his hat on and only removed his sunglasses when given a suspicious look by the older woman behind the counter. Flashing her his friendliest smile, he went back to looking over the rings when something caught his eyes. A band with inset diamonds that would circle her finger. It was understated but still had the sheen of a wedding ring. Jeffrey knew Aria wouldn't want anything big or too delicate while working in the kitchen. However, a plain band wouldn't be enough for him to feel as though he spoiled her.  
"Have you found something you'd like to see up close?"  
"Yes ma'am." He replied, flashing her a grin and pointing out the ring.

"This is a very pretty wedding ring to pair with an engagement ring or it could be worn by itself. I've had a few customers purchase them as anniversary presents also." She offered while pulling out a black velvet cloth and the ring below the glass.

Jeffrey picked up the tiny ring and held it up, inspecting the stones and band.

"Platinum band with a karat of round cut diamonds inset." She detailed, rattling off the clarity and such and such.

He zoned out slightly until he asked, "Do you think it's nice enough?"

"Depends on what you mean?"

"She's a practical gal but I know she'd want something pretty. I wanna spoil her but know she wouldn't want something gaudy."

"I believe what you have there fits the bill. It really is a pretty ring and the stones are very clear. Feminine but sturdy."

"That's good. She works with her hands." He murmured, flipping it over and asking, "I'm not sure on her size. She's very petite."

After a few minutes of discussing sizes and possibilities of getting it resized, if need be, Jeffrey paid for the ring and headed to the bakery across the street. He purchased a few pastries and coffee to bring home to keep her off his back about what he'd been doing, while figuring out how he was going to ask her.

 

* * *

 

 

As he pulled into the long driveway, he could see her stretched out on a lounge on the deck reading a book. Smirking at the sight, Jeffrey took a moment to just watch her. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top and a pair of white shorts, her curvy legs stretched out, getting sun.  
After he'd bought the ring, doubts started to trickle into his mind but seeing her again had him back on solid ground. Jeffrey hadn't been kidding, she was the love of his life and because he was so very sure of that fact, he was sure asking her to marry him was exactly what he wanted.  
The idea that he could introduce her as his wife put chills up his spine, as he sauntered her way with the pastry box and coffee cups.

"Well _hello_ , beautiful." He greeted, his sunglasses blocking the lust in his eyes as he traced the line from her bare ankle, up her hip and breast, to the pleasant curve of her lip.  
"Hey, handsome. What do you have there?" She asked, a tinge of excitement showing itself as she eyed the pastry box. Aria loved food and not just to eat it but to learn about it. To discover what other people could create and how they created it. She had even talked about traveling more in order to try more regional cuisine. Jeffrey had never know anyone like her and that was why he wanted to ask her to be his wife. He'd never find another woman that could stand up to her.  
"Just some sweets for my sweet." He replied with a grin, while setting the box and coffees on the table next to her. Sitting next to her hip, Jeffery leaned over and kissed her slowly. He groaned as her hands sunk into his hair and curled around her fingers. She tasted like strawberries from their light breakfast, her lips soft and pliant against his.  
"Fuck." He grunted as her hand tugged his hair to expose his neck and allow her access to kiss and lick the smooth skin behind his ear. "Doll."  
"Yeah sweetheart?" She murmured as her hands slid down his chest, her nails leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
"God, baby." He moaned, as she leaned in to kiss the dip by his clavicle and the exposed patched of chest above his shirt collar.  
"You want me to stop?" Aria asked while sliding a hand up his thigh.  
Growling at her teasing, Jeffrey scooped her up and sat in her spot, bringing her to straddle his thighs. Sliding his large hands up her bare thighs, his fingers dug into the curve of her ass. He yanked her closer to feel his raging hardon, while thrusting against her spread thighs.  
"This feel like I want you to stop?" He panted, his mouth touring her neck and shoulder, as his hands slid under the hem of her shorts and underwear to grab her bare ass. Lifting his hips off the lounge to rut into her hot core, Jeffrey groaned as she began writhing against him.  
"Yes?" She gasped the answer as he nipped her jaw and neck. "You seem kinda put out by it."  
Chuckling at her claim, Jeffrey rasped with a hoarse voice and soft words. "Only thing I'm put out by, is the fact that you're still wearing clothing and I'm not buried inside you."  
"Jeff." She gasped as he stood up and carried her towards the house, coffee and food forgotten. He didn't bother heading anywhere other than the sofa in the living room. Her giggle as he tossed her onto the giant sectional was enough to cinch his chest pleasurably but her flushed face and wide smiled made sure of it.  
"My beautiful, sweet girl." He commented as he pulled his shirt off while standing above her, his pants dropping and boxers gone before she had a chance to move. Reaching forward, he yanked her shorts and underwear down with one tug, groaning at the sight of her bare and smooth.  
"What's this?" He panted, his eyes tracing the delicate skin exposed to him.  
"You had your secret mission. Mine was some personal grooming."  
"Fuck." He huffed out a breath as he continued to look and touch the soft skin and wet folds. "You have the prettiest kitten I've ever seen."  
Laughing a little, Aria began to remove her tank top when Jeffrey blinked through his lust filled stupor. Helping her strip, Jeffrey enjoyed the sight of her flushed and needy.

"I've gotta taste you." He murmured, sliding to the floor to kneel in front of her. Placing one of her feet upon his shoulder, he groaned loudly at the sight of her bare pussy spread open for him.

"Motherfucker." He growled, dipping his head to drag his tongue from her tight entrance to her swelling hood, sucking it into his mouth. "Feel so fucking good like this."

"Jeff." She moaned, her hand burying itself into his hair, while her other grabbed the pillow next to her.  
"Mhmm." He hummed, his mouth sucking on her clit and lips, as he thoroughly tasted every inch of her.

The high pitch whines she released as his tongue flicked and circled her, had him growling into her silky, smooth skin. He could tell his rough beard was rubbing her raw but couldn't stop diving into her. She tasted like wildflower honey, her slick pussy coated in the sweet, muskiness. He wanted to rub his whole face in her and lick her taste from his lips forever.

"Oh fuck." Aria gasped before her thighs closed tightly around his head as she writhed into his mouth. Jeffrey gripped her knees and spread her legs while delving in deeper to get to the source of her sweetness, his tongue burying itself inside her clenching heat. She was soaked and as he continued making her squirm, she coated his cheeks and jaw.  
" _Jeff_!"  
A growl vibrated against the drenched skin, as he mouthed and tongued her, his pitch colored eyes soaking up the scene above him. Sweat beaded up along Aria's forehead, the fine hair by her temples, curled and pasted to her skin. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips swollen from biting on them in pleasurable agony. The normal caramel color of her eyes swallowed by black pupils. He'd never seen a prettier sight than Aria after cumming hard on his tongue or cock.

"Please." Aria breathed, tugging weakly on his hair.  
Slowly pulling his mouth from her core, Jeffrey panted onto her bare sticky skin, causing goosebumps. "Too much?" He rasped, his eyebrow raised and lips tugging into a crooked smirk as he wiped his mouth and chin.

"Fuck." She huffed out a breath, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Can't move. I'm dead."  
Jeffrey laughed while scooping her up and taking her spot on the sofa. Relaxing back into the deep cushions, Jeffrey watched as she slowly engulfed him with tightly, clinging walls.  
"Sweet fucking Christ." He growled, his head thrown back into the sofa. "Baby girl. You feel so fucking good _taking_ my cock.”  
He felt her hands gripping his shoulders as she slowly picked up speed, rising and falling into his lap. Jeffrey's large hands encircled her waist, his thumbs and forefingers almost touching.  
"That's it darlin'." He encouraged as she ground into him, her hips snapped forward while sliding down. "Fuck that dick."  
"So good." She mumbled into his neck as his hands traveled over every inch of her body, sliding along her thighs and hips before circling around back to her spine and shoulders. Aria's skin felt like liquid silk, the curves and dips seductive and addicting. Jeffrey couldn't get enough of her.

Burying a hand in the back of her hair, Jeffrey thrust upwards while pulling her head back. He kissed and sucked her arched neck while plunging into her from below.

Leaning forward, he splayed her out on the coffee table before bracing himself above her to continue his deep thrusts.

"That's it baby girl." He encouraged, "that's it. You cum for me."

"Jeff."  
"You can, I feel you kitten."  
"Please."  
Growling at her words, Jeffrey dealt a barrage of sharp thrusts into her while holding her shoulder and hip. "Come on, darlin'. Cum for daddy."

"Jeff." She gasped, her eyes leaking tears as he pushed her through another orgasm. Continuing with short, shallow thrusts before sinking inside her as deep as their bodies would allow. Jeffrey roared over top of her, his fingers curling into her flesh as she writhed below him.

"Good girl. My good girl." He murmured into her neck while pulling her from the hard surface to lay down on the sofa. They stretched out, Aria draped over Jeffrey's chest as they caught their breath.

"So how did your secret mission go?" She slurred into his chest hair, her breath moist and warm.  
"Not nearly as delicious as yours." He spoke with a grin, his tongue licking the taste of her from his lips.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

  
Jeffrey was definitely up to _something_ , Aria could see it in his eyes and the subtle nervousness in his fidgeting fingers. She caught him flicking a zippo, while gazing off in thought, the metal tapping against his palm. His gaze would slide to her and there would be something under those hooded eyes, something soft, yet resolute.

Aria wasn't going to ask though. Megan had implanted a horrible, hope causing seed in her brain that could destroy her if she began to dream about the what ifs.   
'Aria, he's totally going to ask you. Even Randy thinks so and he's as observant as my grandmother's blind bassett hound. By the end of this vacation you'll either be engaged or knocked up. Hell maybe both.' Her best friend wagered while speaking with Aria as she packed.   
With his mysterious errand that morning, Aria was beyond paranoid by his skittish behavior but she wasn't going to think about that little tidbit burrowing into her subconscious like a fast growing root. She wasn't going to get her hopes up only to have them dashed.   
Peeking over her book, she watched as Jeffrey leaned against the deck rail, all long limbs and handsome angles. A cigarette rested lazily between his lips, smoke trailing out in steady increments. His lighter was twirled between two fingers, as he stared out at the coming waves. He'd been smoking more despite his claim to be cutting back and she couldn’t help but ponder why. She wouldn't admit it got her wet to watch though, the masculinity of it making her thighs tighten. Everything he did got her hot under the collar. Pulling the cigarette away from his lips, he worried the end of it with his thumb, flicking ash into the wind. His eyes flickered to her for a moment, a twitch of a smile curling his lip.   
Yeah, Jeffrey was _definitely_ up to something.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"You don't have to cook. We should go check out one of the little places in town." Jeffrey offered, his eyebrows rose as he watched her peer into the refrigerator. Glancing at him over her shoulder, Aria asked, "Is there any Italian?"  
Jeffrey smirked at her, his eyes twinkling, "As a matter of fact there is."  
Narrowing her eyes slightly at the humored twist to his lips, she couldn't help but prod, "Oh so you were in town earlier?"  
Clearing his throat, he shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I drove through to see what they had. I don't want you cooking the whole time."  
"I don't mind cooking."  
"I know you don't mind, I mind." He huffed, his eyes squinting slightly as if trying to find the way to say what he was thinking. "I want to take care of you, I can cook but fuck no am I cooking for you. You'll laugh, so I wanna take you out."  
"One I wouldn't laugh, two I'm far too controlling in the kitchen to let you fuck anything up and three, you're very sweet to me and I love you."  
"That last one doesn't seem to fit with the reasons I can cook for you."  
"It's the most important out of all three though."  
Jeffrey leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "My sweet fucking girl." He murmured as he cupped her elbows, her hands resting against his chest.   
"What would you like me to wear?" Aria asked, "is it fancy or relaxed?"  
"Relaxed, it's a little beach community."  
"Perfect."  
Pulling back, she hopped up to kiss his chin before sauntering off with a flirty look over her shoulder. "No funny business mister," she teased as he checked out her ass with a cocked head. "I'm hungry."  
"So am I." He grumbled, his dark, hooded eyes consuming her as she bit her lip coyly and entered the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The little family owned Italian cafe was something straight out of Italy. Aria's eyes lit up when she saw the plates of fresh pasta coming out of the kitchen.  
"Oooh, they have some really classic dishes here." She murmured, her eyes scanning the little menu. Glancing up at Jeffrey when he didn't reply, she found him peering at her with soft eyes, his lips tugging into a smile.   
"What?"  
"You're just so fucking adorable."  
"I'm just reading the menu." She commented with a roll of her shy eyes.

"Sweetpea, you could read the phone book and I'd find it adorable and probably a little hot."  
Snickering, she reached across the table and wove her fingers through his. "I'm pretty sure you could do the same and I'd soak myself through."  
Growling at her, she felt his fingers flex and his leg nudge its way between hers. "Doll don't tempt me to pull you out of here and feed you something else."  
"Good evening." A voice broke the lust filled trance they had with each other.   
"Hi there." Jeffrey turned, his grin flashing at the young woman standing nearby with a note pad.   
"Oh my god." She gasped, her hand going over her mouth before she squealed and bounced on her toes. "It's you."  
"It's me." Jeffrey replied, his voice tighter but only enough for Aria to notice. He never took any discomfort out on his fans, the man was always friendly and understanding. Squeezing his fingers she gave him a calming look, the woman knowing he was going to feel terrible if their dinner out in the world turned into a media fiasco.   
"Marcella." An old woman spoke from the kitchen, the tone disapproving.   
"Sorry grandma." She instantly replied, her eyes flicking to the couple. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out, it just surprised me. I'm a big fan of the show."  
"It's alright darlin'." Jeffrey responded with his usual grace. “Thank you.”  
"I won't be all crazy, I swear." The girl chattered, her eyes moving to Aria's. "You're so lucky."   
Aria snorted, her eyes going to Jeffrey before teasing, "I don't know, he does snore awfully loud."  
"Hey now." He grunted, his eyes narrowing playfully. "You're gonna start some horrible rumor in the tabloids."  
" _Rumor_?" She scoffed with a twitching smile. "Try stating a fact to make society aware of the growing threat to the nations sleep schedules."  
Jeffrey glared at her but she could see his lips twitching at her ribbing. "I think I need some wine."  
Aria laughed, her eyes shining at his grumpy frown as she squeezed his knee under the table. "Wine sounds great, can we get a bottle of something red?"  
"Of course. I'll be right back with that and to take your order."  
"Thanks darlin'." Jeffrey rasped, his lips twitching as the girl bounced away.   
Aria sipped her water before asking, "What are you getting?"  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, leaning forward to speak quietly. "If you want to go-."  
"I don't." She replied, squeezing his thigh. "I'm fine Jeff. Let's enjoy a meal."  
Nodding, he sat back and replied to her previous question. "I was thinking you could order for me. You know what I like."  
Grinning at him, Aria quipped, "Am I paying too?"  
"Obviously. If you want me to put out after you being so mean to me."  
Snorting, she replied, "the only thing I'm doing is letting the fan girls know you're not perfect."  
"Lies. I know you think I'm perfect." He teased, grinning at her with a wink.  
Blushing at his words, Aria shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

* * *

 

After a dinner of classic Italian dishes, Aria spoke to the grandmother and grandfather in Italian about the old country. She kept catching Jeffrey watching her with a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Aria wasn't sure what he found so amusing or entertaining but he seemed to like her speaking a foreign language. She made a mental note to try it in bed and see what would happen.   
Eventually the couple headed out to their car, Jeffrey pausing at the passenger door as he unlocked the car. Leaning down he kissed her soft and sweetly. “I love you, you know?” he rasped, his breath warm on her face.   
“ _I do and I love you too._ ” She replied in Italian, her breath quickening as his gaze darkened at her words, his hand brushing hair from her face. Crowding her into the passenger door, Jeffrey tucked his face into her neck and whispered, “I’m going to bend you over the hood of my car if you keep that up sweetpea.”  
“ _Oh yeah? Why’s that_?” she continued in Italian, her lip bitten between her teeth as he gripped her ass and yanked her against his front. “ _Am I turning you on_?”  
“Fuck.” He grunted, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. “Doll. I’m serious. I’ll fuck you right here. Right fucking now.”  
Smirking at him, she murmured, “ _Take me home, love.”_  
Jeffrey kissed her deeply, his hands gripping the car behind her.   
“Get. In.”

 

* * *

 

Aria couldn’t sleep and she didn’t know why. They had a wonderful evening filled with good food and amazing fucking sex but after Jeffrey passed out, Aria laid there wide eyed and awake.   
After tossing and turning, she eventually crawled from bed and headed outside to the deck. The waves lapping on the shore were mesmerizing and tugged her towards them. She wandered down the long pathway lined with grass and found herself sitting above the shoreline.

The moon above was full, giving the evening a strange luminescence, the waves glowing and the skies twinkling. Wrapping her arms around her bent knees, Aria stared out at the dark seas. She’d never expected her life to turn in such a different direction. One moment she was fulfilled by work, her restaurant the only partner she needed. Jeffrey was a surprising twist in her normally boring life and now that he was in it, she couldn’t picture it without him.   
“What’re you doin’ out here sweetheart?” a gruff voice floated from the pathway. Aria turned and watched as Jeffrey sauntered towards her seated position in just a pair of lounge pants. Smiling softly, she replied, “Couldn’t sleep.”  
“Something wrong?” Jeffrey asked, sitting behind her to frame her body with his long legs and thick arms. Pulling her back into his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around her legs and nuzzled his face into her neck.   
“No, just… thinking.”  
Jeffrey hummed lowly, his ribs vibrating with the sound. “What’s on your mind beautiful?”  
Smiling at his gravelly voice and sweet pet name. “You.”  
“Me huh?” he asked, his lips brushing the soft skin behind her ear. “Good stuff?”  
“Everything about you is good stuff.” Aria murmured, tilting her head further to give him more access. The drag of his tongue along the joint of her jaw to the shell of her ear had Aria sinking backwards into his chest with a moan.   
“Sweetest girl I know.” Jeffrey rasped, his hands stroking her arms and legs before sliding along her stomach and breasts. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”  
“Oh yeah?” she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as he brushed his nose along her neck while inhaling deeply.  
“Yeah but I gotta ask you something first.” The rough cadence caused goosebumps to breakout along her shoulder.   
Humming in response, Aria tilted her face to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Ask away handsome.”  
Lifting his hand for her to see, she noticed metal glinting between his finglers and felt her breath hitch. The shiny ring pressed between his fingers seemed brighter than possible in just the moonlight but there it was, blinding her like the sun.   
“Will you be mine?”  
Smiling slowly at the boyish words and grin she felt pressed into the side of her neck, Aria leaned her head against his cheek and nodded. “Yes, yes I will Mr. Morgan.”  
A gruff laugh rumbled against her back as he squeezed her against his front. Raising her hand, Jeffrey held it with one hand while the other slid the ring on her finger.   
“Mmm. That is a sight to see dollface.”  
Turning around to straddling his hips, Aria peered down at him with a crooked smile. “Was this your secret mission?”  
Snickering, Jeffrey lay back with one arm behind his head. Aria rest her left hand on his chest and took in the sight of the ring, her pleased eyes finding his hooded gaze. Curling his hand over hers, she watched him brush his thumb across the ring and replied, “I’ve been thinking about asking you for a while now. Feels right.”  
Biting her lip, Aria leaned down and kissed him slowly, her hips rolling against him as he hardened.   
“God baby.” He groaned into her mouth while thrusting upwards. “Feel so good.”  
“You too.” She moaned as he grabbed her ass and rut into her.   
“You’re gonna be mine?”  
“Yes.” She gasped as his hands squeezed her breast and rubbed her nipples teasingly.   
“Yeah, you are.” Jeffrey panted, reaching up to bury a hand in her hair and pull her mouth to his. “All mine.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Jeffrey pinned Aria to the soft mattress, the room dim with only the light from the fireplace. “You know you’re stunning right?” He rasped, his thumb drawing a tender line along her jaw. His heavy eyes, dark and deep. “I can’t believe it sometimes.”  
“Believe what?”  
“That you’re real. That you’re with me.”  
Rolling her eyes, Aria blushed at his compliments. “Shush, player.”  
Jeffrey kissed her cheek, rasping low and deep, "You know when you get all rosy like this, I get harder than a goddamn rock. You’re as pretty as a picture.”  
“Mr. Morgan, you’re a big flirt.” She murmured, tracing his tattoos with her fingertip.   
Jeffrey laughed gruffly, “You love it, Mrs. Morgan.”  
Smiling at the name, she asked, “Do you want me to take your name?”  
“Truthfully, it’s up to you. I know you’ve built your reputation up with yours. I won’t be upset if you want to keep it.”  
“I’ll have to think about it.” She murmured, her fingers stroking his chest and stomach. “It sounds kinda nice to have yours.”  
“Oh yeah?” He rasped, leaning down to nuzzle into her neck. Sucking a hot path along her shoulder to her parted lips, Jeffrey asked, “Does it turn you on, Mrs. Morgan?”  
Gasping at his gravelly voice and his wandering fingers, Aria moaned, “Yes.”  
“Mmmmhm.” He rumbled, while spreading her legs wider. “Think I’m gonna fuck you, Mrs. Morgan. Long and hard.”

“Jeff.” Aria whispered as his hand slid between her legs and his fingertips dipped inside her. “Please.”  
“I like you begging, baby girl.” Jeffrey rasped, his tongue twirling around her nipple while massaging her tit. “Tell me what you want, baby.”  
“You.” She breathed the word more than spoke, as his fingers curled through her lips and thumb pressed into her clit.   
“Me what, darlin’?”   
“Fuck.” She threw her head back into the pillow, her hips rising off the bed to chase his plunging fingers. “Please fuck me…. Mr. Morgan.”  
Growling deeply, Jeffrey nipped her jaw and pinned her legs to the mattress. Staring down at where they met, he slowly sunk into her finding no resistance. Aria’s thighs quivered under Jeffrey’s large palms, her eyes fluttering closed as she fisted the sheets below her. She reveled in the feeling of his calloused fingers pressing into her soft calves and the almost unpleasant tug in her thighs from being spread.  
“So wet, beautiful.” He groaned, his neck tense and arms strained as he controlled himself from shoving inside as fast and as hard as he could.   
“More.” Aria panted, reaching up to clutch his hair with both fists, pulling his mouth to hers. “Fuck me, daddy.”  
“God-fucking-damn. Ain’t that hottest thing I’ve heard.” Jeffrey growled so deeply it rattled Aria’s teeth. His eyes were pitch black as he stared down at her. Snapping his hips sharply, his mouth sucked on her tongue and dove down her throat. He was consuming her like a starving man given his favorite meal.   
“Oh fuck, Jeff. Jeff.” She moaned, while her nails pinched his neck and chest.  
“Say it.” He growled, rolling his hips to hit her deep and hard. Aria gripped his waist, tugging him closer.   
“Make me cum.”  
“Say it.”  
“Make me cum, daddy.”  
“Fuck. Yes.” Jeffrey moaned, slamming into her while flicking her hood in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon the pressure collapsed, causing Aria’s legs to close around Jeffrey’s narrow hips, her body writhing as he plunged through her fluttering walls. He followed soon after, his body curling around hers, as though he couldn’t get close enough.   
“So good.” He murmured, kissing her sticky neck and jaw, his tongue darting out to taste the sweat over her lip. “Such a good fucking girl.”  
Aria dipped her head sheepishly, her cheeks blushing at the way her body clenched around him at the compliment.   
Moaning as she clung to him, Jeffrey murmured into her breast as he licked her lazily, “Baby likes that, huh?”  
“Jeff.” She whined, feeling embarrassed.  
“Hush, sweetpea.” He soothed, his nose brushing along her jaw and cheek. “It’s just us. Don’t be shy. You like when I praise you?”  
Peeking up at him, she saw nothing but curiosity, no teasing glint in his eye. Nodding, she replied, “It turns me on to please you.”  
Smiling at her, Jeffrey leaned forward and kissed her chastely. “You please me very, very much baby girl.”  
“I love you.” She replied, a soft smile curling her lips.   
“You have. no. idea. what those words do to me.” Jeffrey rasped, his voice gravelly and deep.  
Aria’s hand brushed hair from his forehead, as he peered down at her. “I think I do.”  
Smiling at her, Jeffrey leaned down and kissed along her jaw until his whisker covered mouth was pressed into her neck and ear. “I love you too, sweetpea.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you think about salmon for dinner?” Aria had asked before a camera snapped a photo of Jeffrey and her wandering the fish market.

Glancing up, she found five paparazzi hanging out at the entrance of the market, their lens focusing on the two shopping for dinner.   
“Goddamn it.” Jeffrey muttered under his breath, “I’m sorry darlin’.”  
Frowning, she ordered the fillet she wanted and kept herself occupied, rather than worry about what they were snapping shots of. Grabbing their bags, Jeffrey walked on her left to keep the cameras on him, while providing a bit of a shield for Aria.   
“Jeffrey! Aria! Are you vacationing or do you have property here?”  
“Hey guys. Just a little vacation between shoots.” Jeffrey greeted, smiling while moving them towards their vehicle.   
“Aria! How are you dealing with the backlash of Jeffrey’s female fans?”  
“Excuse us guys, we’ve got somewhere to be.” Jeffrey muttered, pulling the car door open for Aria. Seeing her chewed lip and flushed cheeks, Jeffrey knew she was getting overwhelmed with how pushy everyone was being.   
“Come on guys, ease up alright. We’re just on vacation, getting some sun.”  
“Jeffrey, how do you react to the female fans who hate girlfriend.”  
“Look, anyone who says they hate Aria, doesn’t know her. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go spend time with the loveliest woman I know.”  
“Jeffrey!”  
Climbing inside, Jeffrey closed the door and drove them away, his eyes flicking to the rearview mirror looking for anyone tailing them. He didn’t want the vultures following them to the beach house. If they did, they’d camp out or find them on the beach.   
“Are they following?” She asked, her voice tight and eyes narrowed.   
“Not that I can see, but I’m going to drive a different route home.”  
“This is fucking ridiculous.” She muttered, her eyes watching the shore fly passed. “We are literally buying food, how is that fucking newsworthy? Who are the weirdos buying magazines or whatever of us buying fucking dinner?”   
“I know.”  
“It’s fucking-.” Swallowing her next words, Aria huffed out a breath of frustration and stared out the window. Jeffrey noticed she was fiddling with her ring, her thumb spinning it restlessly. Swallowing thickly at the sight, he began to wonder if she was rethinking her answer. Maybe the pressure of being in the spotlight would be too much for her.   
“It’s fucking what?” He asked, his voice rougher than minutes before.   
“Nothing.” She muttered with a shake of her head.   
“Come on doll. Don’t hold back on me now.”  
Sighing deeply, her eyes rolled to his. “It’s just so fucking stupid that you can’t go grocery shopping without having a camera shoved in your face. It pisses me off that you can’t have a normal goddamn life.”  
“It’s part of being an actor darlin’. I know it’s a big fucking thing to ask of you but are you gonna be okay with that, stepping into that limelight? Being married to me has a lot of fucking baggage.”  
He watched Aria swallow thickly, her chin dropping to her chest as she seemed to contemplate the question deeply. Jeffrey’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, the leather creaking under his white knuckles. His breath slowed down the longer she stayed quiet, his heart thudding painful against his ribs. Tearing his eyes away from her folded hands to watch the highway, Jeffrey clenched his jaw as he waited for her change of heart.   
The idea of having had her as a fiancé for less than forty-eight hours was strangling him, his throat closing up completely.   
“I..” she halted a moment before shaking her head as though changing her mind on what to say.   
“Aria, fuck, please talk to me or I’m gonna lose it.” He rasped, his heated eyes flicking from her to the nearest exit off the traffic filled street. The conversation was too important to have his attention divided by keeping them from crashing into something.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay doll.” Jeffrey announced, while parking on a shaded street. “Please just… don’t be scared to change your mind. It’ll… fuck, it will suck a huge bag of dicks if you decide not to marry me but I’d rather fucking know now. I don’t wanna do this and in half a year have you unhappily married to me-.”  
“Stop.” She blurted out, her hand reaching out to cover his mouth. Jeffrey let her, the feeling of her fingers soothing some of the panic swelling up in his chest.

Aria smiled softly at him. “Calm down. I’m not questioning if I want to marry you. I was just thinking of questions I had about how everything will work. And then I realized I was being a fucking psycho wanting to plan every single possible outcome, to ever possible problem. It can’t be done the way my crazy brain wants.”

“Ask me anything.” He mumbled under her hand before kissing her palm. Dropping her arm into her lap, she asked, “where will we live?”  
“Depends. My place has a bit more security but it’s farther from your work.”  
She pursed her lips while spinning the ring on her finger.   
“Every time you play with it, I think your changing your mind.”  
Aria froze and shook her head, reaching out to hold his hand. Jeffrey stroked the ring with his thumb as she explained, “I’m not used to jewelry. Never really worn much, so I’m fidgeting. Not doubting.”  
Leaning down he kissed Aria gently, his lips pulling at hers while cupping her face. “Are you gonna be okay with it darlin’? I have to hear you say it.”  
Frowning slightly, she brushed her hand across Jeffrey’s jaw and replied, “I will be fine eventually. It’s going to be… challenging but what fucking isn’t? I can’t say I will always want to go to events and parties. Or be happy with the pressure.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you too.”  
“I just have my business and some ideas in the works. So time may be tight sometimes.”  
"I know sweets.” He murmured, tucking a wild curl behind her ear. “It’s another reason I love you, you’ve got your own life and you’re driven.”  
Nodding, she bit her lip and squinted slightly before stating, “I think we should live at your place. It’ll be a further drive but I’d like more security with everything being the way it is with the press.”  
“We could always get something new. Sell both and get some place close to your work with more privacy and security.”  
“That’s true.” She spoke with a smirk. “That’d be fun actually.”  
“House shopping?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smug grin tugging at his lips. “Are you nesting dear?”  
Snorting, Aria smacked his shoulder playfully and quipped, “Smartass. I just think it’d be a nice thing to do together. Sue me.”  
Chuckling at her, Jeffrey combed his hand into her hair to pull her mouth to his. "God, you taste fucking good.” He growled onto her tongue as he ravaged her with his hungry lips.   
“Come on, we gotta get home. We have raw fish.”  
“Fine.” He grunted, kissing chastely. “Later, doll. Later.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

Aria woke up with a jolt, her heart pounding as her nightmare left her sweaty and breathless.

“Easy, breathe, baby.” Jeffrey murmured, his hand stroking her hip. “you okay sweetheart?”

Swallowing thickly she remembered her anxiety fueled dream, her heart thudding heavier as she imagined it were true.

“Talk to me, darlin’. You’re worrying me.”

“Nightmare.” She rasped, clearing her throat roughly.

“What happened?”

“We were on the beach and there were all these people… and we were trying to leave but we kept get pushed towards the waves. They were taking pictures and asking questions and the water kept rising around our ankles.” She paused, her breath hitching. “I tried to hold on to you but the water just sucked me under. I couldn’t breath, I was drowning.”

Jeffrey was sitting up and pulling her into his lap before she could protest. He cupped the back of her head, his fingers combing through her hair comfortingly. “Just a stress dream sweetpea.”

Pressing her forehead into his neck she murmured, “Felt real. My lungs hurt.”

“You were gasping. I was worried you were having an asthma attack or something.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, just talk to me. You’re obviously having a hard time but you aren’t telling me that.”

“I just don’t want to complain because there’s nothing that can be done.” She spoke plainly. Jeffrey’s mouth sagged at the certainty she had that nothing could be better.

“I’m not saying that to be mean, it’s part of who you are and what you do. I love all of you, so that includes that part of your life.”

“I ever tell you how fucking awesome you are?”

“Not nearly enough.” She quipped, nuzzling into his chest, her fingers curling into his thick hair at the base of his neck. “You should really show me since you haven’t said it enough.”

“I probably should make it up to you.” He rasped, his hands sliding up her bare thighs to the tiny boy shorts she wore to bed. Jeffrey’s long fingers curled into the sides and tugged them down easily.

“Take off your shirt.”

Laying below him fully nude, her hair spread out on the pillow, Aria felt her cheeks heat as he stared. His large hands stroked her sides and cupped her breasts, his dark hooded eyes watching her moan and writhe.

“Good girl.” He murmured as she pleaded for more. “Yeah, you like that don’t you.”

Aria’s body arched off the bed as he sucked and licked her chest, his fingers dipping between her legs. “Jeff.”

“That’s it’s baby girl.” He cooed, sucking on her inner thigh as he slid down the bed. “I’m going to make you feel how awesome I think you are.”

Swiping a long pass through her folds with the flat of his tongue, Jeffrey groaned as he tasted her. He burrowed in deeper to sink his tongue inside her, the curling muscle probing her entrance. Aria squirmed, her hips rolling into his face as he devoured every inch of her hot core. She gripped his hair and ground into his mouth, as he stared up at her with dark pitted eyes. He looked feral with his mouth clamped onto her pussy, as his large hands cupped her ass. He was feasting on her, his tongue twirling around her hood while flicking it rapidly. Groaning deeply at the movement, Aria threw her head back as he sucked and fucked her with his mouth.

“Jeffrey!”

He growled into her swelling flesh, his teeth nipping her inner thighs. “Come on baby, let me make you cum hard on my face.”

Aria’s wanton moan seemed to grow from her belly until it echoed against the walls. She gasped as he pinned her knees flat on the bed, spreading her open completely as he dove into her face first.

“Please.” She breathed, her neck arch and body taut.

“Please what?”

“Fuck. Please Mr. Morgan, make me cum on your tongue.”

Growling at her words, Jeffrey sunk his tongue inside her, while his thumb twirled a seductive path on her clit. The dual action of his mouth and fingers, as well as the vibrations of his growls, had Aria cumming so hard and fast, her eyes flooded.

“Good girl, my good girl.” Jeffrey murmured as he kissed his way up her body to her other lips. Aria groaned at tasting herself smeared across his mouth, his chin covered in her release.

“So good.” He whispered, his mouth moving along her jaw to her ear. “I love you, my sweet girl.”

“I love you, Jeff.” She sighed as he sunk inside her, his hips moving slow and deep.

“Yeah, that’s it sweetpea. You feel me?”

“Yes. So much.” She gasped as he snapped his hips sharply. “Fuck.”

“That’s it.” He growled. “Squeeze my dick baby.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, I am.” He chuckled, his hand pinning both her hands over her head as he slammed into her rapidly. “Come on, baby. Cum again for me.”

The feeling of the swelling head pulled through her clenching walls, only to sink in deeper had Aria squirming. Her hands clutched his as he kept her restrained, his hips grinding and snapped between her trembling thighs.

“I feel you.” He panted, sweat trailing down his temples. “Feel that little pussy begging me.”

“Fuck, I’m begging.”

“I don’t hear you.”

“Please daddy.”

“Oh you little minx.” He growled, letting loose a barrage of plunges that had her orgasm steam rolling over her with in seconds. Jeffrey’s neck was strained and his chest heaving as her release triggered his, the man filling her with every drop. She moaned as he lazily swirled his hips, the man dragging out every second of their orgasms.

“Sweet girl. My sweet, sweet girl.” He murmured as he nuzzled into her chest and neck, his tongue darting out to taste her salty skin.

“Soon I’ll be your sweet, sweet wife.” She whispered back, her dark caramel colored eyes watching him kiss her breasts. Jeffrey peered up at her with a pleased grin.

“Yeah, you will. I can’t fucking wait.”

“Do we have to?”

Jeffrey’s grin seemed to grow at the question, his eyes filling with desire. “You in a hurry doll?”

Shrugging a shoulder, she murmured, “We both know what we want. Why wait?”

Reaching for his phone, Jeffrey started typing away.

“What’re you doing?” Aria asked with a smile.

“Checking if Florida has a waiting period for marriage licenses.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria stood on the beach, her ankles sinking into the warm sand as she watched the tide coming in. She was basking in the sun and enjoying the constant rush of water, her skin turning tan and freckled. Glancing up the sand, she found Jeffrey leaning against a palm tree, a smoke cupped between his hands as he lit it.

“Almost time, sweetheart.” He spoke, tipping his head to the car parked in the driveway. “Unless you’re changing your mind?”

Smirking, Aria headed up the sandy shore to her husband to be, the gauzy dress she wore whipping around her legs.

“Nope.”

“You can, you know. There’s plenty of time, we could just hold off.”

“Sounds like you’re changing your mind.” She replied, standing in front of him, straightening his tie. He wore a nice black suit, his face shaved and smooth. His eyes were hidden behind his dark sunglasses but she could see the crinkle of amusement around his eyes.

“Nope. I’m just giving you an out. I don’t want you wishing you had more than this.”

“I don’t care.” She answered with a smile, her eyes twinkling. “I’ve never thought about having a big white wedding and I sure as hell don’t want it to be some media fiasco.”

Nodding, Jeffrey flicked his spent cigarette and cupped her neck gently. “If you want a real wedding, with family and friends, we can do that privately. It doesn’t have to be a fiasco.”

Smirking, Aria ran her hands up his chest to loop her arms around his neck. Jeffrey pulled her into his front, his long limbs wrapping around her hips.

“I just need you.” She murmured, her soft gaze peering up at him. “I don’t care about everything else. Just you and me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The little chapel was near the beach; it’s salt-water worn siding faded and weathered. Jeffrey was speaking with the preacher, who agreed to a quick ceremony for just the two of them, while Aria stood with his wife.

Jeffrey followed the other man to the tiny gazebo near the beach and waited for the women to join them. He stood looking out at the water a moment, as the preacher spoke about his own wedding. Nodding along as though he were able to think of anything but Aria, Jeffrey let his gaze flick back up the sandy pathway. The heavy thud of his swelling heart filled his ears as she descended the steps to the sand, her eyes finding his instantly. He swallowed thickly as the moment seared itself into his minds eye, the sound of the ocean and the scent of gardenia filling his senses.

He wasn’t positive but seeing the woman he loved sauntering towards him, wearing a white gown, ready to marry him at the drop of a hat, might be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Jeffrey couldn’t stop trailing his eyes over Aria in her sheer, flowing cream-colored dress. The fabric draped her body perfectly, her hips and breasts accented as the fabric flowed in the salty breeze. Her hair was partially pulled from her neck, the soft curls that came with the humidity, framing her face. The preacher’s wife had given Aria a small bouquet of fresh lilies, the white blooms completing the wedding ensemble. She was beautiful, her tan skin standing out against the gown, a smattering of freckles across her nose from all the recent sun. Her eyes sparkled as she peered up at him, her peach lips quirked and adorable. He’d never been so enamored with someone before and knew that they may be taking things quickly, but nothing had ever felt so right.

Taking her hands after she gave the flowers to the preacher’s wife, Jeffrey gazed down at his girl’s lovely face. He’d never thought he’d find something half as amazing as he had with her. Brushing his thumbs back and forth along her wrists, Jeffrey couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing her forehead.

“I think you’re skipping a step.” She murmured, a smile tugging at her amused lips.

“It’s not my fault, my girl’s too gorgeous to not greet proper.” He drawled, with his lips brushing her temple. Grinning down at her, Jeffrey murmured, “Last chance sweetpea, before I make you mine.”

“I’m already yours handsome.”

“ _We’re here on this beautiful day to join Jeffrey Dean Morgan to Aria St. James in holy matrimony.”_

 


	29. Chapter 29

They ate dinner on the deck, a large spread of fresh seafood and good wine. Jeffrey had refused when Aria offered to cook, opting to have the properties grounds keepers set up while they were gone. He surprised his new bride with the candlelight meal on the patio overlooking the ocean.   
“This is gorgeous.” She commented, seeing the sun setting and flickering candles.  
“Not as gorgeous as you.” Jeffrey murmured, his hand gripping her hips as he pulled her against his chest.   
Humming at the feeling of his arms encircling her, Aria leaned back into his solid chest. “Player.”  
“Honest as fuck player.” He retorted, kissing along her neck and shoulder.  
Snorting, Aria followed him to the table and oohed and ahed over the spread. Jeffrey was rather proud of himself, despite having not cooked anything, he had painstakingly picked things he knew she would love.  
They ate until full; both sharing bites of each other’s favorites while drinking the crisp wine and chatting about their vacation. Jeffrey avoided the topic of what would happen when they arrived home, knowing it would be stressful to think of all the things they would need to do. He wasn’t excited about handling any of the backlash from friends and those he considered family, people who would’ve wanted to be at the ceremony. That wasn’t even taking into account what his handlers were going to say about his spur of the moment decision.   
Standing up as a slow song drifted through the speakers situated along the deck, Jeffrey held his hand out, “First dance as a married couple, sweetpea?”

Smiling at him, Aria joined him in the open area of the deck, her dress swishing in the ocean wind. He couldn’t keep his hands from gliding along her curves, the silky fabric against her skin was addicting.   
“You’re so damn beautiful.” He murmured, peering down as she tilted her head back. “Can’t believe you’re my wife now.”  
“Yeah, we’re a little crazy for just doing it huh? What do you think people are going to say?”  
“They probably won’t believe us.” Jeffrey replied, pulling her closer as they swayed to the soft music. “I don’t want to think about all of that. Let’s enjoy tonight and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.”  
“Are you worried?”  
Jeffrey sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. “Doll.”  
“Sorry, sorry.” She spoke with a chuckle, her eyes twinkling in humor.   
Brushing hair from her temple, Jeffrey traced her brow with his thumb. “Things are going to be crazy for a while I would imagine.”  
“Well, good thing we have each other.”  
“Fuck yeah, it’s a good thing.” He growled, his hands sliding down her back and ribs to grip her ass. “I think we should move inside.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Oh fucking yeah.”  
“Whys that?”  
“Because I need to fuck my wife until the sun comes up.”

 

* * *

 

  
Aria couldn’t stop the deep-seated moan that crawled out of her chest like a waking beast. Jeffrey’s face was buried between her thighs, his mouth working a tantalizing rhythm against her sopping core. His tongue dipped inside, curling and circling her entrance as his thumbs spread her wide open. She could feel his hot breath panted over her wettest parts, his eyes drilling up at he as he latched onto her pussy hungrily. His animalistic growls vibrated her clit and massaged her lips as he drank her arousal greedily.

“Cum for me.” He growled deeply, his fingers sinking into her while curling upwards. The firm thrust of his fingers and the suction on her hood, had Aria crying out. Her hands raked into Jeffrey’s hair, holding him tightly to her throbbing pussy, grinding against his mouth like a wanton animal.

“Oh fuck.” She moaned, her body arching off the mattress, her legs dropping open as he ate his way through her core. Stretching one long arm up her tensing abdomen, Jeffrey massaged her tits and rolled the stiff peaks between calloused fingers. Groaning deeply, Aria arched her neck dramatically as the dual sensations had stars bursting behind her eyelids.   
“Give it to me.” His hoarse voice demanded, the rough texture muffled into her soaked lips and twitching clit. Jeffrey’s slid both his thumbs inside her, spreading her wider with a groan.   
“Fucking prettiest kitten.” He growled before licking the gaping opening while stroking her spasming walls. “You like me opening you open?”  
“Fuck yes.”   
Jeffrey groaned at her filthy mouth, his tongue sliding inside her between his thumbs, curling into the sopping mess. Moving higher, Jeffrey attached his sinful mouth to her clit and sucked a fast rhythm against the throbbing bundle. She snapped instantly while staring into Jeffrey’s wild eyes, the darkness of his gaze heating her skin just as much as her release.   
She writhed and squirmed as he pinned her hips to the bed. He sucked and fucked her with his fingers, mouth and tongue like a ravenous beast. His growling was almost louder than her wanton screams, the man licking up every drop of arousal pouring from Aria.   
“Delicious.” Jeffrey rasped, his tongue licking his lips as his hooded eyes took in her sweat covered breasts and gaping mouth. “You’re beautiful fresh fucked.”  
“You’re very handsome buried between my thighs.”  
Jeffrey laughed, wiping his chin on the back of his hand while crawling up the bed towards her. “What about when my cock is buried between these soft thighs?”  
“Eh. It’s alright.” She spoke with a deep sigh, her lips twitching as he frowned.

“Alright? Just alright?” He growled, slinging one of her legs over his broad shoulder, spreading her wide open before sinking into her with one long, slow stroke. The stretch of him had Aria’s head thrown back and mouth dropping open. “Oh my god.”  
“I’ll accept that.” Jeffrey growled back before snapping his hips into hers. “I prefer Jeff though.”  
Clawing at his neck and arms, Aria held on as he fucked her into the mattress. The bed slammed into the wall as his hips continually snapped between her thighs. He pulled back and flipped her over before she could blink, his cock sinking inside hard and fast.   
“Good fucking girl.” He growled, as she pushed backwards onto his dick, her hips arched up as her tits brushed along the mattress tantalizingly. Jeffrey gripped her shoulder and waist, his hips circling after every plunge. Feeling him stirring her core, Aria panted and moaned unintelligible curses. She could feel the head of his cock swell and thicken as her walls fluttered and spasmed. Her release approached fast and hard, the rolling waves of heat flushing her cheeks and chest.  
“Fuck. Jeff. I’m.. gonna…” She stammered, her hands clutching the headboard as Jeffrey plunged in as deep as he could when her walls clamped down on him. She could hear him snarling as she writhed and squirmed, the tingling stemming from her aching pussy flooding every nerve ending in her body.   
“Yeah, fuck, yeah.” He groaned, his hands squeezing her waist as he quickened his pace while she rode out her orgasm. Aria felt him swell further, his hands clamping onto her with bruising force. Warmth filled her hollow as he gasped and panted into her neck, his tongue licking a path along her shoulder. They writhed against each other, grinding their way through each other’s release.   
“Mmm. Sweetpea. Fuck. So good.” He rasped, his voice hoarse from growling and snarling. “So fucking sexy. Fuck, your pussy won’t let go of my dick.”  
Aria laughed, her walls gripping him even tighter and causing him to groan deeply. Jeffrey slowly pulled out, her core clutching him as he did.   
“Fucking hell.” He panted, falling to the side and pulling her her with him. “You’re amazing.”  
“You’re amazing.” She replied, nuzzling into his chest and neck. “I love you fucking me.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Very much.”  
“More now that I’m your husband?”  
Aria smiled at the sound of the title. “More every time we do it.”  
Smirking, Jeffrey propped himself over her, his long arms boxing her in. “Feels better every time.” She murmured, reaching up to stroke his jaw.   
Jeffrey leaned down and devoured her mouth, his teeth nipping and tongue delving.

“I love you, my sweet wife.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You realize your publicist is going to kill us right?” Aria asked, as they packed their bags. The much needed vacation was over and we’re heading back home as newlyweds. It was safe to say, life was going to be interesting when they arrived home.   
“Why’s that?” Jeffrey asked, folding his clothes into perfect rows inside his suitcase. Aria smirked at his organization, while shoving what she could into every crevice of her bag.   
“Don’t play stupid, you’re not handsome enough to make up for it.”  
Jeffrey chuckled, while smacking her ass with shirt. "Okay, okay, smartass. I don’t care, it’s not her business.”  
“Everything about you is her business. That’s her job.”  
“Yeah, well, not this.” He muttered, wandering over to encircle her waist with his long arms. “You’re my wife. You’re all that matters.”  
“That’s all well and good, dear husband, but you need to be prepared for a royal ass chewing because she is going to flip. her. shit.”  
“Say it again.” He rasped, his nose brushing a delicate path along the curve of her neck, his returning whiskers tickling her skin. Aria ran over the sentence and smiled slowly.   
“Dear husband.” She purred.   
“Mmmhm. Yeah. Fuck, I like that.” Jeffrey grumbled, his tongue dipping behind her earlobe to pull it into his hot mouth. Groaning as he sucked and nibbled on her ear, Aria raked her hands into his hair and clutched him to her.   
“I fucking like being your husband.”  
“It’s still new. Soon I’ll just be an old ball and chain.” She murmured, giggling when he tickled her at the outrageous claim.   
“Lies.” He growled, nuzzling into her hair and neck. “You’re quite lovely.”  
“You’re bias.”  
“How do you figure?”  
“You’re my husband, you have to say that.”  
Snorting, Jeffrey rolled his eyes and playful shook her. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 


	30. Chapter 30

Jeffrey and Aria landed in Georgia in the afternoon, their flight too short for both their liking. Standing at the baggage claim the couple stood with the security team that met them as planned. Jeffrey signed autographs and took pictures with fans as Aria stood to the side. Soon paparazzi were surrounding them and the couple was inundated with questions. Aria ducked her head and walked with Jeffrey as the bodyguards escorted them to their ride.  
“Aria! Jeffrey!” Their voices shouted as the dark tinted vehicle pulled to the curb. “Is that an engagement ring?”  
“When’s the wedding?”  
“How did he propose?”  
Aria grit her teeth as the climbed into the backseat, Jeffrey scooting in and avoiding the questions with a grin and wave.  
“Fuck.” He huffed after the door shut. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”  
Rubbing her temple, she gave him a shaky smile. “It’s fine.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“Well, it was bound to get out. I should’ve taken the ring off.”  
“No you shouldn’t.” He spoke firmly, his hooded eyes staring at her until she nodded. “That’s the only part of you, I don’t want to see fucking naked.”

Aria chuckled at his teasing, the man breaking the tension. Kissing her knuckles, he leaned back and smirked at her.

Jeffrey’s phone began to blow up with calls from his publicist and managers as they received calls for statements. He started fielding questions, while their driver took them back to his place. Aria could hear his publicist nearly yelling into the phone about not informing her of their engagement, the man avoiding telling her the reality of the situation.  
Rolling his eyes as he listened to her, Jeffrey reached out and held Aria’s hand, his thumb brushing across her ring absentmindedly. The sight and sensation of his gesture had Aria calming down. She wasn’t sure what was to come but having just run the gauntlet at the airport, she was dreading everyday life. The idea of locking herself away in the kitchen and never leaving, crossed her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey leaned his elbows on his knees as he listened to his manager and publicist argue about how they should announce their engagement. He was slowly growing angrier as they both seemed to insist the newlyweds go on a daytime talkshow.  
Pulling out his phone, he texted Aria despite having just left her in the safety of her kitchen, he missed her presence already. Jeffrey couldn’t stand the thought that soon he would start filming a movie on the other side of the country.  
”They want us to do it on daytime tv.“  
"Fuck that.” She wrote a minute later. “Please tell me you don’t want that.”  
“Oh come on, you’ll love it.”  
“Jeffrey Dean Motherfucking Morgan. You better be kidding or else…”  
“Or else what?” he wrote, smirking at her words.  
“I will never do that thing with my tongue you love.”  
“Fine, no tv.” He replied with a chuckle.  
“Are we boring you Jeffrey?” Katherine asked haughtily.  
“Yes.” He grunted, while typing a question to Aria. “Shall we boycott everyone’s fucking opinion and announce it our way?”  
“Like how?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Obviously, I married you for a reason.”  
Opening up his twitter app, Jeffrey typed out a short succinct message to his fans. “Went to Florida and all I got was a beautiful fucking wife and best friend forever. #bestvacationever.”  
Sending the link to Aria, she replied with a picture from her rarely used account. The shot was of the little church near the beach, the preachers wife having caught them shortly after their ceremony. They stood in the gazebo, Jeffrey holding her hands upon his chest as he stared down at her. Aria was smiling, her tan skin popping against the cream dress. The ocean stretched out behind them, the crystal clear azure waters so vibrant, it seemed fake. He remembered the exact moment and knew at that second he was thinking, “How the fuck did I get this stunner?”  
Jeffrey grinned at the picture and waited for his phone to start ringing. The women sitting in front of him however, were the first to lose their minds that not only had he announced it, but hadn’t told them they’d actually gotten married, not just engaged.  
When his phone rang and flashed Norman’s name, he answered it immediately. Anything was better than the two enraged women before him. Stepping onto the patio, Jeffrey lit a cigarette and took a long drag as his surrogate brother started in on him instantly.  
"What the fucking fuck man? Were you not even gonna tell me?” Norman barked into the phone. “Shit man, I would’ve thought you’d fucking mention it, or hell I don’t know.. invite me.”  
“Look, it wasn’t planned. I’d been thinking about asking her and we just… ended up doing it. I got a ring and then she said yes and we figured we knew what we wanted and is wasn’t a big media fiasco wedding.”  
“So you guys are like.. actually fucking married?”  
“Yeah, man. Official as shit.” Jeffrey laughed, “I don’t have a ring yet, we didn’t have time. This weekend we’re picking one up for me.”  
“Fuck man.” Norman huffed, the sound of his lighter flicking before he inhaled deeply. “Can’t fucking believe you guys. Crazy fuckers.”  
“It feels fucking right. Never been this…”  
“Happy?”  
“Yeah but it’s more than that. I feel like I’ve been waiting for her. Fuck I don’t know, it sounds goddamn stupid but she’s like a limb I didn’t realize I was missing. Now that I have her, I’m not letting her go.”  
“You didn’t have to marry her, to do that.”  
“No I didn’t, but I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to be her husband. Come on man, don’t be like all my handlers. Can’t you be like, fucking happy for me?” Jeffrey growled in frustration, sucking on his smoke until the burn was too much for even his blackened lungs.  
“Shit, I am brother. It’s awesome, I’m just surprised is all.” Norman replied, his tone changing at Jeffrey’s anger. “Is everyone giving you shit?”  
“Yeah. Apparently I’m not allowed to make any fucking decisions about my life. I wouldn’t have announced it that way if they hadn’t been pushing us to go talkshow hopping. Fuck that, I’m not putting Aria through that shit.”  
“Wow, yeah I can’t see her saying yes to it.”  
“The fucked thing is, she would. If I asked her too, she’d do it, but I know it would just eat her up inside. She’s so down to earth, she doesn’t give a flying fuck about being famous. She just wants me and I’m not ever pushing it onto her.”  
“Well, congrats man. I am happy for you guys. Would she be okay with having a party? I mean you’ve gotta celebrate, brother.”  
“Yeah, we were talking about doing a reception or something. Nothing huge but to get all our family and close friends together. We could do it at her restaurant.”  
“But she’ll just fucking cook then.”  
“Nah, well probably all day before it.” Jeffrey replied with a chuckle while grinding his cigarette out in an ashtray.  
“I am happy for you, bro. I’m sorry, I didn’t start out with that.”  
“Thanks, Norm. You’re literally the first person to congratulate us besides the preacher and his wife.”  
“Shit, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s not your fault everyone else sucks dick.”  
“Speaking of sucked dick, I gotta tell you about this blonde I met the other night.”  
“Jesus, I don’t wanna hear about you getting your dick sucked.”  
“Oh, come on man, I listened to you ramble about how awesome your old lady is.”  
“Fucking hell, okay tell me all about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria looked at Jeffrey’s post again, a smile curling her lips at some of the replies. Of course there were the upset fans, the people who thought they would eventually get into bed with the man. Scoffing at the idea, Aria went back to work until Javier strode in with a grin.  
“You got fucking married!”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s fucking insane.”  
Nodding, Aria waited for him to start yelling but instead he wrapped his inked arms around her tightly. “Congrats boss lady. Seriously I’m fucking happy for you.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“No, why the fuck would I? I mean.. yeah, a wedding invite would’ve been nice but it’s your guys’ fucking wedding. Do what you want, fuck everybody else.”  
Smiling, she let him look at her ring, her grin growing as Javier began rambling on about how amazing it was that she was Mrs. Morgan. She had expected anger and was pleasantly surprised that she wasn’t dealing with the backlash everyone else was giving them.

 

* * *

 

 

The night prep went fast and soon the restaurant was bustling. Aria wasn’t surprised to see paparazzi camped out in front of the restaurant but was upset that they seemed to be staying there permanently. She received a few bouquets of flowers with congratulations cards, as well as quite a few calls from friends. Megan was the most upset, the idea that Aria was married before her, upsetting the bride to be.  
“Look, it wasn’t planned.”  
“So. You totally cut in line!”  
Aria laughed, while packing her bag for the night. “Don’t be pissy with me, bitch.”  
“Fuck you, you dirty whore!” Megan snapped, “I was supposed to get married first. You know it.”  
“Oh my god, Megan stop or I’m hanging up.”  
“Fine.” She huffed before demanding, “tell me everything about your trip and your wedding night.”  
“I’m not telling you about my wedding night.”  
“You are. To make up for stealing my limelight.” Meagan demanded.  
Rolling her eyes, Aria replied, “Oh Jesus, you can have your limelight. I just wanted the husband.”  
“I can’t believe you’re married. I literally didn’t think you would. Not to anyone but your restaurant.”  
“Well, I did and I’m fucking happy.”  
“Good. You deserve it.”  
Sighing, Aria looked outside and saw a few camera men still hanging out for a picture. “Damn it.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Fucking vultures still outside waiting for me.” She answered, her lip firmly chewed between her teeth as she talked herself into leaving the restaurant.  
“Hasn’t Jeffrey given you any security?”  
“We talked about it. I didn’t want to have the hassle but I may need to. At least until everything dies down.”  
“It’s never going to die down, stupid. You married the sexiest fucker alive.”  
Rolling her eyes again, Aria replied, “I agree with you on half of that statement. It’s gotta die down eventually. I’m not that exciting.”  
“I don’t know, I wouldn’t bet on it.”  
“Ugh.” Aria grunted, hiking her bag higher on her shoulder. “Okay well I’ve gotta go brace for the outside world. We might have a party to celebrate. I’ll let you know when it is.”  
“I swear if you schedule it, like the day before my wedding I’ll scream.”  
Laughing at her, Aria replied, “Your wedding isn’t for a six months. We were thinking in a couple weeks.”  
“Fine. Be that way.”  
“Fine.”  
They both laughed before saying their goodbyes. Aria took a few steadying breaths as she approached the door leading to her escape.

“Smile and wave. Don’t punch anyone.” She muttered under her breath before opening the door.  
“Aria! Congratulations.”  
“How’d he propose?”  
“Was it planned? Did you go to Florida to get married?”  
Smiling tensely, she thanked the man who congratulated her and kept walking towards her car. The group followed her, peppering her with questions and begging for an exclusive. Biting her lip, she tried to keep her mouth shut, but couldn’t stop the words from spilling out.  
“Look guys, we’re very happy to be married and I appreciate everyone’s interest but I’m going to keep those memories to myself. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go home to my husband.”  
Reaching her car, Aria unlocked the doors and slide inside. Breathing in slowly, she turned the car on and pulled out, her eyes flicking to the rear view mirror to see the group finally dispersing.  
"How the fuck am I gonna do this?” She muttered.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Aria was showering after her long night in the kitchen, her body sagging as the heat beat down. The whoosh of cool air had her peeking over her shoulder to see Jeffrey stepping inside with her. Smirking at her, his dark bedroom eyes slid down her wet frame before gliding back up to meet her eyes.   
“Hey there, beautiful.”  
“Hey, player.”  
Jeffrey grin grew at the pet name, the man pressing his chest into her back while gripping her hips. “Fuck. I missed you, sweetpea.” He murmured into her neck, his coarse whiskers tickling her jaw and ear as he did.   
“Mmm. I missed you too, handsome.” She hummed as he kissed along her shoulder, his cock heavy against her lower back. The drag of his fingers stroking her ribs before sinking between her legs, had Aria squirming against him and the tile he pressed her into.   
“So soft.” Jeffrey rasped, as his thumb brushed back and forth across her belly as his fingers pumps into her tightening walls. “Fucking wet and hot.”  
Panting into the cool tile, Aria moaned as his fingers kept a steady rhythm of plunging and curling inside her. His palm dragged against her clit, the sensation making her twitch and writhe.   
Growling as she rolled her hips into his palm, causing her ass to grind against the hard muscle nestled against her. “Oh, babygirl. I want to bury my dick so deep.”  
“Fuck.” She groaned as he used three fingers to stroke the spot hidden inside her, the rough pads of his fingers circling and pressing the tender tissue.   
“God fucking damn.” He cursed, his hips rutting against her cheeks, the slick skin allowing smooth strokes. “I want to fucking fill you up baby. Fuck all of your tight, little cherries.”  
Aria’s pussy clenched around his pumping digits at the words, the man groaning as she practically begged for it.   
“Yeah… you’d like that, huh?” Jeffrey rasped, his voice hoarse and out of breath. “Fuck, I bet you want me to do it all at once. Want me to fuck your kitten and this tight perky ass at the same time.”  
His free hand grabbed her ass, his fingers sliding between her legs from behind. She felt him gathering the slickness pouring from her to spread around the area he spoke of. Her breath caught as his middle finger circled the tightening spot, her thighs clenching around his palm.   
“Yeah.” He growled so deeply, it rumbled his chest pressing into her back. “Fuck, yeah. My dirty girl wants it huh?”  
“Yes.” She gasped as the pressure increased and his finger sunk into her other entrance. The moan she released echoed in the bathroom, the desperation of it making her blush from head to toe. Jeffrey’s mouth latched onto her shoulder, sucking bruises into her wet skin as he fucked her with both hands in tandem. The stretch of it had her breathless, her head thumping into the wall as she stood on trembling legs. Her mouth was gaping, her eyes falling shut at the man’s motions.   
“Holy fuck.” He cursed when she came with no warning, her hands clawing at the tile wall as the sensations overwhelmed her. Aria could feel his knuckles rubbing together through that thin barrier, the pressure building to a fever pitch before snapping. Her legs buckled, the man’s grip inside her the only thing keeping her upright.   
“Good girl.” He panted into her neck, his fingers still dragging pleasurable spasms from her core. “Fucking hot as fuck.”  
“Jeff.” She gasped, her head thrown back against his shoulder as he cupped her sex, his fingers still buried deeply. “Fuck me.”  
She felt his moan more than heard it, her heartbeat pounding her skull like a warm drum. Jeffrey growled into her neck, his teeth nipping her sharply. “Where?”  
Heat bloomed across her body at the question, the idea of him taking her in a new and intense way making her squirm. Rolling her hips into his groin, she felt him sliding between her cheeks teasingly.   
“This what you want babygirl? You want me to bury it in this tight little ass?”  
“Fuck.” She moaned, her hips pushing backwards instinctively.   
Jeffrey’s fingers curled inside her, pulling her hips from the wall and positioning her how he wanted her. His free hand pulled her leg up, propping her foot on the small ledge to open her up. She whimpered as his fingers slowly recede from her aching core and were replaced with his swollen head. Despite the amount of purely wanton fingering, Jeffrey’s stretched her further with his sudden plunge.   
“Oh my god.” She groaned into the slick tile, her chest heaving as he began pumping into her while his finger continued to stroke her ass.   
“Fuckin’ sexy. Look at you.” He growled through clenched teeth. “So tight. I don’t know if daddy’ll fit, baby girl.”  
“Jeff.”  
“Yeah, baby.”  
“More.”  
Snarling at her demand, he bit her neck while pulling from her swollen lips to reposition himself. She winced at the feel of his head pushing through the tight ring but moaned just the same. He took his time, his hands tightening around her hips and waist as he controlled his movement with surprise strength.   
“You okay?” He slurred, his whiskers rubbing her shoulder blade raw as he panted into ear. “Don’t let me hurt you.”  
“Hurts good.” Aria moaned as he pulled out before sinking deeper.   
“Dirty, dirty.” Jeffrey teased, a smirk lacing his tone. “Almost there, you gonna take it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Daddy. Yes. Fuck me.”  
The snarl was feral, his bared teeth pressed into the side of her neck as though keeping himself from sinking them into her flesh. His hips removed the space between them, his throbbing cock sinking to the root.   
“Fu-ck.” Jeffrey’s hoarse voice cracked, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her from collapsing. “Alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” He growled before rutting into her with a smooth rhythm, his thrusts firm and deep.   
Aria couldn’t remember ever feeling so full and found herself losing time as she sucked air fast and hard. Her vision wavered but she couldn’t be bothered to stop for a breather. The tingling up her spine warned her but the intensity was not expected. The wave after wave of heat flooded her veins, her skin flushing pink as the man behind her moaned deeply. His mouth pressed into her cheek as he thrust through her body shaking orgasm.   
“Fuck yes. Fuck. Baby.” He gasped before pulling out to cum across her slick openings. She could feel him grinding against her but her body was quickly becoming numb. The only thing holding her up was his thick arm and the weight of his body pinning her to the shower wall.   
“I love you.” Jeffrey panted, kissing her lazily along her shoulder. “So hot.”  
“Mmm.” Aria hummed, turning her face to look up at him over her shoulder. “Love you handsome.”


	32. Chapter 32

Jeffrey held Aria against his side in bed, his fingers combing through her hair as they relaxed after their shower. He pressed his nose into her scalp as visions of her bent over taking it, had his stomach clenching and dick swelling again.

“I’m tired.” She mumbled into his chest as she watched him awaken below the sheet. Chuckling, Jeffrey kissed her forehead and replied, “Me too but my dick’s not apparently.”  
He felt her smile into his skin before her head tilted up to look at him. “Your dick’s insatiable.”  
“For you, yes.” Jeffrey spoke with a grin, his large hand stroking her smooth back and flared hip.

They were quiet for sometime before Aria spoke. “I think I’ll need to take you up on the body guard.”  
Jeffrey froze instantly, his hands stopping their gentle motions. “What happened?”  
“Just paparazzi outside the restaurant all day and when I left tonight.”  
“Did they do something?”  
“No, it’s just…” she stopped as though searching for the right words. Jeffrey pulled his head back to look down at her.  
“Tell me, doll.”  
“They weren’t threatening or anything, I just think I’d feel more comfortable when confronted with a group of strangers, if I had someone there to help if need be. They weren’t as pushy as they were at the airport, but it only takes one of them getting out of hand.”  
“Alright. I’ll make the call in the morning.” He rasped, his arm tightening around her lower back to keep her closer. “Should’ve just done it earlier. I knew it’d be a problem. I’m sorry they harassed you.”  
“Don’t be. It wasn’t bad, I just hadn’t dealt with them by myself since the news broke.”  
They were silent, both relaxing into each other but Jeffrey’s mind was churning. Soon he would be across the country filming in Los Angeles and Aria would be on her own for three weeks. He wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving her to the wolves.  
“When I’m gone, I’m going to make sure you have two guys with you when you go to and from work and when you go shopping or whatever. They’ll be on call for you if you need them at any time.”  
Sighing, Aria seemed to consider the statement before nodding. "Alright.”  
“That was easy. I figured you’d argue.”  
“Well I’d rather be safe than sorry.” She murmured, her finger tracing the tattoo on his chest. “Besides its pointless to argue with you, you’re too damn stubborn.”  
“Says the most obstinate woman I know.”  
Laughing at him, Aria raised her head from his chest and retorted, “it didn’t stop you from marrying me.”  
“No, no I’d did not.” Jeffrey replied with a smirk. “Fuck it still feels surreal.”  
“Yeah but in a good way?”  
“Of course.” He murmured, kissing her forehead.  
“I’m going to miss you.” She spoke softly, her eyes turning troubled. “I’ve gotten used to you being around.”  
“I know. It’s only three weeks and I’ll be home for a couple before I gotta go back for any reshoots or voice work.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll be missing the fuck out of you. We’ll skype and do FaceTime whenever we get the chance. It’ll be over before you know it.”  
“I doubt it but hopefully time flies.”  
“You’ll be fine. You won’t even notice I’m gone after the first couple days.”  
“Lies.”

Smirking at her, Jeffrey swept the hair from her shoulder and kissed a line up her neck. “I promise to be back as soon as I can.”  
Humming at his motions, Aria rolled her hips against his thigh. Grinning into her skin, Jeffrey rasped, “Seems like your kitten is insatiable also. Do you want me to pet it?”  
“Fuck.” She gasped as his hand slid in between her legs from behind, his fingers already dipping inside her.  
Groaning into her hair, Jeffrey’s voice was hoarse and desperate. “Oh fuck, baby. You’re so wet still.”  
“Only for you.” She moaned, arching her hips back to give him more space to work her over. Jeffrey’s growl was muffled into her shoulder as he sucked on the bruise he left in the shower. “ _Mine_.”

 

* * *

 

Aria sat at the kitchen island in Jeffrey’s home, the abode quickly becoming her new place of residence for the time being. Her condo was put on the market soon after they returned from Florida and was under contract for sale. Once it was done, they’d store her things and start looking for a new place to live together.

While working on her latest endeavor at the large counter top, Aria could feel loneliness creeping in. Jeffrey left for his new role in a movie filmed in California and she’d been alone in his place for days now. She’d thought she would adjust to the emptiness of it but couldn’t stand how quiet it was. Most of her days were spent at the restaurant but the project she was working on needed to be kept under wraps for the time being.  
Aria was opening a second restaurant and she couldn’t let Javier know about it just yet. It would be a huge change in how her current one was run and she wanted to have everything set in stone before announcing it. She was going to make Javier executive chef so she could focus on the new kitchen but didn’t want to get his hopes up if funding fell through.  
Jeffrey of course offered to help her get the new place up and running but she’d refused. She had set up a partnership with an investor and at that point knew it would be a legal issue to break the contract they’d signed. Eventually, if she wanted to, they could buy out the investor but for now she was going to steam ahead as planned.  
A knock at the front door had Aria’s head popping up and her eyes going to the surveillance screen on the wall. Cocking an eyebrow at the sight, she headed to greet the surprise visitor.  
Norman grinned at her when she opened the door, his hair messy from the helmet he held in his hands. “Hey there, darlin’.”  
“Hey, Norman. Come on in.” Aria offered, blushing as he kissed her cheek on the way in. “What brings you by?”  
They entered the kitchen, Norman setting his helmet aside and looking at the huge spread of paperwork she had out on the surface.  
“Thought I’d stop by and see how you were coping with the big, dumb idiot gone but it looks like you’re keeping yourself busy. What’s all this shit?”  
“Plans for the new place.” She replied, tapping the mock up plans her architect sketched up for her. “We start renovations in two weeks.”  
“Damn, that was fast. Jeff, just told me about it last week.”  
“Well I’ve been planning for a while now, everything just started falling into place a couple weeks ago with all the permits and legal shit.”  
“Cool.” He rasped, looking over the ideas they’d come up with for the layout and design of the dining room. “Looks fucking nice.”  
“Hopefully.” She replied with a chuckle. “You want something to drink or eat?”  
“Fuck, I can always eat but you don’t need to go to any trouble.”  
“Shut up.” She scoffed, pulling open the fridge and removing leftovers from the night before. “Besides I’m just going to force you to try my latest experiments.”  
“Well, darlin’, you know me. I’m all about experimentin’.” He drawled, before giving her a wink. Rolling her eyes at his flirting, Aria turned the stove burner on and began heating up the pasta sauce she’d created the night before while unable to sleep in the giant cold bed.  
“So how’s it going, you missin’ the old ball and chain yet?”  
“Yeah.” She answered with a sigh. “It’s kinda ridiculous how much actually.”  
“I’m always available to hang out with.” Norman offered, sipping the bottle of water she handed him. “I could take you out, show you good time.”  
Aria laughed, “Jeffrey would kick your ass right now.”  
“Hey now, I’m not talking about taking you out, out.”  
“I’d hope not.” She smirked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “It’s too late to try and date me.”  
Rolling his in response, he realized she was teasing. “I just know you’re not used to all this shit yet. The long distance relationship aspect of it.”  
“Well, it has been a learning experience that’s for sure but I’m fine really. It’s not like we’ve been able to spend all day, every day together anyways. Soon my schedule will be packed with running two restaurants.”  
“Yeah how are you going to do that?”  
“I’m promoting my head sous chef to executive chef. He’ll take over the kitchen while I work in the new one. I’ll need to hire a couple other managers to cover all the little shit I would take care of. It’ll be rocky for a bit but I’m thinking everything will work out as long as I get the right staff.”  
“Well I’m sure it will be awesome. You seem to know what the fuck you’re doing.”  
“I guess.” Aria replied, while setting up a plate for him. The man dug in instantly, the pasta with meat sauce and toasted sourdough bread filling the room with the scent of basil and garlic.  
“Fuck.” He grunted through a mouthful. “How the fuck is Jeff not three hundred pounds yet?”  
Laughing, Aria served herself a plate and sat down next to Norman. “He’s been working out a lot more lately.”  
Snorting, Norman kept eating until his plate was empty and wiped clean with his bread. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to, Aria enjoyed the company. Norman talked about the up coming season of the show and told her about all the pranks he’d been playing on his co workers. She was laughing heartily when her phone rang with Jeffrey’s name flashing.  
“Oh, oh. Let me answer it.” Norman exclaimed before whining. “Pleeeeease. Please let me fuck with him.”  
Rolling her eyes, she handed the phone over and cringed as Norman grinned evilly. He hit accept and rasped, “Hey, Jeff how’s it goin’?”  
Aria could hear Jeffrey through the speaker. “Oh hey… uh where’s Aria?”  
“Oh… she’s um… in the shower.” Norman replied, his twinkling eyes flicking to her with pure glee. “I just, you know.. stopped by to see how she was doin’ with you _gone_.”  
Aria shook her head at the man’s teasing and put her hand out for the phone.  
“The fuck do you mean she’s in the shower?” Jeffrey’s voice grew colder.  
“Man, you know how women are.” Norman offered, while avoiding Aria swiping hand. “She just mentioned wanting to freshen up.”  
“I swear to fuck, Reedus.”  
“Give me the phone.” Aria demanded as Norman kept it out of reach.  
“I mean, she’s here all by her _lonesome_. I’m just being a good friend.”  
“Norman.” Aria growled smacking his shoulder as he kept dodging her hands.  
“You little fuck, I can hear her in the background.”  
“I bet you can, she shouting my name.”  
“I’m going to try out my new knives on you.” Aria threatened, pointing at him with a frown.  
“Fine, fine, fine.” Norman huffed, flashing her a grin. “Just so you know, man. I just had all kinds of fucking awesomeness up in my mouth.”  
“Put my wife on the phone Norm or I’ll fly home and kick your nuts into your throat.”  
Handing it over, Norman yelped as she smacked the back of his head. “Fuck, watch the violent outburst, darlin’.”  
“Mind your manners asshat. I just fed you.”  
Placing the phone to her ear she murmured, “Hey there, handsome.”  
“Why’s he there?”  
“He came to visit.”  
“You bet I came.” Norman joked, dodging her swiping palm again.  
“How’s filming going?” She asked, changing the subject. Jeffrey was quiet a moment, his irritation obviously still flaring.  
“Seriously, he stopped by to see how I was faring without you. We just had lunch.”  
Huffing out a breath, Jeffrey replied, “Fucker needs to watch himself. I don’t like him fucking around, about fucking around with you.”  
“You have nothing to worry about.”  
“Still.”  
“You have _nothing_ to worry about.” She repeated, her glare landing on Norman who looked repentant now that Jeffrey seemed more upset than amused.  
“Yeah.” He spoke gruffly before clearing his throat. “Yeah, I know that. Sorry, it’s been a tough day.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing, I’m just… fuck I’m just missing you and hating this fucking location.”  
“I’m sorry.” She spoke softly. “Anything I can do?”  
“Hop a plane and stay out here while I work.” He replied with a laugh.  
“If I could, I would, but with everything going on.”  
“I know. I’m just being a pussy.”  
“No, you’re not. I get it, believe me.”  
“How’s the new project coming anyways? When do you start?”  
“Two weeks. It should go fast once it starts.”  
“You tell Javier yet?”  
“I’m interviewing new sous chefs tomorrow when he leaves for vacation. I want to have everything figured out before I tell him. Otherwise he’s going to stress the fuck out.”  
“It’ll be fine.”  
“Hopefully.”  
“So… you and Norman doing anything special?”  
Smirking, Aria glanced at the man currently eating more pasta from the pan. “No, he’s just going to eat everything in our fridge I think, maybe drink all your booze.”  
“Don’t let him get into the good shit.”  
“I heard that fucker.” Norman barked, his eyes narrowing. “Besides I know where that bottle of bourbon is already.”  
“Fuck, I gotta head back, sweetpea.”  
Aria sighed, sitting down on a barstool and asked, “Will you have time to Skype later tonight?”  
“Maybe, depends how these next few scenes go.”  
“Okay, we’ll try not to stress out. It’ll be over before you know it.”  
“I doubt it.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Jeffrey hung up the phone and scrubbed his face roughly. He hadn’t realized just how much he would miss Aria while filming. They’d been apart in the past but it seemed that it was so much worse now that they’d married. It was probably all psychological but Jeffrey couldn’t ignore the ache developing in his chest and incessant knot in his throat. The need he had for her was sunk into him like fishhooks, a constant tugging to be near her.

He wasn’t sure how but his mental wellbeing was securely wrapped up in the sweet, little brunette he’d been lucky enough to land. The further away Aria was, the worse he felt. California might as well have been the moon, if he went by how un-fucking-well he was.

 

* * *

 

 

Climbing into bed after a much needed shower, Jeffrey groaned with the relief. Working in the desert, under the sun all day, was exhausting. Looking at the clock to see it was way passed Aria’s bedtime with her being on the opposite side of the country, Jeffrey opted to shoot her a quick text rather than call.

“Just got back to my room. Sorry we couldn’t skype. Missing you very much. Sleep well, beautiful.”

When his phone rang, Jeffrey couldn’t help the thrill he felt at seeing her name. He was upset that she was still awake, but more than anything he was incredibly happy to speak with her after such a hard day.

“You should be sleepin’.” He rasped, his voice worn out from speaking and stress smoking all day.

“Can’t seem to sleep in this giant empty bed.” She replied, her voice tired but welcoming. “I’m missing my personal space heater.”

“Ahhh. I see how it is. You just need an electric blanket.” Jeffrey replied, his lips curling up at the sound of her laughter. Aria hummed a quiet thoughtful sound before retorting, “I don’t know if that’s it. I have plenty of blankets now that you’re not here to hog them all.”

Jeffrey grinned lazily at the ceiling, as he stretched out in bed. “Now there’s no need to lie. We both know it’s you who yanks everything to your side, I just retrieve them.”

Snorting, Aria sighed and asked, “Did you’re day get any better?”

“No.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Well its better now, but it was a tough one.”

“You wanna talk about it or forget it?”

“Forget it. I’d rather listen to your sweet voice telling me what you’re wearing.”

“Hmmm. Well I have on just a pair of panties and one of your t-shirts.”

Grunting at the image, he asked, “Which t-shirt?”

“A soft gray one.”

“Fuck, you always look hot in my clothes.” He groaned a little, his hand sliding under the covers to grip his swelling dick. Jeffrey would wager, Aria could get him harder than steel from just a few words. “You should slid those little fingers into those panties.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm. In fact take them off, I want you bare.”

He could hear her breath hitch and then a rustle of fabric. “Okay, I’m panty-less.”

“Good girl.” Jeffrey cooed, his voice deepening. “Stroke that pretty pussy for me sweetheart. Tell me what you feel.”

“Fuck.” She cursed, her voice becoming breathy. “M'wet for you already.”

“Fuck, I’m as hard as a goddamn rock right now.” He groaned, his hand doing a few tight pumps. “Wish I could bury this in you.”

“Me too.” She gasped, “Can I fuck my fingers?”

“Oh fuck, doll.” Jeffrey growled at her request. “Good fucking girl, asking me permission. Yeah baby, fuck that tight pussy. Let daddy hear you.”

A breathy moan had Jeffrey’s eyes sliding shut as he imagined her slim fingers sinking into her wet folds. She would have her head thrown back, the narrow column of her neck arched beautifully. He’d be able to see her arousal slicking her digits and hear the wet sound of her pumping action. Jeffrey groaned as his own hand became more determined, his short thrusts into his rough palm not nearly enough.

“You stroking your cock, handsome?”

“Yes.” He hissed through clenched teeth as a ripple of pleasure went through his frame at her question. Jeffrey loved when she talked dirty, the filthy words sounding so sweet from her pretty mouth.

“I bet you’re really hard.”

“You have. No idea.”

“Wish I could suck you right now. Just… lick you and stroke you.”

“Doll.” He moaned, the images fluttering through his mind making it difficult to focus on anything but her voice. “Supposed to tell you what to do.”

“How about I tell you tonight, player. Let me take care of you.”

“Fuck.” Jeffrey’s hips rose off the bed and into his pumping fist, the man enjoying the idea of her taking care of him. “Yeah… okay, sweetpea.”

“Mmm. Keep stroking, you wet for me yet?”

“Yes.” He groaned, “dripping.”

“Good.” Aria’s voice was husky, her words would’ve tickled his skin if she were near. “I want you to use it to stroke that hard dick. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah… Fuck yeah.”

“If I was there I’d lick you from top to bottom before sucking you down until you hit my throat.”

“God.” He gasped, his eyes clenching shut as he began stroking his dick faster and in a tighter fist. “I want you.”

“You’ve got me baby.” Aria replied, her own voice getting strained. “Fuck I’m soaked for you. You’d slid right inside me.”

“Babygirl.”

“Yeah daddy.”

“Fuck.” He growled at her soft voice. “I wanna fuck you so hard. I’d bury myself so deep.”

“Yeah.” She gasped, her voice trembling. “I’d let you do just about anything to me.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“You trust me that much, baby?”

“Always.”

“Good girl. Keep fucking that pussy.” He growled, his hand working faster as he imaged all the things he could do to her lithe little body. Jeffrey wanted to bend her over a stationary object and fuck her until she screamed. He’d spread her wide open like a flower and lick up all that sweet nectar. Images of her soft face and body trembling underneath him, as he buried his dick deep, had Jeffrey practically unloading all over his hand.

“Tell me what you want.” He growled, his eyes closed tightly as he listened to her little gasps and whimpers. “Tell me the dirty stuff you want me to do to you, sweetpea.”

“Fuck.” She cursed, her soft voice cracking at the demand. “I want you to hold me down. Fuck me until I scream.”

“Yeah. What else?”

“Want you to fuck me everywhere again. At the same time.”

Chuckling, Jeffrey rasped, “You like me filling all your tight little holes baby?”

“Yes.” She hissed as though the words caused her a deep thrill. “Yeah, hard and rough.”

“Fuck yeah, baby. I’ll do it for you. I’ll fill you up again. Fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.”

“Want you to cum deep. I like feeling you cum.”

“Oh yeah? You can feel me?”

“Yes, fuck it feels good. You get harder and your head swells.” Her voice took on a dream tone, the words breathless and wanting.

“Goddamn it. I’m gonna cum with you talking about my dick like that.”

“I feel you pulsing when you do cum. And the heat… fuck I like feeling how warm your cum is.”

“Oh fuck. Baby. I’m gonna-.”

“Cum for me, Mr Morgan. Cum all over that big fist.”

“Sonofabitch.” He growled through a clench jaw, his eyes screwed up at flashes of her taking his dick deep and hard. “Baby. Oh sweetheart.”

Jeffrey had never been with someone who was so intensely good at turning him on. She knew just what to say and how to say it, to make him cum while thousands of miles away.

“Fuck, sweets.” He rasped, his breath short and rough. “Never cum so hard from a selfie.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

Aria was interviewing new sous chefs while Javier was on vacation. She hadn’t told him yet but she was going to promote him to executive chef so she could focus on her second restaurant. Plans were steam rolling ahead and the location was already under construction. She’d begun planning the menu and decor but she needed more time. Cooking five to six days a week plus everything else and finding time to spend with Jeffrey left Aria drained beyond empty.   
She’d already interviewed and tasted the food of one applicant and was watching her second cook when her phone vibrated.   
“Keep going, I’ve got to answer this.”  
“Yes, chef.”  
She smirked at the instant reply and added it to the pros column she’d formed for the young man.   
“Hey you.” She answered, her back turning to the cook as she spoke to Jeffrey.   
“Hello, beautiful.” Jeffrey rasped, his voice rough from speaking all day. “Goddamn it’s good to hear your voice, sweetpea. I’m missing you.”  
“Mmm. I’m missing you too, handsome.” Aria purred, her lip bitten tightly as he growled deeply.   
“Fuck, baby girl. I would give my left arm to be with you right now.”  
Chuckling, Aria glanced back at the applicant, his hands chopping through a pile of potatoes showing off his dicing skills.   
“Probably not, I’m interviewing a sous-chef.”  
“You tell Javier yet?”  
“No. I wanted him to enjoy his vacation and not stress out.”  
“Yeah because he won’t be able to have a day off, for the rest of his life now.”  
Snorting, Aria quipped, “exactly.”  
“Well I’ll just let you go.”  
“No.” She blurted, her cheeks blushing at her exclamation. Jeffrey chuckled and teased, “Easy doll, I was just kidding.  
"Good because I wanna listen to you talk more.”  
“Mmm. Is my hoarse voice wettin’ your whistle, baby girl.” He grumbled lazily, the smirk evident in his tone. “Am I getting those teeny, tiny panties all damp?”

“Yeah.” She sighed, chewing her lip and watching the young man reducing the sauce for the dish he was creating from her recipe.   
“Hot damn, what color are they?”  
"Red.”  
“Oooh. Those little things? Fuck I wanna peel those off with my teeth.” He rasped, his gruff words followed by a moan. She could picture his hooded eyes and sly grin the man probably sported, his hand buried in his boxers.   
“That would be… amazing.”  
“Yeah, it would. Fuck, I bet you’d taste all sweet. I’d bury my tongue as deep as I could to get to the source, baby girl.”  
“Jeff.” She gasped.   
“Gettin’ real wet huh, sweetpea?” He teased. “Fuck I’m harder than a damn rock, baby. I’m gonna have to tug one out thinking about you right now.”  
“I swear to god.” She muttered, her eyes flicking to the cook who was finishing his plating. “We’re gonna have to pick this up later.”  
“Damn cock block, baby.”  
“I’m sorry, handsome.”  
“Fucking later, doll.” He growled deeply, “I wanna see those wet panties.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for coming in Johnathon. I’ll be in touch.” Aria shook his hand and unlocked the door to let him out. Just as she was about to lock it back up, Javier came striding up with a scowl.   
“What the fuck, Ari?” He growled, pointing at the direction the other sous chef left. “Why is that hack here, huh?”  
Sighing, she pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, twisting the lock. “What’re you doing here? You’re on vacation.”  
“Is this why you pushed me to go on one? To find my replacement? You could just have the balls to tell me I’m fucking fired.” He snarled.  
Aria barked out a laugh, which awarded her a heated glare. “Javie. God you’re a jackass. I’m not firing you.”  
“Well who, Dee?”  
“No ones fired. Fucking hell, I need a drink.” She huffed, heading to the bar and popped open a bottle of red wine. “Let’s sit and talk.”  
“Ari-.”  
“Sit. Down.” She huffed, plopping down and pouring them each a glass. Once he’d taken a large gulp, Aria began detailing the project she’d been working on.   
“You’re not fired, you’re being promoted.”  
“What?”  
“I’m opening a new place and I want you to be executive chef here, while I deal with the new kitchen.”  
Javier stared at her moment before drinking the rest of his wine in one go. She smirked as she watched him let the information sink in.   
“I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t completely sure it would work out. Then I wanted you to relax on your vacation so I was going to tell you once you got back.”  
“But… how… wait, I’m going to be-?”  
“You’ll be in charge of the kitchen here. I’m going to hire a couple restaurant managers to help with all the shit I normally do and I’ll be here a few times a week to make sure everything’s good. The kitchen though, you’ll be running it. I’m going to get you a new sous chef and Dee will be your second in command.”  
“Holy shit.” He muttered before a slow grin spread across his face. “Are you sure?”  
“Very.”  
“Well fuck… tell me about the new place.”

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t even thought about it when reading the script but now that he was staring at the words on the page, Jeffrey realized he was going to have to tell his wife he was filming a sex scene.

A sex scene with a leggy blonde.

A leggy blonde who was just on the cover of a men’s magazine wearing nothing but panties.

Rubbing his eyes as a headache began to pound behind them, he racked his brain for a way to break the news to her. It wasn’t as though he were interested in the fellow cast member, there wasn’t even a twinge at the sight of her. Jeffrey was firmly attached to his petite brunette, the woman more than enough to satisfy him.   
“Fuck.” He cursed before pulling his phone out and calling his wife.   
“Hey you.” Aria answered, a smile evident in her tone. The knot in his chest unraveled at just the sound of her voice.   
“Fuck, its good to hear you.” Jeffrey rasped, his eyes sliding shut as she laughed, the lightness of it untying the tension between his shoulders blades.   
“You alright, sweetheart?” She asked, concern lacing her words as she continued, “you sound stressed.”  
“I…” he started before huffing out a breath. “Shit, you know me too well.”  
“Well, I am married to you.”  
“Yeah… yeah you are.” Jeffrey murmured, clearing his throat roughly. “I got something I need to tell you.”  
“Okay.” She spoke softly, her voice cautious. “You can tell me anything.”  
“I didn’t even think about it when I took the role. Never really had to consider it before.” He began, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“You’re freaking me out, Jeff.”  
“There’s a sex scene… I have to film it in a couple days.”  
“Oh.”   
Jeffrey chewed his lip and continued, “Its uh.. it’s not a long scene but it’s uh.. full nudity. Not full frontal.” He was quick to add. The longer she was quiet, the more words began to spill from his mouth without any filter. “And you know, it’s all simulated and super fucking awkward because there’ll be like a dozen or more people watching. She’s a nice girl and all but not my type. I mean that doesn’t mean if she was, I would enjoy it. I’m just saying, you know, well I mean-.”  
“Jeffrey.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Stop talking.”  
“Okay.”  
The phone was quiet for a moment before she finally reacted. “I’m not going to pretend to be comfortable with it.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I couldn’t.”  
“I know.”  
“I mean… I guess I should’ve realized, it would happen. I’ve seen some of your movies.”  
“Yeah.” He rasped, his fingers grinding into his eyes tiredly.   
“Fuck.” She cursed quietly before continuing. “I’m not sure I want to know anything else about it.”  
“You don’t have to.”   
“Who’s it with?”  
“Ari.”  
“Who?”  
Jeffrey sighed, telling her the name of the leading lady. Aria let out dry chuckle before she replied, “Figures. And no need to lie, to make me feel better, Jeff. She’s everybody’s type.”  
“Not mine.” He replied firmly. “Believe me, sweetpea. If I could get away with not filming this scene, I would.”  
Sighing deeply, Aria murmured, “I know.”  
“You’re the only woman for me, doll.” He rasped, sinking back into the sofa. “You’re all I fucking think about. You’re all I fucking want.”  
Aria was quiet a moment before speaking. “You’re all I want also. I love you.”  
“I love you, sweetpea. So damn much.”  
“I trust you.”  
“Good. You know I’d never hurt you.”  
“I know.” She replied with a sigh, “I’m not sure I could stand to watch it.”  
“You don’t have to.” Jeffrey assured her quickly. “I was going to ask you to come to the premier but I understand completely if you don’t want to go. We can go to the next one.”  
“Well, now I feel bad.”  
“Don’t.”  
They were both silent for a time until Jeffrey asked, “are we okay?”  
“Yeah.” Aria replied, “we are. I’m just… fuck, I’m feeling jealous.”  
“Aww. Baby, you don’t have anything to worry about.”  
“I know, it doesn’t matter. I mean put yourself in my position. How would you feel knowing I was going to make out with some other person.”  
Jeffrey sighed, rubbing neck anxiously. “I’d be busting someone’s face in.”  
“Exactly, so if I’m moody, just be happy I’m not hunting someone down to punch.”  
Smirking at her words, Jeffrey assured, “I promise that it will be done professionally and I will make sure we get stuff in one take.”   
“I know you can’t promise to get it done quickly.” She spoke with a sigh, “promise not to…”  
Jeffrey waited for her to continue but when she didn’t he asked, “What, sweetheart?”  
“Promise not to do anything that we do.”  
“Like what?”  
“Well I don’t know what you’re going to be doing to her or each other.” She exclaimed with a huff. “Fuck I don’t even want to think about it. Never mind.”  
“Aria, please just tell me what you mean.”  
“I just don’t want you to be with her, like you are with me. Touching her the way you touch me.”  
“Baby.” Jeffrey chest throbbed at the way her voice became quieter and more fragile. “I’d never be with anyone like I am with you. I promise you that. What we film is going to be acting, okay? Nothing we do, will be real.”  
“But it is real, Jeff. It’s really happening and I know it’s acting. I know it’s your job but you will be kissing and touching another woman. Just… tell me you won’t… I don’t know. Fuck never mind.”  
“Aria.”  
“No it’s fine. Look I’ve got to get ready for service.”  
“Aria, please don’t go yet.”  
“I’ve got to. I… I trust you, Jeff. I’m sorry that I’m struggling with this.”  
“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. Look, I’ll call you later okay?”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“I love you, Aria. Only you.”  
“Love you, Jeff.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Aria hung up the phone and sank into the barstool next to the serving counter. She wasn’t sure how she never thought about him eventually having a sex scene in some movie but she hadn’t. Now all she could picture was the man she loved, making out and simulating sex with random Hollywood actresses. How the hell was she supposed to be okay with that? Rubbing her temples as a headache began to pound at the front of her head, Aria glanced at the clock and realized she didn’t have time to sulk.  
She had prepped the line and begun the stocks for all the soups, when Javier and the new sous chef entered the kitchen.  
“What’re you doing? We were going to work on that.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” She huffed, stirring a pot. “I had to work right now.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’m just stressed out and cooking helps.”  
“Fine but you’re supposed to stand back tonight, remember? We need to see how we’ll work when you’re gone.”  
“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine.”  
“Really, are you okay?” Javier asked, his eyes watching her jerky movements.  
“Totally.”

The day went on and Aria continually found herself picturing Jeffrey with other women. She’d find her hands fisting the stirring spoons or aggressively tenderizing meat beyond recognition. Aria had no idea how she was going to survive the knowledge that her husband was going to kiss and stroke some other woman, while people filmed it. He would have his tongue down some actress’s throat and his hands would be touching and groping someone else’s breasts and ass. She kept getting flashes of what they would do and how it would sound, it was flooding her with a burning jealous like that of which she’d never felt.  
“Fuck.” Aria cursed as her knife cut straight through the vegetable she was demolishing and into index finger. “Shit.”  
Blood came pouring from the gouge, which turned out to be worse than she first thought. Looking at the wound gush, Aria realized she’d been close to severing her whole finger tip.  
“Jesus, Ari!” Javier exclaimed, coming over with a towel. “Holy shit, are you okay?”  
“Fuck.” Aria growled, the towel she pressed into the cut was soaked through in moments. “I need stitches.”  
“Jesus, did you cut it off?”  
“No but just about, though.” She huffed, motioning to her phone. “There’s a number saved for our security guys. Call them, they’ll take me to the ER.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria sat on a gurney waiting for the nurse to come back and suture her hand back together. Liam, one of the body guards Jeffrey had requested for her, stood nearby waiting. The large blonde man was a quiet guy, but not in an intimidating way. She could tell he took his job seriously, his eyes always looking and ears always listening. He’d always been the friendlier of the two guards.

When they arrived at the hospital, he kept to her side as they ushered her from waiting area, to waiting area. It was comforting having someone with her, as she was poked and prodded. Aria wished Jeffrey were there but was satisfied that there was at least someone to wait with. Hospitals always freaked her out and waiting around inside them was nerve wracking.  
“Thank you for bringing me in.” She commented over the loud ruckus in the rooms nearby, the cries of pain and shouts of instructions by doctors.  
“It’s my job ma'am.”  
“No, taxiing my dumbass to the hospital for stitches is definitely not in your job description.”  
“Keeping you alive is and with the way you were bleeding, I’m not sure you would’ve made it.” Liam spoke, his tone teasing but his face serious.  
Rolling her eyes, Aria muttered, “it isn’t that bad.”  
“Isn’t that bad?” Liam scoffed, the man breaking character as he smirked. “I’ve got Henry scrubbing the backseat of the SUV like he’s hiding the scene of a gruesome murder.”  
Snorting, Aria mock glared at him. “Shut up. It is not.”  
“Is too.” He retorted before going silent as the nurse returned.  
“Alright. I’m going to get everything set up for the doctor.” She informed, laying out all the tools. “Don’t worry sir, you’re wife will be right as rain.”  
“Oh he-.”  
“Thanks ma'am.” Liam replied over Aria’s clarification. “We appreciate it. Will the doctor be here soon?”  
“Yes.”  
“Because she’s been waiting for a while now.”  
“Yes, sir. He’s on his way now.”  
“Good. She’s needs something for the pain.”  
“Really, I’m fine.”  
“Dear.” Liam spoke firmly, his eyebrow cocked high, challenging her to argue further. “I can tell you’re hurting.”  
“Well obviously it hurts. I have a huge fucking cut on my finger.”  
“It is a huge cut isn’t it?” Liam drawled, his eyes twinkling. Aria scowled at him before laughing, smacking at his shoulder. “You ass.”  
The nurse left in the middle of their argument. Rolling her eyes, Aria muttered, “Jerk.”  
“Hey now, don’t be rude. I did save your life and all.”  
Scoffing, Aria couldn’t stop the smile from curling her lips. “Thanks.”  
“For saving your life?” He asked with a flash of a grin.  
“For making me laugh. I needed it.”  
Liam frowned at that and assured, “Don’t worry, they’ll fix you up.”  
“Yeah, I know. Just needed a laugh is all.” She replied, giving him a soft smile before turning her attention to the door as the doctor entered.

“Well, I was told you got a little carried away with your knife work, young lady.”

 

* * *

 

Liam and his partner Henry dropped Aria off at home around midnight, the hospital trip taking far longer than any of them thought possible. She thanked them profusely and tried to refuse their insistence to stopping by the following morning but they wouldn’t take no for an answer. Truthfully, Aria just wanted to curl up in bed and hide until Jeffrey returned. She wasn’t up to faking emotional stability anymore.  
With pain medicine on board, Aria was dozing when her phone rang with Jeffrey’s ring tone. Answering with a rasping croak, “Hey handsome.”

“Aria, why didn’t you call me? I had to hear from the guys?” Jeffrey asked, his voice slightly strained with worry.

“Sorry.” She murmured, laying the phone against her ear as she sunk into the pillow. “Been a little loopy.”  
“Jesus, baby. Are you okay? You sound terrible.”  
Laughing huskily, she deadpanned, “Thanks player.”  
“Aria.” He growled, “I’m going to book a fucking flight back there right now, if you don’t tell me what the fuck’s going on.”  
“Okay, okay. I just cut myself. Liam and Henry took me to the ER. Doctors sewed me up and I came home.”  
“How bad?”  
“Well, I still have nine and a half.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jeffrey exclaimed.  
“Yes. I’m fine. They sewed it back together.”  
The phone was quiet until a barked laugh broke the silence. “You’re lucky you’re far away, dollface. I would smack your ass red for doing that to me.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m fine, really. It was not great and I’m out of commission for a bit.” Aria assured, her voice sounding sleepier as she went on. “The guys took care of me and they’re checking in tomorrow. I’ll be okay.”  
“I wish I was there.” He grumbled, the man sounding just as tired. “I want to be taking care of you.”  
“Me too.” She murmured, her eyes drooping closed. “It’s all I thought about while at the hospital.”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. About everything. About being so far away, about… what we talked about earlier. I just… fuck I’ve never really regretted what I do for a living, like I am right now.”  
“Jeff, no don’t say that.”  
“No I have to and I don’t want you blaming yourself either. I just… I’ve never had something I’ve enjoyed more than work and now I have you, being away from you is torture.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize for being the best thing in my life.”  
Aria bit her lip as a knot formed in her throat. “Jeff.” She croaked, her eyes burning with tears.  
“It’s true. Don’t cry sweet girl.” He rasped lowly. “I love you and being with you is where I want to be. I want you to know that I’m going make sure these long distance deals are not happening again.”  
“You can’t promise that Jeff.”  
“I can and I am, sweetpea.”

 

* * *

 

Aria woke up to knocking on the front door, the heavy fist breaking her from a drugged sleep. Stumbling out of the tangled blankets, she shuffled to the surveillance screen to find Liam on the front stairs. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Aria pulled the door open clumsily with her injured hand only to yelp in pain.  
“Fucking hell.” She cursed as the door swung open.  
“No need to cuss me out. I’m just checking on you.” Liam joked, his eyes narrowing as she held her injured hand close to her chest.  
“What’d you do?”  
They wandered into the house, both entering the kitchen where Aria began preparing the coffee machine.  
“Forgot and tried to use it.” She muttered, finally looking at the man in front of her. “You didn’t have to stop by. I’m fine and won’t be leaving my house at all.”  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you had everything you need.”  
“I’m good Liam. I appreciate it.” She replied as she clumsily tried to open the coffee bag. Rolling his eyes, Liam grabbed the bag and started scooping the grounds into the machine.  
“Shut up and sit down.” He muttered, raising an eyebrow when she stood there dumbly.  
“This is above and beyond your job duties.”  
“I aim to please.” Liam joked, giving her smile.  
“Well, I’ll be sure to tell Jeff so he can up your Christmas bonus.” Aria joked, groaning as she sat down at the breakfast bar. Laying her head on her arm, she muttered through her folded limb. “I can cook something if you’re hungry.”  
“One, no you can’t. You can barely operate a door knob. Two, what the hell kind of care giver would I be, if I let you take care of me instead? You’re crazy.”  
“True.” She murmured, her eyes drooping.  
“You should go back to bed. I can hang around in case you need something.” Liam’s voice jolted her from sleep. Nodding, Aria stumbled to her feet only to be caught by the elbow.  
“Easy there.” He murmured, helping her walk towards the bedroom. “Let’s get you tucked in.”  
“I’m not a child, Liam.”  
“I’m not so sure about that. You are rather short.”  
“Pfft.” She snorted, climbing into bed when they arrived. “Don’t be a dick.”  
“Never.” Liam retorted. “What do you need? Water, meds?”  
“Yes please.” Aria murmured sleepily, “pills are on the kitchen counter.”  
The injured woman noticed the man leave and return but soon sleep took over, her head filled with lead weights.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey was perched on a fence rail looking out at the set, a cigarette hanging lazily in his lips as he called Aria. When she didn’t pick up, he nervously tapped his finger against the screen. They hadn’t spoken long the evening before, the poor girl drugged up and drowsy from her trip to the hospital. Jeffrey knew she would be sleeping in but it was approaching evening and he’d yet to hear from her. Exhaling a deep lungful of smoke, Jeffrey called Henry to see if they stopped by the house that morning.  
“Hey Henry, its Jeff.”  
“Evening, Mr. Morgan.”  
“No need for the Mr., Henry. Hey uh.. I was wondering if you guys stopped by the house today?” Jeffrey asked, his words unsure and hesitant.  
“Liam stopped by mid morning. We figured she wouldn’t be going anywhere, so I took the day with my kid. I apologize if you wanted us both to go by.”  
“No, Henry. That’s fine, it’s no big deal. You both went above and beyond for her yesterday at the hospital. I owe you big time for taking care of her. I just… I haven’t heard from her today, I wanted to see if you’d seen her.”  
“Well, Liam sent me a text telling me she was resting comfortably and wouldn’t be leaving the house.” Henry offered, “that was almost noon.”  
“Okay, hey thanks Henry.”  
“Give Liam a call. See if maybe she ended up going somewhere. He might not have wanted to call me back in.”  
“Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks for everything.”  
“No problem, Aria’s a sweet girl. You’re a lucky man.”  
“That I am. Have a good night, Henry.”  
“You too, sir.”  
Huffing out a breath after hanging up, Jeffrey pulled out another smoke and lit the end. Sucking in a deep burning hit, he called Liam.  
“Hey, Jeffrey.” Liam greeted, his tone light.  
“How’s it goin Liam.”  
“Good, good.” He replied before muttering, “wait, why do I turn it down?”  
“Because you need to let it cool so it’ll thicken.” Aria’s voice answered in the background.  
“Oh, but you said that was what the flour was for.”  
“Just turn it down before you burn it, jackass.”  
Jeffrey smirked as he listened to Aria berate the security staff turn cook. “Hey uh, could you put my wife on the phone, Emeril?”  
“Oh shit, yeah sorry. I forgot I had the phone to my ear with her yelling at me.”  
“That’ll happen.”  
“I’m not yelling at you dummy. This is my nice, instructive voice.”  
“It’s your do as I fucking say voice.” Jeffrey offered, when she came on the line. She laughed a little and asked, “how’s it going, handsome?”  
“Good, except I haven’t heard from my beautiful wife all goddamn day.”  
“Sorry, babe. I slept all day. Then I wake up and find this idiot in my kitchen trying to make dinner.” Aria explained, “I had to stop him from burning the house down.”  
“Why was he still there?” Jeffrey asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
“I think he’s looking for a raise.” She joked, the other man laughing in the background before muttering something Jeffrey couldn’t make out. Aria chuckled though, which had Jeffrey’s hand tightening around his phone.  
A sickening feeling began to twist inside his chest like a uncoiling snake, the feeling moving into every crevice. He wasn’t necessarily a jealous man but hearing another man with his wife, joking and making her laugh had a green beast growing inside him.  
“So how’s the hand?” Jeffrey asked while flicking his spent butt away in irritation, at this rate he’d need a new pack by bedtime.  
“It’s alright. It hurts and I keep forgetting to not use it.”  
“You have medicine?”  
“Yeah, its strong. It’s why I slept so long.”  
Jeffrey tried to stuff down his jealous thoughts but couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “So is uh… Liam staying for dinner and a movie or what?”  
The phone was quiet a moment before Aria laughed dryly. “Oh please don’t tell me your jealous?”  
“Well, come on. There’s another man in our house with you. You’re cooking together. You’re laughing with him and I’m all the way in fucking Cali.” Jeffrey grumbled, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the crew breakdown equipment. Aria didn’t speak a moment, there was only the sound of her moving to another room.  
“ _Jeff_ , I’m going to ignore the insinuation that I am not trustworthy enough to have another male in the home but I won’t ignore the double standard.”  
“What double standard?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. The one where I can’t have dinner with a man, who happened to do me a huge favor yesterday by sitting at a hospital all day and early morning, but you? You can touch, kiss and pretend to fuck another woman while _I’m_ all the way in Georgia.”  
Jeffrey’s jaw clenched shut at her words, a mixture of anger and guilt filling his chest. “Aria.”  
“No, Jeff. I love you but you don’t get to make me feel guilty for having dinner with someone after having a shit fucking week.”  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”  
“I should go make sure he’s not ruining anything. Look uh… I’m fine. My hand will feel better in a few days, or at least I’ll get used to working with it.”  
“Sweetheart. Please don’t go yet.”  
“I’ve got to but I’ll talk to you later.” She replied, clearing her throat slightly.  
“I love you, Aria.” He murmured tiredly, the soothing conversation he’d been hoping to have with his wife ruined by his idiocy.  
“I love you too.” Aria replied, her voice sounding strained before the call ended.  
“God fucking damnit.” Jeffrey growled angrily, his hand squeezing the phone so tightly the plastic creaked. “You dumb fuck

 


	36. Chapter 36

The set was staged and the cameras ready as Jeffrey headed to film the scene where his character and the other lead had sex. They were nearing the end of production and with only a few more scenes to film, Jeffrey was more than ready to finish up and go home to his wife. He was over the movie, over the long distance relationship and over California.

He wanted to be back in Georgia with Aria. He had some major sucking up to do, to fix the fucking mess he made over the phone. They’d spoken later that evening and both had avoided the subject, opting to focus on day to day happenings and anecdotes. It was left on a much more pleasant note than their previous phone calls but the tension was still there. Jeffrey needed to go home a smooth things over and beg his wife to forgive his idiocy.

“All good, Jeff?” The director asked, motioning for the man to join him on the set. Jeffrey glanced over at the actress he was supposed pretend to fuck and realized they had her in some ridiculously small lingerie. Any other man would’ve been half hard and ready to climb into bed with the beautiful woman, but all Jeffrey could focus on was the heavy weight of guilt on his chest.

How could he touch another woman, no matter how fake and staged it was, while he had a beautiful wife at home? How was he going to live with himself knowing that if Aria witnessed what he was about to do, she’d have a broken heart? What kind of man did this to his wife willingly?

They were standing together, the atmosphere awkward and strained as Jeffrey struggled to even touch the starlet.

“Jeff we need more from you. You can’t look like you’d rather be anywhere else but in the arms of that sexy woman.”

“Because I would.” He muttered to himself, the actress he was with frowning at him. “No offense to you meant.”

“It’s just scene. It’s no big deal.” She scoffed. “Just pretend I’m her.”

Growling at the words, Jeffrey forced himself to go through the motions of what the director was looking for, just to get it over with. When he kissed her, he felt the normal jolt one received while being intimate but it was followed by a thick feeling of nausea. She tasted like mouthwash but there was an underlying hint of just her. It wasn’t like Aria’s sweet flavor, the taste something he craved while away.

Her curves were wrong, all plastic and boney. Nothing felt the way it should and the longer they filmed the sicker to his stomach he became. The churning was so distracting the event took longer than he could possibly stand, as his hands faltered and jaws clenched shut.

By the end, he was begging the heavens to keep himself from puking on set. There was a sickening feeling in his gut at the idea that the moment was now permanent and would be available for his wife to see if she chose to. Not that she would but knowing how the world worked, she would eventually be exposed to it. Some asshole would show it to her and it would crush her heart and soul to see. The very idea of Aria’s beautiful eyes, glassy with tears over the scene, had him stomping away with little to no control over his temper.

Leaving the set, Jeffrey made it to his trailer before he got sick in the tiny bathroom. The nauseating feeling didn’t leave him with the expulsion of his lunch, in fact it almost felt worse as time passed.

He kept having flashes of the actress he just spent hours with, her mouth and hands all over him as they pretended to fuck. Growling as the visions continued, Jeffrey yanked on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He couldn’t stand another moment on set. He needed a shower to wash away everything he’d just done and to get drunk to deal with the plethora of shameful feelings weighing him down.

“Jeff we have a few more scenes. We’re supposed to get the shots of you two in the kitchen.”

“No.” He replied, striding towards the parking area for cast. He threw his leg over his bike and added, “I’m fucking done today.”

“You can’t-.”

“Fuck off, Kyle. I’m done for the day and they can fuck themselves if they think I’m filming anymore scenes like that. They’ve got plenty.”

“You’re being difficult, Jeff. They’re going to have a fit.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” He growled before releasing his kickstand and peeling out of the parking lot on the motorcycle he’d rented for his stay. All he wanted was to go home and see his wife, to beg and plead to be forgiven for being such a jackass on the phone and for daring to touch another. All he wanted and needed was Aria.

 

* * *

 

Aria sighed as she saw the photographers outside the restaurant. She hadn’t wanted to leave the house, her mind occupied by the idea that Jeffrey was filming the dreaded scenes that day. However, she needed to meet with her contractor and project manager to make sure the new place was on track.

Liam and Henry glanced back at her, both waiting for her go ahead. “You good?” Liam asked, his critical eyes looking her over before turning his attention back at the reporters. “You could reschedule to a day you’re feeling better. It can wait.”

“I’m already here. Let’s just get this part over with.” She muttered, climbing out of the back as Henry opened her door. The men flanked her as she tried to keep her injured hand from view, all she needed was them hunting for a story behind it.

“Aria!”

“Is Jeffrey still in California filming?”

“Aria, can we get a shot without your security?”

“Aria, look this way.”

Grinding her teeth she stepped around them, her lips pulled into a tight smile as she kept her cool. As they crowded in, pushing to get a shot, she tripped over a camera man’s foot. Liam caught her by the elbow and waist, yanking her into his chest as she almost fell face first into the cement. Aria flinched as cameras fired off, her hand raising to block the flashes blinding her. Without thinking she waved the giant blooded flag at them, her bandaged hand on display.

“Aria, what happened to your hand?”

“Aria!”

Henry had the door open as Liam ushered her in, his hand cupping her elbow and gripping her hip to steady her. She felt lightheaded from the whole event but also realized the pain medicine she was on had definitely effected her balance.

“Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Liam growled quietly, walking her straight to the back of the restaurant in the private booths. Henry retrieved some water for her and joined them at a table. Aria sat down heavily with a groan, “Damnit, now they’re going to be all over me. I’m hurt, I’m falling on my fucking face like some hot mess. Jesus Christ."

"Calm down. It wasn’t that bad.”

“Says the guy who saved my front teeth from cracking the sidewalk.”

“What can I say, I’m good at my job.”

 

* * *

 

The pictures of Liam catching Aria as she fell, were all over the internet by evening. She frowned deeply as Jeffrey’s publicist, who had in turn become Aria’s much to her dismay, called to tell them the headlines the following morning. Rumors were abound about not only her injury and possible instability due to drug use but also the blond haired bodyguard. Upsetting tag-lines about inappropriate relationships, while her husband was away.

“I don’t give a shit, Katherine.” Jeffrey barked through the phone, the trio on a conference call about the situation. “It doesn’t warrant a response. It’s total bullshit.”

Aria rubbed her eyes tiredly, the woman completely over everything and everyone. All she wanted was her normal life back. The one where she went to work and came home without being harassed and followed by cameras. She loved Jeffrey deeply and wouldn’t change her decision to marry him but she would make some changes about who knew about them. If she had a choice, she would never have announced their relationship. She would have kept what they’d had together to themselves. Aria missed her privacy and wished she could wind back time and refuse to tell a soul about them.

“Aria.” Jeffrey’s voice brought her back from her staring contest with the floor.

“Yeah.”

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“Were you even listening? Jeff needs your opinion.” Katherine asked with a huff.

“What’s the point? You’ll just shove yours down my throat.” Aria retorted angrily. “It doesn’t matter what I want or think is right.”

“Sweetheart.”

“No, I mean it. There’s no reason for me to fight about it. She’ll end up putting out some stupid statement about our fucking private lives because for some fucking reason, what we do or don’t do is really goddamn important. So go fucking do it. Tell them I cut my hand, then I tripped over an asshole camera guy’s foot because he was pushing and shoving to get a photograph of me going to work. Tell them the only relationship I have with my bodyguards is the one where they protect me from the very assholes making up stories to sell shit magazines. Or tell them all to get fucking fucked because I’m over it and I’m over them and I’m fucking over talking about it.”

Aria ended her rant with a panting breath, her chest heaving angrily. Jeffrey cleared his throat and spoke firmly, "I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Katherine.”

“Jeff.”

“Tomorrow."

Once the publicist hung up, her husband demanded, "Talk to me darlin’.”

“I’m not cheating on you.”

“I know.”

“I would never-.”

“I know.” He interrupted, his voice hoarse. “I know you’d never do that. I never should’ve said the shit the other night. I trust you Aria and I love you.”

“I love you, Jeffrey. I’m sorry for losing my shit.”

“It happens.”

“To me.. a lot.”

“No, you’re under a lot of pressure. You’re basically running two restaurants with the extensive planning you’re doing on your second one. I’m away filming this fucking train wreck. You have people harassing you and you’ve recently started cutting off limbs. You’re going to lose your shit once in awhile.”

“It’s a train wreck?”

Sighing deeply, Jeffrey muttered, “Just the scenes from yesterday.”

“The… scenes?”

“Yeah.”

Aria was quiet a moment before her mouth got the better of her. “So what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well just… I need to know if… I don’t know, never mind.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know, never mind. I’m just… losing my shit again.”

Sighing deeply, Jeffrey described the events the day prior. “I hated every fucking second. The director had to literally tell me what to do and where to do it because all I could think about was the fact that it wasn’t you. The entire time I was sick to my stomach and if I could’ve peeled off my skin afterwards, I would’ve, just to get the feeling off me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you fucking apologize, Aria. This is not your fault, it’s mine.”

“I’m just sorry that you were so upset. I shouldn’t have made you feel guilty.”

“Oh doll, I feel guilty all in my own. It wasn’t what you said.” Jeffrey informed, “Afterwards I puked and then left.”

“You puked on set?”

“In my trailer.”

“Jeff,” Aria whined, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I don’t like you being sick over it.”

“I deserve it. I’ve been a shitheel to you lately.” Jeffrey spoke gruffly, the sound of him smoking muffled through the phone.

“No you haven’t. We’re just in a strained situation.”

“It’s almost over. I’ll be home in five days.” he promised.

Aria closed her eyes and pictured seeing him again in person. It was all she could dream about, the idea of wrapping her arms around his narrow waist and squeezing until he couldn’t breath. “God, I can’t fucking wait. I just want everything to go back the way it was.”

“I will do everything I can to get home early. Whatever voice work or reshoots they need, are going to have to be done in Georgia. I’m not coming back to California unless you’re with me.”

“I’m not sure I can with everything I’ve got going on.”

“Well too fucking bad for them then because those are my conditions. It’s you and me or nothing."Jeffrey spoke with such resolution that Aria believed him, the man sounded as though he’d walk away from work to keep her close.

Aria closed her eyes at his words and murmured, "I miss you so damn much.”

“Soon, sweetpea. Soon I’ll be home and I am taking some time off.”

“Don’t you have the show soon?”

“In a month. I have a few promotion things to do also but those will only be one or two days at a time. I want to be with you and I don’t give a shit what they say.”

“I love you, Jeff.”

“You’re all I care about Aria. Being with you, it’s all I need.”

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Aria stood in the large space, which would become her second restaurant, the insides gutted and under construction. She was working with her contractor and designer to plan out the final placement of the dining and kitchen areas. Her mind was envisioning how she wanted everything, down to the seating area for those waiting for tables. Aria was consumed by planning every minute detail in order to avoid thinking about Jeffrey and the media. The length of time apart had made the heart grow fonder and the mind go crazier.

She’d come to realize she needed Jeffrey in her life more than she’d originally thought. He’d become a cornerstone to her mental stability and without him, she’d been spinning out. 

The medias efforts to drive her loony and film it, had not helped in the slightest. Ever since the pictures of Liam holding her, the paparazzi had been relentlessly following their every move. Every dirtbag with a camera was aching for a shot of Aria and Liam doing something inappropriate. It would be a huge payday for them and they were not taking any chances on missing it. 

Thankfully, Jeffrey was coming home the next morning and she couldn’t wait to finally see him in person. The lack of physical contact with him was not only sexually frustrating but emotionally draining. She wanted a Jeffrey Dean  _Motherfucking_  Morgan hug, the best kind of hugs on earth. He’d wrap her up from top to bottom, rock her back and forth, making everything all fucking better. 

“The server station, how many cabinets were you thinking?”  
“I want at least six, we’re always short on storage at the other place.” She replied motioning to their placement. “A small fridge for extras to limit runs into the kitchen, as well as a wine cooler.”  
When her designer gasped, Aria turned around to see if there was another rodent sighting. When she found something even more surprising, Aria placed a hand over her mouth.   
Jeffrey sauntered towards them, an easy grin on his face as he greeted her. “Place is coming along, sweetheart.”  
“Jeff.” Aria croaked while heading towards him, her knees trembling. “You said tomorrow.”  
“I wanted to surprise you.” He murmured as she reached him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his encircled her waist. A sob crawled up her throat but she swallowed it down, her face nuzzling into his neck for comfort.   
“Oh sweetheart.” Jeffrey rasped gravelly, his voice cracking as he pressed his nose into her scalp. “I have fucking  _missed_  you.”  
“Me too.” She whimpered, her arms tightening around his neck. Jeffrey lifted her from her feet and squeezed her tightly to his front, his lips pressed into her neck.   
“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He commented as he set her down and cupped her face, his thumb brushing moisture from below her eyes. “Don’t cry, baby girl.”  
“Can’t help it.” Aria muttered, glancing at the contractor and designer who were occupying themselves while they reunited. Keeping herself pressed to his front she peered up at him with watery eyes.   
“Believe me, I understand. I’m barely hanging on myself.” Jeffrey replied softly, cupping her face and pulling her mouth to his. They kissed with their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed as they soaked up the affection.   
“Fucking missed you so goddamn much, sweetpea.” He rasped, his voice hoarse and barely controlled. Pulling back he smiled widely at her, brushing hair from her temple before looking around. “Show me the new place.”

 

* * *

 

Jeffrey kept his hands on Aria at all times, his nerves feeling raw if not in contact with some part of her. He kept holding her hand or wrapping her under his arm, the man unable to part from his wife now that they were together again.   
She’d done a lot on the new restaurant while he was away and even though the place was gutted, he could see what it would become. Aria was a planner and the fact that she could envision it down to the color of napkins placed on the tables, showed just how much she enjoyed her work.   
“I’m reworking the kitchen to flow better than the other one. Javie’s going to be jealous as fuck.” She commented with a grin, her hand woven with his.   
“Well maybe he can take over this one when you open your third.” Jeffrey commented, flashing her a charming grin.   
“Jesus, wait for this one to stay open first, babe.” She replied with a chuckle. “Who fucking knows what will happen.”  
“It’ll be great. You know it.”  
Rolling her eyes, they said goodbye to her contractor and designer, to head home. Jeffrey hadn’t even stopped there yet, the man knowing she was working at the new place all day. Liam and Henry greeted them at the doorway, both men nodding to Jeffrey as they led them to the parking lot. A few camera men had figured out that Aria was working on a new place and had set up when she’d arrived. Flashes went off as they reached the parking lot.   
_“Jeffrey, you’re back!”_  
 _“Jeffrey, what’s your opinion on the pictures of your wife and her guard?”_  
 _“Aria, are you happy he’s home?”_  
 _“Aria! Jeff!”_  
Growling under his breath, Jeffrey waved them off without comment and got Aria situated in his vehicle. Reaching the driver’s side door, he was about to get inside when a paparazzi commented, “So you’re okay with your wife’s relationship with her bodyguard?”  
Turning around, Jeffrey replied, “Of course. He protects her from pushy assholes looking for a paycheck. Now back up and get the fuck out of the way.”  
Climbing in, as a plethora of camera’s clicked, Jeffrey smiled at Aria tightly before pulling out of the parking lot. He would hear about that comment later but he was fucking over it. Jeffrey was back and he wanted to take his wife home and take her in every way possible.   
“They’ve been all over me ever since those photos.” She offered as he drove them straight home.   
“They’re fucking assholes.”   
“Couldn’t agree more.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. You know I don’t blame you.”  
“You should, this fucking circus is my fault. You wouldn’t be dealing with cameras shoved in your face if you hadn’t married me.”  
“And if I hadn’t married you, I’d be bored as fuck.” She joked.   
Smirking at her, Jeffrey replied, “well I wouldn’t want that. I’d rather you just be fucked instead.”  
“By anyone in particular?” She teased.   
“Yeah, by the guy who’s been rock fucking hard from the moment his plane landed.” Jeffrey growled, his eyes flicking to hers before weaving through traffic to get home faster.   
“Are you hard now?”  
“Fuck, yes.”  
“Let me see.”  
“Jesus Christ.” He growled, his dark eyes flitting from her to the road. Pulling one hand from the steering wheel, he maneuvered his zipper and tugged them open. Sliding his hand inside his jeans, Jeffrey removed the aching dick from the tight confines with a sigh.   
“Fuck, that’s better. It’s fucking painful to hide this monster.”   
Aria hadn’t spoken, causing the man to glance her way. When he found her chewing her lip and ogling the dick in his hand, he couldn’t help but stroke it with a groan.   
“Fuck.” He hissed, “I want your hand darlin’. Mines not good enough.”  
Before he knew what was happening, Aria’s head was in his lap and his cock was buried in her mouth.   
“Holy fuck!” He exclaimed, his hands clutching the steering wheel in a death grip. “Jesus, Aria. Someone’s gonna see.”  
“I don’t fucking care.” She mumbled through her actions, her hand and mouth sucking and fucking him quickly. “You taste good.”  
“Jesus fucking Christ. Doll. Oh fuck.” He cursed and writhed while driving them towards home. When they arrived, Jeffrey pulled them into the garage and closed the door quickly. Shoving the car into park, Jeffrey watched her head bob and the way her ass was up in the air as she lay across the console.   
“Fuck, sweetheart. Goddamn your mouth.” Jeffrey grumbled, his hips rising off the seat to meet the delicious suction she was applying. “Stop or I’ll fucking cum.”  
“Do it.” She growled, her eyes rising to his. “I want to swallow you.”  
“Fucking shit.” He groaned at her words and even deeper as she dropped her mouth back into his lap. Weaving his hands into her hair, Jeffrey relaxed back and enjoyed the way her mouth and hands worked him over. He rocked into the wet, warmth, pulling every satisfying feeling he could from her soft tongue.   
“Baby girl.” Jeffrey gasped, his hips rising from the seat as she swallowed his cock down her throat. The head touched the back as she moaned around the hot flesh.   
“I’m gonna… fuck Ari.”  
“Cum.” She murmured, her dark eyes rising to his. “Let me taste you.”  
“F-uck.” His voice cracked like a prepubescent teen at her words and husky voice. “Swallow it, baby girl. Every fucking drop.”  
Without pause, Aria let him push through her pink, swollen lips into her throat. After two suction filled strokes, Jeffrey was cumming almost painfully down her throat. He roared at the overwhelming sensation of her moaning and sucking his cum from his body like a greedy deviant. Slamming his hand against the roof of the car, his arched his hips off the seat and into her mouth as she continued to stroke and suck him clean.   
“Fucking, fuck. Jesus Christ.” He panted, sweat dripping down his temples and soaking the back of his t-shirt. “Baby girl, you’re so good.”  
Aria pulled her mouth from his dick, her lips swollen and wet were curled into a smirk as she looked over his spent body. “Good?”  
“Fucking amazing.” He rasped, his voice hoarse from crying out like a wanton slut. “I don’t think I can walk.”  
“Well, that’s unfortunate because I’m about to go inside and strip off all my clothing and fingerfuck myself to thought of swallowing around your cumming dick.”  
“Jesus, where’d this kinky mouth come from doll? That’s fucking filthy.”  
“I’ve missed you and I want to make up for lost time. I’m sexually frustrated.”  
“Well, lets fucking solve that shit.” He grumbled climbing out of the car with his pants still undone and partially hard dick hanging out. Tucking it in for safe keeping, Jeffrey circled the car as Aria was exiting it. Yanking her towards him, Jeffrey wasted no time in delving into her mouth while pinning her to the side of the car. His hand tugged her zipper down and sunk into her damp panties with a groan. “Goddamn you’re soaked. You like sucking me off that much huh?”  
“Fuck yes.” She mumbled, her eyes fluttering as his fingers curled through her wet lips.   
“I’m going to make you cum so fucking hard, baby.” He rasped, his mouth moving along her neck and shoulder as his fingers swirled around her clit. Aria clung to him, her fingers biting into his arms and waist while holding on for support. Jeffrey gripped a fist full of hair and angled her head to the side to lick and suck her neck. He could feel her pussy fluttering around his curled digits, her tight little walls clutching onto him as he plunged inside.   
“Feel you, baby girl. Cum for me.”  
Aria moaned as he sunk inside her, stroking that spot she loved prodded. He watched her lips part, small gasps escaping as he wound her up before breaking her. The sight of Aria’s head thrown back, her mouth filled with a guttural moan, had Jeffrey clutching onto her as she came. He scooped her up before she’d even came to and marched them inside to the kitchen table where he promptly sat her down. Tugging her pants off completely, Jeffrey dropped to his knees and spread her thighs with a grin.   
“Fuck, you’re bare?”  
"Wanted to be ready for you.”   
“God-fucking-damn. You’re sexy as fuck doll.” He commented before burying his face into her already sensitive pink parts. His tongue trailed through her folds, enjoying her enthusiastically, as though he’d never tasted her before. Aria’s hands were buried in his hair, curling into the thick locks as she ground against his mouth. She was desperate for him and it had his chest swelling with satisfaction. If his ego wasn’t already huge, Jeffrey would never stop gloating about how he made her a wanton mess. 

“ _Jeff_.” She gasped, her chest rising as her back bowed from the table. Growling at the sight, Jeffrey grasped her thighs and pinned her wide open.   
“Fuck.” Aria groaned as he buried his tongue inside her and nuzzled into her swollen hood. Growling against her wet flesh, Jeffrey slid one palm up her shirt and under her bra. He moaned when he found her hard nipple, her skin covered in goosebumps. Pinching and plucking at her breast, he buried two fingers inside her while sucking her hood into his mouth.   
“Oh god.” She gasped before her hips arched into his face as she writhed against his hand. Jeffrey moaned along with her as she came apart at the seams. 

“Fuck doll, you are fucking gorgeous all undone on the kitchen table.”  
“Bedroom.” She panted, her arm thrown over her eyes. “Can’t walk.”  
Chuckling at her, Jeffrey picked her up off the table and flung her over his shoulder, smacking her bare ass for good measure. Squealing at his action she returned the slap on his back. “You’re not supposed to fling me over your shoulder you big ape.” She giggled, her stomach bouncing on his shoulder. Jeffrey grinned at the sound, pressing a kiss to her hip before nipping it sharply.   
“Jeff!”   
“Yeah,  _sweetcheeks_?” He growled against her skin, his tongue swiping across her hip bone before tossing her onto the bed. His smile couldn’t get wider as he took in her flushed skin and sparkling eyes. “Goddamn, I can’t get over how pretty you are.”  
Taking off his shirt and kicking off his pants, he watched her remove her own clothing.   
“I’m putting out already, player. No need to flatter me.”  
Laughing deeply, Jeffrey grabbed her ankle as she scooted away from him. Dragging her back down the bed with a grin, he quipped, “Now, now. Where you going little girl?”  
“Nowhere.”  
“You’re goddamn right, you aren’t.” He grumbled, his lips trailing up her shin and knee, nipping and licking his way to her stomach. “Not done with you yet, sweet pea.  _Not. Even. Close_.”


	38. Chapter 38

Aria stretched out in the bathtub, sinking into the thick bubbles as she relaxed after a long day. She’d been working at the new restaurant all morning and then closed up her other place. Having been on her feet for over twelve hours, she couldn’t bare another moment upright. Groaning as the heat began to sink into her muscles, Aria glanced at the door when she heard Jeffrey come home. He’d been visiting with cast members, catching up after the long break between shoots.   
“Sweetheart, where you at?” Jeffrey gruff voice called out from the living room.   
“In here.” She called out, her sleepy eyes brightening as he sauntered in.  Smirking at the sight of her, Jeffrey crouched down and kissed her lips softly.   
“Well  _hello_ , beautiful.” He rasped, his fingers tucking stray hair behind her ear.   
“Hey, handsome.”

“Long day?”  
“More than.” She replied with a sigh, “I spent all morning navigating the finer details of city permits and building city codes, then I cooked for six hours with only one stove, as my main one finally bit the dust. Topped off with one irate customer, who had two servers crying in the breakroom and a three digit dining ticket written off because my busboy decided to stick up for his waitress girlfriend by promptly telling said irate customer to go fuck himself.”  
Chuckling, Jeffrey rolled his sleeves up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. “Duck your head under the water a bit, darlin’. I’ll wash your hair.”  
Aria couldn’t help the moan she released as his fingers dug into her hair, massaging her scalp and neck thoroughly. Turning her head to the side, she kissed his wrist as he worked, nuzzling into his warm skin.   
“How’s everyone at the show?”  
“Good, good. Steve and Norm are begging to start up a poker night, me hosting of course.”  
“Of course.”   
“Probably do it though. Sounds like Andy and Greg might join. Few of the crew too.”  
"I’ll make finger foods.” She commented with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands rubbing the strain of the day away.   
“Don’t have too darlin’.”  
“I know.” Aria murmured, peeking one eye open. “You know I love feeding people.”  
Snorting, Jeffrey leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed her cheek. “Well we’d appreciate it, sweetheart. Got word on a release date for the movie.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“October.”  
“Six months huh? That’ll be soon after the restaurant opens.”  
“Yeah. I’ll be here for it, then I’ll have to go to Cali for a few days to do interviews and shit.” Jeffrey detailed, his voice sounding hesitant.   
“Okay.”  
“Talked to Katherine today.”  
“Oh god, what now?” Aria muttered, the other woman’s name only caused her anxiety. Whenever they were talking about his publicist it meant some new problem had arisen.   
“Nothing, she just… she wants you to go to the opening with me.”  
Aria sat up slowly, turning to face him for the conversation. They hadn’t spoken about the movie and the scenes that it contained, both wanting to forget about it completely.   
“And what do you want?”  
Jeffrey let his hands hang on the tub edge, suds dripping from his wrists. “Well, I won’t lie. Having you with me would be nice. You haven’t been able to go to any because of your schedule.”  
“That probably won’t change with two restaurants at that point.”  
“I know, I know.” He drawled, pursing his lips in thought. “It’s just… fuck darlin’, I’d like to have you with me for once at these things.”  
Chewing her lip, she looked him over and couldn’t help but feel guilty. She knew she could’ve gone to other events but used her job as an excuse, truly she just hated being in the spotlight. This time would be even more stressful, due to the film it was for.   
Sighing, Aria brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. “Jeff… I want to I just…”  
“I know you don’t want to see it.”  
“It’s not that.”  
“Yeah it is… and believe me, I’d rather you not see…  _it_. We don’t have to stay for the film, a lot of actors do it with their own flicks. We go to the red carpet, do the photos, talk to the people. Leave once we get inside. We can hit a few parties afterwards with the cast.”  
Huffing out a breath, she caved, “okay. If the new place isn’t burning down or something, I’ll go.”  
"Yeah?” He asked with a slowly growing grin. “You’ll go with me?”  
“Yeah.” She replied, her smile quirking up at the sight of him so escatic. Leaning over the edge, Jeffrey cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. “Thank you, sweetheart. Promise you’ll have a good time.”

 

* * *

 

“Megan I swear to god, please don’t ask me again.” Aria grumbled, rubbing her eyes roughly as she spoke with her best friend on the phone.  
“Aria, I’m serious. The clips I saw of it look hot as hell. How can you stand it?”  
Growling at her friend’s prodding, Aria snapped, “I can’t fucking stand it, Megan. Why do you think I don’t want to talk about it? The idea that he had some other woman’s mouth on him, her hands touching places, only I should be touching, is driving me slowly fucking bananas. So no, I cannot stand it and yes, you are making it fucking worse by asking me about it!”  
“Okay, okay. Jesus don’t get so bent out of shape.”  
“I  _hate_  your face.”  
“No, you don’t. So are you going to the premier for it?”  
“Yeah.” She answered with a heavy sigh. “I’ve got to. He was so damn happy when I said yes. I can’t back out now."   
"Well, it’ll be fine. Besides, you’ll get to see famous people and probably go to some awesome parties.”  
“You know I don’t care about meeting famous people and parties are boring. The food sucks and the people are fake.”  
“You don’t know that, you never go to any.”  
“Well…. I just know.” Aria huffed, her eyes rolling at her pathetic attempt at an excuse.   
“Stop being a party pooper. You’ll have fun. You’ll be with the hottest fucking guy there, who will take you home and fuck you proper when it’s all over with.”   
"I don’t want to see it.”  
Megan sighed, “you know he loves you. Nothing he did in that movie is real.”  
“But it is real, it really happened. Could you watch Randy fuck some other woman.”  
“First off, Jeffrey didn’t  _fuck_  anyone and I can guarantee he doesn’t want to fuck anyone but you. Second, there’s no way in hell Randy could land a woman like her but I would definitely like to watch him make a fool out of himself trying."   
Laughing a little at her attempt to lighten the situation, Aria replied, "He’s says we don’t have to stay and watch it but I feel like I should see it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“What a convincing argument.” Megan deadpanned. “Look, doesn’t he get a copy early or something? Watch it in the privacy of your own home if you feel like you’ve got to see it. Don’t do that to yourself at a public premier.”  
“Yeah… I’ll see if he does. That would be less…. traumatic.”  
“Well, if you do, send me a copy because seriously… that man is ah-mazing.”  
“Stop thinking about my husband like a sex object.”  
“Only if he stops being hot as fuck.”

 

* * *

Jeff was thumbing through his phone messages when Norman plopped down next to him. “How’s it hanging J?”  
“To the left.”  
Snorting, Norman took a drag of his cigarette and asked, “you run poker night by the old ball ‘n chain.”  
“First off, stop calling her the old ball 'n chain. Second, I don’t have to ask permission to play poker.”  
“Riiiight. So you weren’t asking if it was okay to have your  _friends_  over.”  
“No. I wasn’t.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Fuck off, Reedus.” Jeffrey scoffed, elbowing him roughly.   
“You ask her about the premier?”  
“Yeah, she’s going.”  
“Is that a good idea?”  
“No, it’s a shit idea but we won’t stay to watch it. I won’t put her through that.”  
“She’s gonna end up seeing it, you know it. It’ll be better if you two see it together.”  
Growling, Jeffrey looked away and thought about the options and the outcomes of each. “Fuck, you’re probably right.”  
“I’m always fucking right dumbass. show her the final edit copy they send out. Buy her something nice to soften the blow.”

“I’m not bribing her.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“That’s not how we work man. She doesn’t need me to buy her shit.” Jeffrey scoffed, shaking his head at his friend. “Ari, she’ll want to hash it out, tell me how it feels to watch something like that and it’ll just break my goddamn heart.”

Norman frowned and shook out a cigarette towards Jeffrey, “man, you’re being too hard on yourself. It’s your fucking job and she knows that.”

“There’s knowing it and living it brother. She isn’t the only one who is unhappy about. I don’t want to touch anyone else.”

“Jesus, you are whipped.” 

“No, brother. I’m in love.”

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

Aria watched the video clip that Megan sent her of Jeffrey's latest interview. The man was as handsome as ever, his smile bright and eyes lively as he spoke with the host. She smirked as he laughed and chatted them up, the man obviously used to working an audience. As they got to conversations about his personal life, the host asked about Aria.

"So is your wife a very private person? We haven't seen her at many of your events."

"She is, yes but she's also very busy. Aria has her restaurant and is opening second location soon. Her schedule is packed, just like mine."

"How do you do it? How do you make it work, with such little time to spare?"

"Well, we make what time we have count. We don't waste it."

"That explains the sudden wedding!"

Jeffrey chuckled, rubbing his rough jaw. "Yeah, yeah it could."

"I thought she was going to be knocked up!"

Jeffrey laughed, his eyes flashing with something before it was gone. "No, no kids on the way yet."

"Yet, huh? Do you plan on it? Is Negan going to be a daddy?"

"Man you're grillin' me today!"

The conversation steered off and headed back to the movie. While chewing her lip, Aria watched blindly. They hadn't really talked about kids but the look in his eyes was telling. She saw a flicker of excitement at the mention of a pregnancy, a look of want.

"Shit." She muttered, combing a hand through her hair as she really thought about if it was something she desired. It wasn't an idea she'd thought of seriously before because she'd never had the partner or the time but now she was married. Now she had Jeffrey and she didn't have the time, but maybe she wanted to make time.

Swallowing thickly, she texted Megan. " _Great now the baby talk begins."_

_"As it should, you'd make gorgeous children. Can you imagine the dimples?"_

_"Omg. Don't start."_

_"I'm not but seriously? Those dimples."_

_"Stop."_

_"Fine. Have you guys talked about it at least?"_

_"No."_

_"How have you not? You're married."_

_"Ugh. Stop."_

_"Fine. I'm just saying."_

_"Well stop saying it. Are you coming to the opening or what?"_

_"Of course. How could I miss your second grand opening?"_

_"Good. I will make sure you and Randy get a good table."_

_“Thanks bitch!”_

_“You’re welcome hooker.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 Jeffrey hadn’t seen the restaurant since they’d completed the finishing touches and was now blown away at the place. He sauntered around the dining room and eventually joined Aria in the kitchen, watching her go over every last detail for the opening, her hands pointing and mouth moving quickly as her staff took notes. He’d almost forgotten how attractive it was to see her in control and bossing everyone around. If her weren’t surrounded by people, he’d bend her over the counter and fuck her proper.

“Chef, there are cameras outside already.”

“Of course there are.” Jeffrey heard her mutter before she glanced at him. “Did Katherine put out a statement?”

“I think she did some kind of announcement.”

“Awesome.” She deadpanned.

“Just think of it as free press.” Jeffrey offered, quirking his brow and wrinkling his nose in the way that always softened her edges. Aria rolled her eyes, as she seemed to catch his not so secret weapon.

“Player.” She murmured, her lips twitching as he approached.

Gripping her hip, Jeffrey leaned in to whisper in her ear. “If all these fuckers weren’t here, I’d fuck you against your new fridge.”

“There’s always closing time.”

Groaning at the thought, Jeffrey kissed her neck, his tongue sneaking out to taste her skin. “I’m gonna hold you to that darlin’ because seeing you boss people around, gets me harder than fucking granite. I wanna fill that loud mouth with something other than orders.”

“Mr. Morgan.” She admonished, her tone haughty. “You are filthy.”

“And you fucking love it sweetheart.”

“Chef, its thirty minutes ‘til open.”

“Thanks Anthony.” She replied without taking her eyes off Jeffrey. “You and me are going to talk later.”

“Oh yeah?” he drawled, an easy grin curling his lips and lightening his eyes. Holy hell, did he love her bossy mouth?

“Oh fucking yeah.” Aria teased, her lips quirked up and adorable. “You and me and that fucking sexy Frigidaire.”

 

* * *

 

Aria couldn’t believe the turn out for the first night of her new restaurant. It was unbelievable the amount of diners, as well as press. She knew ninety percent of it was because of Jeffrey and her association with him, but it still felt like an accomplishment. Even though it may have been a successful turnout because of her marriage to a Hollywood star, the rave reviews were her doing. They ate her food and loved it, which was more than enough for Aria. It was what she loved to do, feeding people good food.

She did a few short interviews with reporters, most asking questions regarding the dining experience but a few focusing on her relationship. Jeffrey joined her on a few of them, when he wasn’t mingling with some of their friends who turned up. Most of the night he spent with Megan and Randy, who were more than happy to sit with some of the cast of The Walking Dead.

Sipping her wine, Aria watched as Jeffrey locked the door behind the last of the exiting staff. She smirked as he turned around with a large grin, his swaggering shape making her core tingle.

“A-fucking-lone at last, sweetheart.” He rasped, as he reached out for her wrist, reeling her into his chest. Giggling as he ducked his head into her neck, his whisker covered lips moving along the subtle curve giving her the chills.

“Jeff.” She gasped as he sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth.

“Yeah, baby.” He grumbled, his hands sliding along her back and hips, to cup her ribs and squeeze her breasts. Jeffrey was everywhere at once, his nimble fingers unbuttoning her chef coat and edging under her t-shirt, while his mouth worked magic against hers.

“Fuck.” He growled as she fisted his hair and hooked a leg around his hip. Grabbing the hollow behind her knee, Jeffrey kept her flush against his front to rut into her.

“Take me to the kitchen.”

“Yes ma’am.” He drawled, hiking her up his body with ease. Aria slung her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist, her mouth devouring his, as he walked blindly toward the kitchen doors.

“You fucking me against my new fridge?”

“Fuck yes.”

“I want it.”

“You’re gonna get it, dollface.” He growled deeply, tearing her coat off before working on her pants. Aria was barely able to keep up as he yanked clothing from her and buried himself with one thrust. She moaned out something close to a prayer as he filled her to the brim.

“Goddamn it.” He snarled, his hands clamping onto her ass as he ground her into the flat surface. “Been thinking about fucking you all night.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Fucking hot as fuck yelling at people. All I could think about was stuffing my dick in that mouthy maw.” He growled with a grin, his hips slamming into her. Aria’s pussy clamped down on him with his statement, making his eyes roll back in his head. “Fuck. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me fucking those lips red.”

“Yes.” She moaned, “do it.”

“Not now. Fuck, you’re pussy’s too good.”

“Please.”

“Cum first.”

“Make me.”

“Say fucking please.”

“Make me cum please, Mr. Morgan.”

Groaning at the plea, Jeffrey shoved into her with a rapid pace, his thumb pressing down on her clit. Grinding the pad back and forth, Aria felt the friction build quickly. The warm, rough skin flicked the sensitive bud as he ordered, “Cum for daddy.”

“Fu-.” Aria gasped, her head thrown back into the shiny metal, her lips trembling as Jeffrey wrecked her with three words and a well placed digit. He kept his pace as she came hard and fast against his pressing body, her eyes fluttering and thighs quivering.

“Let me suck you.” She gasped, her breath panted over his face. “Let me taste me on you.”

“Fuck.” He growled into her mouth, his greedy hands lowering her to the floor. Aria’s knees shook as she clung to his front, her mouth firmly attached to his, sucking his tongue.

Lowering to her knees, Aria peered up at him while slowly licking him from base to tip.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He panted, his hands flat against the metal door. “Suck it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fucking hell, doll. Look. at. you.” he moaned, his hand sinking into her brunette hair as she swallowed him down. “Good fucking girl.”

Aria moaned along the heated skin, her tongue curling along the underside of his dick as she bobbed her head. He tasted like a mixture of both of them, her arousal smeared across his salty skin. She couldn’t get enough of it but more than anything, she was addicted to the sight of Jeffrey writhing under her touch. His eyes hooded and lips parted, as he watched her suck him dry. With rocking motions, Jeffrey fucked her mouth, his thumbs stroking her jaw and throat gently. She could feel him swelling with every pump, the head of his dick filling her throat. When his rhythm stuttered and eyes rolled back, Aria quickened her pace.

“Swallow.” He gritted out as he came hard and deep into her mouth.

Aria watched him cum, the flush that reddened his face as his eyes squeezed shut and he groaned deeply. She scratched her nails up his thighs and stomach, feeling the muscle jump under the action.

“Fucking hell.” He gasped, pulling his dick from her mouth before collapsing against the fridge.

“Good?”

“Fuck. Good is not a big enough fucking word.”

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?”

Snorting at her, Jeffrey pulled her from the floor and into his chest. Cupping her cheek he replied, “Super-fucking-califragilisticexpiali-fucking-docious.”

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

After thoroughly enjoying the new restaurant’s kitchen, Jeffrey and Aria left for the evening to find paparazzi still waiting for them. Their security team, having taken off for the evening, were not there to control the crowd.

“Fuck.” Jeffrey cursed when they were met with cameras. “Bike’s close doll.”

“It’s fine.” She commented, before they exited the building.

“Jeffrey. Aria!”

“Guys over here.”

“Aria. Aria!”

Glancing at the man currently yelling above the rest, she watched him clamber towards the front.

“Aria, can I get your thoughts on Jeffrey’s new movie. How do you deal with him having sex scenes with other women?”

Aria’s eyes widened at the question but she didn’t answer, opting to follow Jeffrey’s silent lead.

“Aria! Jeff!

"What do you say to the reports that there were sparks on the set between them?”

“We heard they had a relationship.”

“Hey guys, calm down.” Jeffrey drawled, pulling Aria into his side. “No need to throw accusations out.”

“Aria how do feel knowing these scenes are graphic enough to warrant NC17 warning?”

“Jesus.” Jeffrey muttered, pulling their helmets from the saddlebags. “Here, darlin’.”

Aria let him help with her helmet as the men took pictures, her mind racing at the questions thrown out at them.

“Jeffrey, are you and Sarah Phillips involved?”

“I’m a happily married man, you guys. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Peeling out of the parking lot, Aria wrapped her arms around him tightly and let all the words sink in. Jeffrey was gripping her thigh when he wasn’t shifting, his hand obviously trying to comfort her.

They pulled into the garage and were silent as they climbed from the bike and entered the house. Aria was chewing her lip to contain the flooding of questions filling her mouth but couldn’t stop it.

“So NC-17 huh?”

“They did some editing, it’s still rated R.”

“But there was footage too graphic?”

“Apparently.”

Aria nodded, her eyes narrowing as that knowledge sunk in. She thought about what kind of dirty things she’d seen in rated R movies and couldn’t imagine what he could’ve been doing to be consider worse. Her chest felt tight at the very idea.

Jeffrey reached out for her hand and pulled her closer. “It wasn’t anything I hadn’t done before.”

“Before you were married you mean?” She muttered, her brow furrowed.

The room grew quiet, as Jeffrey seemed to think his words over.

“Look, I signed on for that roll forever ago. You know I wasn’t happy about doing it.”

“I know.” She sighed.

“It’s over now and it won’t be happening again.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can and I am.” Jeffrey growled, his eyes flaring.

“So if a movie calls for a sex scene, you’re going to what? Refuse?”

"I’ll work shit out.”

Aria sighed, raking hair from her face in frustration. “What about Sarah?”

“What about her?” Jeffrey drawled, his gaze narrowing at the question. “She was a nice girl. Nothing more. We worked on one movie together. The dirtbags are just trying to start shit.”

“Ugh.” Aria huffed, pressing her forehead into his chest. “I’m sorry. I know that. They’re getting in my head.”

“It’s okay but seriously, you’ve got to trust me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey was growling under his breath as Katherine read him the article published on a few websites.

“Jeffrey and Sarah were so hot and heavy on set, the director called in the steamiest scenes he’s ever filmed. He stated if it weren’t for producers insistence on mainstream markets, he’d release it as an NC-17 rating.”

“Lying fuckers. He literally had to tell me what to do because I hated every fucking second. It was the most awkward scene of my life.” Jeffrey growled, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. “You realize there’s no way she’s going to the premier now right?”

“She has to. Especially now.”

“I’m not making her go.” Jeffrey scoffed, the idea of forcing his wife to do anything completely repulsive.

“If she doesn’t go, it’s going to fuel it, Jeff. She needs to go to show there isn’t some secret affair. They need to be seen together.” Katherine explained.

“Who? Aria and Sarah?”

“Yes. It’ll cut the rumors out. No woman would be friendly with someone fucking her husband.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kat.” His eyes widened at the statement, the idea of putting the woman he loved, in a room with the woman he pretended to fuck, sounded like a nightmare.

“I’m just stating facts. You want this story gone, you gotta get her to play ball.”

“Fucking hell.” He grumbled, scrubbing his eyes roughly. “Alright, alright. I’ll work it out.”

“Good. Call me with good news tomorrow.”

Sighing deeply, Jeffrey rasped “Yeah, fine.”

“Hey, Jeff, you know I’m on your side and that means I’m on Aria’s side also. I know how to play the game, that’s my job. Follow my lead and I’ll get you through it.” She promised, her voice softening as she noticed him stressing out.

“I know, thanks Katherine. I’m sorry I can be such a prick. I’m just trying to protect her from all this shit that comes with being with me. She doesn’t deserve it. She deserves a peaceful fucking life, not the carnival act.” Rubbing his temple, a headache had begun to brew behind his eyeballs. Jeffrey couldn’t believe he was going to have to tell his wife the news and dreaded what would happen when he explained Katherine’s advice.

“Now, there’s none of that talk. This is just a bump in the road, Jeff. She loves you, you love her. Hold onto that, it’ll be worth it.”

“Thanks, Kat.”

“You’re welcome. Now get to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I know it sounds like a total shit show but I trust Katherine to get this story pushed off as bullshit.”

“Why the fuck do we care?” Aria growled, her hands in tight balls. “I don’t fucking care. I love you, you’re all that matters…. As long as it is rumors.”

“You can’t possibly be hinting at something because I know for goddamn sure I am crystal fucking clear on how I feel about you.”

Growling, Aria raked a hand through her hair. “I know, I’m just saying-.”

“Well stop saying it. It’s bullshit. Now, are you going to go with me?”

“It’s not like I have a choice right?” she muttered, crossing her arms tightly around her chest. Aria couldn’t believe the gall his publicist had, insisting she meet the woman who the press were saying is fucking her husband. How was she going to look that person in the eye and not punch her in the face? Lies or not, she felt a deeply cutting jealousy growing inside her.

“Of course you do. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, you know that. How many fucking times do I have to say it?” Jeffrey snapped, his hand thrown up in frustration.

"Obviously more because I’m doubting it’s actually the case.”

Jeffrey glared at her, his mouth into a deep scowl. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“Oh my god. No.” Aria huffed, throwing her hands up in the air before turning on her heel and striding away. “I’m done talking about this. I get it, I don’t have to go but I do, so I’ll go shopping tomorrow and get a dress.”

Aria stomped up the stairs leading to the second floor, her chest heaving as the angry words they’d slung at each other rang in her ears. She was halfway up the steps when Jeffrey caught her by the hips, his large hands yanking her back into his chest.

"You’re not walking away from me.” He growled, his nose pressing into her temple as his lips brushed her ear. “We aren’t done talking.”

“I’m done talking.” Aria snapped, her eyes narrowing as he spun her around. He took hold of her hip and neck, his palm cradling her head. She moaned as he tightened his fist into the hair at the nape of her neck, the motion sending chills to her core. Jeffrey’s chest rumbled at her natural reaction to his touch, his cock hardened against her thigh. Aria struggled with his grasp, her hands pressing on his chest.

“Easy.” He muttered, yanking her closer, her arms weakened under his pull. Huffing at him, she tried to fight her body’s reaction to his tight grasp and darkening eyes, but couldn’t help how her body began relaxing under his hands.

When he leaned closer, his hooded eyes dropping to her lips, Aria couldn’t stop him if she tried. She was only thinking about what he would taste like and how it would feel for him to just, bury himself inside her with no finesse.

Jeffrey finally reached her part lips, his breath ghosting over her face. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping the pink flesh to a deeper red, before delving into her with a greedy tongue. She tugged him closer by his belt, the rattle of her nimble fingers unbuckling the leather barrier jolting him into action. He was gripping her curves with tight fingers and rutting against her thigh.

“No more talking then.” He rasped, his voice impossibly rough and deep, his whiskers brushing her skin raw. Jeffrey yanked her leggings down and tossed them over his shoulder, before he pinned her to the stairs. Her back was arched, her tits pressing into his face as she spread her thighs for him.

“If I didn’t want to fuck you so bad I’d drag this out, make you suffer a little for being so goddamn stubborn.” Jeffrey drawled, while biting and licking her neck and chest. “If I didn’t need to bury my dick deep in this tight pussy, I’d smack your ass red for doubting me.”

“Jeff.” Aria moaned as he sunk into her with one insistent thrust.

“Yeah, that’s it. Take it all, baby.” He growled, his hands gripped her ass, while drilling her deeply. "Feel me?“

"Yeah.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Aria squeaked as he pulled out and flipped her over, tugging her against his chest. Moving one of her knees to a higher step, Jeffrey spread her open and slid back home swiftly.

“Oh my god.” She gasped, her hand clutching the stair railing and carpeting to hold on as he pounded into her.

“Holy… fucking shit. Your ass looks amazing.” He panted, his hands massaging and grasping her hips.

“Jeff. Oh god.”

Sliding his hand up her spine, Jeffrey combed it into her hair softly, before curling his fingers for a firm grip. Aria moaned as he pulled the length taut, while keeping his hips snapping a steady pace.

“Jesus. Look. at. you.” He rasped, his voice hoarse and breath quickened. “So goddamn sexy, baby girl. You’re taking it all huh?”

“Ye-s. I wanna cum.” She gasped as he continued to back up from pushing her over the edge. Laughing gruffly, Jeffrey demanded in a rough growl, “Say it.”

“Please.”

“Please what?” He grunted, slapping her ass sharply.

“Fuck.” She hissed, her walls clenching around him tightly when he smacked her ass again. “Please make me cum, Mr. Morgan.”

“Yeah. Fuck I can do that for you, sweetpea. Gonna make you feel real good.”

Without hesitation, Jeffrey unleashed himself and took what he wanted, while giving her what she begged for. Her husband practically plowed through her with no relief, as her thighs quivered at the strained position on the stairs.

Jeffrey pulled her upright, his hand tangled in her hair, as his other clutched her hip. He ground into her, while sucking on her neck and shoulder. His hand slid from her waist to stroke where they were connected.

She moaned deeply as his fingers swirled over her throbbing hood, her head resting against his shoulder. Jeffrey growled as she throbbed around his dick, the woman pulling a groan from him as she squeezed, while he thrust deeper.

“Cum now, baby. I’m gonna fill you up when you do.” He demanded, nipping her earlobe. “Cum on my dick.”

Aria’s lungs hitched at his words, her eyes fluttering as the tension he’d twisted and pulled inside her, snapped. She could feel her body convulsing around him as he continued to fuck her relentlessly from behind, but her mind was a haze. Clutching his wrist with sharp nails, Aria sobbed out as the sensations of him driving into her, while stroking her, was too much.

“Fuck, that’s it.” He panted into her neck before cumming deep inside her. She felt him pulsing as his hands tightened in her hair and squeezed her waist.

“Holy hell.” He rasped, his hand reaching out to grab the railing to keep from falling on her. Aria panted out a dry laugh as she collapsed against the stairs, her eyes taking in a disheveled Jeffrey.

“We gotta fight more, doll. That was fuckin’ awesome.”


	41. Chapter 41

 

“Oh god that color looks awful on you.” Megan exclaimed, her mouth twisted into a grimace. “Try the plum one. It’ll look amazing with your skin tone.”

“It’s tight and strapless, my boobs are gonna fall out and I told you I’m bloated. I’m gonna look like a whale.” Aria huffed, tugging off the red dress that made her look like the Kool-Aid man.

Her friend was in town for the weekend and had vowed to find the perfect gown for Jeffrey’s movie premier. Aria was happy to take the help, the stress was making her sick to her stomach. She also felt more than a little lost figuring out what was appropriate on the red carpet.

“That’s why you use double sticky tape. It’ll be fine and you look fucking hot in that shade of purple.”

Sighing deeply, Aria used the last of her patience to pull on the twelfth dress she tried on in the last thirty minutes. Zipping it up, the material hugged her body perfectly, the skirt flowing into soft pleats. Humming, she turned around and saw that it made her ass look good also.

“Okay. This has to be it.” She announced from the stall, coming out to show Megan.

“See! I told you purple is your color. You look amazing.”

“Will Jeff like it?”

“Honey, you could wear a potato sack and that man would be all over you.”

“Megan.” Aria huffed, smoothing down the fabric. “I’m serious.”

“He’ll love it.”

“Will I look like I belong at this stupid thing?” Aria asked, avoiding Megan gaze as a sense of total inadequacy filled her chest.

“Hey.” Megan spoke, drawing her attention from the floor. “You’re fucking gorgeous and you belong any damn where you want to be. Are you that worried about it?”

“I have to meet this chick and be seen with the whole crowd to keep the stupid press from continuing this affair bullshit. I want to look like I belong next to all these stupid famous pretty people.”

“You’ll look amazing. You’ll probably have some person doing your hair and makeup. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Of course I do.”

“No, you don’t. You’re talented and successful. You’re married to Jeffrey Dean Motherfucking Morgan, who loves you more than anything, by the way. What others say, doesn’t matter. What’s real matters and what you two have, is real.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey slid the disc into the blue-ray player and glanced at Aria perched on the sofa cushion, her hands folded in her lap. Gritting his teeth, he offered, “We don’t have to watch it.”

“I know.” She replied, looking him over warily. “It’ll happen eventually though and I think I’d rather it be here with you.”

Nodding, Jeffrey sat with her on the sofa as they watched the screening copy of his movie that Katherine sent over that morning. He’d seen most of it while working on the film, but hadn’t bothered watching any of the unedited scenes he’d filmed with Sarah. Opting to try and forget the awkward sex scene, he was going to be seeing it for the first time with Aria.

Swallowing thickly as the movie chugged away, he kept peering over at Aria nervously. He was dreading the moment she saw him with another woman and could feel his palms sweating as his character arrived at his love interest’s house.

Aria seemed to be waiting for the big event with bated breath, her hands occasionally twisting together as the plot thickened and movie headed towards the inevitable.

“We don’t have to watch, we could fast forward.” Jeffrey offered hoarsely, the upcoming scene causing him to suddenly panic and hit pause. “Seriously, there’s no reason-.”

“Jeff.” Aria interrupted him, her hands sliding onto his thigh stopping his sudden word vomit. “I’ve got to.”

Sighing, Jeffrey rubbed his face roughly, before hitting play to watch the horror show unfold. He could tell how awkward he was, his hands and mouth moving but far too robotic to come across as true passion. He kept flicking his eyes to Aria’s profile, taking in her chewed lip and narrowed eyes.

The room was quiet other than the sounds of forced heavy breathing and false moans of pleasure. Jeffrey didn’t realize he was holding his breath, until the scene ended and a whoosh of air was expelled from his screaming lungs. Aria was quiet a moment before a soft chuckle escaped her curled lips.

Jeffrey stared at her moment as the soft chuckle turned into a full out belly laugh, her hands wiping tears from her flushed cheeks.

Scowling at her, he asked, “What the fuck are you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry.” She giggled, wiping another tear from under her eyes. “It’s just-.”

Another round of giggles interrupted her explanation and only stopped when he crossed his arms tightly and glared at her.

“I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you.”

“Well, what the fuck are you laughing at then?”

“You just-…” she snorted, shaking her head and turning to face him. “I could tell you hated every minute of it. It was just so… fake and I literally could see the terror you felt having to kiss her.”

“Well, I’m glad my suffering could amuse you.” Jeffrey grunted, huffing out an irritated breath through his nose.

“I’m sorry.” Aria apologized again, her eyebrow raised. “Isn’t it better that I’m laughing and not crying?”

Growling lowly, Jeffrey looked her over and had to admit it was better. He’d rather her giggling at him for being so in love he couldn’t act worth shit, then to have her crying over his ability to pretend to fuck someone else so convincingly, that it felt like he was cheating on her.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“You looked sexy.”

“Don’t try to butter me up with compliments.” He muttered, his hands weaving through hers to pull her towards him. “It won’t work.”

“Sure it will, player.” She murmured, crawling into his lap to straddle his thighs. Jeffrey’s hands slid up her soft hips to cup her waist, his hips rocking up into her spread legs automatically. “Fuck.” He grunted as she rolled her hips atop his.

“You teasing me darlin’?”

“Never.” She muttered against his lips, her hands sinking into his hair. Jeffrey’s grasp tightened on hers hips, the woman’s seductive curves driving him mad.

“Fuck, doll.” He groaned as she nibbled on his neck and ear. “Good god, you drive me crazy.”

“Good crazy?” She breathed, her hands stroking his chest and shoulders.

“Very good.” Jeffrey replied before wrapping her up and carrying her towards their bedroom. She giggled as his hands squeezed her ass, while his whisker covered mouth sucked a delicious path along her neck.

They collapsed onto the bed, Jeffrey pinning her to the mattress with his hips, as his hands massaged her tits.

“Jeff.” She gasped when he tore open the buttons of her shirt, popping them off with no care.

“In my way.” He grumbled before burying his face into her cleavage. He sucked and licked the delicate curve, tugging the lace down to release her hard nipple. His hot mouth engulfed as much of her breast as he could, consuming her as she writhed below him.

The idea that she was moaning and whining for him, had Jeffrey frantically trying to enter her. His clothing was shed and hers ripped from her until nothing lay between them. He groaned when he sunk inside, her hot walls sheathing him with ease.

“Jesus, you’re fucking soaked.”

“For you.”

“God, I fucking love you.”

“Love you.” She moaned as he snapped his hips into her with no pause, the sharp motions pressing on her g-spot with every plunge.

“I’m gonna… oh fuck. Jeff.”

“Yeah that’s it. Cum on daddy’s dick, baby. Cum for me.”

Aria groaned at his demands, her eyes dark and mouth slack. “Please.”

Growling into her mouth, Jeffrey pulled himself from her and flipped her over, only to plunge in deeply once again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her still, his hips rocking into her with hard, deep thrusts. His heart pounded a war drum in his head, the heat between them making sweat drip from his temples and slicking their bodies. Her tight hole swallowed him up eagerly; gripping his dick as though he’d ever stop.

“Cum on darlin’.” He rasped, his breath short and panted into her neck. “Let me feel you.”

The fluttering intensified and soon she was screaming his name out in prayer. He grinned as she moaned, his hands gripping her hips as he pounded into her. Nothing had ever sounded so sweet, as the whimpers she released as he continued to fuck her into next week.

“Baby.” He grunted, thrusting inside her unrelentingly. “I’m gonna cum so deep. So fucking deep.”

“Please.”

“You want it?”

“Fill me up.” She growled, her eyes flashing over her shoulder at him. “Cum for me, Mr. Morgan.”

“Fucking hell.” He hissed through clenched teeth, his hips stuttering as her clutching pussy tore his orgasm from him.

Aria writhed against his groin, her hips rolling and swiveling as he pulsed inside her. “Yes. Yes.” She moaned, another release squeezing him tightly.

Falling to the side, Jeffrey wrapped her up in his arms, kissing every sliver of skin within reach. “So good. Fucking hell, sweetheart. So goddamn good.”

 

* * *

 

 

They landed in LAX to a huge crowd of cameras and fans, word having gotten out about Jeffrey’s arrival. Aria kept her cool through the entire event, standing back but also taking photos with Jeffrey. She chatted with fans while he worked the crowd as he always did, friendly and warm to everyone who enjoyed his work. Aria couldn’t help but fall that much more for him as she watched him treat every single fan with respect and gratitude.

They eventually made it to their car, both Liam and Henry helping them through the crowd. A few reporters threw out questions regarding Aria’s relationship with her security guard, as well as a supposed catfight going on between her and the actress from Jeffrey’s latest movie. The couple ignored the shouts and waved before climbing inside the vehicle.

“Jesus.” Jeffrey huffed out a breath, reaching over to take Aria’s hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“No reason to lie.”

“Fine, I’m already over them asking about bullshit that isn’t even real.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Rolling her eyes, Aria asked, “Where are we staying?”

“Some place by the beach.” Jeffrey replied, pushing his sunglasses back in place. “We have an ocean view is what Craig said.”

Smiling softly, Aria commented, “It’ll be like our trip to Florida.”

“Oh you mean our wed-cation?”

Snorting, Aria quipped, “Exactly. Now what kind of life changing decision can we make on this trip? What will drive Kat insane?”

Chuckling deeply, Jeffrey pulled Aria’s hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “We could get matching tattoos.”

“On our foreheads?”

“Of course.” Jeffrey drawled lazily. “Maybe something like property of…”

Smirking at his boyish grin, Aria asked, “Are we going to have time to see the beach?”

“Of course and if we didn’t, I would fucking make time.” He assured, giving her knuckles another kiss. “I told you, you’d have a good time and if taking you to the beach will do it, then its what we’ll be doin’.”

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

 

  
Aria curled into Jeffrey’s side as they sat on the deck overlooking the ocean. He was finishing up a cigarette, while texting Norman. Nerves about the following day had her more than a little unsure of herself, which had her sticking close to Jeffrey. Turning her face into his chest she inhaled the combination of his cologne and cigarette smoke, the scent as comforting, as it was erotic.

“You sniffing me?”  
“Mmhm.” She hummed into his t-shirt while hiding a smile.  
“And why would you be doing that?” He asked, his voice gruff and teasing.   
“Because it turns me on.” She replied honestly, tilting her head up to flash him a smile. “You want me to stop?”  
“Fuck no, baby. How ‘bout you come a little closer? I don’t think you’re close enough to the source.”  
“What’s the source?”  
“My dick.” He replied with a sly grin, his eyes playful and hands grabby.

Laughing, as he tugged her into his lap, Aria straddled his hips and rest her arms along his shoulders. “Pervert.”  
“Take’s one to know one, sweetheart.”  
Curling into his chest, she nuzzled her face into him to get as close as possible. Jeffrey’s arms wound tightly around her, pulling her against his front.   
“You doing alright, baby?” he rasped, his rough whiskers rubbing along her jaw as he kissed her neck.  
“Just feeling nervous.”  
“Feel’s like you’re more than nervous.”  
Shrugging sullenly, Aria muttered, “I don’t belong at these things Jeff. I feel… out of place.”  
“Don’t be dumb, darlin’. You can go wherever the hell you want, you’re fucking awesome.”  
Snorting, Aria pulled back and confessed, “Megan said the same thing the other day.”  
“Yeah well, great minds think alike.” He quipped, cocking his head back to look her over. Cupping her cheeks, his brushed his thumbs over the warm skin.   
“You sure that’s it?”  
“It’s just my nerves. I need some sleep. Preparing to leave so soon after opening, has been a nightmare.”  
“I’m glad you came. I hope you are too.”  
Smiling at him, Aria leaned forward and kissed him slow and deep. Humming against her lips, Jeffrey asked, “You ready for bed yet baby? Or do you-”  
“Take me to bed, Mr. Morgan.”  
“Yes ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria bent over the bathroom counter and wiped the corner of her mouth with the hand towel. She’d been so stressed all morning, that keeping breakfast down had been too difficult. The last time she’d made herself so sick with worry, was when she opened her first restaurant, the morning of spent running to the employee bathroom to puke. Javier made fun of her for weeks.   
“Are you okay, doll?” Jeffrey asked, his voice muffled from the other side of the bathroom door.   
Rolling her eyes, she felt her cheeks burn at the idea of having to tell him she was yakking her guts out because she was scared of being thrown in the spotlight.   
Opening the door, she smiled shyly and replied, “Just nervous.”  
“Damn, doll. I don’t want to make you fucking sick.” He huffed, combing hair from her temple before sliding his hand to the back of her head. Jeffrey pulled her into his chest and wrapped her up with both long arms. She could feel him kissing the crown of her head, his breath warm on her scalp as he spoke.   
“You can tell me no. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and if you don’t want to go, you don’t gotta go.”  
Aria pulled back just enough to peer up at him, her mouth quirked to the side. “You aren’t making me sick, it’s just me, stressing myself out. I know, I can tell you no and I know you’d never force me into this shit. I’m going because I love you and I support you. I enjoyed the movie, you know.”  
“I know, you said that.”  
“I meant it.”  
Rolling his eyes, he stroked her back and ribs. “Are you feeling okay now?”  
“Yeah.” She replied softly, her lips twitching as he fussed over her. There wasn’t much else more endearing, than Jeffrey taking care of her.   
“I’ll grab you a ginger ale from the bar. You need me to order you something? Maybe some toast?”  
“I’m fine, handsome.” She murmured, kissing his cheek. “I’m going to shower now, the hair and makeup people should be here any minute.”  
“Alright, doll.” He rasped, leaning forward to kiss her forehead while cupping her face. She sank into him, her mind slowing and heart lightening, as they swayed.   
“I’ll be with you the whole time.” Jeffrey promised, his voice low and hoarse.  
“I know.”  
“You and me, sweets. Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey straightened his black tie for the hundredth time and glanced at the bedroom door nervously. Aria had gone inside hours ago with the hair and makeup women, both fawning over her, as they got ready to go to the premier. They needed to leave in the next ten minutes and he had yet to see anyone emerge.  
Just as he was about to knock, the makeup artist and hair stylist exited with giant grins. “She’ll be right out Mr. Morgan.”  
“Call me Jeff, darlin’.” He drawled, smiling at the women as they giggled. “Everything go alright?”  
“Oh yes, she looks amazing.”  
“She always does.” He commented, his eyes flicking to the door as he heard the knob turn. Slowly the wood barrier unveiled his wife, his eyes widening as she sashayed out in a pair of fuck me heels. Taking in the sight of the tight purple fabric wrapping her petite body up, Jeffrey could barely contain the drool from dripping off his chin, as his mouth watered. She looked beautiful in the soft gown, its strapless top showing off her long narrow neck and delicate shoulders.  
“Jesus, you are... fucking stunning.” He drawled, his eyes unable to focus on one spot as she stood in front of him. The other women left the suite, while he stared dumbly at his wife, both giggling at his slack jaw.   
“Are you okay?” Aria asked, her tone filled with humor.  
“Oh yeah, I just don’t have any blood in my brain anymore, it's all in my dick.” He joked with a wide grin. “Come ‘ere.”  
Sliding close enough to reach, Jeffrey pulled her towards him by the wrist and cupped her neck. “You. Look. Amazing.”  
Biting her painted lip, Aria asked, “So you like the dress?”  
“Yeah, I like the dress.” He murmured while kissing her bare shoulder and neck, “I love the woman wearing it.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Oh fucking yeah.”  
Tasting the skin behind her ear, Jeffrey kissed her neck and jaw before softly placing his lips against hers. Leaving it brief, to keep from ruining her makeup, he slid his tongue against hers with a deep moan.  
“Fuck, sweetpea. I really don’t want to leave this fucking hotel room now.”  
“Sorry, player.” She replied with a laugh, her hands smoothing out his black dress shirt and jacket lapels.. “We’ve got to go. Kat will kill you if we no show.”  
“Fuck. When we get back… goddamn… you have no idea, the things I am going to do to you in this dress and these heels…” he trailed off kissing her neck again, leaving subtle whisker burn along her collarbone. “Let’s get this fucking over with.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria swallowed a sip of water, as they pulled up to the long line of limousines dropping off stars in the movie and the famous people seeing it. She looked over at Jeffrey, who was still eyeballing every inch of her like a starving man at a buffet. Smirking, as she caught his eyes drilling holes into her chest, she asked, “Should I put a coat on or are you going to be able to control yourself?”  
Snorting obnoxiously, Jeffrey’s cheeks heated as he was caught ogling her again. “Sorry doll. You can’t display them so beautifully and not expect me to stare.”  
“Well, keep it in your pants a little while longer, player.”  
“Baby, there isn’t a zipper known to man that’s going to hold back this monster from getting what he wants. You better just hope he holds out until we get back into this fucking limo.”  
The door was pulled open before she could reply and Jeffrey was climbing out into the brilliant light of camera flashes. Taking a steadying breath, Aria followed him out of the car and into the crossfire of paparazzi and fans. Gripping his helping hand, she slid out from the vehicle and smiled as he pulled her into his side. She tried her best to ignore all the camera clicks and shouts, focusing on Jeffrey’s warm hand on her lower back and shoulder brushing hers. He bent down to speak in her ear, his breath hot on her skin. “Just stay close, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Following the staff of the event, the pair was corralled through the barrage of cameras and reporters. They stopped numerous times to answer questions regarding the movie and who they were wearing. Aria smiled and pretended to enjoy being stared at but just knew she looked pained by it. She dreaded hearing from Katherine about her poorly disguised grimaces.

  
Jeffrey was waved over by fans, the man signing autographs and giving out hugs. Aria kept close to Liam, who was assigned to her, as Henry stayed with Jeffrey.  
“You look beautiful tonight.” He commented next to her, his eyes sliding down her dress. “Is that Versace?”  
Aria’s eyes widened at the question and she asked, “How the hell would you know that?”  
Rolling his eyes, Liam watched the crowd fawning over Jeffrey. “My boyfriend is obsessed with his draping. It’s all I fucking hear about at home.”  
Aria’s mouth fell open at the off handed comment about his sexual orientation, it being the first she’d heard of it.  
“Didn’t know I was gay huh?”  
“No, I didn’t. I guess it makes the rumors about us even more laughable.”  
Liam chuckled lowly, “You should’ve seen Phillip’s face when he saw those articles. I thought he’d lose his fucking mind.”  
Snorting, Aria glanced at her husband and asked, “Why didn’t you say anything about it?”  
“It’s not anyone’s business for one but also, being out in this line of work has it drawbacks. Things are different but there’s still discrimination. You have no idea how many jobs I'd lose because of it. It’s like they think I’m some limp wrist, fairy who can’t kick someone’s ass if need be.”  
“Jeff never would’ve turned you down because of that.”  
“No, he wouldn’t but the security company could have. I keep it quiet while at work.” He replied, tipping his chin to Henry, as Jeffrey started heading back their way. “You’ll keep that quiet yeah?”  
“Of course.”  
Jeffrey joined them, his eyes trailing over her again. “Damn, I thought I’d been hallucinating but yeah, you are still hot as fucking, fuck. It’s gonna be a long damn night, darlin’.”  
Smiling shyly, Aria held her hand out for him to take. “We going to this thing or what?”

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

  
Jeffrey stood with Aria as the cameras flashed, the last stretch of red carpet in sight. Wrapping an arm around her lower back, he pulled her close and murmured into her ear. “You wearing any panties under here?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Aria replied, smirking at him as the cameras flooded the area with clicks. The purple dress had her skin glowing, the blush turning her skin rosy.   
Cupping her neck, Jeffrey kissed her softly knowing the shots they were getting would be all over the internet in moments. Jeffrey couldn’t resist her gorgeous mouth when painted so pretty. Peering down at his wife, he whispered, “Naughty girl.”  
“You love it.” She quipped, laughing as he tugged her into his chest playfully and nipped her neck.   
“Jeffrey! Aria!” voices called to them, the couple moving down the line towards the final interviews.   
“Jeffrey!” a woman hollered, motioning for them to stand in front of her cameraman. “Just a couple questions! Please?”  
“One more.” Jeffrey murmured, leading Aria to the last reporter in the long line of shouting people.   
“So awesome to see you again, Jeffrey.” The woman greeted, shaking his hand. “I interviewed you in Florida once for your film Desierto.”  
“Good to see you again.” He replied, flashing her and the camera a smile while waving to a group of screaming fans across the street.   
“Aria, you look amazing. Is this your first premier with Jeffrey?”   
Jeffrey pulled Aria into his side and laid a hand on her lower back for moral support. He knew she was struggling to stay in the moment and not freak out.   
“It is, I’ve been to a few events but nothing like this.” Aria replied, smiling softly as Jeffrey stroked her back.   
“It’s crazy right.” The reporter spoke before moving the microphone back to Jeffrey. “How’d you convince her?”  
Chuckling gruffly, Jeffrey shook his head and blew off the insinuation. “No bribes. The timing was just right.”  
“Are you excited about the movie?” The reporter asked Aria, the mic directed to his wife’s surprised face.   
“Of course, I always am.” Aria answered without mentioning having seen it already.   
“Even with the steamy sex scenes we’ve heard so much about?” The woman asked, the camera man seeming poised to capture a response.   
Jeffrey growled lowly, his smile not fading but his eyes hardening. He could feel Aria tense below his hand and was seconds from speaking up before Aria squashed the line of questioning like a pro.   
“Nothing compares to the real deal.” She replied, flashing a wide grin to the camera.

Barking out a laugh, Jeffrey felt his neck heat at her comment and quipped, “and on that note, we’ve gotta go.”  
Pulling her through the last barrier, Jeffrey wove through the crowd to get them to a quieter area. Once free of the heavily populated area, the couple stopped near a staircase leading into the theater.   
“Nothing compares to the real deal huh?” He asked, licking his lip and raising his eyebrows, Jeffrey bit his tongue at the thought of her splayed open below him.   
“Nope.” Aria popped her lips playfully and smirked.   
“I’ll have to just live up to that later.”  
“Bet your sexy ass you will.” She murmured, leaning forward to kiss him gently. Jeffrey cupped her cheeks and pulled back, his eyes softening as he peered down at her.   
“Thanks for coming with me.”  
“That’ll happen later also.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria swallowed thickly as the group of celebrities approached, a few familiar faces within the foursome. Jeffrey greeted them, hugging and shaking hands. He introduced them by first name, Aria shaking hands and smiling easily as they did as well. When she reached the blonde bombshell, that Jeffrey had costarred with, Aria felt her heart thundering in her chest. She wasn’t sure what to expect, the anxiety of the situation making her stomach roil. If the option to escape to a bathroom to puke were available, Aria would take it in a heartbeat.

“Nice to finally meet you.” Sarah spoke amicably, “All I heard about on set was Aria this and Aria that.”

Smirking at her comment, Aria replied, “It’s nice to meet you also.”

Jeffrey’s hand was constantly touching Aria’s back or holding her hand, the man seeming to be unable to lose contact. She mainly stood by as they chatted about the premier and a few up coming projects they were working on. Aria kept catching the blonde starlet looking her way and couldn’t help but feel an unsettling of nerves.

“Aria, could I speak to you in private.” Sarah asked politely, a smile curling her red lips.

Swallowing a ball of nerves, Aria nodded and gestured towards the bathroom. “Mind if we head that direction, I’ve been holding it for an hour now.”

Laughing lightly, the pair wandered towards the washroom, Aria giving Jeffrey a kiss on the cheek as she left. He cocked an eyebrow silently asking if she were okay and seemed to relax when she smiled in return.

As they walked, the actress hooked her arm through Aria’s, the gesture one of familiarity threw Aria for a loop. She furrowed her brow in confusion, as Sarah seemed to act as though they were best friends.

“So how long have you a Jeff been together?” she asked conversational, while waving at a few people as they passed by.

“Oh um… little over a year.”

“Wow and married already. That’s crazy.”

Laughing a bit at the statement, Aria nodded, “Yeah we’re a little impulsive.”

The tinkling of her laughter seemed forced, her painted lips pulling into a wide smile as they stopped outside the bathroom. Sarah stopped her and spoke honestly. “Look I know there are lots of rumors about what happened on set and our relationship. I just want you to know that it was always professional.”

Aria’s cocked an eyebrow as the blonde continued.

“And I mean, yes we had chemistry but that was all it was. Jeffrey was a perfect gentleman.”

“I know.”

“Good, now we should laugh some and maybe hug.”

“What?”

“For the cameras.” Sarah explained, ticking her chin towards the large group of cameramen obviously watching the interaction. “Your people, spoke to my people, you know how it is. Gotta keep up appearances. So, laugh like I said something hilarious.”

Staring at her a moment, Aria couldn’t help the actual bubble of laughter from spilling over at the situation. It was absolutely ridiculous to Aria the lengths people went, to be and stay famous. They weren’t just acting on set, they were doing it in everyday life. Aria couldn’t stand it.

Pulling away from the actress after a mild friendly hug, she slipped into the bathroom with a sigh. Locking herself inside one the stalls, she let the interaction wash away. Taking a few deep breaths, Aria couldn’t help but feel the nausea of the day still churning her stomach. The entire evening had been stressful and if she had any say, they would be at home, curled up in bed watching a movie or reading books.

The lurch of her stomach was surprising but not completely unexpected considering the stress. Bending over, while holding her dress out of range, Aria emptied what little was left. Closing her eyes as she finished up, she wiped her mouth with tissue paper and calmed her breathing. Soon her stomach settled and Aria decided she could risk leaving the bathroom. She knew that Jeffrey would be worrying by then, the man being a mother hen all evening.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she found Jeffrey leaning against a wall across from the doorway. When he saw her, he approached with a frown and concerned eyes.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” Aria rasped, clearing her throat. “Could use some water.”

“You still sick?”

“Just anxious.”

“Still? Thought everything was going good?”

“Oh it is. Try telling my stomach that.” Aria deadpanned, her lip pulling into a smile. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Well this will make you happy, the movie is starting in a moment so we can head out. There’s a few parties to go to if you’re up for it.”

“Um sure. Yeah.”

“I’ll buy you a drink or four.”

“Water would be good right now.” She replied softly, her smile tentative. “Feeling dehydrated.”

“ ‘course, darlin’.” He rasped, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple. “Let’s get you something to drink, maybe something to settle your stomach.”

 

* * *

 

The couple returned to their hotel room in the early morning hours, both dragging their feet in exhaustion. Jeffrey’s cheeks were rosy from the all the alcohol he consumed at the last party they hit, having met up with a few co-stars from his past movies. Glancing over at Aria, who was sliding out of her pumps and removing her jewelry, Jeffrey couldn’t help but stare.

“You are fucking gorgeous.” He drawled, sitting on the edge of the bed while kicking his shoes off.

“You’re drunk.”

“Your point?” he slurred with a lazily grin, “You’re still fucking hot.”

Chuckling, Aria approached him and began removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Resting his hands on her hips, Jeffrey let his thumbs stroke her subtle curves through the soft fabric. She slid his dress shirt off before tugging off his white under shirt leaving him in just his dress pants.

“Not fair.” He grumbled, his hands sliding all over her body as she stayed covered. “You should be naked-er.”

“You’re so drunk.”

“I’m of sound mind, don’t worry ya ain’t taking advantage doll face.” He joked, laughing gruffly as she huffed out a breath when he grabbed her ass roughly. “Come ‘ere.”

Biting her lip, Aria stepped between Jeffrey’s spread legs and sighed as his hands stroked her thighs and hips. His fingers traced the zipper along the long line of her spine, his fingers seeking out the little tab to grasp.

The metal rasp of the seam being pulled open had Aria chewing her lip and squirming nervously. Jeffrey watched as the fabric peeled away and pooled at her feet, the lingerie she wore below slowly unveiled.

“Motherfucker.” He growled at the lace bustier and delicate garters. “Jesus fucking Christ, it’s a good thing I didn’t know this was under there all night. I would’ve fucked you on the goddamn dining table in front of everybody.”

Chuckling, Aria raked her fingers through Jeffrey’s hair, scratching his scalp gently. Moaning at the sensation, Jeffrey leaned forward to kiss the center of her chest. His lips and tongue tasted the skin along the lace edges wrapping up her breasts like Christmas presents.

Tugging her closer, Jeffrey pulled her into his lap, his hands stroking up the silky thigh highs hugging her sexy legs. He squeezed her to his front, while rolling his hips upwards into her spread thighs. Groaning at the sensation of her heated core against his tightening pants, Jeffrey licked and kissed the long stretch of pale neck in front of him. Aria’s hands were buried in his hair, the woman tugging his mouth to the places she wanted sucked.

“Baby.” He moaned as her fingernails scraped along his head and into his shoulders.

Flipping them over quickly, Jeffrey stay on his knees as he looked over her splayed shape below him. Her hair lay spread out across the comforter, her legs parted to show of the sliver of lace between her pale thighs. His hands traveled up the silky nylons, his fingers dipping into the hollow of her knee to pull her foot to his shoulder. Placing hot wet kisses on her ankle and up her thigh, his licked her through the thin fabric. Aria’s deep moans and writhing pelvis let him know she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Groaning deeply as her other foot made it’s way to his groin, Jeffrey’s eyes slid shut as she stroked his hard-on through the tight slacks he still wore.

“Take these off.” She ordered, her toes stroking the long line of his dick pressed against his pants.

“Yes ma’am.” He rasped deeply, his hooded eyes fluttering open to peer down at her flushed face. “Any other requests?”

Aria bit her lip and nodded shyly, her eyes looking slightly devious. Smirking at her, Jeffrey stood up and pulled the zipper down slowly, the man enjoying the look of pure want on his wife’s face.

“Well sweets? What do you want?” he asked gruffly, his hand stroking his dick languidly.

“I want…”

“Yeah baby?” he murmured, climbing onto the bed between her legs, his hands circling her ankles. Tugging her down the bed sharply, he grinned as she squealed at the quick movement. “Tell me what you want.”

Aria released the lip she was biting and ordered huskily. “I want your face buried between my thighs.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked hoarsely, his mouth watering at the confession. “What else?”

“Your tongue and fingers inside me.”

“Fuck.” He growled, his hand moving to the wet center of her panties. Curling his hand in the fabric he rasped, “Are these special?”

“No.”

With a quick tug, Jeffrey tore the panties from her body without removing her nylons or garters, leaving her exposed center for him to enjoy.

“Holy fuck, you are goddamn soaked darlin’.” He rasped, his fingers trailing through the wet folds.

“I have been all night.”

“Oh yeah?” he muttered, continuing his kisses up her legs and over her knees to her inner thighs. “Why’s that?”

“Because I was with your sexy ass all night.”

“Mmhmm.” He hummed against her inner thighs, his teeth nipping her teasingly.

Swiping his tongue in a long pass over her wet lips, Jeffrey moaned at the taste of her coating his mouth. “Fuckin’ delicious, doll.”

“More.”

“More huh?” he grunted before diving into her core with a greedy mouth and tongue. She gushed with arousal, her sweet taste flooding his mouth as he devoured every inch of her hot center. His groans vibrated the tender flesh, the sensation making her squirm below his fervent mouth.

“Cum baby.” He ordered, his hooked fingers sinking inside her to rub that elusive spot. With the sharp plunges of digits and insistent flick of his tongue, Aria was coming undone in no time. Jeffrey watched as her tits arched off the bed, her head thrown back as she called out his name.

“Good girl.” He murmured, kissing up her body as his hands fumbled for the opening of the bustier. “Fuck, how do I get this off of you?”

“Here.” She gasped, sliding her hand behind her to undo the long line of eyehooks. Once free of the constricting fabric, Aria’s tits puckered at the cool air.

Jeffrey lurched forward to attach his mouth to the pink flesh, his hand still stroking her wet center. She was writhing under him by the time he settled between her legs, the hot swollen flesh of his dick nestling between the soaked folds where it belonged.

“So hot.” She moaned, her hips rising and falling to slid along the hard muscle.

“Gonna bury it in you.” Jeffrey grumbled, kissing and nipping her neck and chest. His hands gripped her hips, which were still encased in a garter belt attached to her nylons. Holding her silky knees, Jeffrey spread her wide open before sinking into her with one long stroke. He watched her eyes widen at first, before dropping closed as she groaned wantonly.

“That’s it. Take it all baby girl.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah you are. Look. At. You.” he growled, his hips snapping sharply in between her splayed thighs. Pressing her knees into the mattress, he watched his dick sliding in and out of her tight walls, the soft skin sucking him in as he plunged forward.

“Fucking hell.” He grunted, when her muscles clenched around his dick. “Gonna cum?”

“Yes.” She hissed while rolling her hips upwards to meet his deep plunges.

“Good girl. Fuck cum for daddy.” He ordered, rutting into her with no control. “Come on, sweet girl. Cum all over my dick.”

Aria’s entire body tensed, her back arched at such an angle it looked painful. Jeffrey held onto her as she writhed, her hips stuttering with no rhythm as she ground on his dick desperately seeking every inch.

“That’s it. Fuck. Good girl.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss and suck on her tits while still thrusting into her fluttering walls. “Fuck, you’re soaked.”

“Jeff.” She gasped, her eyes fluttering closed as he continued to plunge inside.

“Yeah baby?” he muttered, pulling her legs to his shoulders and wrapping one arm around her thighs. He kept her tight against his body as he began a rapid pace of burying himself inside her.

It took mere minutes for his body to become overwhelmed, the sensation of her slippery walls gripping him and her pretty face fucked flush. The tension that had his body stiff and desperate snapped, his hips jamming into her as his body shuddered. Growling at the ceiling as his head tilted backwards, Jeffrey held onto her thighs while rocking his dick into her sopping pussy. The walls fluttered around his pulsing dick, the constant squeezing pulling every inch of pleasure he had inside, out of him.

Falling to the side, Jeffrey scooped her up and nuzzled into her neck, sucking and kissing his way to her mouth.

“Fuck doll.” He groaned as she curled up into his chest. “So fucking good.”

“Mmm.” She hummed sleepily, her face burrowing into his chest hair, her hands holding onto his biceps and shoulders.

“I love you.” he murmured into her messy hair. “My sweet wife.”

“I love you, my dear husband.”

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Aria’s eyes peeled open when the sound of the showered turned on, the light coming out from ajar door illuminating the semi-dark room. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was near ten o'clock, way later than she normally slept to. Rolling over, Aria sat up slowly and felt her stomach churn, much like it had for the last week. Furrowing her brow, she took stock of her body as though searching for a reason for the upset but couldn’t feel a hangover clinging to her brain. Not that she would have one after just two flutes of champagne.  
Scooting to the edge of the bed, she tried to calm her breathing as the nauseous feeling increased with every passing moment.   
Her eyes flicked to the bathroom door as dread began to take hold. She was going to puke and Jeffrey was in the only available bathroom. Aria was an open and honest person but that was far from something she wanted to expose to her husband.   
“Fuck. Don’t puke. Don’t pu-.” She muttered before the urge overwhelmed her and she stumbled into the bathroom. Not making eye contact with him, Aria crouched by the toilet and got sick. Her stomach lurching and spasming as it emptied the last of it contents.   
A large hand rested on her upper back, Jeffrey’s voice finally making its way into her consciousness. The thrumming heartbeat in her head and vicious roiling of her stomach, made it difficult to focus on anything but suppressing the urge to gag again.   
“Easy, sweetheart.” He rasped soothingly, combing her hair from her face and feeling her for fever. “You alright? You hung over?”  
Shaking her head, Aria wiped her mouth subtly with the back of her hand and muttered, “only had a couple drinks.”  
“You still stressin’? We don’t have to do anything else today.” He replied, his hand smoothing up and down her back. “You worried about the restaurants? I’m sure they’re fine.”  
“No.” She croaked, her hand rubbing her stomach to calm the flopping it was doing. “I don’t get-”  
A sudden thought began to grow inside her pounding head, the nausea increasing slightly as the pieces began to fall into place. She felt like such a moron for having not seen the signs. The nervousness of the whole trip had been the obvious reason for her illness, now she wanted to smack herself in the face for being so oblivious.   
“Oh my god.” Aria murmured, her eyes widening as she began to count days and then weeks. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“What?” Jeffrey drawled, “look at me, doll. What’s goin’ on?”  
“Uh…” she trailed off, her eyes finally meeting Jeffrey’s troubled ones. She took in his wet torso and the towel wrapped around his waist, the man obviously jumping out of the shower when she became sick.   
“You’re worrying me.” He grumbled, a scowl deepening on his handsome face.   
“I just.. I just realized that I uh… I’m late.”  
“For what?”  
“No… damnit Jeff.” She huffed, raking hair from her forehead in frustration. Aria didn’t want to just say it, how could she just say it?  
“What? Jesus, will you just spit it out. You’re freaking me the fuck out.”  
“I’m late… as in I can’t remember the last time I had my period.”   
The words hung there in the air like giant question marks, the meaning of them obvious, yet completely unknown.   
“You think….”  
“Yeah… I think.”  
“Holy shit.” Jeffrey rasped, leaning his back against the wall across from her.  
“Um, yeah.” Aria muttered, her eyes starting to prickle at the idea of being pregnant. She wasn’t sure what she thought about the possibility, nor what Jeffrey thought. The idea of it seemed so foreign and frightening. Overwhelmed by the flooding of emotions, Aria peered up at Jeffrey, who seemed to be contemplating something. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he scrunched his nose and muttered, “So… we should get a test and find out, yeah? That’s what people do?”  
Snorting at his unsure words, Aria deadpanned, “Yes, Jeff. That’s what people do. What do they do on your planet?”  
“Shut up.” he huffed out a frustrated breath, his hand combing his wet hair back. “Never knocked someone up before.”  
Laughing a little, Aria wove her fingers through his as he seemed to get lost inside his head for a moment. “Are you okay?”  
“Well, this isn’t what I had planned for the day.” Jeffrey scoffed, his lips curling just the same. “Wanted to spend most of it in bed with you.”  
“I think we can still do that.”  
“Later then, doll. Right now I’ll uh… I guess I’ll have one of the guys go to the store.“  
"Oh my god, how embarrassing.” She cringed at the idea of Liam or Henry buying a pregnancy test for her.  
“Well, do you have a better idea? You want me to bring Katherine here? If you or I go, it’ll be all over the internet by five. We need to be careful.”  
“Fuck. Okay.”  
“How about you take a hot shower? I’ll deal with this and get some breakfast brought up.”  
“I’m not exactly hungry right now.”  
“Well you are eating for two now.” He remarked with a teasing grin, blocking her playful slaps.   
“Shut up.” She muttered, rolling her eyes. “We don’t even know for sure.”  
“True but it would make sense. You’ve been fucking yakking everywhere all week.”  
“Gross, Jeff.” Aria huffed as he helped her to her feet.   
“What? It’s true.”  
“That word is so gross.”  
“Grosser than you puking, while I’m showering? Because let me tell you something, that gets me hard.”  
“Sorry.” She muttered, her head dipping in embarrassment.   
“Hey, I’m just fucking with you.” He assured, his hand pushing sweaty hair from her temple and tucking it behind her ear. “Come on, get a shower. I’ll take care of everything else.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Aria muttered, opening the giant instruction manual to the pregnancy test Liam brought back from the drug store. She’d been too embarrassed to even retrieve it from him, forcing Jeffrey to answer the hotel door to face him. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed for needing a test, but the aspect of making their security team buy it for her, was cringeworthy. She could just picture Liam standing in the feminine hygiene aisle looking at all the pink and blue boxes, it made her grimace.   
Glancing in the mirror, Aria turned to the side and tried to picture what it would look like to be big and round. The idea was still so foreign but thinking about the possibility of Jeffrey’s child growing inside her, caused a flutter in her chest. She could almost picture it and the image had heat flushing her skin and a knot developing in her throat.

How would she be a mom, while running two restaurants? When would she find the time and how would she do it on her own, while Jeffrey was away? He travelled constantly and the situation worked out alright for them at the moment, with Aria working so much. However, throw a child into the mix and Aria wasn’t too sure how life would ever be the same. The answer came to her all at once, it never would be. The tiny piece of plastic in her hand was about to change her life and the realization had her close to throwing up yet again. Taking in a few slow breaths, Aria stared into the mirror head on once more.   
“Everything will be okay.” She whispered to herself, “one step at time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey sat at the tiny breakfast table next to the sliding glass door, the room service dishes still covered in front of him. Glancing at the door to the bathroom, Jeffrey could hear the water running behind it. Bouncing his leg anxiously, he scrubbed his face roughly and glanced at his wrist watch, before looking at the door again. The man had thought about having kids in the past, just fleeting thoughts when hanging out with friends who had them. He’d never considered it with anyone in particular until he began his relationship with Aria, especially after the questions that were thrown at him in that interview. Now that the possible moment had arrived, Jeffrey could hardly breath. He could feel a sweat breaking out at the base of his neck, as his nerves began to unravel.   
The toilet flushed and few moments later, Aria wandered out, her hands wiping down her jeans nervously.   
“Go alright?” He rasped, his body coiled tight for the news as he stood up when she approached.   
“It takes a few minutes.” She replied, perching on the chair in front of him.   
“Right.” Jeffrey nodded, biting his tongue in thought as he sat back down. “So uh… we’ll wait then.”  
Aria chewed her cheek and looked over the table. “What did you order?”  
“Breakfast stuff.”  
Nodding, Aria drummed her fingers on the wood and glanced at the closed bathroom door. “Do you uh… do you want kids?”  
The question had Jeffrey’s lungs freezing mid inhale, his mouth dropping open as though about to speak. He stared at her dumbly, the words rattling around his head as she watched him flounder.   
“Uh.”  
“I mean I saw that interview awhile ago… when they asked if we were having kids soon. If Negan would be a daddy. You seemed… excited.”  
“Well, I mean. I’ve thought about it… not with anyone in particular but now.”  
“Because I’m late?”  
“Yeah obviously.” He huffed, leaning back. “I mean when they asked, it crossed my mind. The idea of you being pregnant, us being parents. Before that I hadn’t really gotten that far.”  
“And now?”  
“Well, now all I can think about is figuring out what session of insanely hot, depraved sex we had caused conception.”  
Chuckling at his wolffish grin, Aria offered, “maybe that time in the new kitchen?”  
“I think it was the stairs. That night we argued.”  
“Maybe.”  
“I mean I was really driving it home, if you know what I mean.” He drawled, punching his fist forward for effect.   
“Yes, Jeff. I know what you mean.” She replied dryly, her eyes widening as an alarm went off on her phone. “That’s it.”  
“Yeah, I kind figured.” Jeffrey chuckled, catching the hand she swatted towards him. “Easy doll. I don’t believe in corporeal punishment.”  
“Will you look?”  
“You want me to look at the stick you pissed on?” he asked, his nose scrunched and eyebrows raised.   
“Jeff.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
Sighing, Jeffrey pushed himself up from his chair and wandered towards the bathroom. He was turning the doorknob when Aria was suddenly gripping his wrist.   
“Wait.”  
“What?” He asked, turning to look at her worried face.   
“What happens if it’s positive?”  
“Well, from what I recall, in about nine months we’ll be responsible for the well being of another life.”  
“Will we be okay though?”  
Turning around, Jeffrey cupped Aria’s cheek and drawled, “Darlin’, no matter what that piss stick says, we’ll be fine.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

They both stared at the white stick with the pink plus sign, the color couldn’t be any brighter. It was like neon sign flashing,  _you’re knocked up_  in all capital letters.   
“Well, fuck me.” Jeffrey drawled, scrubbing his rough jaw with one hand as his other touched Aria’s lower back.   
“No thanks, that’s how we got into this mess.”  
“Well, it’s too late to uncrack those eggs, darlin. The omelet’s made.” He rasped, his hooded eyes sliding towards her.   
Snorting, Aria peered up at him as he grinned devilishly.  
“We’re gonna be parents?”  
“Fuck yeah, we are.” He growled, picking her up suddenly and carrying her into the bedroom as she squealed. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, Jeffrey kneeled in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs.   
“You okay?” He asked, tucking hair behind her ear as he looked over her with new eyes.   
“I…. I’m okay.”  
Jeffrey slid his hands up her thighs to cup her waist, his thumbs brush her stomach softly. “Are you happy?”  
Aria looked him over for a moment, before glancing down to watch him stroke her belly. “Yeah.” She murmured, her eyes returning to his. “Yeah, I am. Are you?”  
“Fuck yes. I… I was nervous waiting to find out but now… fuck, I’m stoked. This is awesome. You’re fucking awesome.” He rambled, pulling her mouth to his firmly, as his hands sunk into her hair. 

While sliding his tongue against hers, Jeffrey couldn’t stop the moan that rumbled through his ribs, as Aria spread her thighs and yanked him closer. Tugging her shirt off with greedy hands, he yanked the thin bra strap from her pale shoulder and mouthed the soft skin. 

Curled fingers raked through his hair, as Aria wound her limbs around his body. She fumbled through the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off as he continued maul her. 

“Lay back.” He growled, yanking her pants down while pushing her back onto the mattress.   
Aria lay at the end of the bed, her feet propped on its edge as Jeffrey spread her legs. His fingers stroked her through the thin lace barrier of her panties, his eyes sliding up and down her body lazily. She was so goddamn beautiful, her skin rosy and breasts shuddering. Licking his lip hungrily, Jeffrey watched his fingers disappear under the moist fabric, to trace her delicate seam. Dipping the barest of fingertips through the silky opening, he felt her muscles spasm at the fleeting contact.   
“Oh, sweetheart.” He rasped, leaning forward to kiss her chastely. “You need it, don’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mmhm.” Jeffrey hummed deeply, his fingers sinking just enough to have her clenching in anticipation. Aria’s entire body seized  around him, her hands clutching him, as tightly as her thighs. He began a slow and steady plunge, his fingers crooked as he pulled every pleasurable moan from her body.  She clung to him, her tight walls clenching around his thick knuckles and long fingers. 

Jeffrey continued to push and pull the wet flesh between her pale thighs, while swallowing the seductive moans from her throat, the woman writhing as he fingered her enthusiastically. 

“That’s it.” He panted, his mouth wet and wide against her neck, as he thrust his fingers into her pussy, his thumb brushing across her clit.   
“More.”  
“Whatcha want baby?”  
“Your mouth. Your tongue.”  
Growling deeply, Jeffrey sunk down the bed to stare at the pink folds between her legs. His lust filled eyes rose to hers, as he swiped his tongue across his lips, wetting them hungrily.  
Moving forward, Jeffrey began applying soft and tender kisses around her hood, the man savoring her whimpers for more. The slow pace had Aria rolling her hips off the mattress, seeking more friction, her body undulating desperately.   
Placing a hot, wet kiss directly on her clit had the woman groaning wantonly, her hands clutching at the pillow below her head. Aria’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at him as he burrowed his face into her folds, burying his tongue inside her. Jeffrey growled, as she thrust her pussy into his face, her body begging him. Giving her what she wanted, he slid his thumb inside her tight walls, his hand cupping her ass.   
Aria was writhing, her body rocking against his tongue and finger. One of her feet slid up his ribs, her bare foot digging into his back, as she pressed her core into his mouth. Soon her leg was curled over his shoulder, her foot urging his head to dig deeper inside her.   
Growling hungrily, Jeffrey fucked her with both his fingers and tongue, the woman’s walls quivering as the tension burst. The desperate moans she expelled were both erotic and worrisome, the sound almost too close to sobbing.  
“You okay?” He rasped, his voice hoarse as he kissed her thighs and hips. Nodding silently, Aria flung her arm over her eyes and panted.   
Slowly, Jeffrey’s mouth worked up her thighs to her stomach, where he paused to nuzzle his face. Looking at the flat expanse, he couldn’t help but picture what it would look like for it to be full and round. The thought had his dick throbbing in a new and strange way. The idea that he had buried himself so deep inside his wife, that she was now carrying his child, was chest swelling and dick hardening. 

Kissing her stomach and licking her belly button, Jeffrey eventually framed her face his his forearms as he lay between her legs.   
“You’re so beautiful when you grind your pussy on my face.” He murmured, a grin curling his lips as she blushed profusely.   
The pink hue rushing up her neck and cheeks, was Jeffrey’s favorite color. Aria had the sweet flush of a blushing bride, despite the dirty girl she really was.   
“ _Jeff_.” She whined, her hand playfully slapping his shoulder as her eyes avoided his.   
“ _Aria_.” He mocked, his grin widening as she huffed angrily. Nudging her temple with his nose, he murmured softly in her ear, “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Daddy likes his dirty girl.”

 

* * *

 

“Who should we tell first?” Jeffrey asked Aria, as she lay strewn across his chest, her temple resting on his shoulder. She felt his hands sliding along the flat planes of her back and around the curves of her hips and thighs. Humming at the sensation, she pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and offered, “Probably Norman or he’ll shit a brick.”   
The rumble of laughter below her cheek had her smiling, her hand stroking his ribs and chest. She loved the sound of his laugh, the gravelly noise making her feel such a tug of affection, that she couldn’t help but began to kiss his skin softly.   
“Probably right about that. Might smooth over the whole wedding thing.” He offered, his fingers tightening their hold as her tongue darted out to taste him. “Whatcha doin’?”  
“Mmm. Kissing you.”  
“Gonna wake up the beast, sweet pea.”  
Giggling, Aria continued her path to his ear where she breathed quietly, “Maybe I want to.”

Growling deeply, Jeffrey flipped them over to pin her to the bed. Holding her hands above her head, her husband’s other hand splayed out over her stomach.   
“I can’t believe there’s a kid in here. Our kid… a daughter or son.”  
“Which do you want?”  
“Both.”  
Laughing lightly, Aria peered up at him with a teasing smirk. “Twins huh?”  
Grinning widely, Jeffrey kissed her nose playfully and teased, “You don’t mind do you?”  
“Oh sure, pushing two kids out my hoohaa sounds like a blast.”  
Snorting at her sarcasm, Jeffrey stroked her stomach before his hand continued its path to her breasts. Aria moaned as he began to pluck and twist her nipples gently, his mouth joining them as he massaged the soft curves.   
“God.” She gasped, her head thrown back as he sucked on her tits and neck while grinding between her legs.   
“More?” He panted against her neck, his whiskers rubbing the soft skin red.   
“Fuck yes.”  
“Fuck yes, what?”  
“Fuck yes, daddy.” She purred, her hands free to roam as he doubled his efforts.   
The deep growling started low in his belly as he heard her words, the man hiking her legs up his sides, while he sunk inside her with one insistent thrust.   
“Oh fucking hell.” He grumbled, his teeth nipping her shoulder sharply. “Goddamn, you are so fucking tight all the time.”  
“ _Jeff_.” She gasped, her eyes sliding shut as he pushed her knees towards her chest and began a fast rhythm of thrusts.   
“Take that dick, baby.”  
“Yeah.” She moaned, her eyes fluttering as he rolled his hips firmly and smoothly into her widely spread thighs.   
“Cum for me. Squeeze my big dick, baby girl.” Jeffrey ordered, his fingers digging into her curves as he slammed into her aching core. The slick skin between her legs let him glide along easily, his dick slipping into her tightened walls as she spasmed and shook.   
“Yes.” She screamed out, enjoying the delicious friction his swollen head caused, as he pulled himself through the rippled walls of her pussy.   
“Yes, what?”  
“Daddy. Fuck…. Fuck me.”  
“Say it again.” He growled, sucking her bottom lip into his hot mouth while he fucked her as hard and fast as he could. “Say it, darlin’.”  
“Fuck me, daddy.” Aria growled, her limbs tightening around his waist and neck, as he plunged harder and deeper.   
“Yeah… yeah. That’s it. Fuck yeah. Give it.” He snarled, his fingers curling into the flesh of her ass while he rutted into her pussy. “Cum on daddy’s dick.”  
“Jeff!” She gasped, her entire body seizing up as the intensity of having him wind her up, pushed her over the edge. She gasped quiet curses, as he continued to fuck her into the sheets below, her body covered in a sheen of sweat while she twitched and shook with aftershocks. 

Jeffrey kept snapping his hips between her thighs, her sweat slicked skin sliding under his strong fingers. His hooded eyes kept tracing her face and down her body as he built up his own deeply pleasurable orgasm. Aria tugged his face towards hers, her tongue tracing his lips before delving into his mouth to make him moan. 

“Cum inside me, daddy.” She murmured breathlessly against his lips. “Fill me up.”  
“Oh fuckin’ hell, doll.” He groaned, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he buried himself as deep as her body would allow. He felt her walls fluttering while he came in long aching pulses deep inside her, his cum, hot and thick. 

“Jesus Christ.” He moaned into her neck, his body curled over his as they panted heavily. “Baby girl.”  
“Yeah?” She rasped, her voice hoarse from moaning.   
“So good to me. I love you so much.”  
“Love you, Jeff.” She murmured, her sleepy eyes looking over his handsome face. “You okay with all this?”   
“More than.” He drawled gravelly, the coarseness of his voice softened by his words. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and now you’re havin’ my kid. Couldn’t ask for more.”


	46. Chapter 46

 

"Holy fuck."

"I know."

"I mean, Ho-lee fuck."

"I know, man."

"Holy fuh-ck."   
"Jesus Fucking Christ, Reedus. If you say those two words again, I will throttle you stupid through this phone." Jeffrey growled into the screen while facetiming his best friend.   
Scoffing loudly, Norman lit a cigarette and took a long drag before point the stick at him. "Are you fuckin’ with me?"  
"No man. Why would I be fucking with you about Aria having my kid?"  
"You're a weird fucker, who knows why you do half the fucking shit you do?"  
"Fuck off." Huffing out a amused laugh, Jeffrey countered, "You're the one who owns a closet full of mascot costumes."  
"Those are for scientific research." Norman drawled lazily, his smile crooked.   
"Yeah into how beast meets man." Jeffrey joked, his gruff words making the other man barking out a laugh.   
Chuckling for awhile, Norman finally drawled, "So, I'm gonna be an uncle huh?"  
"Fuck yeah, you are. Excited?"  
"Hell yeah." Norman’s grin was genuine, his eyes bright as he added, "Fucking crazy, brother. It's awesome."  
"Goddamn right it's awesome." Jeffrey exclaimed, his eyebrows raised animatedly, "l’m old as fuck and my big dick still works."

Without missing a beat, Norman offered, "Could be the milkman’s kid."  
"Shut your mouth." Jeffrey growled, his territorial side flaring. “You’re just a jealous fuck. I doubt your beaver basher gets hard enough to knock someone up.”  
“Fuck you, man. Only reason my loins aren’t pumping out spawn all over Georgia is the titanium rubbers I buy from Japan.”  
“Sure it ain’t the fact your pea shooter is out of ammo?”  
“Hell no, the tanks are full in my mayo shooting hotdog gun, brother.”  
Snorting, Jeffrey drawled, “fuckin’ idiot.”  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, we should do a party. Like one of those baby showers but for everybody. The cast and shit."  
"Alright, yeah. Let me talk to Aria, she might wanna wait on telling everybody just yet."  
"No worries, we got time."   
"Fuck no man, this time next year and I'll have a kid in my lap."  
"That's so fucking insane, dude. Like... holy fuck!"  
"That's it asshole!"  
"Okay, okay, okay." Norman laughed as Jeffrey scowled into the camera. "How's she doin'?"  
"Good... well puking all the time and exhausted but that's pretty average with our schedules. Now that she can't have coffee, she's losing her shit." Jeffrey grinned, thinking of that morning as Aria cursed herself blue in the face, while he sipped his morning cup of joe. "We have a few doctor appointments to go to soon, we're tryin' to get them in before filming on the show starts again."  
Norman smirked, "well fuck, man. Seriously, I'm happy for you. You'll be an awesome fucking dad."  
"Hell, I'm just hoping to survive the pregnancy. I can't even begin to think about when the sucker comes out."  
"You should probably start. It'll be here before you know it."  
"Gee, thanks for freaking me the fuck out, asshole."  
"You're welcome." Norman retorted with a sly grin. "So, what do you want, a boy or girl?"  
Jeffrey swallowed thickly at the question, the idea still so fresh that the prospect of either seemed overwhelming. If he had a son, he'd be responsible for what kind of man he'd become. Aria would of course play role in that but he would be the male role model. The idea was daunting. However, having a daughter didn't seem any less stressful when thinking about protecting a little girl. Jeffrey couldn't imagine what it would be like to keep a daughter safe in a world full of men.   
"Both sound stressful as fuck." Jeffrey replied after contemplating it. "Either way I'm responsible for how another person turns out in the world."  
"Son would be pretty cool though. Can you imagine the shit he would get into havin' you as a dad? Shit, he'll be a little hellion." Norman chuckled as Jeffrey cringed.   
"Shut up, dude."  
"Then if you got a girl, Jesus can you imagine having to keep the boys away? Fuck, think about how it was as teenagers, fucking little pricks looking for any girl to say yes."  
"You're not fucking helping me, Reedus."  
Seeing Jeffrey begin to lose it, Norman couldn't seem to help himself. "Then, what if she looks like Aria. Holy fuck, you'll actually need to keep Lucille on hand, brother."  
"Stop speaking."  
"I mean, if your daughter looks like Aria, you'll be beating the fuck out of guys constantly."  
"I swear to fuck, I called you to give you the good news and get some kind of fucking support and all you're doing is freaking me the fuck out and pissing me the fuck off." Jeffrey growled, while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.   
"Alright, alright. Look, whatever it is, you'll love it and they'll love you. Besides, you'll have Aria helping you. That woman can do anything, you've said so yourself."  
"Yeah."  
"She'll figure this shit out and be bossing you around in no time." Norman joked.   
Chuckling at the statement he replied, "probably right."  
"Fuck yeah, I'm right. I'm always right."  
"Don't press your fucking luck, dumbass."

 

* * *

 

 

Aria tapped her fingernails along the tabletop, waiting for Megan to sit down after grabbing their drinks.   
"Since when do you drink tea?" Megan huffed, setting down the paper to go cup in front of her containing chamomile with honey.   
"I like tea."  
"You love coffee."  
"Yeah well..." Aria shrugged before a smirk curled her lips. "I can't drink coffee right now."  
"What? Why-" Megan started before her eyes became huge. "Holy shit!"  
"Don't scream it." Aria muttered, leaning forward to speak quieter.   
"Holy shit." Megan mocked whispered.   
"Stop freaking out. This is why I didn't want to tell you in a public place, we can't let it get out just yet."  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one. It's private. I like my privacy. Second, what if something happens?" Aria confessed, her eyes dropping away.   
"Nothing's gonna happen."   
"You don't know that and stuff happens all the time, I'm not immune to it."  
"Okay, okay." Megan huffed before smiling so widely. "I can't fucking believe it. You're gonna be a mom."  
Aria smiled as Megan whispered the last word but bounced in her seat excitedly. "Yeah."  
"This is so awesome. Oh my god, what if it's a little girl? That will be so cute, she'll be a daddy's girl for sure. If it's a boy, he'll be so damn handsome, just like his father."  
"You're obsession with my husband's good looks in disconcerting."  
"Honey, you're just going to have to get used to it."  
"Um yeah, I'm noticing." Aria muttered but smiled as her friend laughed.   
"This is amazing. I can't wait to help you shop for maternity clothes and then baby stuff. Holy shit, I need to start planning a shower. Oh my god, I can get those cupcakes you love and have them do a sex announcement. You know, like pink or blue centers. That'll be so cute."  
"Megan."  
"And then we can figure out nursery themes, like what animal you wanna use. You could always go the yellow and green route if you want it to be a surprise."  
"Megan."  
"I think that's weird though, I'd like to know what to plan for you know. A niece or a nephew, it's important information so I can plan ahead."  
"Megan!"  
"What?"  
"Calm down. You're stressing me out. I'm trying to reconcile the fact that there's a person growing inside me. I can't focus on paint color's and cupcakes."  
"Okay, okay." Her friend sighed with a dreamy look. "I'm just so excited."  
"Yeah, I can tell." Aria replied dryly, her eyes rolling at her friend’s wide smile.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Very." Aria answered immediately, her lip bitten and eyes prickling slightly. "I'm terrified but... so damn happy."  
Megan reached over the table to pull her into a hug and murmured, "I'm so happy for you. You're going to be an amazing mom."  
"I don't know, I didn't really have the best role model."  
"Just do the opposite of what they did. You'll be fine, you have an amazing husband who will take care of you and actually help with the kid. Is he excited?"  
"He's so damn happy and excited he can barely stand to keep from screaming it from the rooftops."  
"I bet, the big dumb lug." Megan laughed, her eyes playful as she whispered, "I can't believe you're having Jeffrey Dean Motherfucking Morgan's kid."  
"Me neither." Aria murmured, her eyes brightening as she pondered the strange turns her life had taken in the last year. She married a man who had become the center of her world and now she carried his child, soon to be the center of both their worlds. Never in a million years would she have seen herself where she was right then, nor would she trade it for anything in the world.   
"It's just... surreal."

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

Aria watched, as Jeffrey stared at the diagram of the female body and the growth of a fetus with a furrowed brow, his head cocking to the side.

“This fucking thing can’t be accurate, there’s no way something that big is gonna come out of your tight little pussy."

Snorting at his words, Aria drawled, "Unfortunately, something that big is going to come out of it.”

“Damn, sweetheart. I’m startin’ to feel a teensy bit guilty.” He drawled, leaning in to kiss her temple and stroke her back. “If this kid takes after it’s dad, you’re gonna be hurtin’.”

“You’re right. I’ve changed my mind.” She quipped, her lip twitching when he frowned. “Let’s get a puppy instead.”

“Hey now.” He grumbled, nuzzling into her neck. “No take backs.”

Giggling as he nibbled on her jaw and ear, the two pulled apart when the doctor knocked and entered the tiny room.

“Hello, there. I’m Dr. Fredrick.” The petite blonde woman introduced herself, a smile widening as she shook both their hands. “Let’s get started shall we?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jeffrey drawled, flashing her a huge smile. “Are we finding out dates because we’ve got a wager going on when this happened.”

Snorting, Aria smacked his shoulder playfully. “Stop pestering her already. We both know I’m right anyways.”

“You are not right.”

Rolling her eyes, Aria offered an explanation. “He says it was our make up sex and I’m saying it was our celebration sex.”

The doctor laughed, flipping through the file and looking over the notes written by her assistant. “Well, lets see who’s buying drinks. Non alcoholic, of course.”

The surprisingly warm gel made Aria release a tense breath, which had Jeffrey’s hand sliding into hers. Glancing up at him, she flashed him a shaky smile, the nerves of the procedure finally shaking their way to the surface.

“Right here with ya, sweetpea.” He murmured, his dimpled smile soothing her instantly.

The dark screen showed the blurry shapes within her belly, the image being nothing she could decipher until the doctor pointed out the small spot hidden within.

“Right there.”

“Holy shit.” Jeffrey drawled, his voice turning hoarse as his hand tightened around hers. Aria peered up at him and murmured, “We made that.”

“Fuck yeah we did.” he rasped, kissing her forehead.

“Alright with my calculations, I’d put you at seven weeks, so about Sept 15th.”

“I win.” Jeffrey grinned.

“It’s like a day apart.”

“Still, I know I’m right, it was on the staircase."

Rolling her eyes as her cheeks burned in embarrassment, Aria asked, "So… everything looks alright?”

“Everything looks perfect. You’ll have a due date of June 20th.”

“Holy shit. This is really happening huh?” Jeffrey chuckled, his hand raking through his hair nervously, as he looked over Aria with wide eyes.

“It seems that way.” The doctor laughed at his astonished face. “So, we will set some appointments. I want you to eat balanced diets, keep going with the prenatals, no caffeine. Let yourself rest when you’re tired.”

“Hear that, doll. She means you have to more sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Don’t yeah, yeah me.” Jeffrey growled, wagging a finger at her. “Tell her doc."

"You do need to get eight hours if at all possible. That or squeeze some cat naps in.”

“Okay, jeez.” She huffed, crossing her arms as the doctor stood to leave. “Stop ganging up on me.”

 

* * *

 

After getting dressed, Aria and Jeffrey headed out of the doctor’s offices. Jeffrey wore a ball cap and shades, to keep his appearance at a obstetrician’s office under wraps. Aria also wore sunglasses but knew the cameramen, who were following her, had slowly backed off as the buzz of their relationship died down. They still camped out to catch shots of them together but mainly focused on her restaurants and public appearances Jeffrey had.

“You’ll be okay while I’m gone right?” Jeffrey asked after they climbed inside their vehicle.

Smiling at his worried expression, Aria reached across the console and squeezed his leg. “We’ll be fine.”

Jeffrey smiled slowly at the phrasing and drawled, “We huh? I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.”

“I hate that I’m going to be gone so much, I don’t want to miss anything.” He huffed after they headed towards home.

“I know but it’ll be okay. You’ll still be around filming the show and that other project won’t start for awhile.”

“Still.” He growled, his hands wringing the steering wheel in frustration. Even with Jeffrey’s insistence of not doing long shoots away from home, it was near impossible to convince his managers of such a restriction. Jeffrey had two movies lined up and both were going to involve stints away from home. It would not be near as bad as his last film but there would be periods where he wouldn’t be home. Not only would he be filming, but also there were constantly conventions and other publicity events that he had to travel to. A few days here and there added up to a very disjointed relationship, but they were making it work. With a child on the way though, Jeffrey had become even more distraught at the idea of traveling.

“You can’t be with me every moment.”

“I want to be.” He murmured, his hand lying on her thigh as he drove.

“Of course, I do too.” Aria smiled softly, weaving her fingers through his. “But we’ll make it work, babe. We can facetime during the appointments. You won’t miss anything important.”

“It’s all fucking important.” Jeffrey grumbled, his brow furrowed and mouth downturned. “I want to be there for all your appointments and see everything happenin’ in person, not through a fucking screen or speaker.”

Squeezing his hand, Aria tried to ease his worry. “You’ll be there for some of the ultrasounds and you’ll be finished with the show near the due date. It’ll suck to be away but it’ll be okay.”

Sighing, Jeffrey pulled into their driveway and parked their car. Turning in his seat, he explained, “I don’t want to be in and out of our kid’s life.”

“You won’t be.” Aria assured him, her chest clenching at the troubled look in Jeffrey’s eyes.

“Yeah I will, I’ll be gone half the time, if not more and I’ll miss shit. Fuck what if I miss my kid’s first steps or word? I’ll never fucking forgive myself.” Jeffrey huffed, his hand scrubbing his face as though try to rid himself of the thought.

“Jeff, don’t start worrying about that yet. Alright? It’s far away and you know if you’re gone, I’ll make sure you don’t miss a thing. If anything is happening, I’ll be recording it.”

“It won’t be the same.” He sighed, raking his hand across his head after removing his hat. “I want to be a good dad.”

“You’ll be an amazing dad.” She remarked, her lips quirking to the side at the thought of him holding a baby. “You’ll be the best, most handsome father ever.”

“Handsome huh?”

“Yep. Very.” She murmured, as he leaned forward towards her and across the console.

Jeffrey hummed deeply, his hand rising to her neck to pull her mouth to his. “You’re the most beautiful mom to be I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh yeah?” She whispered as his lips began placing small kisses along her jaw.

“Oh fucking yeah.” He rasped, his voice low and gravelly, his breath felt warm against her neck. Squirming in her seat, she whispered, “Do you have time to take me to bed?”

“Hell fucking yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey stared down at Aria, as she slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans open, her hand sliding into his boxers slowly. He smirked as she squirmed at the sight of his hard on, her bare thighs squeezing together as she knelt in front of him.

“Horny sweetheart?” he rasped, his hand brushing her hair back to see her hooded eyes.

“Very.” She murmured before leaning forward to lick the head of his dick.

Groaning at the hot, wet slide of soft flesh against his feverish skin, Jeffrey clutched Aria’s hair. He felt his heart kick into high gear, the heavy thud resonating in his chest and skull. Dropping his gaze to the beautiful woman on her knees, her pink lips stretched into a satisfied smirk, while bobbing on his aching cock.

“Damn, baby.” He rasped, his head lolling to the side to get a peek at the soft curve of her breasts. “Don’t you look hot as fuck. You like sucking that, darlin’?”

“Mmhm.” She hummed while pulling her hot mouth from his tip, her lips shiny and swollen. “Yummy.”

“Fu-ck.” He groaned at the word and the way his wife swallowed him down with one deep throat plunge. “God fucking damnit. Sweetheart…. Fuck.”

Clenching his eyes shut, Jeffrey tried to pull back from the razor edge she was sucking him to. Every stroke of her tongue, the firm muscle curling into the underside of his dick, caused jolts to run up his spine and curled his toes. She was tugging him into a lusty abyss with her greedy little mouth. Jeffrey was barely holding onto to his sanity, when she finally broke his control by dropping a hand between her legs. Aria plunged two fingers into her glistening pussy, the seductress riding them in tune with his own thrusting hips.

“Fucking hell.” Jeffrey growled as he watched her thighs spread wider as she fucked herself wantonly.

“Get up.” He ordered, gripping her by her shoulders and pulling her to her feet without waiting for her to follow through. Walking her backwards towards the bed, he grasped her ass and hungrily kissed her jaw and neck.

Jeffrey spread her out across the sheets, her body pliable and needy. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Aria murmured, her cheeks flushing under his gaze in the way that made his chest ache. He could feel the tug in his guts he got when looking at his wife, the sensation both painful and pleasant.

Settling between her legs, Jeffrey framed her face and shoulders with his forearms. He braced his weight from her but still nuzzled in close to her soft petite body. Brushing his nose against hers, he watched her eyes widen as he began pushing into her. Kissing her lips and cheek, Jeffrey rasped, “Feel good, sweets?”

“Yes.” She moaned as he plunged all the way in, while tugging her leg up his side. Wrapping the limb around his back, he began to rock into her spread legs with deep precision.

“That’s it.” He growled as her walls clenched around his dick with a particularly firm thrust. “Good girl, give it to me.”

“Jeff.” She moaned, her fingers curling into his ribs and neck.

“Yeah, baby. I got ya.” Jeffrey drawled into the curve of her neck, his breath heavy and panted against her skin.

With a few more smooth thrusts, Jeffrey felt Aria’s body tense before shuddering violently below him. Her limbs curled reflexively, as her walls clenched and released around his aching dick.

“Jesus.” He growled, while continuing to thrust through her body wracking shudders. “Fuck sweetheart, that’s it, keep cummin’.”

“Jeff,” she moaned, her head thrown back as he fucked her straight into another orgasm, her body seizing and jerking with no control.

“Yes.” He snarled, his hips snapping once more before his own climax shattered his control. Shoving in as far as he could, Jeffrey came in long throbbing pulses, the head of his dick swelling almost painfully. Aria’s moans were muffled into his scalp, as he nuzzled his rough face into her breasts, while slowly rocking into her core.

“Mmm. Sweetheart.” Jeffrey hummed into the soft curve of her tits, his large hand stroking up and down her ribs and hips. “Feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Yeah,” she gasped as his fingers brushed across her sensitive clit.

“Like that?”

“Fuck, Jeff.”

“Do you?”

“I like everything you do to me.” she moaned when he rubbed the thick pad of his thumb up and down her hood. Growling deeply when her walls fluttered, Jeffrey felt himself begin to stiffen inside her again, with surprising speed.

“Jesus christ, you feel what you do to me?”

“Yes.” She hissed as he rolled his hips between her spread thighs. “More.”

“Greedy little girl.” He drawled hoarsely, nipping her bottom lip with a smile crinkling his eyes. “Good thing Daddy likes spoiling’ his girl rotten.”

 


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

Jeffrey sat with a few costars from the show, as the interviewer posed a few questions for the group. Leaning towards Norman, he whispered. “We got to see the lil’ shit yesterday.”  
“Oh yeah?” He rasped back, a smirk curling his lip.   
“Fucking insane.” Jeffrey muttered.  
“I fucking bet. When do you know what it is?”  
“Not for a while. Probably a couple appointments.”  
“That’s awesome.” Norman grinned, as the questions were directed towards them.

“Jeffrey, you have the show and many other film projects. Plus all the conventions you hit, how do you balance everything?” The interviewer asked after speaking to the others about their latest projects.   
“Well, it’s definitely hard. I travel a lot between filming locations and home. I probably spend more time on planes and in hotels than in my own bed.”  
“That’s got to be hard for the wife. You’re still newlyweds right?”  
Laughing a bit at that, Norman chimed in, “They sure fucking act like it.”  
Elbowing him in the side, Jeffrey rolled his eyes and drawled, “It’s definitely difficult with her work schedule and mine but we make it work. Especially now with all the doctor appointments….”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jeffrey knew he’d fucked up royally. He could literally see the gears turning in the interviewers mind as they figured out what he’d just revealed.

Norman belted out a laugh as Jeffrey’s head dropped into his hands.   
“Are we getting an exclusive reveal?” The interviewer asked, leaning forward on the edge of her seat.  
“Damnit.” Jeffrey muttered directly to the camera.“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m such a jackass.”  
“So you’re gonna be a dad? Is that what you mean? Is Negan a daddy?”

His fellow cast members all laughed and congratulated him on the news but he could only think of Aria’s reaction. They weren’t going to tell anyone until she was further into the pregnancy. She had a fear that if they announced it, something terrible would happen. They also feared what kind of paparazzi presence would happen with them expecting, Jeffrey didn’t want Aria hounded for pictures. All that planning was thrown out the window by Jeffrey loose lips.

“Shit.” He growled before nodding and giving them a nervous smile. “Yeah, yeah we are.”  
“Congratulations. That’s amazing. How excited are you?”  
“I’m more than stoked to have a kid. Especially with my amazing and extremely beautiful, forgiving wife.” Jeffrey added, trying to butter up the woman who would probably be removing his tongue when she saw him next.   
They all laughed at his words and contrite expression.

"Sounds like you’re feeling guilty.

“He’s sucking up. Ari’s going to kick his ass.” Norman joked.   
“More than.” Jeffrey muttered before speaking towards the camera again. “Baby, I’m sorry seriously… I’m a jackass. You know I’m terrible at shutting my mouth. Don’t kill me.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell her we forced it out of you.”  
“He’s sleeping in the doghouse until the kid graduates college.” Norman joked.   
“Fucker.” He muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Aria sat in her office with her laptop open and paperwork strewn across the desk. She’d been working ongetting everything in order and streamlined for her upcoming maternity leave. It was many months away but she wanted everything to run smoothly without her at the helm. Javier would take over running the original restaurant, while her latest hire at the second location would cover for her. Aria wasn’t planning on taking more than a month, at least for the moment, but she needed to know her businesses weren’t going to fall apart while away.

When her phone began ringing, her caller-id flashed a picture of Jeffrey grinning like a lunatic. Smiling at the image, Aria answered, “Hello, handsome.”  
“I’m just going to start this conversation with an apology.” Jeffrey replied, his voice hoarse and slightly strained.   
“Oooookay,” Aria drawled, her brow furrowed but lips twitching. “I’m listening.”  
“I fucked up and I’m sorry.”  
She couldn’t help but feel a ripple of worry at his serious tone and words, the possibilities of what he could’ve done to warrant such a thing baffling her.   
“What happened?”  
“You know how I was at the Con today?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well… I kinda…” he huffed, clearing his throat anxiously.  
“Jeff, you’re freaking me the fuck out. What’d you do?”  
“I had a interviewer asking about us and asking how I find time to film everything and do cons and still see you… and I mean I didn’t mean to say it. It just slipped out and then I couldn’t shove the words back in my huge fucking mouth.”

“What’d you say?” She asked, her phone beeping in the background as another call came in. Glancing at the id she saw Meagan was calling and then a few text messages flooded her phone from their publicity manager.

“Shit.” She muttered, “what’d you say Jeff?”  
“I said we make it work, that I travel a lot but put the effort in and then I may have slipped up and mentioned how I’ll be traveling back home a lot more to make it to all your.. appointments….”  
“Jesus Christ.” She muttered, her head thumping to the desk.   
“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said it.. I just… fucking hell. I’m sorry, sweets. I know it’s earlier than we wanted to announce it.”

A knock on the office door had Aria peeling her face from the wood to see her restaurant manager peering at her oddly.   
“Hold on a sec.” she muttered into the phone. “What’s up?”  
“Um.. I just thought you should know that there are quite a few paparazzi out front.. if your leaving any time soon, I’d sneak out the back.”  
“Son of bitch.” She growled, while rubbing her face. “Thanks, Kelly.”  
“No worries.”  
“Aria.” She heard from her phone. “What’s going on?”  
“Well I was just being told there are camera men all over the front of my restaurant.”  
“Shit.”  
“Yeah.. Jeff.” She whined, “why?”  
“It was an accident, doll. It just… fuck. I’m happy about it okay and you know how I fucking am. I was talking to Norm about it and then they asked and then I just… I fucked up. Don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you, dummy.” She scoffed, rubbing her temple as a headache began to take over. “I might sew your mouth shut though.”  
“Come on, darlin’.” He rasped, his tone soft. “How will I make it up to you, if my mouth’s out of commission.”

“Oh, and how are you making it up to me?”  
“Well I figured I’d be on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness.”  
“Mmm.” She hummed, at the words and the promise contained in them. “Might be a good start.”

“I really am sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to.”  
“I know.” She spoke with a sigh. “Good thing I know you’re just a big mouth when you’re happy.”  
“I am happy.” He replied, the grit in his voice causing chills to run up Aria’s spine. “Very fucking happy, sweetpea. Never been happier.”

“Me neither, baby.” She murmured, her eyes closing shut at the rumbled sound he released at her words. The idea that she could effect him such a way, cinching her chest and twisting her stomach.

“I’m missin’ you.” He grumbled, “almost more than I can bare.”  
“Soon you’ll be home and I’ll accept your deepest, most sincere apology.”  
His rich laugh had her smiling widely, her chest loosen of its anxiety.   
“I can’t wait, darlin’.”

 

* * *

 

 

She tasted like honey, her mouth pliable and welcoming. Jeffrey drank her in like a dope fiend, his fingers curling into her hair and curves desperately. It’d been days since he’d been able to touch and taste his wife, the time away turning him savage.

“Jeff.” She gasped as his hands dropped to her thighs to hike her up his body as though she weighed nothing. Carrying her towards their bedroom, Jeffrey sucked a hot path along her neck while kneading her ass with large hands.   
“Yeah, doll.” He muttered into her wet skin. “You like that?”  
“Yes.”  
“You want me?”  
“Fuck, yes.” She moaned as he climbed onto the bed while she was still wrapped around his body.   
“Mmmh.” He grumbled deeply, his teeth nipping her collarbone and curve of her t-shirt covered tits. “You missed me?”

“Yes, so much.” Aria gasped, her fingers curled into his hair as his mouth travelled downwards. Pushing her t-shirt up and over her head, Jeffrey tugged her bra down to lap a greedy circle around her nipple. His hooded gaze did not stray from her dark eyes, his mouth latched onto her breast as his hands worked her pants off. Nothing was close enough or deep enough, his mouth and hands feverishly trying to consume every single morsel.

After stripping her bare, his mouth and tongue travelled down her stomach. He couldn’t pass up the accentuated curves now taking shape above his favorite playground. Kissing around her belly button, he dipped his tongue in while watching her flushed face become desperate. Her pretty little mouth dropped open and her fingers curled into the sheets as his thumbs traced the wet seam between her legs. Nuzzling his face into her stomach he couldn’t get enough of feeling the changes her body was making to care for his kid.

Peering up at her as he slid down the bed and spread her legs wide open. “I’m going to apologize now.”  
“Oh yeah?” She gasped, her hips undulating off the bed. Aria was squirming under his grip, her body desperate for more.   
“Oh fucking yeah.” He growled before dragging his broad tongue along her wet core. A moan that sounded as though it originated in her toes, ripped from her lungs as she fluttered under his tongue and hands.   
“Mmmhm.” Jeffrey purred, his mouth rutting deeper into her willing pussy. “So needy.”  
“Yes. Please.”  
“So fucking polite.” He growled, nipping her inner thighs playfully. “You need more baby girl.”  
“Fuck yes.” Aria groaned when his fingers sunk inside.   
Humming while licking and sucking her lips, Jeffrey allowed his free hand to slid up her stomach to her swelling breast. He watched her carefully as he massaged and twisted her nipple, the man knowing she’d been sensitive as of late.   
“That okay?” He rasped, while tugging on her nipples.  
“Yes.” She moaned, her body rolling with every thrust of his fingers and flick of his tongue. “Jeff."   
"Yeah, sweetheart.” He growled, burrowing into her folds to lick and suck her deeper. “Gimme what I want.”  
“Fuck… I’m..”   
“You’re close. Come on, beautiful.” Jeffrey rasped while panting over her soaked lips. “Cum on my mouth baby.”  
Covering her hood with his hot mouth, Jeffrey sucked a fast rhythm as he rubbed his curled fingers on that spot she loved. The reaction was instant, as her body seemed to cave in on itself, while exploding like a live wire.

Aria’s legs tried to clamp around his head but he pinned them down to keep her spread out and open. She whined at the action, her hips twisting under his grip, while he licked and sucked greedily on her lips and clit.

“Jeff… please.”  
“Please what?” The words sounding rough and breathless.   
He dipped his head and flicked her hooded sharply. “Please that?”  
“No.”  
“Mmhm.” Jeffrey rumbled into her hot core, his dark eyes looking over the appealing flush spreading up her chest and staining her cheeks. She was so achingly beautiful, Jeffrey could barely stand it. The tug in his chest from just looking at her was almost overwhelming.   
“Tell me.” He murmured, his breath hot and heavy against her swollen lips. “Say it, darlin’.”  
“Please fuck me.”  
“Goddamn.” He growled, before placing a hot wet kiss over her clit and climbing up the bed towards her. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”  
“So are you, handsome.” She purred, her fingers sliding over his ribs and chest, curling into his chest hair.

“I missed you.” He rasped, bumping his nose against hers affectionately. Kissing her softly, while lining himself up with her welcoming heat, Jeffrey kept his eyes affixed to hers. He rolled his hips forward with one instant thrust, parting her lips and sliding inside.   
Aria’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open as he sunk into her with no retreat. “Oh god.”  
“Yeah, that’s what you need, huh sweet girl?”  
“Yes.” She panted, her eyes fluttering as he pulled back, only to plunge that much further.   
“Je-sus..” Jeffrey growled into the side of her neck, his teeth bared and desperate to bite something. She felt like home and it was as though the tightness he’d been carrying since he left, was gone.

Aria brought her knees up his ribs and curled her limbs around him. Jeffrey began rocking into her, his hips slamming into her spread core.   
“Yeah.” He growled, nipping her jaw as she fluttered around his aching dick. “Cum. I wanna feel it.”  
“Fuck.” Aria gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades, as he snapped his hips sharply.   
“Do it for me, sweets.” He drawled, his mouth sucking and licking her jaw and neck. “Cum for daddy.”

Every muscle in her soft body became stiff, her arms and legs clutching him desperately. A whine crawled from her arched throat as he continued the thrust straight through her orgasm. He growled and moaned as she spasmed around his dick, the clenching grip becoming too much to bare.   
“Damn, doll.” He groaned, his hips rocking hard and deep. “Gonna cum. Fuck. Look at me.”  
Her deep eyes starred up at him, the beautiful girl with swollen lips and flushed cheeks.   
“You’re so gorgeous.” Jeffrey moaned, before cumming in throbbing pulses. He pressed his open mouth to her pulse point and sucked, while rolling his hips lazily.   
“So good.” Aria gasped, her lips and tongue tasting his shoulders and neck.   
Groaning as she clenched around his still hard dick, he clutched her to his body and murmured, “missed you so much, darlin’.”  
“Me too, handsome.”  
Pressing his forehead against hers, Jeffrey asked, “Do you accept my apology?”  
Snorting at his question, Aria replied, “it was a good start.”

 

* * *

 

*** I borrowed from JDM real life experience when he spilled the beans about the sex of his new baby. *****


	49. Chapter 49

Aria stood in the kitchen flipping the salmon fillets she'd picked up for dinner, the sounds of Sinatra playing from the living room. She tasted the ginger glaze she'd concocted and the side of potatoes with a smirk, the flavors all blending the way she wanted. It was one of Jeffrey's favorites and she knew he would be dying for a home cooked meal after traveling. Glancing at the clock she realized Jeffrey would be home any minute, her lip bitten in excitement. 

The pair were separated the last few days, as Jeffrey did a few publicity events and interviews. She was busy preparing the restaurants for her upcoming maternity leave, but his absence was deeply felt. In the not too distant future, they'd be parents and the time leading up to it was shortening faster than expected. Aria wanted to enjoy every moment, before it all changed. 

The sound of the garage door opening had her heart racing and lip screaming in pain from her nervous chewing. She struggled to keep her spot at the stove, but held resolute in her charade. Turning the music up a touch to make her ploy believable, Aria kept cooking as though she had no clue to her husband's arrival. 

Over the last year and a half, Aria had learned a lot about her husband and if there was one thing Jeffrey liked, it was watching her cook. She often caught him leaning in the doorway, his hooded eyes consuming her, as though she were as delectable as her food. He had a way about him that made her feel like something worth watching. Aria adored the sensation and needed it more than ever, after their time apart.

 

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

 

The hair on the back of her neck rose and her breath hitched, the heavy feeling of his eyes, as tactile as his fingertips would be. She swayed slightly to the music, her lips curling as a rumbled growl caught her ear. Keeping with her game, she hummed along with the classic, her body swaying with the melody. Turning the burners off, Aria was stretching for a stack of dishes, when two very warm hands landed heavily on her hips. 

 

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

 

Gasping at the sudden heat, Aria lean back it his broad chest with a deep sigh. Her eyes fluttered, as his lips touched the back of her neck and his hands slid around her hips to hold the rounding curve of her stomach. His whiskers tickled another gasp from her mouth, as she pressed her face into his cheek and temple. 

"I missed you." She whispered, her lips trembling against his ear. 

Thick arms tightened around her, Jeffrey wrapping her up so completely she sighed in relief. 

"You have  _no idea_  how fuckin’ happy I am to see you, sweetpea." He rasped into her neck, his body swaying them to the music. "And here you are, gorgeous as ever, dancing' around all sweet like. Pretty as a picture."

Smiling softly as his words, she let him lead her around the smooth tile, the sounds of old blue eyes echoing in the room. The lyrics murmured into her ear and breathed against her scalp as Jeffrey danced them through the space. 

 

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

 

Turning her around, Jeffrey pulled her close despite the swelling now between them. His arm circled her back, as he pressed his forehead against hers, his hand cupping her neck and jaw.  

The song ended but they kept swaying, the music continuing to another track as he stared down at her. 

"How're my girls?" He inquired, his dimpled smile contagious at the mention of their latest discovery. Their little girl was already the apple of her father's eye. 

"We're good. She was up all last night though."

"Oh yeah? Why’s that?"

"I think she was excited about her daddy coming home."

"Are we talking about you or the baby?" He murmured, a smirk curling his lips as she blushed. Snickering at her shyness, Jeffrey pulled her closer and kissed her softly at first, before it turned desperate. Her fingers sunk into his beard and hair, tugging him closer as he devoured her mouth. Hands gripped and squeezed, massaging greedy paths over her hips and ass. She felt her back press into the refrigerator, as he continued to kiss and suck her lips and neck. 

"Well, good thing daddy's home, huh, baby girl?"

Her eyes drooped at the grit in his voice and meaning in the tone. "Yeah." She panted into his t-shirt, her carmel colored eyes traveling up to his heavy gaze. 

Palming her stomach, Jeffrey's thumb brushed across the curved surface and he whispered, "I just have one question... is that your ginger salmon?"

Releasing a breathy laugh, Aria bit her lip and nodded. "Mmhm."

Clearing his throat, he asked nervously, "Would you be mad if I wanted to eat it, before I  _eat_  you?"

Flushing at the thought of him spreading her out on the dining table, she smiled softly, "I made it for you. Why would I be mad?"

Jeffrey tugged her back into his arms when she tried to move to serve the food. "Not so fast."

Giggling as he cupped her face and kissed her firmly, Aria sunk into his arms again. The man was addicting.

"Thanks for cookin' for me, darlin'."

"You're welcome, handsome." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

Jeffrey watched as Aria plated their dinner, his eyes sucking up every graceful movement greedily. He'd missed her terribly, more so than ever before and he could only attribute it to the fact that they we're approaching the birth of the first child. A girl.

The thought had Jeffrey smirking as he let his eyes trail over the growing curves of his beautiful wife. He was going to have a daughter and the idea was both terrifying and thrilling. 

"Here you go, handsome." Aria murmured, placing the dish in front of him. Jeffrey pulled her into his lap before she escaped, causing a giggle to bubble up from her chest. 

" _Jeff_! I'm too heavy to sit on your lap." Aria struggled but couldn’t get free of his firm grip. 

"Pfft." He scoffed, rubbing his whisker-covered face into the back of her neck. "You are nowhere close to heavy.”

She smelled sweet, something warm and welcoming, the scent filling Jeffrey’s lungs as he indulged in her. He couldn’t get enough of it, enough of her. 

“Goddamn, I love the way you smell.”

Her laughter filled him to the brim with satisfaction, the sound vibrating against his chest. Nuzzling into her hair, Jeffrey rasped, “Missed that sound.”

Turning in his lap, Aria cupped his cheeks and replied, “We missed you very much.”

Grinning at the statement, she kissed him deeply before moving to her own seat. They ate in silence, except for Jeffrey’s deep moans of enjoyment and Aria’s husky laughter at him. Nothing ever unwound his tension, like eating a home cooked meal with his girl, the knots in his body leaving completely.

“So how was the convention?”

“Good. Saw my AMC family. Lots a new faces but it was good to see everybody.” He offered, pushing his plate back after he scraped it clean. “They say hi and want to know when they can come visit.”

Smiling at him, Aria replied, “Anytime they want, they can come. You know that.”

“Yeah just with everything being so busy and the time counting down, I didn’t want to make any plans just yet. I figured maybe after piglet’s born.”

“Stop calling her piglet, its gonna stick.”

“But it’s so cute.”

“No girl wants to be compared to a pig.”

“You know I’m not comparing our baby girl to a pig. Its just a pet name.”

“Well think of another one. I swear, she’s going to get a complex before she’s even born.”

Snorting, Jeffrey picked up Aria’s hand and kissed her knuckles, his thumb brushing across her fingers. “Okay, okay. I’ll try to stop.”

Smirking, Aria stood and slowly lowered herself to straddle his lap. He groaned deeply as she rocked against his swelling hard-on, her mouth brushing against his jaw and neck. Nimble fingers curled into his hair and gripped his jaw, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips teasingly. 

“Oh, doll.” He moaned, while gripping her ass tightly. “You’re so sexy.”

“I’m a whale.”

“You’re the beautiful mother of my child.” Jeffrey murmured, leaning forward to kiss her chastely before pressing his forehead against hers. “And you get sexier every single day.”

Sliding his hands up her waist, Jeffrey stroked the curves along her sides, while nuzzling his rough face into her neck. He kissed and sucked a delicious path across the soft skin of her shoulders, as she squirmed on his lap. Jeffrey hummed deeply as she ground herself against the incessant hardness he carried for her. 

“Damn, sweetheart.” He moaned, his head tilting back as she moved seductively atop his hips. “Ya feel so good.”

“So do you.” Aria purred into his mouth before delving inside, her hands twisting into his hair, as he thrust upwards from his seat. Jeffrey needed more of her, the number of clothing articles between them causing a growl of frustration. Pulling back from her mouth to take a deep gulp of air, Jeffrey ordered, “Bedroom. Now.”

They stumbled along, removing clothing from each other, before tumbling into bed. Aria’s breathy laugh had Jeffrey’s chest cinching into a pleasant knot, his eyes glimmering down at her.

“You’re my favorite person.” He drawled, kissing her softly. “Nobody else knows me like you.”

“ _Jeff_.” She moaned as he rubbed his face across her bare chest. “You too, handsome. Nobody but you.”

Cupping her breasts, Jeffrey licked and nipped her increasing cleavage. “Damn, doll. You’re getting real full here, sweets.”

“Callin’ me fat?” she asked, giggling as he scrubbed his whiskers across her skin playfully. Growling into her neck, Jeffrey assured her. “You know what I’m sayin’, your tits are fucking always awesome but they are filling up this giant palms now.”

Aria threw her head back into the pillow, as he spread her thighs and sunk inside her. Clutching onto his wife, Aria was moaning in his ear as he rocked into her soaking core. He could feel every ripple and silky fold spreading and pulling against his aching dick as he thrust inside her. Nothing had ever felt so good as the sensation of Aria engulfing him, her wet walls clinging and begging for it. 

“Goddamn, darlin’.” He growled, while bucking into her with little restraint. “Missed you.”

“Missed you.” she moaned deeply at a particularly hard thrust, her hips rising from the bed to meet his cock. Jeffrey stroked her swelling stomach, his hand splayed widely over it as he continued to rock inside her. He couldn’t get enough of the accentuated curves filling his hands. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as she fluttered around his dick. “I’m can’t hold out too much longer, baby. Ya feel too good.”

“Knees. Now.” She panted, pushing on his chest causing a deep chuckle to escape his throat. 

“Yes ma’am.” He drawled in amusement at her order, his hands smoothing over her hips and waist as she moved to her hands and knees. Groaning at the sight of her bent over, her mischievous eyes peeking over her bare shoulder. 

“Damn, sweetpea. You are fuckin’ gorgeous.” He growled, while sinking inside her with one firm push, his hands gripping her hips tightly. “That good baby?”

“Yes.” She moaned, her hips pressing back into his groin. “Harder.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’m okay.”

“What about piglet?”

“ _Jeff_.” She whined at the nickname and plunge of his dick. 

“Don’t wanna hurt either of you.” he groaned, his teeth scrapping across her shoulder as he circled his hips deeply against her ass. “Wanna make you cum though.”

“Shit.” Aria moaned into a pillow, her teeth biting into the cotton as he gave her a quick, deep round of plunges.

“Yeah, that’s it. Gimme it.”

“Jeff.”

“Yeah, baby girl. Give me what I want.”

The demand was enough to trigger her orgasm, her body shoving back onto his dick as he rocked into her heat. Her wet walls gripped onto him, as he continued to plunge and pull her onto his dick. She quivered and shook under his splayed palms, her body shuddering with every thrust. 

“Goddamn.” He moaned, his head tilting back to the ceiling as she flexed and squeezed him in a vice grip. “Gonna cum.”

“Deep baby.” She groaned as he twitched inside her at the demand. “Cum deep.”

“Fuck.” He snarled, his hips snapping at a rapid pace until his balls ached and dick throbbed painfully. Pulsing into her warm, tight hollow, Jeffrey held on for dear life as he came long and deep inside her. Aria was moaning along with him, her body clutching him with another climax. 

Falling forward and to the side, Jeffrey yanked her into his arms. He stroked her sweaty skin, his tongue tasting the salty surface as they cuddled into each others arms. Jeffrey slid his large hands over her petite back, his fingers tracing the dips and curves of her body. 

“So damn good to me.” He rasped against the shell of her ear. “Love bein’ inside you.”

“Mmmm… you’re always welcome.” Aria purred back, her teeth scrapping along his rough jaw. 

“Fuck.” He growled, as her hand cupped his still hard dick. 

“Well, I mean if you insist.” She quipped, her lips curving into the lopsidedly grin he loved. 

“Holy hell.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

 

 

* * *

 

 

The pain started around midnight, a tight cramping along her side and lower back. Aria played it off as gas pains, her mind denying the situation to herself until she found herself breathless and scared at 5am. She shouted for Megan, who had come to visit, while Jeffrey was out of town. The redhead flew into a flurry of action, calling both the doctor and Aria’s security team for a ride to the hospital. Aria tried to calm her down, as she redialed Jeffrey yet another time as they rode to the hospital.  

"He's flying right now, Megs. Just send him a text.” Aria sighed, her eyebrow raised at her simmering friend.

"No. He needs to answer. He needs to get his ass home!" Megan exclaimed, throwing her hand up in the air in frustration. 

"Hence the flying." Aria replied dryly. 

"Well it’s unacceptable.” She growled, raking a frantic hand through her hair as she called his number again. “He needs to be here. He needs to be doing the whole breathing thing. I don't know it and you need it and I don't know  _anything_  or when I’m supposed to be doing it AND my niece is going to hate me!”

Aria chuckled, her hand smoothing circles over her swollen stomach, as they parked at the curb next to the emergency entrance. 

"Calm down Meg. I'm okay. I probably got a long road ahead of me. The pain isn’t even that bad right now." She spoke soothingly, as her friend spun into a mild anxiety attack. 

"It's early. Why is she early?!" Megan growled, clutching the cellphone in one hand and the overnight bag to her chest in the other. 

"I don’t know, maybe it's just a false alarm. There’s no need to panic." Aria murmured, her hand touching Megan’s shoulder. 

"Yeah, you're freaking me out." Liam drawled from the front seat, his narrowed eyes pinning the redhead to her seat. 

"Shuddup. She’s having a baby.” Megan exclaimed, scooting out of the car. “It’s the most acceptable time to freak out!”

Rolling her eyes, Aria muttered, "I think it's more acceptable for me. You're not pushing this kid out, I am."

"Exactly! How are you not freaking out?" her friend shrieked. 

Liam helped Aria into a wheelchair, as they headed in through the hospital’s electric doors. 

"I'm trying to stay calm and not make things worse." Aria replied, as they wheeled her towards the front desk. 

"Like a certain crazy redhead." Liam muttered, earning a smack against the back of his head. Aria laughed as they both snapped at one another, the two turning into something close to ornery siblings the longer they were around each other. 

At the front desk, they took her name and had her moved to the maternity ward immediately. A barrage of questions and paperwork were thrown her way. They did numerous tests after putting her in a sterile hospital gown. The trio was eventually settled into a room, as it was discovered she was indeed in labor.

 

* * *

 

 

Aria kept herself in control on the outside; her eyes clear of tears and mouth curled in a soft smile. Inside however, she was a tangled mess of emotions. Megan’s meltdown in the car was  _nothing_  compared to what brewed inside Aria’s chest and head. Jeffrey was not with her and she was  _freaking out_. It was her worst nightmare, the one that would have her shooting up in bed in a cold sweat.

She would find herself in a hospital with nothing but strangers, her screams falling on deaf ears. The painful loneliness would stick with her for hours after waking and it was all she could do, to not cling to Jeffrey like a desperate fool. 

Now she sat with Megan and Liam, yet she still felt that terror clinging to her bones. Swallowing passed a thick knot in her throat, Aria tried to follow what they were arguing about, but could only think of Jeffrey. He was on a flight home, but he had no idea that his daughter was close to being born. The worst part was, she couldn’t remember the whole breathing thing either. That was Jeffrey’s job.

 

* * *

 

Jeffrey was striding through the airport, his eyes scanning the crowd for the driver scheduled to pick him up. He dodged several photographers, as they shouted his name, his mind racing and heart pounding. Aria had called several times while he was flying and now wouldn't pick up her phone or answer his texts. It wasn't like her to call when she knew he was flying, the woman more patient than most, when it came to waiting for him to contact her while traveling. Now that she was approaching her due date though, he was more than a little worried. Seeing his driver holding a sign with his name, he headed for him quickly.

"Mr. Morgan." The man greeted with a smile. 

"Good to see you, George." Jeffrey spoke, following the man to the car parked at the curb. 

Once inside, he called Aria’s cell again, his fingers drumming on the door anxiously. 

When it picked up, a very un-Aria like voice answered, Jeffrey sat forward instantly. 

"Jeff, it's Megan."

"What's going on?" He asked, his heart slamming into his ribs, as he heard the sound of voices in the background. 

"We're at St. Josephs hospital. Aria’s in labor."

"Shit, she has three more weeks." He cursed before instructing the driver to head to the hospital. 

"Well your daughter seems to have other plans."

"Is she okay, is Aria okay?"

"Yeah, well she's freaking the fuck out about you missing it but you're on your way right?" Megan growled, her tone approaching violent.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Can she talk?"

"Jeff." Aria’s pained voice came on over the line, the hoarseness of it telling him more than the breathlessness. His girl was hurting and he wasn’t by her side.  

"Hey, baby.” He rasped, through a knot in his throat. “I'm almost there, sweet girl."

"I swear, I'm trying to wait." She whined, a groan escaping her lips as the doctor spoke in the background. 

"Fuck, baby breathe sweetheart.” Jeffrey instructed, his heart slamming into his ribs as his wife cried out in pain. “Remember, Ari. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Do it with me, darlin’.”

Aria hissed a shuddered breath through her nose, while Jeffrey did the same. His throat was so tight, air barely made it into his burning lungs, but he kept going with her. 

He watched the streets fly passed through blurry eyes, as his driver headed to the hospital. Jeffrey murmured words of encouragement, listening to the doctor explaining that it was almost time. He closed his eyes and pictured what Aria must look like, red faced and sweaty. Beautiful and strong.

It was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen; he wasn’t there for the birth of their child. 

“I’m so fucking sorry baby.” He rasped, as she wept into the speaker. “I’m so sorry I’m not there.”

“Shush.” She huffed, her voice tired, as the pain seemed to recede for the moment. “No more apologies.”

“Said no woman ever.” He drawled causing her to chuckle into the speaker. 

“Jackass.” Aria huffed, her voice amused. 

“There’s my girl.” He drawled, the sight of the hospital coming into view from the highway. “Keep talking to me, sweetpea.”

“We still haven’t decided on her name yet. We’re already terrible parents.” She muttered, with a breathy laugh. Jeffrey snorted, rubbing his eyes of moisture as he got ready to jump from the car as soon as they parked. 

“We are not terrible.” He replied, his hands tightening around the phone, as the car drove up the ramp to the front entrance. “You’re gonna be the best fucking mom ever.”

Aria cried out, pain seemingly rolling back through her laboring body. His chest cinched tightly at the sound and he could almost feel the surrogate pain tear through him. 

“Breath. In through your nose sweetheart.” Jeffrey kept his voice as steady as possible, as he lurched himself from the vehicle and ducked between the too slow autmotatic doors. He headed to the elevator bays, knowing exactly what floor she would be on. 

“That’s my girl. Take another.” He instructed, his teeth grinding as he found the area around the elevator inundated with other people waiting for a ride up. Twisting around he saw the signs for the staircases and strode his way towards them. He began his ascent, taking three stairs at a time, while Aria screamed out in his ear. 

Jeffrey’s own breath was ragged as he reached the fifth floor, his sweaty hand yanking the door open and bursting onto the maternity floor of the hospital. 

“Listen to the Doc, baby.” He panted, “You gotta push.”

“Noooo.” She cried, “You’re not… you’re not here. I can’t.”

Jeffrey found the correct wing of the ward, his heavy boots thudding on the tile as he jogged toward the door. He could hear her, both through the speaker and through the door, as he arrived on the labor room doorstep. 

“I’m here.” He assured, pushing the door open and stumbling to her bedside. He tossed the phone aside and cupped his tear soaked face. “I’m here.”

Aria sobbed at the sight of him, her hands clutching onto his arm and the blankets before bearing down. Jeffrey coached her on her breathing, counting down with the doctor as his wife pushed. Collapsing back, her breath was gasped as the action exhausted her, her brow covered in sweat. He swept his hand across her skin and hovered over her. 

“You can do this.”

“I can’t. Too tired”

“You can. Come on now, sweets.” He assured, helping her sit up slightly as another round of cramps tore through her. “You gotta help us meet our girl now.”

Aria held onto Jeffrey’s hand and the rail of the bed, her face reddening as she growled through another round of pushes. 

The moment seemed to stretch in time, being both too short and way too long, the sounds deafening but suddenly absent. 

The doctor announced the birth and all Jeffrey could do was watch as the child was pulled from his wife in a flash of wet skin and limbs. He blinked once and she was gone, the nurse working on the bundle before he had time to process the event. Glancing down at Aria, he found her crying and heard her question, “Why isn’t she crying?”

The words kick starting his heart and brain with such force, he jolted from his spot at the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” The doctor replied evenly, as he moved from Aria’s bed to the small table the nurse stood at with the infant. The total absence of newborn cries twisted Jeffrey’s lungs and tightened his fists. He couldn’t breath or think of anything but the small shape they stood over, rubbing her warm and stimulate her lungs. 

“Jeff.” Aria’s voice cracked, as they watched stunned for a solid twenty seconds before the wild screech ripped from her little lungs. The sound had Jeffrey’s knees almost buckling, the man catching himself on the railing of Aria’s bed. 

Aria sobbed out, her hands clinging to his jacket as they bundle up the screaming newborn. 

“There she is.” Jeffrey choked out, his eyes consuming the sight of the doctor approaching with their baby girl. She had a thick head of hair already, the dark locks curled and damp against her round head. Little fists were held tight against her face, her lips already mouthing the digits for comfort. 

Aria shifted slightly as they lay the infant onto her chest, the woman crying silently as she peered down at the baby. Jeffrey leaned over both of them, his mouth pressing to Aria’s cheek as he peered down at their girl. 

“She’s perfect.” Aria whimpered, “Isn’t she?”

“Yeah she is.” Jeffrey murmured, his voice rough yet soft. “Just like her mother.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Aria was nodding in and out of sleep but couldn’t stop opening her eyes to watch. Jeffrey sat in the corner of the hospital room, their daughter resting in his arms. He was speaking softly to her, his gruff voice just low enough to keep Aria from hearing his words. She didn’t need to though, the tone and soft looks he was giving their baby girl was enough. 

Aria was terrified without him, but when he arrived just in time for the birth, everything fell away. They were scared together when their daughter didn’t come out screaming, they experienced it together. She wasn’t alone and never would be. 

Aria hadn’t needed a family when growing up, she’d left home and travelled. She became her own person, worked her way to the bone to do it. It all changed that evening Jeffrey stopped into her restaurant for dinner. Her life changed course and now two years later, she was a wife and mother. She wouldn’t change a thing about it. 

“Should be restin’, sweetpea.” Jeffrey rasped quietly, his hand smoothing over the soft cap covering the baby’s head.

“Can’t stop watching you two.” She replied with a smile. “You’re a very sexy father.”

“Already looking for a second one, huh?” Jeffrey joked, his lip pulling into a crooked smirk.

“Hell no.” Aria chuckled with a grimace as it moved her aching stomach muscles. Jeffrey frowned, “Sorry, do you need more pain meds?”

“I’m fine.” she sighed, settling into bed a bit further. “What were you telling her?”

“I was scolding her for surprising us and then scaring me half to death.” He replied softly, his giant hand cupping the little girl’s head. “Had me real worried there for a moment.”

“Me too.” Aria yawned, rubbing her nose with the blanket as she cuddled into the warmth. 

“We should probably decide on her name.” Jeffrey drawled, his lip tugging up as they laughed a little. They’d been struggling for months now on picking a name and now they had no more time to procrastinate. 

“Well, I sort of thought…” Aria started but hesitated. 

“Tell me.”

“Isabella.” Aria spoke the name she’d been drawn to recently. 

“I like it.” He replied, his thumb brushing across the little girl’s cheek. “I can call her my bella.”

“Do you really like it?”

“Yeah, what about a middle name?”

“You pick.” She offered, her smile widening as the baby cooed into his chest. “She likes your voice.”

“Like mother, like daughter.” He rumbled, his grin flashing the flirty smile she loved. 

“Let’s see… we could go with a generic one, Marie or Ann.”

“Do we want our kid to ever be generic?”

“Nope.” He popped his lips, his eyes scanning over the girl thoughtfully. “Grace.”

“Isabella Grace Morgan.” Aria voiced, her eyes brightening as Jeffrey grinned back. 

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyebrows raised excitedly. 

“Of course. Why not?”

“Well, I didn’t want to assume.”

“Our daughter is carrying her father’s name.” she replied easily, her lips quirking as he grinned down at the baby. “Do you like it?”

“I fucking love it.” Jeffrey responded, standing up to join her on the bed. Sitting on the edge, he kissed her forehead and adjust their daughter into her arms. 

“I love you.” Aria replied, her hand smoothing over the girl’s little beanie before kissing her softly on the warm forehead. 

“I love you both.” Jeffrey rasped, his arm encircling Aria’s shoulders as his head rest against her temple. They peered down at the little bundle they were now responsible for, her little nose twitching as she dreamed. Aria pressed her face into Jeffrey’s warm neck, her lips resting along his collarbone. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, pulling back to see her face as her voice cracked. 

“For everything. For the life we have… for our daughter.” Aria explained, her voice hoarse, “Thank you.”

Cupping her cheek, Jeffrey’s thumb brushed across her lip before he leaned in and kissed her firmly. He pulled back, his words whispered upon the soft warm skin of her lips. “Thank you, sweetheart. For givin’ me everything I could ever want.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	51. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read, liked, reblogged and reviewed my story Too Hot To Handle. It is amazing how a little idea I daydreamed about, became this full fledge story reaching over 100,000 words. Thank you very much enjoying my ramblings.

“You know, you’re driving your mother a little crazy.” Jeffrey murmured to the bundle in his arms, while bouncing her gently. “I don’t appreciate it very much, sweetheart.”

Isabella cooed into her clenched fist, drool dripping from the plump digits. Jeffrey smirked at the sight, using the spit-up towel, thrown over his shoulder, to clean the mess. 

“Mainly because she takes it out on me.” he explained, adjusting the infant in his arms, to grab the baby bag at the nursery door. Shouldering the overflowing sack and looking for any last minute items, Jeffrey joined Aria at the car. He found her struggling to get the carseat installed into his SUV, the woman growling under her breath about the manufactures of children safety devices being spawns from hell. 

“Let me, darlin’.” Jeffrey offered earning himself a burning glare, her hazel eyes turning to hot coals. Failing to suppress a smile at her state of dress, he rasped, “I can do it while you change.”

Aria glanced down at the vomit-covered shirt and huffed out a breath, her hand raking hair from her sweaty face. 

“We don’t have time. I’ll change in the car.”

“You’re not changing in the car, while paparazzi take pictures of your beautiful tah-tahs.” Jeffrey drawled settling the baby into the car seat. “We can be late, it’s just a barbecue at Norman’s. The dumbass will probably be late to his own damn party.”

Aria huffed out a breath and stomped inside, her eyes jumping to the child in his arms. 

“I got her cleaned up. No worries.”

“Is she okay?” she fretted. 

“She’s fine, sweetpea.” Jeffrey murmured, kissing her forehead. “Go on. Clean up.”

Getting Isabella into her car seat, Jeffrey smirked down at her and explained, “So you gotta stop with this whole, Exorcist vomiting thing. It’s getting old and I’m not sure mama can take you puking in her face again. She’s gonna start to get offended.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Gimme, gimme, gimme.” Norman drawled, reaching for Isabella, who had finally fallen asleep.

“Norman, we just got her down.” Aria whined as the man grumbled about there being plenty of time to sleep later. Jeffrey sighed as he friend pouted like a toddler until Aria consented. The sight of him holding her though, had Jeffrey grinning at his surrogate brother.

“Fuck, she’s perfect. Look at that nose.” Norman rasped, his thumb brushing across her cheek. “Damn, man. You got your work cut out for ya. She’s just as pretty as her mama.”

Aria snorted, her hand squeezing Norman’s arm as she headed towards the patio. “Enough ass kissing, yes I will cook the steaks.”

“Thanks, dollface.” Norman hollered, his grin flashing to Jeffrey. “I knew that’d work.”

“Idiot. You know she would cook no matter what, anything to keep from eating the charred crap you churn out.”

“Hey, bro. I cook a mean new york.”

“Mean as in, it can cut a bitch, than yes. It’s pretty damn mean.” Jeffrey drawled, earning himself a middle finger. 

“Your daddy’s an asshole, ain’t he.”

“Hey now, watch how you talk to my little girl.” Jeffrey drawled, his mouth scowled. “Her first word isn’t going to be asshole.”

“Yeah it’ll be fuck or somethin’ worse.” Norman retorted, his lips curled up as Jeffrey threatened him with a fist. 

“If you weren’t holdin’ my kid, man.” He joked, slinging his arm around Norman shoulder. “She’s pretty cute huh?”

“I know man, “ Norman shook his head, while they both looked at Isabella open her eyes, her thick lashes blinking sleepily. “You sure she’s yours?”

  

* * *

 

Aria sighed, her back sinking into the tub of hot water and thick suds. The day was long, filled with baby vomit and other nose wrinkling bodily fluids. She was thankful for Jeffrey more every moment, of every day. He was the perfect partner in the fuckfest that was parenthood. He rolled with every surprising punch and grotesque body function. Aria couldn’t believe how well he seemed to handle it and it made her feel that much more inadequate. 

Closing her eyes tightly, she quelled the tears threatening to take over. Just another pleasant after effect of having a child, the emotional stability of an off kilter washing machine. Random things triggered crying jags, fit for teenage girls, not level-headed businesswomen. 

The bathroom door squeaked open and Jeffrey slid inside with a smile. He set the baby monitor on the counter and stripped off his clothing, his gaze trailing over her reclined position. 

“Feelin’ good?”

“Yes.” She sighed, her eyes trailing over his body, catching at the dark ink on his chest and arms. “You joining me?”

“Hell fucking yeah.” He rasped, his chin tipping towards her. “Scoot forward.”

Aria slid to make room, as Jeffrey climbed into the tub behind her. His long limbs framing her body, his weight bringing the water to near the rim. 

“Shit.” She muttered as the water splashed to the floor. “We’re making a mess.”

“Who fucking cares? It feels good in here. Enjoy it baby.” He murmured into the back of her neck, his voice hot and wet. Aria’s eyes closed heavily at the feeling, her head cocking back to rest on his shoulder. 

Jeffrey rumbled behind her, his chest vibrating against her ribs. “So sexy, sweets.”

“Jeff.” Aria moaned, as his hands slid along her ribs and waist, one dipping between her legs, as the other rose to her breast. 

“Yeah, darlin’. You still upset about the water?”

“Fuck no.” she groaned as his fingers cirled her hood teasingly. “Don’t stop.”

“Not plannin’ on it darlin’.” Jeffrey growled, his teeth scrapping along her arched neck, as his fingers sunk inside her. Aria moaned deeply, her hips jutting forward to chase his digits, plunging in and out of her. She could feel the thick weight of his cock pressed into her lower back, the head throbbing against her spine. 

Jeffrey’s other hand massaged her breast, the soapy water making his hand glide seductively along her pink skin. Rolling his fingers around her puckered nipple, Jeffrey growled as her walls clenched at his sharp tugs. 

“Like that huh?” he murmured, his tongue swiping behind her ear as she rocked against his palm and ground back into his throbbing dick. “Your tits too sore baby?”

“No. Please more.”

Jeffrey groaned at her pleas, his lips sucking on her earlobe, while he twisted her peaks until she whined at the back of her throat. He kept his fingers stroking long plunges into her clinging walls and his thumb pressed onto her clit. Panting into his neck, Aria writhed against his ministrations, his growled words of encouragement turning her heart into a rapid war drum. 

“That’s it. I feel it. I feel ya.” His rough gravel panted into her ear, his hips rocking into her ass. His dick slid smoothly against her skin, the dual sensation of his fingers pumping in the same fashion as his hips turned her control to dust. 

Heat engulfed her body, her skin catching fire and insides turning liquid, as she came undone. Aria’s thighs clenched around his forearm, her hips jutting from the tub to ride his fingers deeper. Water splashed from the tub onto the floor, the splatter of water barely heard over the wild moans escaping Aria’s arched throat. 

Jeffrey groaned into her neck, his teeth biting down on the thick muscle, as she took every drop of pleasure she could from his hands. The feeling of her breaking under his palms, had the man rutting into her ass with more purpose. Aria slid a hand behind her and stroked his cock in a tight fist. Jeffrey snarled at the sensation, his hips bucking into her back desperate for her tight warmth. 

“Fucking hell.” He groaned as she spun around and straddled his hips, her hands working his dick in tandem. “So good, sweetheart.”

“Gonna cum for me?” she purred, her hips rocking on his lap as she continued to jerk him off. 

“Yeah.” He grunted, his head knocking back into the tile wall. “Fuck, yeah.”

Kissing up his long neck, Aria tasted his skin and nibbled on his jaw, as she fisted his cock and stroked his balls. She rose to kissing him, her tongue twisting with his. She tightened her hand and sped up her motions. 

“Fuck, darlin’.” Jeffrey groaned, his hips jutting from the tub as he exploded onto her smooth stomach and tits. Aria kept pumping her hands, her mouth dropped open as she watched him writhe. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He panted, his head propped on the edge of the tub as she cuddled into his chest. Large hands smoothed slow paths over her ribs and back, as they relaxed into the cooling water. 

“That was hot.” He murmured into her damp hair, his voice tired but pleased. 

“Yeah it was.” Aria replied, kissing his chest before rising to look him over. Leaning down, she kissed him slow and deep. She enjoyed his whiskers rubbing her lips and cheeks raw, the tenderness always reminding her of him throughout the day. 

They were just getting worked up again when the cry squawked through the monitor. Both stopped short, holding their breathes, as though it would keep what was bound to happen, from happening. The cries increased, Isabella waking from her nap and ready for another bottle. 

“And adult bath time is over.” Jeffrey drawled lazily, kissing Aria’s bare shoulder with an open mouthed kiss.

“Same time tomorrow?” she asked with a grin, her eyebrows raised. 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

 

 


End file.
